Noonday Sun
by LKM8
Summary: Events after Breaking Dawn. Edward tells Bella in Breaking Dawn that the Volturi will pick them off one at a time. This ending ensures their "happily ever after." Ending links into the very first quote in Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Noonday Sun

By LKM8

This book is dedicated to

Stephenie Meyer,

without whose characters this story

could never have been told

and to

Beth who saw the vision

and helped me continue

and

to Craig

who dazzled me the first time I saw him

and who continues to dazzle me

I love you

CONTENTS

Prologue

Dartmouth

Christmas

The Wedding

Imprint

Return

Reunion

Eating Crow

Life Changes

Graduation

Papers

Just Say No

Denali

Life Happens

Bella's Room

The Wait

Many Happy Returns

Cherubim and a Flaming Sword

School Starts

Sacrifice

Raining Vampires

The Awakening

The Letter

Preparation

Volterra

Choices

Death, Where Is Thy Sting?

To some it is given by the Holy Ghost

to know that Jesus Christ is the Son of God,

and that he was crucified for the sins of the world.

To others it is given to believe

on their words,

that they also might

have eternal life…

Doctrine and Covenants 46:13-14

Prologue

The Cullen/Volturi incident had taken the vampire world by storm. There had been nearly fifty vampire witnesses at the event, and it had been like watching meiosis in action. You could see the birth of a new vampire world taking place, and it wasn't the ugly, monstrous world that everyone had thought it was. Suddenly vampires all over the world were seeing the distinct, human possibilities in their monster world. It was like the morning sun after a new dawn. Things as they were didn't have to be.

The absolute love and devotion of the Cullens and their family had impacted the vampire world like nothing in the history of the world – with one exception. The birth of the first vampire. But that was another – an unknown, and vampires had been too tied to their insatiable appetites to focus on the beginning. But this was a new world, with new rules, and Carlisle had begun the search….

Chapter 1

Dartmouth

Hanover, New Hampshire. Home of Dartmouth College. At the normal, human rate of travel, Boston was just two hours away, Montreal three, and five hours to New York City – not that we ever felt a need to go to The City. Canada was the preferred location. There was plenty of wildlife there to hunt.

My forever eighteen-year-old face was reflected back at me from the jumbo jet's window. I still wasn't accustomed to the white skin, the eerily attractive features. Little pieces of my human self had survived. My long mahogany hair was the same. My lower lip was still a little too full to match my upper lip, and the shape of my brow was the same as my human one, but the stunningly attractive beauty staring back at me still seemed alien. I was grateful the freaky red eyes had faded into a color closer to Edward's golden ones. It was our shared vegetarian diet that colored our eyes – vampire vegetarian, anyway. Those of us that chose to dine on animal rather than human blood shared the golden eyes. Mine were closer to a soft Topaz. I was still only a few months old. It took time for the initial horror red to fade.

I shivered in anticipation. The plane would be landing in Boston in a few minutes, and I wasn't sure how ready I was to accept the changes in my life. I still wasn't accustomed to traveling first class. This flight would have seemed a lot longer in coach. As it was, the flight was over before I was ready to get off.

Edward, a lock of his forever seventeen-year-old bronze hair falling forward, squeezed my hand with his long pale fingers. He sensed rather than heard my agitation. He could hear the thoughts of everyone else who shared the jet with us, but he'd never been able to hear my thoughts until I learned how to lift my shield. I was too distracted to attempt lifting it just then.

Jacob, my Quileute shape-shifting nearly seven foot tall future son in law, and Renesmee (Nessie now, even to me) were in the row ahead of us, Nessie's head snuggled against Jacob's shoulder. Her bronze curls framed her perfect face.

Would I ever get over the wonder of her face? Her beautiful skin was slightly luminescent, but nothing that would keep her out of the sun. She looked about six even though she was only a few months old. Thoughtfully, I blurted out, "Nahuel reached full maturity at the age of seven. I'm just waiting for Nessie's growth to slow down. His aunt didn't really say what his growth rate was through infancy. I never thought to ask him if his sisters' development differed from his. He didn't seem to like them very much, so I didn't want to pry…" Nahuel and his three sisters were the only other half immortal beings I'd ever heard about, and Nahuel was about 150 years old.

A familiar crease formed between Edward's eyes. "I didn't think to ask, either. I was just relieved that her abnormally fast development was … typical." His lips turned into a small smile. "As if 'typical' could be used for Nessie."

We had never thought in our wildest imaginings that our vampire family could include a child. Of course, I had been human when we were first married, but we didn't know that a vampire could conceive a child with a human. I hadn't even wanted to be a mom when we were first married. I just wanted to be with Edward – forever. It was Edward who'd brought up the subject of me and children. I never really wanted any, but the moment I felt Nessie's first nudge, I loved her with the same intensity that I loved Edward. It had been very difficult for Edward to watch me dying while I carried his child, and he had to transform me into a vampire to survive the birth, but our beloved daughter was the light of both our lives.

The landing gear touched down. What would my new life bring?

We worked our way through the airport. It had been a late flight so the normal daytime airport traffic was reduced to an occasional weary passenger. At the exit was a tall man in a black uniform. "Cullen" glared darkly on the whiteboard he held to his chest. I looked over at Edward, one perfect eyebrow raised in a silent question.

Even though he couldn't hear my thoughts, he could read my face, and he replied, "I had a limousine ordered to drive us home. Our cars will be in the garage."

Of course, that made sense. Uniforms just made me nervous. They reminded me of the Volturi.

I had a constant, nagging worry about the Volturi. I knew they would be back, sometime. Aro wanted Alice and Edward in his guard. The Volturi had never run away from a battle. But they had run from us, and they were scheming. I was sure of it. I knew Aro feared us. He knew Alice would be watching for their move and that we would be prepared for whatever they planned to do. Alice's ability to see the future would prevent him from launching a sneak attack.

He also needed more weapons; I had effectively shut his worst ones down. My shield had bested him. Bella Cullen besting Aro Volturi. Weird. I was sure he wished he'd killed me the day I'd gone to Italy to save Edward, but Aro's desire to see how my skills would develop as a vampire had convinced him to wait. My strange ability to block Edward had extended to Aro and Jane and Alec and Chelsea. I was sure I could've handled Renata, as well, but I was never given the chance.

We didn't have any luggage. I suspected Alice had arrived previously and filled our closets to bursting. She had a peculiar view of clothing as being disposable. I could picture her, her small pixie-like body neatly ordering all the piles of clothes she'd had delivered. Her dark hair would've been in her normal spike, and her vampire beauty would've been in sharp contrast to her business-like attitude. Clothing was a serious business for her. I smiled at the vision. Alice was my best friend. I would miss her.

As we approached the uniformed man, his eyes revealed a sudden hint of fear. Jacob was almost seven feet tall, and his muscles were impossible to hide under his t-shirt and sweats. Edward could look intimidating, as well. His cat-like grace and vampire features shouted danger to any normal human. We were an intimidating group. He swallowed, then said in a perfectly-controlled voice, "Cullen party?"

Edward nodded curtly, and the chauffer led us out to the waiting limousine.

I watched carefully through the dark limousine glass as we drove through Boston. We would be in Hanover in a couple of hours. The airport in Lebanon was just ten minutes from Dartmouth, but it was a smaller airport and didn't accommodate the bigger jets. We hadn't wanted to take a puddle jumper with Nessie aboard.

"Our place is near Fletcher Reservoir," Edward volunteered when I turned to him.

The driver didn't seem perturbed when we turned into the overgrown track that served as the drive to our house. It wound through the trees and reminded me of the drive to Carlisle and Esme's home. Carlisle had created my Edward and his own wife, Esme. He only used his venom as a last resort. Both of them were nearly dead when he'd created them. I could picture them, Carlisle's golden hair like a halo around his head with his arm around Esme, her heart-shaped face and carmel-colored hair reminding me of the silent-movie era. My throat constricted. I missed them already.

We broke through into a clearing to face a beautiful two-story home. The rock walls were softened by ivy and it reminded me of our cottage in Forks. This home was definitely bigger, though. I bit back my protest. Nessie would need the space. She was growing fast, and Jacob made any normal room seem small. He was as much a part of her life as Edward and I were.

Billy had taken Jacob's moving to New Hampshire in stride. As his father, he understood the whole imprinting thing, but Charlie had a hard time understanding why Jacob, my former boyfriend, would feel the need to travel to Dartmouth with us. He had seen Jacob transform into an enormous wolf – as big as a horse – so he knew Jacob wasn't exactly what he seemed, but he failed to see why I'd need to have Jacob hanging out with Edward and me. We didn't think it was wise to explain that Jacob had imprinted on Nessie. It had weirded me out. There was no way Dad would understand, so we said we were hiring Jacob to watch Nessie for us and left it at that. Jacob was the best protector we could ever have for her.

As dark as it was, our departure from the limousine didn't alarm the chauffer. A daytime departure would've required us to be in cloaks. Our vampire skin would've glistened like diamonds in the sun.

He held his face expressionless. I was impressed with his control. It wasn't every day you met someone as breathtaking as Edward.

Edward's perfect lips were twitching.

My brow furrowed, "What's so funny?"

"He had a hard time keeping his eyes off you." He bent to kiss me. "You're a stunning sight, Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled. I loved that name.

We watched the driver move his long sleek car around the curved drive for the return trip. I looked up at Edward and smiled. "I think I can do this." For the first time, I actually felt excited about the prospect of attending Dartmouth.

Edward reached around my waist and gave it a squeeze. "I've always known that," he said, a smile sounding in his voice. "That cell assignment was a clincher for me." He tapped my nose gently, both of us remembering our high school biology class. My memories were dim, blurred by the blunt human senses I had then. Edward's were clear. I envied him his earliest memories of our time together. I had to work hard to retain them. I had discovered that writing them down helped, and so I had started my life book. I wanted to keep it for Nessie.

He paused a moment, then continued, "I know I was planning on taking some classes with you, but Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center has a world-class reputation. I'd hate to miss this opportunity, so I have arranged a residency there. I have two graduate medical degrees. It's time for me to get the experience I need to become a physician."

I pulled away, startled. "Can you _do_ that?" I asked, incredulous. "All that blood…"

Edward grinned. "I discovered after delivering Nessie, human blood doesn't have the pull for me that it used to. Having the sweetest blood imaginable surrounding me and being able to take care of your needs and ignoring my own was a…turning point. Human blood just isn't the same."

I shuddered at the unbidden memory of me drowning in blood. Nessie had shown me the image she remembered at her birth, and the blood had been pouring from me. Edward's quick action had saved my life. I had only moments…

"Wow. A doctor." I looked up at him adoringly. "I always thought you were amazing. Now I know."

Edward smiled down at me. I could see the excitement in his face. His resemblance to Carlisle was unmistakable.

Just a few days before Christmas, and it was our first trip home to Forks, Washington, in several months.

We had left the previous spring for Dartmouth and had settled into our university routine quickly. Even with Edward's long hours at the hospital, we had plenty of time together. It was amazing how much time we had without the need for sleep and only hunting every other week. Nessie ate more often, but Jacob handled her meals. I took night classes through the spring and summer. Edward's residency wouldn't let him off for the summer, anyway.

The classes in the fall weren't as tricky. I could be out during the day with a hooded sweater or coat and gloves without attracting too much attention. I found if I was one of the last students in class, sat at the back of the class, and left first, I didn't have too many problems with the other students. I was much too attractive to be ignored, so it was easier to just limit interactions.

Billy and Charlie were satisfied with their weekly calls, and I was careful to keep Renée updated with a daily email. We hadn't told Renée about Nessie. It was hard to keep her a secret from my mother, but we figured we'd tell her about the "adoption" we sprang on Charlie when Nessie had reached her full growth. Renée hadn't seen me since my transformation into a vampire, and I wasn't sure I would ever be at a point where I could see her. She was pressing me hard for a visit though, and I knew she really missed me.

The Cullens dropped by regularly. Flight fares were never a problem. Sometimes we saw them a couple of times a week. They didn't mind taking the puddle jumper to Lebanon, so it was a short drive to pick them up. Rosalie, the most stunningly beautiful blond I'd ever met, adored Nessie. Her visits often stretched into weeks. Emmet, Rose's dark-haired bear like husband, and Jacob enjoyed hunting together, and Rose kept Nessie entertained. Jacob didn't get many breaks with both Edward and I so busy, so he actually enjoyed their visits. The rivalry between him and Rose sometimes got a little tense. They couldn't stand each other but were tolerant since Nessie obviously loved them both.

I smiled at the memory of Charlie's excited call. It had been Thanksgiving. Jacob answered the phone, "Hi, Charlie. Sure. She's right here." He handed the phone to me, a question in his eyes.

I could tell from Charlie's voice that he was nervous about something. He was usually confident, self assured. "Umm, Bells?"

"Yeah, Dad?" I could hear the intake of Charlie's breath. He could never quite get used to my new musical voice.

"I have some news for you… I hope it's good." He rushed through the next sentence, sounding worried, "Sue and I are getting married the day after Christmas. We'd like you to come out for the ceremony."

Well. This wasn't entirely unexpected. Dad and Sue had been an item since Nessie's birth. Sue was a member of the Quileute tribe council and the mother of two shape shifters, Seth and Leah, who were both members of Jacob's wolf pack. She understood weird in a way most humans couldn't. Charlie had been her husband's best friend, and it was Harry's funeral that had led Edward to mistakenly believe that I had committed suicide by throwing myself off a cliff. I shuddered at the thought. I'd almost lost Edward to the Volturi then. I didn't want to face that possibility again.

I suppressed a sigh. Christmas travel could be tricky. I didn't like the possibility of ice on the airplane wings. Travel from the East Coast during the winter wasn't something I really wanted to do. Edward and I would survive anything – including an airplane crash, and I was sure Jacob could, too, but I worried about Nessie.

I had some small inkling of how Edward felt about me when I was mortal. Worrying about Nessie had become like breathing (not that I needed to breathe, exactly). She was so divinely beautiful, so innately good, and so frighteningly _mortal_.

Everyone she met – human and vampire alike – fell in love with her.

Well almost everyone. I don't think she had that kind of impact on Aro. He was like an unfeeling but thinking virus ready to suck the life out of any living thing he touched to feed his own endless need to survive.

"Dad," I hoped he could hear the happiness in my voice, "we'd love to come. Who will be there?"

"It's just going to be a small affair – nothing big. You know how I hate parties. We were thinking of inviting Sue's kids," I briefly wondered how Seth and Leah were taking the news, "Billy, Rachel, and Jacob, Paul, Quil, Embry, the Cullens, Deputy Mark and his wife, and Renée and Phil, of course."

I groaned inwardly. How could he do this? He was the one who'd told me not to let Renée know about the new me. He _knew_ I really didn't want to have Renée see me like this, but their relationship had warmed considerably over the past year. I had a suspicion that Sue played a big part in that one. She was a strong woman, felt strongly about family ties, and wasn't the type to feel threatened by Charlie's ex. I sighed in frustration.

I was sure Charlie heard my sigh, but he continued without a pause, "Alice was here the day I proposed and volunteered the Cullens' home for the wedding. She's so persuasive, I – we," he corrected himself, "Sue and I couldn't say no. I don't know how Alice does it, but she always pops up at the most opportune time." I smiled. Knowing Alice, she knew about Charlie's proposal before he did. Her ability to see the future came in handy.

She had done such a spectacular job on my own wedding, I was sure she'd make this one just as memorable. Hopefully, she'd tone it down quite a bit. It was, after all, a second wedding for both.

Charlie continued, "We've asked Billy to perform the wedding." I remembered back to a time when his solemn recitation of the Quileute history had touched a very human Bella and was sure his resonating voice would do justice to the simple ceremony. Even though his aging body was confined to a wheelchair, he carried all the dignity of a long line of chieftains.

The weather had cooperated nicely, and we had a smooth flight into Seattle. The cloud cover hid the sun, so we walked out of the sliding glass doors into the passenger pick up area. A black Cadillac Escalade pulled up to the curb just as we stepped out. The passenger window rolled down, and we could see Alice, her small body dwarfed in the leather seat. Jasper, her tall platinum-blond husband, was driving. The scars lining his face were clearly visible in the cloudy light. They were silent testament to thousands of vampire battle victories. I'd forgotten how terrifying he looked.

Alice's tinkling voice broke into my thoughts, "I figured you'd be here about now...I couldn't see – Nessie and Jacob were in the way." Alice's visions of the future were eerily accurate except when a shape-shifter or half immortal were involved. Her ability to see disappeared entirely then.

"Aunt Alice!" Nessie squealed in delight. She raced to the SUV and opened the door moments before us and jumped in to hug Alice.

"What's with this?" Edward waved at the Escalade.

Alice grinned mischievously. "With Jacob's size, I couldn't see us fitting into anything smaller. Enjoy the ride!" We chatted idly about my studies, Edward's residency and family events. Alice was enthusiastic about the coming wedding.

"Renée and Phil are staying at the local hotel. She didn't want to stay at our place with all the wedding preparations going on there." Alice paused, a shadow momentarily crossing her beautiful features. "She's never felt quite comfortable here."

I smiled weakly, dreading the moment when I would see my mother. At least my eyes didn't look as awful as they had after Edward had created me. The soft topaz showed that I had recently eaten. I wanted to be sure I wasn't thirsty with all the humans around for the wedding. The topaz was still very alien compared to my human brown eyes – eyes that looked at me from Nessie's face.

When we turned into Carlisle and Esme's drive, my throat caught. I had missed them, and it felt like I was coming home. When we pulled up, every light in the house was on, a warm welcome for us.

Carlisle and Esme stood in the doorway, Carlisle's arm around her. I knew they'd heard us coming. Nessie was bouncing excitedly on the seat. "Grandma and Grandpa!" she squealed in delight, jumping out of the SUV almost before it stopped. She jumped into Esme's arms and hugged her tightly.

She touched her face to relay her memories of our plane trip. Her peculiar talent was like turning around what Edward and I did. He read everyone's minds and I blocked out any abilities that had to do with the mind; no one could keep her thoughts out of their mind when she touched them. When she had a great deal of information to share, she preferred this method of communicating.

After she'd shared her trip with Esme, she pushed away and jumped down, running into the waiting arms of Rosalie. "Aunt Rose!" she hugged her tightly, too. It hadn't been long since her last visit, but Nessie was very fond of her.

My throat tightened. It would be nice to be finished with my studies and Edward's residency so we could move back home. Our house in Hanover just didn't feel like home with the Cullens so far away.

Edward and I followed more slowly, soaking in the sights and sounds of home. Jacob hesitated. It had been a long time since he'd been in Forks, and he was missing his family. Responding to Jacob's thoughts, Edward said, "Go home and see Billy and Rachel." Jacob's sister had been in La Push a lot more since Paul had imprinted on her. "We've got things under control here. Nothing is going to harm Nessie."

Jacob ran to the woods, his shape shimmering as he ran. He hardly made it to the trees before he was in his immense wolf form. I smiled. He'd need another pair of shoes and a new set of clothes when he got back. If he didn't stop to strip, the clothes never survived the transformation. I hoped Billy still had a few spares for Jacob at home.

I saw four other wolves join him. Their excited whines told me that his pack was rejoicing in his return. They must have felt lost without their leader, but they understood too well the call of an imprint. Quil had imprinted on an impossibly-young two year old, so knew the challenges Jacob faced in helping to raise Nessie. I sometimes wondered if Quil ever envied Jacob the fast growth of his imprinted mate. Embry had imprinted on a girl closer to his age.

I expected we'd have another wedding to attend by next summer. Sam and Emily had tied the knot just before we left for New Hampshire. They wanted Jacob to attend the wedding, so they had a simple ceremony in La Push before we left. As previously planned, Leah had been the bridesmaid. Bitter bridesmaid. She'd been the love of Sam's life until he'd imprinted on her favorite cousin, Emily. It had been a hard day for everyone. I shuddered at the memory. At least it was over.

Seth hadn't imprinted on anyone, but sharing the mind of the others helped him feel what it was like. The only member of Jacob's pack that couldn't really relate was Leah, and that was because she was the only female in the pack. She refused to see things the way they did.

We were sure Jacob and his pack would be at La Push in a matter of minutes.

As we entered the Cullen home, our sensitive noses were met with the scent of pine cones and cinnamon. The home was decorated in a Christmas theme – lots of pine boughs, red bows and greenery, an enormous Christmas tree close to Edward's piano. The wooden floors softly reflected the colors of the blinking lights on the tree. Hundreds of red and white poinsettias decorated the home. The white, red and green were festive against the white background of Esme's décor. A white silk archway stood where the wedding vows would take place. White and Red roses were added to the decorations around the arch. Their scent lingered softly in the air. "Oh, Alice!" I breathed, "It's perfect!"

We gathered around the big screen television where a Christmas special was airing. I turned to Edward, a look of consternation flitted across my face. "Ooooh, I almost forgot to pick something up for Nessie and the wedding. Can we go shopping in Seattle tomorrow?"

Edward tightened his arm around me. "Of course we can." He turned to Rosalie, a question on his face. He paused, obviously listening for her answer. "Thanks. We'd like to leave early. That's settled then."

He looked down at me and said, "Rose will be delighted to watch Nessie tomorrow while we shop." I happily settled next to him, the momentary worry about Nessie's Christmas fading away. How could I not be utterly content in this home surrounded by the ones I loved?

Jasper hovered close. He was getting his Bella dose. He could influence the feelings of those around him, but he could also feel the emotions of those same people, and I was supremely happy. As far as I knew, I was the only vampire in existence who had started out this vampire life in a state of happiness. Since we were frozen in time at the state where we were created, I was frozen at the happiest moment of my life – the birth of our child. My resting state was certainly a good place for Jasper to be.

It was late when I picked up Nessie, who'd fallen asleep on the couch next to us. We walked out the back door and headed for our home. I jumped the fifty foot span across the river without disturbing Nessie. It didn't take us long to reach the clearing that held our little cottage. It hadn't changed a bit. A rush of emotion tightened my throat. I had so many happy memories in this little place.

Edward laughingly swept me off my feet, "Don't wake Nessie," I protested. He carried us over the threshold and into Nessie's room. I put her gently on the bed carefully made up for her. She had, of course, slept through the trip. She had been a sound sleeper since the day she was born.

Someone had turned down the bed for her. My throat tightened. This little detail was a token of their affection, and it moved me.

I turned to Edward, my eyes drinking in the face that I could never get tired of. My breath caught, the hunger in his eyes lighting a fire in mine. He grabbed my hand and we headed for our own room.

As usual, it was an energetic night.

Rose arrived at 5 am. She'd taken Edward at his word for an early outing. It didn't take me long to change. I tiptoed into Nessie's room. Her growth had slowed down, and I was looking at an eight year old. She slept peacefully, a smile on her angelic face. I leaned down to kiss her forehead then stepped out, closing the door softly behind me.

Rose hovered by Nessie's door. I knew she'd be getting Nessie up the moment she stirred.

Rose and Alice would enjoy playing dress up with Nessie. I was sure there would be a photograph session, too. I never took enough for them. Their visits always involved a lot of pictures. Fortunately, she was good humored about it and we had thousands of smiling Nessies plastered in scrap books. Esme had finally purchased a matched pair of beautiful solid maple antique book cases just for her scrap books. They matched Esme's favorite dining room table and made a fine addition to the main floor of their home.

As early as we were heading out, I was looking forward to driving my red Ferrari. I hadn't driven it very many times before we moved to Hanover. It was too conspicuous. We had cars more suitable for driving Nessie and Jacob there. I actually enjoyed speed now that I didn't have to worry about dying. We flew down the road and Edward relaxed beside me.

We arrived in an overcast Seattle before most of the stores were open, so we parked near The Needle and strolled through the city, hand in hand.

I couldn't imagine what I could buy for Charlie and Sue. They were content with what they had. I finally decided on a new set of dishes. Dad's old set was chipped and worn. Sue might appreciate something new to go with his old house. It took some time to decide on a pattern.

It was noon before we looked for Nessie's gift. As she aged and her human side became more evident, she had developed an interest in dolls. That had surprised me since I'd never been a doll person. She had always been so mature. It seemed odd that she would want to play, but she spent hours playing house with Jacob. He didn't seem to mind, and Edward said he still hadn't seen one hint of any thought about what the future would hold for him and Nessie.

He was just like her faithful big brother at the moment, and we were content to leave it there. We really didn't want to imagine a different life for our daughter. It was too hard to think of her as being grown up.

We found a specialty shop for dolls and selected one that could withstand her strength. There were several models to choose from. The one we picked had long bronze curls like Nessie's. We knew that Alice had probably already purchased the doll a wardrobe since she could see the future and knew what we were going to buy. Edward special ordered a doll house with all its furniture that would be in Hanover when we got home. The clerk handed over a title to the house with an accompanying photograph that could be wrapped and put under the tree.

"I can't wait to see her expression." My eyes were bright with excitement. Edward smiled down at me, and I could see the contentment in his face. This was the kind of life he had always wanted for himself – the kind of life he never thought he could have.

The sky was overcast, the dark clouds pressing down. We walked back to the Ferrari. The sidewalks were full of holiday shoppers, but they gave us a wide berth. Most humans had a natural ability to recognize vampires as dangerous, even if we were attractive. As we were walking, I felt like I was being watched (I had become accustomed to ogling, but this felt different) and turned a couple of times. There was the faint scent of a vampire in the air, but it wasn't really clear. Edward stopped suddenly and turned as well. "Nahuel," his voice sounded warm, inviting, "how have you been?"

I watched in shocked amazement as Nahuel, the half-vampire that had been instrumental in saving Nessie's life during the Volturi raid last January, practically materialized on the sidewalk between a group of humans ambling past. I'd forgotten how divinely beautiful he was. His warm brown skin had a slightly translucent glow, much like Nessie's. His build and dark hair was a product of his South American origin. He was slightly shorter than Edward.

Nahuel smiled hesitantly. "I'm fine." His answer wasn't very informative. Edward wasn't as uninformed as I, but I could tell he wasn't about to let me know what was going on in front of Nahuel.

"I thought you'd gone back to South America." I blurted out.

"Nah. I decided to stay and attend the University of Washington in Seattle. I'm majoring in history." He flashed his perfectly white venomous teeth in a smile. "I figured I'd lived through it, so the subject wouldn't be that hard."

I smiled back. It was hard to resist his impish look. "Did your aunt go back?"

"Huilen stayed with me. She's a little …. attached." He grinned again at the word. "She wouldn't know what to do with herself without having to keep an eye on me. We're staying in an apartment not too far from the university."

My jaw dropped. Realizing I looked a little stupid, I snapped my mouth shut. "Isn't that hard on her? All those humans?" I shuddered.

Nahuel's look of amusement turned to concern. "Oh, no, it's not like that. She's never been one to prey much on humans, anyway. It wasn't a stretch to go 'vegetarian.' The humans so close don't seem to bother her that much. We just keep our thirst in check. There's plenty of wildlife around, and Canada isn't that far away…"

He trailed off; my stare had unsettled him.

Edward answered his unasked question, "We're here to attend Bella's dad's wedding. It's in a few days."

Without thinking, I blurted out, "We'd love to have you come. It's at the Cullen's home on the 26th at 5:30 in the evening."

Edward and Nahuel both looked at me in amazement. I stifled the urge to bite my lip. I hoped Charlie wouldn't mind the sudden addition to his guest list. It was a little late to retract the invitation.

Slowly, as if stunned by the sudden invitation, Nahuel accepted, "I'll be there. Do you mind if Huilen comes, too?"

"No. No. Of course not. We'd love to see you both." I was kicking myself. This was one of those awkward human Bella moments coming through. Sometimes I could be so impulsive.

I was amazed at the smile that spread into Nahuel's eyes. He seemed genuinely happy about being included in a family event. My throat constricted. I had never lived the life of a typical vampire, and he had never fit in with the vampire world or the human world. He must've had a very lonely life. I suddenly understood the importance of Huilen in his life. "We'll see you at the wedding, then," I confirmed. Edward and I turned to head to our car. I could feel his eyes follow us as we walked down the street.

"That was kind of you, Bella." Edward put his arm around me and squeezed my waist. He was quiet for a few moments. I could tell he was considering how much of Nahuel's thoughts he should tell me. He was always careful about what he shared. He didn't think it was right to share thoughts that were never meant to be expressed.

"Remember when I told you that Nahuel was changing his view of himself?"

I nodded, my throat too constricted to speak. I remembered well when Edward said that Nahuel had always considered himself a monster. After he met Edward and me, he realized that he could choose a different path. With the example of his monstrous vampire father and knowing the love of his human mother for him even as his growing body was killing her, he hadn't ever dared think of himself as a lovable person, someone who could experience everything life had to offer.

"He's been trying to find himself, and he's not sure where to go or what to do, but he feels tied to us in a way that he can't understand. We are the living example of everything he ever wanted for himself. He'd never intrude in our lives, but he would like to feel accepted by someone other than Huilen." Edward stopped a moment, just long enough to kiss the top of my head, and then walked on. "He is looking forward to coming out to the Cullens again."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you'd be mad at me. I hope Charlie takes this as well as you."

Edward smiled. "Your dad will be so worried over the wedding that he won't even notice a couple of extra faces in the audience." He was probably right. Edward usually was.

We reached the Ferrari quickly.

As we were pulling into Forks, Edward asked, "Do you want to see Charlie today?"

"Well, we're going to see him on Christmas day and I'm sure he and Sue have a lot of things to do with the wedding just a couple of days away. I think we can pass on that one. Dad's got a lot on his plate. He is handling my being a vampire really well, considering everything. I just don't want to stop in and remind him that his daughter is not what she used to be."

Besides, I was afraid Renée and Phil might be there, and I wasn't ready to face my mom. I wasn't sure I'd be ready on the wedding day, either, but maybe she would be so excited over the wedding that she wouldn't be as observant as usual. I snorted at the thought and Edward glanced at me, one eyebrow raised questioningly. "I was just hoping Mom wouldn't notice how much I've changed and realized that's a false hope if there ever was one." I sighed. "I guess the only thing I can really hope for is that she won't pass out from shock."

Edward lightly touched my hand on the steering wheel. "Things will work out, Bella. It'll be fine, I know it." The words were reassuring, but the strain in his voice made me realize he was worried, too. Mom could be difficult. I stifled another sigh and smiled at him instead.

When we got home, Jacob had returned. He couldn't stay away from Nessie too long. He was attached to her in a way I could almost understand. Sometimes I wondered if Edward and I had imprinted. Being physically separated had made us both ill.

Rosalie and Jacob could hardly stand being in the same room with each other, but they tolerated each others' presence because they both adored Nessie. Edward and I could sense the strain. Edward did more than I because he could hear their thoughts. From his grimace, I wouldn't be surprised if they were both plotting the other one's death.

Wanting to lighten the mood, I suggested, "Jacob, would you like to take Nessie out for a walk? I thought we could visit Rainier Field…" I almost shuddered when I said that. Why had I suggested that clearing? I had so many awful memories of that place, but it was a fair distance and would get us far enough out that we could stretch our legs properly and work out some of the tension in the air.

Edward, Nessie, Jacob and I quickly headed out the door for our home. I needed to dress Nessie for a frigid nighttime outing. While we ran home, Jacob moved into the woods to transform into a wolf.

He was always careful to change well away from Nessie. Sam's unintentional scarring of Emily had been a powerful reminder to all the shape-shifters to be careful where they phased. It wasn't much harder for Jacob to carry Nessie in his arms, but he preferred his wolf form when we were going on excursions. He seemed to think he could defend her better as a wolf, and I had to agree.

The air was frigid. It felt balmy to me. My cold vampire skin didn't notice the temperature; but I was afraid Nessie might. Blood flowed through her veins. Even though her temperature was like Jacob's – usually a toasty 108.9, I was afraid she might feel the chill in the air.

I was reminded of a life a long time ago when Jacob had shared a tent with me during a night not unlike this one and then relaxed. As hot as Jacob had been that night – my personal space heater – I knew Nessie wouldn't even be feeling the night air. Still, I bundled her up in a down coat, sweats and boots.

Nessie climbed onto Jacob's back. Edward laughingly grabbed my hand and then we all ran like the wind to the clearing. The last time we had been here was the cold January day almost a year ago when we had met the Volturi to convince them that Nessie was not an immortal child but a half immortal one. I knew there would be another meeting. I was sure we would meet them here. I didn't doubt that Alice would see them coming.

I looked up at the night sky, clear of clouds for once, such a rare occurrence in Forks. I gasped, and Edward turned to me in alarm. "What is it, Bella?"

I stared at the sky in incredulous, stunned silence. I had been a vampire for a little over a year. It occurred to me that I had never really _looked_ at the stars. It was like seeing the sky through a telescope but unfettered by its boundaries. Everywhere I looked at the sky the stars shone at me with all their wondrous brilliance. I could make out the curve of the Milky Way and saw the colors of the myriad stars. Blue. Red. Yellow. Green. White. Why hadn't I noticed this divine vision?

I'd been too worried about the hunt, distracted by my need for Edward, and worried about Nessie to bother looking at the stars. There were so many. A numberless concourse of heavenly lights. All clear. All brightly focused. So beautiful. Like music to my eyes.

I felt a dry lump in my throat and knew if I had still been a very human Bella and seen this vision I would have cried. The beauty of the universe sang in my eyes. Suddenly, Edward saw, too. We stared in stunned silence, hand in hand.

The view was like a visual symphony. How could the hand of God not be in its creation? Maybe Carlisle had bothered to look when he had tried so many times to kill himself as a new vampire. Maybe the vision of the stars had been what induced him to be so very, very good. I felt a stirring within me, a change. And the change was good.

Nessie was nodding off on Jacob's back when we finally headed for home. It was a quiet trip.

When we arrived at our snug cottage, Jacob looked at Edward, a question in his eyes. "Don't worry, Jacob. We have everything under control. Go spend some time with Billy and Rachel." Jacob ran off, still in his wolf form. I watched him go, a wistful expression on my face.

Edward saw the emotions play across my face. "What are you thinking?"

"I was just wondering how different his life would be if he'd never met me."

Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "I don't think he's suffering." He bent down to kiss the top of my head, then he picked up Nessie and we walked into our home.

After I helped Nessie change and put her to bed, I joined Edward. My fingers traced the outlines of his exquisite face, and he grabbed my fingers and kissed them lightly. I was glad I had an eternity because loving him never got old.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christmas

Christmas dawned early. Nessie was already up and dressed when Edward and I came out of our bedroom. She was jumping up and down in excitement. "Can we go yet?"

Our plan had been to spend half the morning with the Cullens then head to Charlie's around 10:00. Another 5 am morning. I smiled. No one at the Cullens ever slept, so I didn't suppose it mattered if we were there at 5 or 9.

I was surprised by her early rising. She usually didn't get up until 8, but excitement was in the air, and I knew she wanted to open her presents. Edward was immaculate, as usual. I decided I'd better change out of my sweats. Alice would be hurt if I wasn't wearing something better suited for family pictures. I'd never seen such an obsession with scrap books.

I threw on an elegant dark blue pantsuit I thought might be acceptable. I could tell from Edward's expression when I entered the room that he liked my choice. Then again, he always looked pleased to see me. I smiled at the thought.

We walked toward the Cullen home, Nessie between us. When we reached the river, Edward picked her up and lightly jumped over it. He released her as he landed. I joined them, hardly getting moisture from the damp earth on my shoes as I landed on the other side.

"Should we call Jacob?" I asked Edward. "This is Nessie's second Christmas. It won't be the same next year with her growing so fast…" I trailed off waiting for Edward's answer.

"Good idea. We should give him the choice." Edward pulled out his cell phone and called Jacob. With Jacob watching Nessie so much, we'd bought him a cell phone so we could stay in contact.

"Hi." I could hear how groggy Jacob sounded. Edward might as well have his phone on speaker. It was amazing how well I could hear the conversation. I still marveled at my vampire abilities.

"Nessie wants to open her presents. Do you want us to wait for you?"

I could hear Jacob's brain waking up. "Umm. Sure. I'll be there in about ten minutes. Seth wanted to join us this morning. I'll grab him on my way up."

When we walked into the Cullen home, we could hear Alice and Esme rustling in the kitchen.

They wanted everything perfect for Jacob's, Seth's, and Nessie's Christmas dinner. As Nessie aged, her human side was becoming more evident. She was eating less blood (we had been able to wean her from donated human blood before we moved to New Hampshire) and more human food, and actually liked some of the foods Esme had introduced to her. Having Jacob eat with such enthusiasm had sparked an interest in food for Nessie.

After giving Nessie a kiss and hugging Edward, Alice flitted back to the kitchen to help Esme.

"We're waiting for Jacob before we open gifts," Edward announced to no one in particular.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper came down the stairs shortly after we arrived. Rose, divinely beautiful, as always, descended the staircase a few seconds later. She hurried over to Nessie and picked her up, adoration showing on her perfect features. I knew that if she'd been able to have children with Emmett, her happiness would be complete. I didn't begrudge her moments with Nessie.

We headed into the kitchen, Edward's and my noses wrinkling with distaste. The human food had no appeal to us. Nessie, on the other hand, was showing some interest in the variety of cookies, bite-sized cakes, and candies arranged neatly on saran-wrapped platters. It was obvious that the food was laid out for tomorrow's wedding, but I knew that Nessie would be allowed to sample whatever she wanted. The Cullens indulged her every wish.

She moved to the oven and peeked through the glass door at the 24 lb turkey Esme had just put in. The turkey would be done before noon. I was sure Jacob and Seth could finish it all by themselves. Alice went back to work over some kind of exotic stuffing, and Esme left peeling potatoes to give us all hugs. As quickly as she finished a potato, the pile was going to be finished in a couple of minutes.

Two sweet potato pies and a pecan pie were cooling on the counter. I was sure they had worked through the night on the food, and I knew that they were enjoying every minute of it.

Edward sat at the piano and played a version of "Angels We Have Heard on High." I moved to sit next to him and started to sing the familiar song. After we moved to Hanover, I discovered that my new voice could actually sing. I had learned by singing lullabies to Nessie and realized I enjoyed it.

Carlisle moved over to sing with us. We were into the third verse when Esme and Alice joined us, apparently finished with their kitchen duties. Jasper joined in as well. Emmett didn't seem to know the song, but he listened with a bemused expression. Rose sat with Nessie on her lap, combing through her bronze curls.

We had just started into "Joy to the World" when a knock came at the door. Edward continued to play while Carlisle and Esme got up to answer the door. Seth walked in with Jacob. I stifled a gasp when I saw him. He was as big as Jacob, his body a muscular copy of his friend. "Wow, Seth," I exclaimed, "you've grown."

He gave me a sheepish grin. "It's the food I keep getting from Esme." He looked sideways at Jacob. "Have to keep an eye on the place." I briefly wondered how often he came over to eat. Esme hugged Seth fondly. It was obvious she really cared for him. Seth hugged her back, genuine affection shining in his face.

Jacob and Seth headed for the kitchen, the smells emanating from the room an enticement they couldn't ignore. I stifled a giggle. It seemed odd to have two shape shifters so comfortable in a vampire dwelling that they could simultaneously head for the kitchen, as if it was their own house. Esme pulled out a warm plate of immense muffins and the sound of frying bacon suddenly filled the air. "The eggs will be done in a minute," Alice informed them. I was getting the feeling that this wasn't an unfamiliar routine for them. Feeding a werewolf was probably easier on the Cullen budget than Sue's.

A few minutes later, Jacob and Seth were balancing heaping plates of food and moving over to Esme's antique walnut dining table. I almost flinched while I watched them settle over their plates, but Esme didn't act the least bit concerned. In fact, she seemed to enjoy watching them wolf down their food – antique table or not.

A feeling of peace and contentment permeated the home. Edward was playing a quiet rendition of "Silent Night" when they finally pushed away from the table, carrying their empty plates to the kitchen. They loaded them into the dishwasher then joined us by the tree.

Nessie sensed the moment was right, and jumped out of Rosalie's lap. "Can I open my presents now?" The tree didn't look nearly so big with the pile of gifts surrounding it.

Edward smiled. "Dig in."

Nessie had been a reader since before we left Forks for Dartmouth, so she handed out the gifts while hunting for her own. It was hard to buy gifts for vampires, but we made a valiant effort at creativity.

Alice was very hard to surprise since she could see the future, so this time I wanted to surprise her by surprising myself. I had no idea what to get her, and I hadn't put anything under the tree for her yet. I figured I'd get her something used of mine at the last minute (how last minute could I get?), but I still hadn't decided quite what it would be. I would need either Jacob or Seth to help me out. Alice couldn't see anything that happened when the shape shifters were involved.

Rosalie was fairly easy this year. A confused look came over her face, "Seattle Flight School? What do I need pilot training for?" She looked at the acceptance notice and the tuition paid statement, stunned.

Edward grinned at her. "Emmett has a matching gift. I figured you'd both need to know how to fly the Cullen family gift," and he handed Jasper an envelope.

He slowly opened it, and pulled out the paper, his eyes widened in surprise, "A Bombardier Challenger 300? How did you do that?"

Edward couldn't hide his delighted smile, but he said in a bored tone, "Oh…I just happened to pick up a deal on ebay."

Alice jumped up and hugged Edward fiercely. He continued, "It holds up to nine passengers, but I figured eight if we're counting Jacob. With a range of 3,100 nautical miles, I'm assuming," he gave a meaningful glance at Rosalie, "you'll pay attention in class. You might want to fly more places than Lebanon, New Hampshire." A brief cloud settled on us all. The Volturi were in Italy. Would she ever need to fly there?

But this wasn't a day for clouds. Alice was ready with her camera.

Nessie's shriek of delight when she opened her package with her doll brought a smile from all of us. "She looks just like me!" she hugged the doll close, then turned to her next gift.

She'd piled them up around her while she'd been passing out everyone's gifts. She was surrounded by a small mountain of presents, physical evidence of everyone's adoration. We all paused while she ripped through her presents. Clothes for her and for her doll, of course, from Alice and Jasper, hair supplies from Rosalie and Emmett, and books from Esme and Carlisle. Nessie paused to finger the wolf amulet, so like mine, that Jacob had carved for her and Jacob moved over to add it to the Quileute promise bracelet he had made for her last year. He enlarged it every so often as she grew, and the wolf amulet became a part of her bracelet just as easily as he had become a part of her life.

Her final gift was the small package I had carefully wrapped for her. She tore off the wrapping and held up the paper and picture nestled in the box. She read it, then looked at the photograph, a delighted smile breaking out. "I get my own house? Is it home already?" She turned her brown eyes to Edward, at his nod, she ran over and hugged him tightly, then she turned to me and kissed me. "Thanks, Daddy. Thanks, Momma. I love it already." She industriously set about stuffing all her shredded papers into the trash bag Jacob had received from Esme. Working together, they had her Christmas mess cleaned up and Nessie was busy changing her doll's clothes in minutes.

This was my moment. I moved over to Jacob and breathed, "Could you help me out a sec?" He lifted an eyebrow quizzically, but didn't say anything and quickly moved to follow me.

I ran home and tore through my closet. Jacob shifted from foot to foot and was obviously missing Nessie. I tried to comfort him, "I won't be long. Thanks for helping me out. I haven't got a gift for Alice and the only way I can surprise her is if you are with me and I find something used I can give her. If you were around when I bought it, Edward would see it in your thoughts and Alice would know." My brow furrowed. "What on earth am I going to give her?"

Jacob shrugged. "I think you're trying too hard. Just let her be unsurprised." He smirked. "It wouldn't be the first time."

I shook my head. This meant a lot to me. I walked into Nessie's room and found just the thing. It was carelessly tossed in a corner, right where I'd thrown it last January. The wedding gift from Aro. The gold serpentine necklace was a fitting background for the sparkling diamond pendant. It was about the size of a golf ball, and the necklace was worth more than the jet we'd bought for the family. It was priceless – a piece John of England had pawned an age ago. I smiled. This was just the thing. I was sure Alice wouldn't keep it long, but I was looking forward to the stunned look she would deliver when I handed it over. I ran back to my room to fetch the jewel-encrusted antique box it had been delivered in.

We were back in less than five minutes. Since Jacob had been with me the entire time, I was sure Alice would be surprised. "Merry Christmas," I smiled as I handed her the gift.

Alice's look of stunned surprise was classic. I couldn't help it. I laughed. Edward joined me, as did the rest of the Cullens. Alice smiled, too. It wasn't easy to surprise her. She opened the antique box and lifted out the necklace. She smirked. "I have just the outfit for this. It comes in gray and has a hood."

I laughed again. "Didn't you once say it's the thought that counts?"

Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob were looking at me with odd expressions. "Don't you like your gifts?" I asked innocently.

"Croquet? Since when do we play croquet?" Emmett blurted out.

The three men were staring at their matching croquet sets with the same stunned expression as Alice.

"Well, if you look carefully," I said with some amusement, "these are _special_ croquet sets."

They looked at me like I'd lost my mind. I continued, unabashed, "You'll notice the solid titanium shafts and heads with a wedge on one end. The wickets are made from solid-tine lightning rods. I thought you could try a new sport." I paused. "Extreme croquet."

Edward burst out laughing. He knew what I was talking about because we'd recently discussed an article in the Smithsonian Magazine on extreme croquet. "I'll set up the course, Emmett. You just might like this croquet, trust me."

Jacob and Emmett exchanged glances. I could tell they weren't convinced. "Just try it once – for me, please." I didn't beg often, and they seemed to soften a bit.

Emmett growled, "Well, it can't be worse than watching Nessie play dress up."

Carlisle seemed pleased with the original Latin, Greek and Hebrew texts we'd managed to find for him. He was comparing writing from the same time frame to get a closer English translation on various texts. I was sure we'd given him enough literature to satisfy him for a month or so.

"Thanks, Edward and Bella," Esme's eyes looked up from her gift in delight. We had special ordered cross stitch designs from family portraits. "This will keep me busy." She shuffled through the pictures. There were couple pictures of Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, and a family picture of Edward, Nessie, Jacob and me. The patterns were complicated, but Esme's agile fingers would make quick work of them. I was sure we'd have our family cross stitch portrait back by the end of the month.

Edward and I were planning to exchange our gifts later, in private. Edward knew me well enough to know I didn't like the fuss. Besides, thanking him in private was the best part of the gift. A very human Bella's heart would've raced at the thought. I had to settle for looking forward to the moment.

Edward and Jasper left to set up the croquet course. I was sure Edward would make it as difficult as possible. I was also sure that with the competitive spirit between Jacob and Emmett, they would really get into it.

I curled up on one of the sofas and watched idly as Alice and Rosalie changed Nessie's clothes and hairstyle between pictures. It would be a while before they grew tired of this game, and my gaze drifted to Seth.

He'd received a pile of clothes and several pairs of shoes, of course. Jacob had received an equivalent pile. The shape shifting wreaked havoc on their clothes. They didn't destroy clothes as often as they used to, but enough to make it hard on the budget. There were always moments where they forgot to strip first. I was sure Sue and Charlie could hardly afford to keep Seth and Leah dressed.

I wondered about Leah. I hadn't seen her except in wolf form since we'd left Forks. She was a stunning beauty but very bitter after the love of her life, Sam, had imprinted on her favorite cousin, Emily. She'd never been able to get over the betrayal she felt from both of them. When Jacob had accepted his Alpha status and broke from Sam's pack, Leah and Seth had followed. With Seth's deep admiration for Edward, he was a natural fit, but I was surprised that Leah had gone with Jacob. Leah detested vampires with every cell in her body.

Jacob had broken with the pack to defend me when Sam had decided I needed to die because I was expecting Nessie. Leah's going with Jacob meant aligning herself with the vampires. That must've been almost unconscionable for her. Fortunately, when Jacob broke from the pack, Sam decided not to press his attack on the Cullens. After Jacob imprinted on Nessie, everything changed because one shape-shifter would never intentionally kill another one's imprinted mate. We owed so much of our current happiness to Jacob.

After opening his gifts, Seth had nodded off. He was snoozing on the floor. I wasn't sure if he and Leah still ran patrols around the Cullen property. Unless Alice called an alarm, it didn't seem likely that there was enough danger nearby to require patrolling. Quil probably wouldn't participate since he was as busy raising his little charge as Jacob was with his. Seth, Quil and Embry were still attending high school, so I didn't think they'd be out most nights. Maybe the 5 am wake up call was too early for him.

Emmett and Jacob were at the computer, loudly arguing about which extreme croquet rules they were going to play by. Of course, part of the draw of the game is that each group of extreme croquet players picks its own rules. I shook my head slightly. I could only imagine what turns this game would take. For one split second, I almost regretted my Christmas present.

It was almost 9:45 when Edward and Jasper came bursting in, a look of triumph on their faces. Jasper's "Ready to play?" sounded intensely excited.

"Heck, yeah." Jacob turned with a grin. "Seth, you comin'?"

Seth's eyes flew open. He was up like a shot. His instant wakefulness from deep sleep reminding me of a guard dog I'd seen once, a long time ago. "I'm game." Jacob threw him one of his mallets and a ball.

Emmett and Jasper exchanged an intense look. I shuddered. I was glad I wouldn't be watching this game. Emmett had teased me shortly after my creation with being a 'tame' vampire. I couldn't agree more, and this game wouldn't be very tame, I was sure of it.

"Don't forget. Dinner is at noon." Esme reminded them. It seemed odd to hear a vampire reminding someone when dinner would be ready. Jasper nodded, and the men took off.

Edward turned to Alice and Rosalie. "Sorry to crash your party, but we have a date with Charlie." They looked a little put out, but didn't protest when he picked up Nessie and tossed her lightly in the air. She giggled as he caught her. "Ready?"

"Yes, Daddy."

I grabbed her hand and we headed for the door.

We jumped into the Guardian. We had decided to keep it after Nessie was born. It felt safer driving her in it. I hadn't ever bothered to ask Edward who he had 'borrowed' it from. I knew it was ours as long as we wanted it.

As we drove down the long drive, I turned to Nessie, securely buckled in her booster seat. "Grandpa is marrying Sue. You've met them both. Be careful what you say, and remember not to let him see your thoughts." I paused when a look of fear washed over Nessie's features. I reached out and squeezed her hand gently.

"Just remember Grandpa loves you just like we do. You'll be fine."

I hid a shiver from Nessie. I hadn't been this nervous in a long time.

Edward parked the car beside the curb. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. I took a deep breath to help calm my nerves and looked over at him. "How is he?" I knew he could read my dad's thoughts, not as clearly as others' thoughts but good enough, and was hoping he'd give me an idea on how to proceed.

Edward grinned, "Nervous as all get out. He's like a school boy heading to his first prom. He hasn't wanted to take the plunge since your mom left him. This is a scary step for him."

I breathed out. "So he's not thinking about me?"

"Well," Edward admitted, "a little. And he wants to see Nessie, of course, but he's getting married tomorrow so he's mostly all nerves." I smiled. How well I knew those nerves. I'd had my own wedding nerves not too long ago…

"Here goes." I stepped out of the car while Edward was helping Nessie out. My pantsuit was a little overdressed for Charlie's place, but I hadn't thought to change.

I walked up to Charlie's door and knocked timidly, not sure if I could still walk into my dad's house. It would be Sue's house tomorrow, and I didn't want to upset her.

Charlie threw the door open and stopped, his jaw dropping. I snuck a look at Edward to see if I could guess what Charlie was thinking. I just saw his eyes crinkle in amusement. No answer there. I couldn't think what could be so funny.

"Bells…you're….stunning." My dad tripped over the words. I looked back at him and hugged him, but not too tightly. I didn't want to hurt him.

"I love you, Dad. How is Sue?"

Over his momentary shock, Charlie led us into the house. "She's fine, aren't you, Sue?"

A preoccupied "Fine. Fine." floated from the kitchen. I smiled. It sounded so much like Jacob's "Sure. Sure." She was fussing over a Christmas dinner. Ugh. We were planning to return to the Cullens for their dinner. This was going to be tricky.

I moved over to the kitchen. Sue looked up at me, her warm brown skin glowing beneath graying dark hair. I noticed her hair had grown out since we'd moved to New Hampshire. "Did you remind Seth we're eating at 1:00?"

My face fell. So much for returning to the Cullens by noon. "Sorry, Sue, I … forgot." Ouch. Charlie must've forgotten to tell me. He didn't often forget stuff like that. The stress of the wedding must really be getting to him. "He's with Jacob. I'll call Jacob and remind him."

"Don't worry. I'll call." Edward interrupted. I was sure he was happy to have something to do.

I was wondering how Seth would consume two Christmas dinners. Then I remembered how big he'd gotten and quit worrying. He could down four dinners with room to spare.

Nessie ran over to Charlie. I watched the exchange intently while Edward called Jacob. I could hear the phone ring and figured Jacob was probably out of range. I was sure Edward and Jasper had laid the extreme croquet course over some rough terrain and some _very_ long distances.

Charlie watched Nessie in amazement. She was absolutely beautiful, and a perfect mix of both Edward and I. Charlie could see the curls that matched his own. The eyes were his, as well. Emotion washed over his face, and he reached out to hug her. "Hi, Nessie. I've missed you. You've grown." He paused and directed a quizzical look at me. "But you haven't grown as fast as you did before you left…"

Edward had been working with children at the medical center who had rare growth disorders, so a human explanation for her rapid development was fairly easy to fake. "We've been experimenting with hormone growth therapies. They seem to be helping." I couldn't explain how the slowing growth was natural for her. That led to too many theories as to what Edward and I really were, and Charlie couldn't be allowed to guess right or he'd be on the Volturi hit list.

Charlie nodded, as if he was satisfied with my explanation. "I was worried about her. I'm glad you've found something to help." All of us had been stressed about Nessie's rapid development until we'd met Nahuel. After that, it was just Charlie that had to worry. We couldn't really explain much, and we hadn't been aware about human growth disorders until Edward was working with his patients in New Hampshire.

"Hi, Grandpa." She smiled brilliantly at him. A look of adoration crossed Charlie's face. Nessie snuggled into his lap, content to quietly sit.

We – well , it had been Jacob's idea, at first – had presented her as our adopted daughter because she looked so much older than she should be. We'd been married just a little over a year, and here she was a little girl who looked about eight. She had grown quickly from looking like a few months old to a six year old before we left for New Hampshire last spring. How could I explain that one?

Fortunately, Jacob had instilled in him the idea of "need to know only," so Charlie rarely asked for an explanation. Asking and wondering are two different things, though, and I was sure he wondered – a lot.

Edward was re-dialing. I heard Esme on the phone. "Hello, Edward."

Affection warmed Edward's voice, "Hi, Esme. Sue wanted Seth here at 1:00. Could you send him over then?" I was relieved that he didn't mention the fact that dinner would be served. I didn't want her worrying about him missing the meal she'd fixed for him and Jacob. It was bad enough that Nessie wouldn't be eating with them.

"I'm expecting him at noon. I'm sure he'll be there in plenty of time."

"We will be staying longer than we'd planned. We'll be seeing you later this afternoon." Edward's voice was apologetic.

The disappointment in Esme's voice was apparent, but she was gracious, as always, "we'll be happy to see you when you get here. Have a nice afternoon."

Edward stuffed his cell phone in his shirt pocket and smoothly pulled out an envelope. "This is our Christmas present to you," he said as he casually handed it over to Charlie.

Charlie opened the envelope, and pulled out a stack of papers, his eyes going wide. "Two round trip tickets to Honolulu?" He shuffled through the papers, "And two weeks in a condo in Turtle Bay with. . . a car rental?" Tears were in his eyes. He'd never even dreamed of going to Hawaii – it was far beyond his meager salary as police chief in Forks.

I walked as slowly as I could – still fast for a human – and hugged Charlie. "Merry Christmas, Dad." I smiled fondly at him. "You have a year to use the tickets. You and Sue can decide when it would be most convenient for you." Charlie took his duties as police chief seriously, so I knew he'd want to work out the timing with the city.

Charlie flipped on the TV, Nessie still on his lap, to hunt for a game. Christmas day didn't have much on, so he settled for a performance of Handel's Messiah. He had used up his conversation quota. The rest of the day would be filled with the blare of the TV. Dad hadn't changed a bit.

Nessie leaned forward. She hadn't heard the Messiah before. The divine music was a fascination for her. Edward watched Nessie and listened to the performance with new ears. Having a child enabled him to experience joy in everyday moments. I loved watching him. He was reliving his life through her. My eyes shone with joy. What more could I want?

Suddenly, Edward jerked up, startled. I looked at him with wide, questioning eyes. There was concern on his face, and he mouthed the word I didn't want to hear, "Renée." My human face would've gone white. A groan rose up inside me, but I bit it back. I should've known she'd be at this family gathering. What was I going to say about Nessie?

I moved over to Edward to hold his hand, then whispered urgently, too low for Charlie to hear, "What's the story on Nessie?"

"Same as the one we gave to Charlie." He struggled to hide his amusement. Of course it would be. I couldn't think. I nodded, too scared to talk. How would my mom take all this?

There was a brisk knock on the door. Charlie moved to answer it, and I was staring into two pairs of shocked eyes. "Hi, Phil. Hi, Mom." My beautiful features turned into a stunning smile.

"Bella." Renée breathed. "Dartmouth has been good to you." Tears glistened in her eyes. She had obviously been missing me. My throat tightened as I reflected on lost time with my mother. She walked over and hugged me, seemingly unaware of my cold, hard flesh.

Then she turned to Nessie, a confused look on her face. She looked so like Edward with her bronze hair and facial features but then her brown eyes were an exact match of my human ones. How could any child look more like a mix of her two parents? "Who is this?"

"This is Renesmee – Nessie. We adopted her after Edward's brother and his wife died in a car crash."

"Why didn't you tell me?" her words were a cry of pain. Suddenly, I'd wished I hadn't kept this secret from my mom. Of course she would be hurt. I silently cursed Charlie for bringing this down on me just then. Couldn't he have waited another year or two? I fumed. Nessie would be closer to full maturity then. I really didn't want to explain growth hormone problems to my mother. I suppressed a sigh. Having them both think she had a growth problem might not be such a bad thing. At least they'd have something concrete to discuss.

"Sorry, Mom. I didn't think you'd want to be a grandma just yet."

The pained expression on her face turned to a self-conscious laugh. She sighed. "I suppose I haven't really wanted to see myself as that old. I know you were just thinking of me, Bella. You always do, but I think I'm ready to think of myself that way… you've been married over a year now." She looked at me intensely, seemingly oblivious to all the extraordinary changes in my physique. Was she blind? I had heard about this strange psychological phenomena called 'denial.' I would say she was suffering an extreme episode. I stifled a giggle. "So when are you and Edward going to bless me with one of your own?"

My mouth dropped open in shock, then I shut it with a snap. "Wh-what did you say?"

"Well," Renée sounded like she'd been thinking about this for some time, "You always seemed so… middle-aged, I guess. Aren't you going to have one of your own?"

Charlie coughed to hide a choked laugh. This was so NOT going like I'd thought. Mom wanting _me_ to have her grandbaby? Shock was not even the right word.

"Ummm, Mom?" I paused, not quite knowing how to word this, and stunned about how events had turned, "Nessie is going to be your only grandchild. Edward and I," I snuck a look at Edward, hoping for some support, but he looked as nonplussed as I felt, "aren't planning on having any more kids. She is all we want."

"Oh." She made that a drawn out sigh. "I see."

I looked at Renée like I'd never seen her before. Who was this person? She was _not_ the person I thought I knew. She had been happy about my wedding, she was acting like I hadn't changed physically one bit, and now she wanted grandkids – as in plural, more than one. I felt like the planet quit spinning and was starting to head the other direction. Suddenly dizzy, I sat down on the couch next to Charlie. He reached out for my hand as if to comfort me, but when he felt my cold, hard skin, he jerked away. _He_ wasn't suffering from denial.

Nessie had watched the exchange between me and my mom in some confusion. We'd never really talked much about Renée around her, but she had often looked over my shoulder when I wrote my daily email, and she knew a little about her from our correspondence. She stepped away from Charlie and offered a timid hand. "Hi."

Renée took another long look at her and gasped. Anyone could see my eyes in Nessie's face. "She looks just like you, Bella." She smiled in delight. I looked at Edward, frightened that my mom was finally breaking out of her denial, but his eyes were alight with amusement, not worry. Renée enveloped Nessie in a big hug, then turned to me. "Well. I guess I never was one for babies. I'm sure we'll get along just fine." I let out the breath I'd been holding.

Sue and Phil had been watching our little reunion. Sue relaxed. Phil had a stunned look on his face. I was suspicious that my mom's denial didn't extend to him. I was so obviously different. Breathtakingly attractive. And Phil couldn't help but notice. Edward was looking darkly at him, so I assumed Phil's thoughts weren't entirely what they ought to be. Hopefully, Edward wouldn't share. There were some things I simply did _not_ want to know.

Another knock at the door. This time it was Leah. She was beautiful, even in her casual jeans and t-shirt. She, too, had let her hair grow out since the last time I saw her. It looked better than the buzz she'd been sporting while we were having Volturi problems. I felt a momentary twinge of pity. There was so much she was missing out on by not getting over Sam.

She looked at me in open distaste. Her hate for vampires extended wholeheartedly to me. I had chosen this existence, and she simply couldn't comprehend that.

Seth followed quickly, and Sue announced, "Time for dinner." It was with some relief that we crowded into the kitchen to fill our plates. Since Renée might be watching, Edward and I put a couple of token bits on our plates, knowing that anything we ate would have to come back up at some point. Our digestive systems just couldn't handle anything but blood. Nessie filled her plate with what smelled palatable.

Seth piled his plate high. There was no way he had left Esme's without a full dinner. I shook my head slightly. His stomach really was bottomless.

Phil and Renée sat at the kitchen table. The rest of us retired to the living room. Edward, Nessie and I sat on the floor – as comfortable there as on a chair. We could've stood, but our vampire dexterity would've been more noticeable. Seth joined us. Sue and Charlie sat on the couch together and Leah sat in the arm chair. I hadn't often seen Charlie's house this full.

Last Christmas this little house was full, too. My mind wandered back to the strained holiday. I was still a newborn vampire then and wasn't completely sure I could control myself. Edward and I had been stressed about the coming fight with the Volturi. The shape shifters attending the gathering were all anticipating the fight with excitement. I had been terrified for them and for the whole Cullen family. What a difference a year had made.

My eyes rested on Seth. His immense body took up as much space as Jacob's. He'd grown a lot since last year. Leah hadn't really grown that much, but I knew she was still the fastest wolf in La Push.

None of us talked about the wedding. It was the big event for the next day, but it was almost as if there was an unspoken agreement not to discuss it. I suspected Charlie was scared that something was going to jinx the occasion.

We left Charlie's around 2:00, shortly after everyone finished their meals. Leah's glowering made me uncomfortable, as did Phil's dazzled look. I certainly hadn't intended to cause a problem with my mom's young husband, but he was human, after all. Even Edward's glare hadn't bothered him.

When we loaded into the Guardian, I turned to Edward. "Oh my. _That_ was interesting."

Edward chuckled as we drove off. "I'd say."

He looked thoughtful. "Your mom is suffering the biggest case of denial I've ever seen. It was like she couldn't even see any changes in you. It was incredible." He reached over for my hand. "Maybe it's a mom thing. She always thought you were perfect. You just physically match her internal picture of you."

"Maybe…" My brow furrowed in frustration then I burst out, "Can you believe her wanting another grandchild? I felt like she'd just arrived from another planet. It's like I don't know my own mother." I folded my arms across my chest in frustration.

After a moment, I relaxed and turned to look at Nessie. "You were perfect, honey. Grandpa Charlie was so happy to have you visit, and Grandma Renée was happy to meet you, too." She smiled back at me, but she was obviously relieved to be heading back to the Cullens.

When we arrived, Carlisle and Esme greeted us at the door. Rosalie and Alice looked up from the couch. They had a pile of outfits ready to put on Nessie, and Nessie hurried over. She enjoyed all the changing almost as much as they did. She looked around, puzzled. "Where is Jacob?"

Rose looked like she'd like to say something nasty about him, but then thought better of it. Nessie adored him, and she didn't want to hurt her. "Jacob, Emmet and Jasper went out to play another game of extreme croquet."

Alice laughed. "I didn't think croquet could be so addicting, but you've found a game the guys can really get into. From the sounds of things, they've added hunting to the rules. They've definitely created an extreme course only they can play."

Esme moved back to the other couch and picked up her stitching. She was already almost a third done with her first portrait. Her needle was flying through the canvas. It was fascinating to watch.

Carlisle retired to his library, and Edward followed. I was so shocked by Renée's odd behavior that I needed some time to digest it all. I stood next to the glass wall staring at nothing, reviewing the strange meeting, and trying hard not to think about Phil's reaction. I didn't need any more problems.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Wedding

December 26. Charlie's wedding day. Edward, Nessie and I had arrived at the Cullens shortly after 8 am. It was going to be another perfectly overcast day in Forks. I could hardly believe that there was a time in my life when I hated this place. As a vampire, I really appreciated Forks. I could be outdoors almost all of the time. At least the weather was cooperating.

Alice didn't have quite the control over this wedding that she'd had over mine, and I could tell that was bothering her. For one thing, she didn't get to dress either Sue or Charlie. The rest of us were another story. She had our clothes set aside for that afternoon. I wasn't sure what Sue was wearing, but I had a feeling that Alice would have matched us with her vision of Sue's attire.

Edward had joined Jasper, Emmett, Jacob and Seth in another challenging game of croquet. This time, Leah had set out the course. Jacob figured it would be fairer if someone outside the game set it up, and all of them could follow Leah's scent with ease. Alice insisted that they be home by 3:00. I could imagine the threats she was thinking because Edward was looking almost cowed. I smiled at the memory. Alice knew how to get her way when she really wanted it.

Rose spent the morning working on our hair. I wasn't one to really fuss over appearances, and it always annoyed Alice that I didn't care that much. Nessie loved the attention, and I endured it. "You'll want pictures with your dad and Sue." Alice reminded me. "And Renée will want some, too – especially now that she knows she's a grandma." Alice grinned. I didn't share her humor. I was expecting Renée to burst out of her denial cocoon any minute. I was selfishly enjoying the protection of her cocoon.

At 3 o'clock sharp, the men arrived. Their clothes were in tatters. Jasper and Emmett came in together, as did Jacob and Seth. They were laughing, and Edward seemed a little disgruntled. This was his first game, and I gathered it hadn't gone as well as he would have liked. I didn't really want to envision what the course had been like, but I was sure Leah was going to relish the memory when the pack was back in wolf form. Leah would know everything Jacob and Seth had done.

Alice knew what she was doing when she insisted on the early return. They'd need a little restoring. She insisted on dressing Seth and Jacob with the Cullens.

The Cullen women, including Nessie, were all dressed in hunter green with white accents. The men wore dark suits with hunter green ties. I moved over to Edward and whispered, "I like what that green does to your hair."

He lightly touched my lips and whispered back, "I'll respond to that comment tonight." Fire smoldered in his eyes and I shivered with delight. I could hardly wait.

When Jacob and Seth came out of Edward's old room, currently being used as a dressing room, I let out a long whistle. "Wow. You guys really clean up nice." I grinned at them. I'd never seen them in suits before. Two dark haired, dark skinned, muscular, seven foot tall guys in suits could be imposing. They grinned back, but looked uncomfortable in their unfamiliar attire. I was sure they were wishing for something less formal. "Have you ever even worn a tie?" I directed the question at Jacob.

He smiled. "I remember wearing one at a certain dance I crashed…" Then a faint human memory came to me. My one and only prom. Edward had taken me. Jacob had come dressed in a white shirt and tie so he could warn me about Edward. Billy had bribed him with the promise of a master cylinder for his VW rabbit. It seemed so long ago…had it really been less than three years? My life had seen so many changes since then.

It was 4:30. Just an hour to go. The house looked like a reception hall with the cake as a focal point in the great room. Small tables and chairs were set up for the guests for an after-wedding feast. Esme and Alice had outdone themselves on the food department; they knew well the appetite of the huge shape shifters.

The guests would be arriving in thirty minutes.

"Picture time," Alice called happily. I groaned, and the men looked like they wanted to run, but Alice situated us on the stairs for a family portrait. She included Seth and Jacob on the step by Edward, Nessie, and me. When the family was positioned correctly, she set the timer on her camera, which was set up on a tripod, and quickly stepped to Jasper's side. After the full family picture, Alice insisted on individual and family poses. If we hadn't been vampires and werewolves and could move quickly, the session would have taken more than the 30 minutes she'd allotted.

Renée and Phil arrived first. They'd been to the Cullen home for my wedding, so the drive was familiar. Renée rushed to give me a hug, then hugged Nessie. I could hardly believe she wouldn't notice the difference in body temperature between Nessie and me, but she was secure in her denial cocoon.

Alice quickly stepped up, "Let's get some family pictures." She herded us to the stairs again. It didn't take long to get a picture of us. Renée's off-white pantsuit looked elegant, and Phil was a perfect match in his silk sports coat. Phil kept sneaking glances at me. He seemed to be overwhelmed by my new looks. I smiled at him once and wished I hadn't. He looked like he'd been struck by lightening. I sighed. The vampire attraction to a human was truly disturbing. I hoped he'd get back to normal when he was back in Florida with Renée.

Nahuel, dressed in a dark suit for the occasion, arrived with Huilen. She wore a matching pantsuit. She looked so like Nahuel. I was guessing she and his mother had looked very similar.

In any other company, Nahuel would have stood out. His soft brown eyes were disturbingly appealing, and the shape of his face was perfection. If it weren't for his beating heart, warm brown skin, and the heat eminating from him, he could've been mistaken for a vampire. He was divinity in the flesh. Edward was better-looking, of course, but Nahuel came in a close second.

Alice led Nahuel and his aunt to the dining room. It had been transformed for the wedding. Chairs were set up in front of the silk arch where the ceremony would take place. Knowing in advance who would be attending, she had assigned seats and directed the guests accordingly. Nahuel and his aunt looked a little uncomfortable in this family setting and seemed relieved to have a place to plant themselves.

Paul, Rachel, and Billy arrived shortly after. Paul had driven Billy over. He pushed Billy into the room. Billy was wearing a dark suit and looked officially impressive, even in his wheelchair. Jacob joined him. Phil eyed him cautiously. If we didn't know Jacob so well, he would've looked frightening.

Quil and Embry came, dressed more casually. No one had bought them suits, and there weren't many opportunities in La Push to use them, anyway. Alice led them to their seats. Renée and Phil found their seats as well. Deputy Mark and his wife arrived shortly after. It was almost time for the wedding.

Seconds after their arrival, a smartly-dressed woman arrived. She was wearing a burgundy shift and matching heels. Her hair was done in an elegant twist, a couple of stray strands of hair escaping around her ears. Pearls shone at her ears and neck. Seth approached her first, "Leah?" he asked in astonishment. A smile crinkled around her eyes. I'd never seen Leah dressed like this, and it was a revelation. She was gorgeous.

Untraditionally, to Alice's dismay, Sue and Charlie arrived together. Sue was also in a burgundy shift, a lighter shade than Leah's, but I could see that our hunter green was a nice contrast to Sue's choice. I smiled. Alice was always right. Charlie was wearing a dark suit and burgundy tie that matched the shade of Sue's dress. He seemed more comfortable in his suit than he'd been in the tuxedo on my wedding day, but it was still odd to see my dad dressed like that.

The rest of the guests took their seats in front of the silk arch and Billy rolled to his position. Edward started to play the wedding march softly, a smile lingering around his lips. I wondered if he was remembering our own wedding.

Sue walked sedately next to Charlie down the aisle toward Billy. Like Leah, her graying hair was in an elegant twist. Her pumps didn't have the height of Leah's, but there was beauty in the way she held herself. My human heart would've twisted. I hoped that Charlie would find the happiness with Sue that he had never found with my mom.

Billy's deep voice started to intone the familiar marriage rites…

**Leah**

I looked up, surprised to feel someone's eyes on me. My eyes went wide. I was looking at the most gorgeous, soft brown eyes I'd ever seen. The face was inhumanely beautiful. It took my breath away, and then something happened. It was as if the whole universe had suddenly exploded and was imploding before my eyes – imploding with him as the center. I shook my head, dazed. I was imprinting on this fantastically beautiful creature. Someone as divinely beautiful as him couldn't exist. How could I, Leah, the only female werewolf ever in the history of the Quileute tribe be imprinting on this stranger? His warm heartbeat said he was a mortal but his features were too divinely beautiful. Even my calloused heart had stopped beating the moment I saw him.

I turned impatiently to Seth, who was sitting on the chair next to me. "Who is that?" I hissed.

**Seth**

I turned to look at who Leah was talking about and smiled curiously at Nahuel, who was staring in open wonder at Leah. He was looking at her like he'd never seen a female before. Leah's symmetrical features were stunning, but I knew her inside and out, just as I knew every member of his pack, and I knew how bitter Leah was. I couldn't imagine anyone being happy with her…she was always so angry!

I looked up at Charlie standing next to Sue. They were repeating their vows and I didn't want to be overheard. I breathed in Leah's ear, "Oh. That's Nahuel. He's a half immortal like Nessie. His father created him and his three sisters. I think the Volturi were going to punish his father, Jahom, for his creation." I grinned. "I would've loved to have been there, but they make it so….quick, hardly fun at all." I paused a moment in consternation. Leah didn't look like she was rejoicing at the death of another vampire. What was wrong with her? She couldn't stand any vampire, even the good ones like Edward and Carlisle or Bella, someone she'd met before she ever became a vampire.

I reached over and shook my dazed sister, trying to dispel the glazed look in her eyes. "It's ok, Leah, he was an awful vampire. He thought humans are less than animals. He was intent on breeding a super race and had no thought at all for the women he slaughtered doing it." Slaughter it was. Birthing a vampire child for a human meant sure death unless someone was there to intervene.

Leah shook her head as if to clear it. "Seth I've got to get out of here!"

I looked at her pasty features and silently agreed with her assessment. The vampire smell must really be getting to her. I'd never seen her quite this color… she was a sick shade of green. "The ceremony is almost over, Leah. Can't you wait for just a couple more minutes?" I hated to have the mood of the moment destroyed. Charlie was marrying our mother, and she'd be furious if we messed up her wedding.

Leah slumped back and closed her eyes, a look of defeat replacing the stunned green that had been there moments before.

Leah had studiously ignored any positive vampire thought from any of us, so it was no surprise that she didn't recognize Nahuel when she saw him. She had refused to differentiate between faces. They were all the same to her – _vampires_. I could hear the venom in her thoughts when she said that.

**Bella**

As soon as the "I do's" had been said and the guests started standing up to move to the refreshment tables, Leah raced out the door as quickly as her form-fitting burgundy shift and matching heels would let her. We all knew it had taken every ounce of self control she had to enter the Cullen's front door, but even I was startled at how quickly she took off. I was sure she had switched into her wolf form and was half way to the Canadian border by the time everyone had their first nibble. I looked at Alice, guessing from her small frown that she was regretting the destruction of such a beautiful dress…or maybe it was regret at one less family picture.

I wondered about the pearls. Surely they had to be a family treasure. I hoped Leah had bothered to remove them before phasing into a wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Imprint

**Leah**

Run.

Run.

Run.

Those were the only thoughts I wanted in my mind. How could this happen to me? Vampires were inherently evil. How could I, Leah Clearwater, imprint on the son of a vampire? This could_ not_ be happening.

Run.

Run.

_Run. _

Maybe if I ran fast and hard enough my lungs would give out and the universe would suck me in.

I couldn't live this way.

I ran for two days and had reached Alaska when I dropped. Still in my wolf form, I put my head on my paws and whimpered. How could one being suffer this much? What were my options?

Death.

That was one. It seemed inviting, but it would kill my mother. I sighed. The sorrow of my mother at my dad's passing had been almost unbearable. Even what happiness she had with Charlie would never fill the gaping hole the loss of Harry had left. I didn't want to think about the pain my passing would cause. I wouldn't do that to her.

Never going back.

That was an option, too, but not much better than the first option. My mother hen liked her chicks around. Just being gone these two days was probably destroying her new happiness. Hopefully Seth would find some excuse and placate her.

But without death and going back meant I needed to face _him_. I shut my eyes to the divine vision of perfection that danced in my head. I fought it with all my might, filling my mind with every other vision I could think of.

Jacob.

Nessie.

Vampires.

_Nahuel. _Ugh.

Seth.

Edward.

Bella.

Vampires.

_Nahuel_. NOOO!

Quil.

Claire.

Embry.

The feel of the ocean spray on my face.

The slaughter of the deer during my two-day trip.

The taste of blood in my mouth.

Vampires.

_Nahuel_.

Was there no escape to this torture?

The pull of the imprint was so strong it was tearing me apart. I hated vampires and yet the _need_ for this being was the intensity of the thirst after a long run or the hunger after a week with no food. I physically yearned for him to be close and I fought the yearning. I ran again. I couldn't think. All thoughts led to one end: _Nahuel_.

After several more hours of running, I could run no more. My will was no more iron than butter on a hot summer day. The power of the imprint simply could not be denied. It was a need like eating or breathing.

I headed back to my destiny. To Nahuel. My tail tucked between my legs and my ears back, I had fought as much as I could fight.

I hunted. I ate. I drank. And I slunk back, fighting the whole way but knowing in the end I was powerless to fight the universe.

***

**Nahuel**

I was heading to my apartment after work. It was a temporary job that required a lot of brute strength. Not much fun, but it paid the rent. Despite my long life, I didn't have much in the way of material possessions. Living in the jungle didn't require any money, and I never saw the need to accumulate anything. Subsistance living was natural, and living the in the United States was something I'd never even considered. Carlisle had loaned me enough money to pay my tuition and buy a used Toyota Tacoma, but the living expenses needed a little help. We both knew I'd live long enough to pay him back, so neither of us worried about the particulars.

As I walked down the street, I caught a familiar scent. Vampire. Not just any vampire, but Edward and Bella Cullen.

I couldn't resist the pull. I turned and followed the scent, watching the loving couple stroll down the Seattle sidewalk, hand in hand. They were walking slowly, almost as slowly as the humans moving along beside them, and they looked oblivious to all the human bodies that moved with them. The humans were giving them a wide berth. Even tame vampires could inspire a healthy fear.

This was the life my mother had wanted. She had loved my monster father, but he had viewed her as less than an animal. She should've survived my birth. Instead, she had died an agonizing death. I had ripped through her body with my own teeth, and I had bitten my aunt as she pulled me from my mother's body. She had been in untold agony for three days. I had crawled to her side and cuddled next to her body as she became a vampire. How could I not view myself as a monster?

And yet here was living proof that a vampire and a human could create a life in a gloriously loving way and that the child from their union was not a monster but a beautiful, loving, living soul. I had become a different person on the day I met the Cullens. It was as if I stepped beside myself and became a whole new being. All my preconceived notions had been wrong. Seeing that I could make choices, I felt free for the first time.

I just didn't know what to do with my freedom. And so I stayed in Seattle, attended the university, and waited for an answer to come. Huilen stayed with me. She was working a menial job as a janitor. The night hours were ideal for her. She didn't have to make excuses if it was sunny. Our needs were minimal and, other than my university and housing expenses, we didn't need a lot to survive.

Bella stopped and turned. She might have caught my scent, but I just couldn't help myself. She turned back and continued to walk. I kept following. She stopped and turned again. This time Edward turned as well.

"Nahuel, how have you been?"

I was naturally cautious, like any vampire, but I could sense no malice in Edward's voice, so I moved quickly through the crowd to where they could see me.

Bella looked surprised. It was hard for me to read her face. She was incredibly beautiful, even for a vampire. But maybe I was prejudiced. She made me think of my own mother, and an ache I couldn't explain took over me.

"I'm fine." I answered Edward, my thoughts chaotic.

Bella's musical voice was like balm to my ache. "I thought you'd gone back to South America."

"Nah. I decide to stay and attend the University of Washington in Seattle. I'm majoring in history." I smiled widely, showing off my teeth. I knew I wouldn't frighten them. "I figured I'd lived through it, so the subject wouldn't be that hard."

Bella's smile warmed me. "Did your aunt go back?"

"Huilen is with me. She's a little" I tried to think of the right word, "attached." I grinned. I couldn't help myself. These people just made me feel…hopeful. "She wouldn't know what to do with herself without having to keep an eye on me. We're staying in an apartment not too far from the university." I didn't tell her of the generosity of Jasper in getting us all the legal documents we needed to stay in the country and have me attend the university, nor did I mention the financial assistance from Carlisle.

I was surprised to see Bella's jaw drop. She recovered quickly and said, "Isn't that hard on her? All those humans?" I saw her shudder.

I didn't want to cause Bella alarm. This isn't why I followed them. I quickly tried to reassure her, "Oh, no, it's not like that. She's never been one to prey much on humans, anyway. It wasn't a stretch to go 'vegetarian.' The humans so close don't seem to bother her that much. We just keep our thirst in check. There's plenty of wildlife around, and Canada isn't that far away…" Her stare was unnerving. I wondered why they were in Seattle. I thought they'd moved to New Hampshire.

Edward spoke up, as if hearing my thoughts, "We're here to attend Bella's dad's wedding. It's in a few days."

Bella's musical voice touched my soul, "We'd love to have you come. It's at the Cullens' house on the 26th at 5:30 in the evening."

I stared at Bella. Was this really an invitation? I'd never been invited to any social occasion, and this was a _wedding_. This wasn't anything I'd ever expected or hoped for. Afraid she might change her mind, I said, "I'll be there. Do you mind if Huilen comes, too?" I knew she'd be hurt if I went to the Cullens without her.

Bella sounded positive, "No. No. Of course not. We'd love to see you both."

This was better than anything I'd imagined. I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. I felt like the sun was coming out in my life.

"We'll see you at the wedding, then." Bella and Edward turned to continue their walk. I stared after them. What an amazing couple. How I yearned to have my life turn out like theirs. At least their union gave me hope for a future I had never dared dream about.

I hurried home, anxious to talk to Huilen. She was preparing to head out for her janitor job when I burst into the room. "Guess who I ran into?"

She stared at me. I never sounded this excited.

"Edward and Bella Cullen. And…" I saw the bewilderment on her face, "they've invited us to her dad's wedding."

She could see this meant a lot to me.

Neither of us had been to an American wedding. The ceremonies in the South American jungle were different, but the meaning was the same: a lifelong commitment between a man and a woman.

We'd have to consult someone about what to wear. We were clueless.

I headed into a clothing store after work the next afternoon. I was willing to spend a little of my university money on clothes for the occasion. Huilen came with me. We headed for the clothing department. A female clerk caught my eye. She was very willing to help, and we were soon both outfitted for a wedding. We hoped it was what the Cullens wanted. We didn't know if a wedding at a home would be less formal than a wedding at a church.

Huilen and I both had the 25th and 26th off, so we didn't need to make any arrangements at work. Our Tacoma wasn't the speediest truck, but it worked. We planned to drive.

The next couple of days were a blur. I was anxious to visit the Cullens. The peace around them was like balm to my injured soul.

We arrived at the Cullens shortly after 5:00 pm. Carlisle and Esme answered the door. I was relieved to see Carlisle and the other Cullen men in suits much like mine. Alice led me and my aunt to our assigned seats. I was glad for a place to sit. It felt less awkward than standing around wondering what to do.

I could tell from the smell of some of the guests that they were the shape shifters that had stood by the Cullens the day we met. I wondered what kind of people they could be. If the Cullens liked them, they had to be good.

I watched the other guests. I didn't know some of them. The dark-haired, middle-aged woman attached to the younger man had to be Bella's mother. I could see similarities in the set of her brow, the shape of her lips, and the same dark brown hair.

An aged man in a wheelchair was talking to one of the shapeshifters. I thought I remembered this one. He was almost always with Nessie. He was wearing a dark suit like mine. His muscles rippled under the suit. If I hadn't known he was a solid friend of the Cullens, I might've been a little worried about him in the crowd.

I hadn't met the other shape shifters in person. I'd only seen them as wolves, so none of their faces were familiar. I could only recognize their scents. A couple more shape shifters came in. They were dressed casually, but didn't seem out of place here. The Cullens were so welcoming that it was impossible to feel awkward.

I could smell the entrance of another shape shifter. The scent was distinctly different. Enticingly feminine. I resisted the urge to turn and stare at the newcomer. Odd. I didn't know shape shifting was a female trait. I couldn't remember this particular scent. Maybe her scent was different in her human form.

The Cullens were moving into the room and taking their assigned chairs. Edward took up his position at the piano and started to play a tune that seemed familiar even though I'd never heard it before. The man in the wheel chair wheeled himself to his position under the arch.

I turned to watch as Bella's dad and his future bride walked down the aisle. A burgundy splash of color caught my attention. Curious, I turned a little and my breath caught. The woman dressed in burgundy was like nothing I had ever seen. Her features were perfection. The pearls at her neck moved up and down with the beat of her heart. A couple of stray tendrils of hair escaped from the twist that held most of her hair up. She was the shape shifter I'd scented. She sensed my glance and looked up to meet my eyes. I saw a fire light within them, a fire I couldn't possibly understand. My heart had been encased in ice since my birth. But it was a heart that was thawing, and my heart beat in an unfamiliar, unsteady rhythm.

Her astounding face turned to whisper to the shape shifter next to her. He was as big as the one that had stood by the man intoning the rites. My vampire hearing was keen enough to hear their conversation.

"Who is that?" Her question sent chills up my spine. Could this divine creature have an interest in _me_?

I had to strain to catch his reply. He was almost breathing his answer. "Oh. That's Nahuel. He's a half immortal like Nessie. His father created him and his three sisters. I think the Volturi were going to punish his father, Jahom, for his creation. I would've loved to have been there, but they make it so… quick, hardly fun at all." He paused, and my world fell apart. I faced forward woodenly. All the hope I'd started to feel was suddenly meaningless. This divine creature wouldn't want any part of me. How could she? My monster father was as much a part of me as my glorious mother had been. I didn't want to hear any more, but my ears were tuned into their conversation and I couldn't shut the words out.

"It's ok, Leah," Her name was Leah. I had that much I could hold on to. Leah. "he was an awful vampire. He thought humans are less than animals. He was intent on breeding a super race and had no thought at all for the women he slaughtered doing it." I shuddered and remembered the death of my mother. Slaughter, indeed.

Then I heard her musical voice. My life ended. "Seth I've got to get out of here!"

His reply kept her in place, but for how long? "The ceremony is almost over, Leah. Can't you wait for just a couple more minutes?"

Huilen glanced at me with concern. She sensed the change in me, and she didn't like where it was taking me.

When the ceremony ended, I stood up and turned just in time to see the elegant, quick movements as Leah raced out the door. I'd never seen a mortal woman move so fast, and she was wearing heels. She made it look easy, and her dress clung to her in all the right places. I wish I couldn't appreciate her loveliness. It was physically painful, and I swallowed the lump in my throat. I couldn't long for something that I never had, but my heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest as she left.

Seth stared after her, his mouth hanging open.

Alice moved to his side. "Where is Leah going?"

He shrugged, clearly as confused as Alice.

She stamped her foot in frustration. "I wanted to get a picture of you and your sister with your mom and Charlie. I can't get a family portrait with Leah gone. Did she say when she'd be back?"

So…Leah was Seth's sister – Bella's dad's wife's daughter. Well, at least I was getting relationships pinned down – sort of.

Seth shook his head. "I have no idea. Sorry, Alice." He seemed genuinely distressed that he couldn't help her.

I was in agony. How could I feel this kind of pain when I'd only seen this person once? I'd met many beautiful people in my long years, but none had affected me like this. What was wrong with me?

Jasper was by my side in a moment, and I felt suddenly calmer. It was an odd sensation from deepest pain to calm. I didn't want to feel calm, but I didn't want to feel pain, either. I took a deep breath. Calm was definitely better.

Edward headed over, a look of concern on his face. He whispered, "Are you ok, Nahuel?" His question surprised me. We'd just attended his father-in-law's wedding. Why would he be worried about me? I was nothing to him. I was nothing to anybody – except Huilen. I was her world.

I stifled a sigh. I was feeling too sorry for myself. Why should I feel sorry for myself? I was a monster and that's all I could ever be. This hope the Cullens had inspired was an illusion. I had no hope. I was my father's son. But something inside cried out that I was my mother's son, too. And she was no monster. I shook my head, confused.

Edward rested his arm lightly across my shoulders – as if we were good friends…or brothers. He leaned over and whispered just so I could hear. "You're right, you know." I lifted my eyebrows in a question. What was he talking about? "You really are your mother's son. There is hope. Just hold on. Things will work out."

Alice flitted over then and looked at Edward. "I can't really see Leah or Nahuel, but Huilen looks ecstatic in six days." She directed her eyes to me, "I'm guessing Leah will be back then. She just needs to readjust her thinking. Be patient." She paused a moment, then handed over a pen and paper. "I'll need your address." I quickly jotted it down, then handed them back. I wasn't going to argue.

I was confused. How could Edward know my thoughts and why did Alice suspect Leah was coming back? How did they even know Leah meant anything to me?

Edward laughed softly and patted me on the back, then dropped his arm. "I have this little problem." He confessed. "I hear other people's thoughts. The only one I can't hear is Bella." He turned his attention to her, his face softening into adoration. It hurt to watch him, and I looked away.

He continued, sensing – no hearing – my discomfort. "Alice can see the future if she can tune into the person she's seeking a future for. She can't see shape shifters or half immortals, but she can tune into Huilen. She is guessing that the only thing that could make her that happy would be your happiness, and Leah seems to be tied into your thoughts right now." I took a deep breath. Maybe there was hope, after all.

Huilen and I mingled with the other guests. It was pleasant to interact like this, but the question of Leah remained in my mind. I wasn't sure where I needed to be when she came back. I looked at Edward for an answer, but he was preoccupied with his wife and daughter. Their love shone like a beacon. How I hoped for a life like his. Would it be possible?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Return

**Leah**

I sniffed the salty air. I was close to La Push. I'd been gone six days. Seth's tone was accusing: "_How could you do this to Mom? On her wedding day?_" I saw the pain in her eyes dredged from his memory and flinched.

Seth had been waiting in his wolf form. He'd seen me several times as I was running away and then as I slunk back. I had tried hard to prevent the rest of the pack from seeing why I had run in the first place, but I knew the truth would be shouted out sooner or later.

I quit hiding and let Seth feel the intensity of my pain. I could almost see him stagger. No one – from either pack, or in the history of the Quileute tribe – had tried to run from an imprint. It just wasn't possible.

"_Oh, man, Leah this is bad_." Seth tried to empathize, but then he barked out a laugh.

I growled, but it was just half hearted.

"_My sis. Imprinting on a vampire_." I could feel his laughter. It came from deep inside.

"_Half vampire_." I snapped. Then I stopped. I hadn't thought of Sam and Emily. Not once. In six days. Maybe this imprinting wasn't so bad…

It was only a few minutes before Seth was at my side. His tongue left a slobbery kiss on my face. His lips were curled back in a wide wolf smile. I sat down and growled. I wasn't in a mood for laughter. Seth sat down next to me. "_You can't fight this, Leah. You know that._"

I laid down, putting my head on my paws and whimpered.

"_It isn't that bad. They really are good people, you know_." He paused. "_There are bad vampires. We all know that. We've fought with the Cullens to kill them. Doesn't that mean anything to you?_"

"_They're all vampires. They're all evil_." I sounded petty, even to me.

"_Leah, you can't believe that. Do you think a Quileute could imprint on something evil? I can't accept that, Leah_." He stood up and started pacing. "_The purpose for us is to protect. We can't protect if we are drawn to something that we need protected from. Nahuel is a good man. The Cullens vouch for him. There is no need for you to be fighting this_."

I stood up and shook out my coat. Maybe he was right. Maybe this wasn't so bad… but he was a vampire. I howled, my howl full of all the anguish I was feeling. Seth sat and howled with me. He couldn't help it. And three other howls broke out in the surrounding hills. My pack was gathering around me. Jacob was one of them…

Jacob came running up, his huge form filling my view. "_Leah. You can't fight this. It isn't in your blood_."

Then he showed me the day he imprinted with Nessie. I hadn't really paid much attention until then. He'd been so certain of his course… he was going to kill the monster child that had taken his Bella. Then I saw how his imprint with Nessie had gone. It was so like my imprinting with Nahuel.

I hadn't been willing to watch before. I saw my own imprinting in their eyes and knew that the pain I was inflicting on myself was pain they were enduring also. There was nothing the pack didn't share – pain, sorrow, joy, love. We shared it all, and I could see how I was punishing my pack.

I howled again. Anguish spilled out and the pack joined me again in my sorrow.

When I was quiet, Jacob said, again, "_You can't fight this_."

"_Is that an order_?" I glared at him.

"_You know I don't work that way. It's your choice, but your pain is being inflicted on us all_."

I whimpered again, but they could all feel my choice. It was a choice we could all live with.

"_He's attending the University of Seattle and has an apartment close by. I'm sure Edward would let you borrow his car_…"

I glared at Jacob. I didn't want to use some stupid vampire's car. Then I sighed. I'd have to get used to the Cullens. This strange, vampire world. I'd imprinted on one and didn't have a choice.

I suddenly understood why Jacob had to go to New Hampshire. Why he endured the painful vampire scent day in and day out. He didn't have a choice. But with that inability to choose also came a deep happiness. This imprinting made him want to be with Nessie, want to be in her service day and night. It was a joy, not a chore. I could feel his happiness, remembered the happiness of Sam and Emily.

I sighed. I owed it to the pack to quit fighting this. Could it really be that bad?

"_I think I need some clothes_." I finally thought.

Seth barked a laugh. "_Alice has them all picked out_."

I lunged at Seth, growling. "_That's not funny_."

"_It wasn't meant to be. She figured you'd be coming and set some things out_. _It isn't like they haven't put out clothes for you before, you know_." I thought of all the clothes I'd sent floating down the river. Yeah, they'd set them out, and I'd never defiled myself with them.

I shook my head, confused. How could she know I'd be coming back? I thought she couldn't see werewolves. Clearly, I'd been missing out on a lot over the past year or so. I had some catching up to do. And eating crow was the first thing on the agenda. I had a lot to eat. I detested crow. I howled again, this time in frustration, and took off running to the Cullen place – the last place on earth I really wanted to be. I could hear Seth and Jacob following me, but I ran like the wind and they couldn't catch me.

Seth was right. There _was_ a bag of clothes on the porch. The vampire stench burned my nose. I picked up the bag in my wolf mouth and carried it into the woods so I could change as soon as I phased back into my human form. The smell wasn't as bad in my human form.

There were some delicate undergarments that made me shudder. I was so not accustomed to feminine things. I didn't really want to put them on unless I'd had a shower.

There was a dress not unlike the one I'd worn the day of the wedding, but the color was different. It was a green that set off the color of my skin. The matching shoes weren't very practical, either, but they did make me feel very… feminine. I hadn't even wanted to feel that way since Sam had imprinted on Emily. Funny how I could think of them without a twinge of pain now. The pain I was carrying was all of my own creation. Running from an imprint was just plain stupid. I could see that now. It didn't do any good. There was no escape.

For the first time in six days, I allowed myself the vision of Nahuel. His warm brown eyes, his perfect features, his dark skin – so like my own. What was I fighting for? He was a dream.

I could imagine the snicker of my brother. I sighed. Being a member of a pack certainly had its downside.

I put on the dress and left the remaining clothes in the bag, which I carried as I walked barefoot out of the woods. The dress was a perfect fit. Alice appeared on the porch, and I approached her warily. I was sure I smelled like a wet dog. I felt like one.

Alice smiled. "You look great." She enthused, but her nose was wrinkled and I could tell my smell bothered her.

"I don't feel so great." I grumbled.

"If you want a shower, we have a full bathroom down the hallway behind the staircase."

I didn't want to see my mom like this. I was sure Seth had told her I was coming home. Besides, I didn't want to interrupt whatever honeymoon she and Charlie might be having in their little house. It seemed way too awkward to intrude on them. Grudgingly, I accepted her offer. "Thanks. I appreciate this."

I quickly walked in then paused as I entered. The last time I'd been here in the vampire house without my pack mates, Bella had been hugely pregnant with Nessie and I'd yelled at her for her treatment of Jacob. The couches were in the same place. The carpets were a pristine white. I wondered how they kept them so clean. Maybe vampire feet didn't attract dirt like werewolf feet. I pressed my lips together, swallowing the anger that threatened to rise. Luckily, most of the great room's flooring was a light wood. My bare feet were soundless as I moved to the hallway behind the staircase. I found the bathroom easily.

Huge white Turkish towels hung next to the tub. I looked in the cupboards and found a vast assortment of soaps, shampoos, conditioners, and perfumes. My eyes widened. I'd never seen such a well-stocked bathroom. Of course, I hadn't been in too many other bathrooms besides my own.

I finished my shower in five minutes. I felt better, and I smelled better. I opened the bag. This time, I slid into the feminine underwear, bra and slip. I hadn't wanted to soil the delicate lace before. They fit like a dream, but I didn't dare look at myself in the mirror. I'd never worn anything quite so… lacy. I put the dress back on, then slipped on the heels. I wasn't as tall as the other wolves, but I was almost six feet, so I didn't often wear heels. The exception had been the wedding.

When I walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed again, Alice was hovering. "May I please, please do your hair?"

I couldn't believe this vampire was insisting on doing my hair. How repulsive. I bit back a reply, then nodded curtly. I was going to have to get used to this. The proximity of the vampire was making me ill. I was going to be sick all over the dress. I breathed through my mouth so I couldn't smell her as much and let her work on my hair. She finally had it arranged in a hairdo similar to the one I'd worn at the wedding. Her cold fingers burned my skin and I had to suppress a shudder.

"Edward left the keys to his Volvo for you."

I looked at her, astonished, then blurted out, "Why are you doing this for me? Why are you being so nice? What have I ever done to deserve this?"

Alice winced as if I'd hurt her. Maybe these things did have feelings. I'd never really considered that.

She sounded distraught, "We just want to help…"

I sighed. "OK. Sorry for being rude. I guess I do need a car. I don't have one of my own – yet. I'll need to stop at home to get my license. Is that ok?"

Alice grinned. "Actually, Seth brought it over." She produced a small purse that matched the shoes and dress, flipped it open and showed me my own drivers' license.

"How--" I stopped myself. These people were beyond reasoning with. Fighting the universe, indeed. Fighting the _Cullens_ was an impossibility. I ground my teeth. I could just see Seth laughing at this, and I knew he would, there was no getting around it.

"The car is out front. Ready?"

I snorted. "Ready or not, here I come." I tried to sound flippant, but I just sounded annoyed.

Alice laughed.

I suddenly realized that the house seemed…empty. "Where is everyone?" I asked. "The house is usually so full."

"Everyone is trying a hand at Bella's new game, extreme croquet. Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob are planning to go back to New Hampshire in a few days. They wanted to try before they left. Edward set up a course that Nessie could play, so Esme, Rose and Bella are trying their hand at it. It's quite fun, actually, but I won't play by Jasper and Emmett's rules." Alice paused. "We have different rules for our play."

Jacob had previously asked me to set up a course for him, but I didn't understand what she meant by their different rules. I didn't care anyway, so I didn't reply.

I followed Alice to the Volvo. I hadn't realize what a pretty car it was. I hesitated. "Are you sure Edward wants me to use his car?"

"Absolutely." Alice was firm. Edward loaning me, Leah, the vampire-hater, a car. Freaky. No other word for it. But I was a female werewolf. Was there anything freakier than that?

I climbed into the car and started the engine. It purred. Wow. This might be fun. "Ummm…" I looked at Alice, a question forming in my mind.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea where I'm supposed to be going?"

Alice handed me a piece of paper with an address. "This is Nahuel's apartment. If he's at work or the university, he'll come back some time."

"Is this for real? How did you get his address?"

"Well, he _was_ a guest at the wedding…" her voice trailed off. I figured that was answer enough.

It didn't take me long to get to Seattle. The car handled like a dream.

I had been to Seattle several times and had even visited a friend from La Push who had attended the university, so I found Nahuel's apartment with ease. It was nearly 4:00 and the lot was almost empty.

A rock settled in my stomach. I hadn't been this nervous in years. What if he didn't like me? No one had ever rejected an imprint, but all the imprinting had happened in Forks and La Push. Maybe an outsider wouldn't be so receptive. I wrinkled my brow in thought. I couldn't think of another non-native a Quileute had imprinted on besides Nessie. I could feel the slick sweat of apprehension on my hands. I resisted the urge to wipe them on the silk of my dress. I rubbed them together nervously. The heat of my skin quickly evaporated the moisture.

I carefully stepped out of the car, worried about the heels. I had exceptional balance with my werewolf abilities, but I felt suddenly shy and nervous about how I appeared.

My sensitive nose wasn't picking up the cold burn smell of a vampire, but I wasn't sure if his scent was the same as a full vampire. Nessie certainly didn't have the same smell as her vampire parents.

I hadn't stuck around long enough after the wedding to get a good take on his scent, and I'd forgotten to ask Alice for something he'd touched.

I nervously smoothed my hair, but I couldn't prevent a few strands from escaping, and they curled around my ears. I locked the Volvo and headed for the building. His apartment was on the third floor.

A couple of guys stopped and stared. I'd forgotten what it was like to be the object of male attention, and I'd never dressed like this in public. It was one thing to dress up for a wedding. Something else entirely to be dressed up walking toward an apartment building, as if I dressed like this every day. I was feeling self conscious, but the male stares were appreciative, and I hoped that Nahuel would feel the same.

I had been running around in my wolf form far too long. I'd been hiding from life, and I was suddenly, acutely aware that I was heading to a man that would make hiding impossible. I took a steadying breath and walked to the elevator. I could feel my heart racing and my palms were again slick with sweat.

I stepped off the elevator and hesitantly looked around. His apartment was number 302. I took a steadying breath and walked down the hall. My heart pounded in my chest. I felt like I'd been running a marathon. How silly.

I couldn't help it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reunion

I was just reaching to knock on the door of Apartment 302 when an exquisite scent floated around me. There was a tinge of the cold vampire smell but it was balanced with a wild musk that set my nerves on fire. I turned to see what I'd been fighting for so long. I shook my head, dazed, and let this vision of perfection approach. He was looking cautious, hesitant, and something else…bemused?

I longed to run my fingers through his hair. It was a desire I hadn't had since Sam…I stopped the thought. Sam was nothing to me now. Nahuel was my life, my breath, my being.

He stopped, a wariness in his eyes I couldn't understand.

I walked slowly toward the man I could not live without. This half vampire. I did not shudder at the word. I would not fight the universe.

I breathed his name, like a song on my lips, "Nahuel."

He shuddered and took a breath, then looked into my face, wonder shining in his gloriously beautiful eyes. "Leah."

It was a recognition of names. Names neither of us had spoken in this way before. So unfamiliar and familiar at the same time.

An eternity passed while I looked into his eyes. I smiled. This man was no monster. He was the very essence of my being, and I could not live without him. I drank in the perfection of his face. Suddenly, he was holding my face in his hands. I saw the tears in his eyes, and I wept for my selfishness in running away.

He watched the tears glisten on my eyelashes and reached out gently to gather them on his fingertips. His touch was whisper light but his skin burned into me. Desire for his touch overcame me and I pulled his mouth to mine. He gathered me into his arms and we kissed, his lips moving desperately with mine. Suddenly, he released me and stepped back, a look of confusion shadowing his features. "I don't understand…"

I laughed, the relief of tension almost as unbearable as my previous pain. "We have a lot to discuss, don't we?"

Nahuel nodded then unlocked his door and we stepped into his apartment.

Huilen looked up from the oven. She was pulling two plates out from under the broiler. The delicious scent wafted in the air. My mouth watered. It had been a long time since I'd eaten anything but raw elk.

I knew she was a vampire and didn't eat anything but blood. This must be for Nahuel. Her topaz eyes, the same color as the Cullens, met mine. There was a question there, but I didn't know what she wanted from me.

The table was set for two. I glanced at Nahuel, "Were you expecting anyone?"

He grinned at me, and my heart turned over. My breath caught. How could anyone be so insanely beautiful? "Just you…I'd hoped."

I sharply drew in a breath, and a crease formed between my brows, "But how?"

"The Cullens are pretty good at guessing…but I'd like to hear more about you."

I clenched my jaw, anger rising in me, but I stopped, remembering why I was here…I looked into his warm brown eyes. I could refuse him nothing. I cleared my throat. "What did you want to know?"

"Well, the beginning is a good place…tell me about your family." Nahuel pulled out a chair for me and I obediently sat down.

I looked down at my plate. A halved avocado was filled with a tomato/chicken blend then covered with Monterey jack cheese. The cheese had been broiled until it was golden brown. I took a small bite. The blend of dill, tomato, mayonnaise, chicken, cheese and avocado was a delight to my senses. Sour dough bread on the side and some red grapes completed the meal. I sighed. Huilen seemed to know just what my deprived palate needed. How could a vampire know how to cook?

Nahuel poured some bubbling white grape juice into my fluted glass. This seemed like a celebratory meal, but I couldn't comprehend what inspired the occasion.

I took another bite, then a sip of the juice. I glanced up at Nahuel and wondered where to begin.

"If it helps any," Nahuel finally spoke, "I know you're a shape shifter."

My brows drew together. "But how?"

His eyes crinkled in amusement. "Your scent…."

"Oh." My eyes widened in surprise. I'd forgotten about his vampire senses. Then I said "Oh" again, this time in consternation. I'd never thought about how I might smell to a vampire….maybe I stunk as bad to him as vampires did to me. But he didn't stink…his scent was…alluring. I blushed. It had been a long time since I'd blushed.

Huilen had been standing in the background. I'd hardly noticed her except for the burning in my nose. She quietly left the room. I was grateful for her departure. It made it easier to breathe.

Nahuel hesitantly lifted his hand and gently caressed my reddened cheek. "Beautiful." He breathed, then "What's this for?" indicating my blush.

"I forgot your vampire," there – I said the word without a shudder, "senses…Do I stink to you?" Blunt, as always. I couldn't change who I was.

He laughed a gentle chuckle. "On the contrary – I find your scent…fascinating."

"Fascinating?"

The backs of his fingers softly stroked my cheek again, a mesmerizing movement I didn't want to stop.

He took a deep breath. "It's unlike anything I've ever smelled before. Musky. Woodsy. And very," he smiled again, "feminine. You don't smell anything like your male friends."

Wow. I'd never realized I smelled different from the guys in my pack. We were all wolves. I thought we all smelled the same. Huh.

I took a steadying breath to slow the acceleration of my heart. Then I looked down and took another bite of the delicious dish. I was famished, but I was starved for Nahuel's voice, too.

"Do you know the history of the Quileute people?" I asked, looking at my fork, another bite on its way.

"A little. I talked a bit with Jacob and Seth after your mother's wedding."

I swallowed the bite, relishing the distinct flavors. So much better than raw meat. "I guess you know I'm descended from a long line of shape shifters, then. Sue is on the tribe council." I paused. "As far as I know, I'm the only female shape shifter ever." I looked through my eyelashes at him.

He seemed to understand my hesitation. "Well, I'm the only male half immortal I know…I guess we're both really one of a kind."

I sighed in relief. He didn't seem perturbed by who I was. "My upbringing was pretty normal, I guess, if you're a member of the Quileute tribe in La Push. Small town, near the ocean. My parents were good to us – Seth and me. Seth is quite a bit younger than I am, even if he's a foot taller now. I graduated from high school, but I've been kind of drifting…" I didn't really want to think about the past year. I'd spent most of it as a wolf.

I looked away, envisioning the quaint little town. "Tribal lore has it that the vampires create a change in us…it's their proximity to our land that forces us to change." My eyes focused on him. "We believe that there would be no werewolves in La Push right now if the Cullens hadn't settled here again. There haven't been any here since the Cullens left the first time. And there have never been so many werewolves in our tribe. The amount of vampire activity here has increased our numbers by leaps and bounds."

Nahuel could hear the bitterness in my voice, and his eyes clouded in pain.

Sheesh. I couldn't even get imprinting right. What was wrong with me? Didn't the guys say that they were everything their mates wanted, right from the start? I wasn't supposed to hurt Nahuel like this. I was a freak, even in the werewolf world. I shuddered then tried again.

"Sam was the first werewolf in two generations. He really didn't know what was going on and thought he was going crazy at first. It was easier for the rest of the pack because he helped them adjust, but it wasn't so easy for me. How can anyone help you adjust when you're the only one of your kind?" I didn't want to talk to Nahuel about Sam and Emily. My infatuation with Sam seemed silly, juvenile, and I didn't want to think about it.

Nahuel's eyes warmed as they looked into mine. "I think I can understand." His warm hand rested briefly on mine.

I didn't want to protest. Maybe he could.

I quietly finished my meal, wondering what I could say to this magnificent creature. The imprinting was mine, not his. He was a male. Would he respond to the absoluteness of an imprint the way the female objects of imprinting had? I snuck a look at him. He was looking at me with a bemused expression. I blushed again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eating Crow

I pushed away from the table, a little uncertain of my next move. Nahuel pushed away as well, and we both carried our plates to the sink.

Wordlessly, I filled the sink with soapy water and washed our plates and then started in on the cooking utensils. I was out of practice. Eating raw meant no dishes to wash, but I'd rather wash up dishes any day than eat raw.

Nahuel rinsed and dried, and it felt pleasant working quietly next to him. My burning need for him was abated in his presence. Just being with him was enough to quench my thirst. I was surprised that I could feel so comfortable with him, so natural, like _family_.

Huilen's scent hung heavy in the air, and I knew I would have to adjust to the burning in my nose. Her topaz-colored eyes meant she didn't prey on humans. I hoped that Seth had been correct and that I wouldn't have imprinted on a vampire that was currently dining on humans. I suppressed a shudder. I don't know what I would've done in that case. I shut the door on that thought.

Still silent, I drained the sink and moved back to the table. Nahuel joined me, and he seemed just as reluctant to break the silence. I absently began to trace patterns with my fingertip on the table, then looked up at Nahuel to find his eyes on me. His warm brown eyes were filled with questions, and I didn't know how to answer them.

Finally, I broke the silence. "I heard you're attending the University of Washington here in Seattle..."

"Yes, I'm majoring in history."

My eyes widened. I hadn't taken him for a history buff. "Were you planning to teach?"

"Actually, I hadn't thought that far ahead," Nahuel admitted.

My eyebrows raised in a question.

"I've been kind of…lost. I'm not quite sure what I've been searching for," Nahuel continued, then looked deep into my eyes, "but I think I might have found it."

"What do you mean?" I breathed.

"Do you remember your mom's wedding?"

I nodded, dumbstruck. How could I ever forget it?

"When I first saw you," Nahuel reached over and stroked my face again, a wondering look passing over his divine features, "my whole world came apart, and it was as if I'd never seen a female before…" He paused, and I waited, my breath frozen so I could hear every word. "It was as if our destinies were intertwined…"

I took a breath and smiled gloriously at my sun, "I had the same reaction…"

Nahuel's brows furrowed, "Then why did you leave?"

I swallowed, trying to think how I could phrase my reaction without hurting him. I looked down at the table, my finger once again nervously tracing over invisible patterns. I whispered, "I just couldn't accept that I could feel such overwhelming attraction for a….vampire." Wow. I said it without a shudder. I looked up at him and read the pain in his eyes. "I'm so sorry." Was that me talking? When did I ever say sorry to anybody? My deepest desire was to smooth off my edges and make Nahuel happy.

"H-how are you feeling now?" Nahuel tripped over the words, fear evident in his voice and in his glorious eyes.

I looked down again, breaking from his tortured gaze. "I'm thinking it doesn't matter." I looked up and met his gaze, seeing the hope resurrect in them. "I can't fight the universe." I sighed, then smiled brilliantly at him. "And I don't _want_ to fight it." Suddenly, we were standing in each other's arms.

Nahuel's lips moved against mine and my fingers found his hair. He pressed me closer, and a small moan escaped. I had never felt this way – not even when I'd been so madly in love with Sam, and it surprised me that I could feel such overwhelming ecstasy in the arms of someone I'd sworn to hate. I was no longer Leah Clearwater. Who was I?

After an eternity, we moved apart. I smiled breathlessly at him, then asked curiously, "What are your plans for the future now?"

Nahuel took a deep breath. His heart was racing every bit as fast as mine. I smiled, surprised that I could have such an impact on this being who was infinitely older than me. "Well, I was thinking another wedding might be nice…"

My eyes widened. I confess I hadn't thought that a vampire would want anything that traditional. How strange these vampire creatures were. Why would mortal customs mean anything in their lives? And yet I knew how hard Edward had pressed Bella for a wedding…maybe there was more to these customs than we 'mortals' understood.

Breathlessly, I asked, "Did you have a date in mind?"

Nahuel had buried his face in my hair and nodded, temporarily unable to speak. He raised his head, then answered my question, "The sooner, the better. I've waited a lifetime for you. I really don't want to wait much longer." He pulled back and framed my face with his hands. "Beautiful." He smiled and slowly kissed my eyes, my cheeks, my nose, and then settled on my mouth again. It was several more minutes before we spoke.

I pulled away. "I suppose we have some people we need to share the news with."

Nahuel smiled. "I think Huilen already knows, but we probably should tell your family."

I shuddered.

Concern overshadowed his features. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "I have a lot of crow to eat," I confessed.

"What does that mean?" Nahuel was curious.

I laughed softly, then lightly cupped his cheek in my hand. "It means I need to eat my words. I just couldn't see vampires as _people_." I smiled, joy shining in my eyes. "I can't see you as anything else now."

Nahuel reached for my hand, and we walked into the front room where Huilen was standing, looking out the window. There wasn't much of a view, so I imagined she was trying to give us what privacy she could. When she turned to face us, my breath stopped. Her face was transformed by her happiness. She was stunning.

Nahuel put his arm around me, squeezing my waist. "Leah has agreed to be my wife."

I swallowed. That word seemed so…permanent. But isn't that what I needed? My imprinting wouldn't allow for anything less than permanent. Still, I'd just officially met him today. Setting a wedding seemed a little…premature. But after six days of agonizing pain, I knew I couldn't go through a separation again. I smiled hesitantly at Huilen and was amazed that I could seem some warmth in her strange topaz vampire eyes. I was seeing things I never thought I'd see, and I was beginning to realize that these vampires were just as much separate individuals as the wolves in my pack were – maybe even more so since they didn't share the pack mind of the shape shifters.

Nahuel glanced at me. "I forgot to ask how you managed to find my apartment."

I looked back and smiled faintly. "Edward loaned me his car and Alice gave me your address."

He laughed then shook his head, "I should've known. The Cullens have really taken me under their wing for some reason." His brow furrowed. "But I have no idea why…"

I admitted, "I certainly haven't deserved any kindness they've shown me." That was a big admission for me. Yikes. I _was_ turning soft.

He looked at Huilen, his brows raised in a question, "Can you drive our Tacoma to Forks? We need to return Edward's car and get Leah home."

She nodded a quick assent, and I suddenly wondered if this vampire was shy. Was there such a thing? What were these personality traits I was clearly seeing from these beings I had thought for so long were merely unfeeling monsters?

I picked up my purse and the keys previously dropped unnoticed on the floor. Sheesh. When was the last time I'd dropped something? Nahuel's presence was certainly unnerving.

We quickly stepped out into the hallway and walked to the elevator. The stairs would've been quicker for us, but I was grateful Nahuel had directed me here. My knees were feeling wobbly, and I wasn't sure I'd make it down the stairs in my heels.

Nahuel let me lead him to Edward's car while Huilen walked the opposite direction toward their truck. He opened the driver door for me, and I slid behind the wheel. I wasn't accustomed to being treated like a lady. This was going to take some getting used to. It hadn't been Sam's style. I wasn't sure where Nahuel had picked this up, but I knew Edward was always a gentleman with Bella. Perhaps it came from him.

I assumed Huilen knew the drive to the Cullens, so I didn't wait for her. The Volvo handled easily. I hardly noticed the road, anxious to hear about Nahuel's life. "Tell me," I looked at him with pleading eyes, "about you."

He looked back with fearful eyes. He was probably wondering what exactly to tell me. "I overheard Seth telling you about my…creation."

I nodded, swallowed a lump that suddenly rose in my throat, and kept my unseeing eyes on the road.

"Huilen is my aunt. When she delivered me from my dying mother's body, I bit her. She spent three days in untold agony while she transformed into a vampire. For whatever reason, she truly loved me as my mother had and she raised me. It took seven years for me to reach maturity. I haven't aged since." He paused, and I could hear the panic in his voice.

I glanced at him and saw the dread in his face. I wanted to stop his pain. "What's wrong?" my voice cracked in anguish for his pain.

"I don't age…"

I snorted. "Neither do I." I smiled at him, enjoying the shock of surprise that replaced the dread.

"How can that be?" his voice was strained. Maybe he was too afraid to hope.

"Well… I guess I can age, eventually. If I stop phasing into a wolf after about five years or so, I'll start to age again. As long as I phase, my aging stops." Then I frowned.

Nahuel reached out gingerly and stroked my cheek with the backs of his fingers. His touch was soothing, but the creases between my brows grew deeper. "What is it?"

"I – I'm not exactly sure how to put this…" I stammered, an uncomfortable pain forming in the pit of my stomach. Could Nahuel still want me the way I wanted him if I revealed my painful dead-end to him? I glanced at him and couldn't read his eyes. I didn't know this man. What did an imprint mean to him? He dropped his hand from my cheek but then his warm hand reached for mine, as if to reassure me. How could I be reassured? He didn't know what I was going to say.

"I'm…a non-functioning female." There I spit it out.

Nahuel's brows drew together. He looked puzzled. "What does that mean, exactly?"

I rolled my eyes. Was he dense? "I don't cycle like a normal female. My non-aging state makes me _infertile_." There. I'd said it. I didn't dare look at him. Maybe he'd want to jump out of the car and run far away.

He laughed softly and lifted my fingers to his lips. Electric currents ran up my arm. I dared to look at him then. He looked… happy. How could that be?

"Our lives have indeed intertwined in miraculous ways." He paused, seeing my quizzical expression. "I have never loved another woman."

He heard my quick intake of breath and continued. "My monster father gifted me with an extreme aversion to vampires – with the exception of my aunt. I never thought I could overcome the monster to love a human, and so I have spent all of my life avoiding any…romantic entanglements. Then you walked into my life and all the barriers I'd set up disappeared."

He paused, as if searching for the right words. "My greatest fear has been that I would kill the woman I loved in the same way my monster father had killed my mother." He lifted my fingers again and kissed them, one by one. I had a hard time keeping the other hand steady on the steering wheel. My heart was doing crazy things. I took a steadying breath. It wouldn't do to kill us both on the way to the Cullens. "I am…_overjoyed_ that you will never meet that fate."

My jaw dropped, then I snapped it shut. Wow. Maybe there was more to this imprinting stuff than I'd thought. Divine intervention? I didn't believe in it, but then, my whole universe had turned inside out, and we couldn't have been a better match. I smiled. A glorious, joyful smile. I couldn't remember a time when I had been this happy, this content.

Suddenly, Nahuel's eyes tightened, as if he'd just realized something. "You mentioned you didn't care for vampires…did that include the Cullens?"

I was surprised by this turn in our conversation, and I clenched my jaw, then nodded shortly.

The silence bore down on me, and I looked at Nahuel again. He looked distraught, and I wanted to wipe the anxiety from his face.

"I'm sorry, Nahuel," my voice was soft and pleading. "I didn't understand…"

"I know you agreed to be my wife…" he paused, "but you don't have to go through with this…"

I looked at him in horror. Not want to be his wife? Not want to be with him? The thought was bigger than I could contemplate. "Of course I want to be your wife." He could hear the panic in my voice.

"Does that include taking on the Cullen name?"

"I..I don't understand." What was he talking about? I wasn't going to marry one of _them. _Nahuel was half vampire. I shuddered. A full-breed I simply couldn't contemplate.

He noted my shudder then said with a sigh, "_I_ am a Cullen."

My eyes widened. I stuttered out, "How – why – what does that mean?"

"There was no need for me to have a surname in South America. When Jasper put our papers together, we thought it would be easier to take a name we already knew. Huilen and I are now Cullens – officially."

I gasped. I couldn't help it. Marrying Nahuel was one thing. Taking on the name of the bloodsuckers – that was something else. My eyes filled with tears. This was complete, utter humiliation. Ugh. Leah Cullen. If I was in my wolf form, I would've howled in anguish.

Nahuel could see the tears glistening in my eyes. He sighed. "I don't want to cause you any pain…you don't have to do this, you know."

I stifled a sob. This was the deepest degradation. But the pain of not having Nahuel in my life was deeper than that. I took a breath, then shot him a watery smile. "No. Just give me a minute. I'll be fine." I took a couple more breaths, then said with more composure, "It's not a bad name, really. I just hadn't ever thought of myself as anything but a Clearwater."

"You don't have to change your name," he quickly assured me.

"I'll get used to it," I said wryly then I smiled brilliantly. "As long as I have you, everything will be…wonderful."

Nahuel kissed my fingertips again, and my anguish was gone. I just wasn't looking forward to Seth's reaction. I suppressed a groan.

We were already at the turn to the Cullens. I couldn't remember when I'd ever made the drive this fast. Where had the time gone? The Tacoma was already sitting in front of the Cullen's huge white mansion. We had obviously taken more time than Huilen had. I didn't remember her passing us. I shook my head, dazed. It was lucky I'd made the trip in one piece. I parked next to the Tacoma, then looked over at Nahuel and grinned. "Next time, you drive." He grinned back at me, then jumped out of the car and opened my door before I could move.

The mansion was lit up. I could hear the murmur of voices. The Cullens must've finished their game of croquet.

Nahuel reached for my hand and we headed to the door. My knees were weak again. This had been a day for weak knees. Would the Cullens really welcome me when I'd made every effort to snub them in the past?

He reached up and had barely knocked when Carlisle and Esme were at the open door, welcoming smiles beaming on their faces. I watched the play of emotions over their cold vampire features and was surprised to see warmth there. How could a vampire look _warm_? I was seeing these creatures in a whole new light. I swallowed a lump. Maybe this life wouldn't be as bad as I had feared.

I looked past Carlisle and Esme to look at the group behind them. Huilen was standing hesitantly against the far wall. Edward, Bella, and Alice were sitting on the couch watching Nessie. Jasper stood behind Alice with his hand resting lightly on her shoulder. Jacob was sitting on the floor playing a game of UNO with Nessie and Rosalie. Emmett was sitting on the other couch watching a college bowl game on the big screen TV. Charlie was sitting on a recliner watching with him, and Sue was sitting on a chair next to him, massaging Seth's shoulders. Seth was sitting on the floor in front of her. This was the kind of scene I had studiously refused to acknowledge while I was a wolf. I sighed quietly then squared my shoulders. Time to eat some big time crow.

We stepped past Carlisle and Esme. Nahuel took a breath and announced, "Leah and I are going to get married." Everyone turned to look at us. Stunned silence.

I peeked a look at my mother. She looked resigned.

I didn't want to look at Seth. I could feel the ripples of laughter he was trying to suppress.

Jacob was the only one that moved. He jumped up and gave Nahuel a high five…well, low five. Nahuel was quite a bit shorter than Jacob. They grinned companionably at each other. "Welcome to the family." Jacob approved. I almost groaned. He _would_ make this too easy. I wanted a bit of a fight…then I looked at Nahuel and changed my mind. He was too perfect, and it hurt too much to be away from him. I forgot that Jacob knew as well as I did that an imprint was impossible to fight.

Alice jumped up and came to hug me. I resisted the urge to pull back from her very painful vampire scent. It burned my nose. "Will you please, please, let me do your wedding?"

Several snickers erupted at her request. I snuck a look at my mother. She was smiling smugly. "I – I suppose so." Honestly, I hadn't thought that far ahead.

Alice was way ahead of me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. "I found the perfect dress for you." I pulled back, a look of stunned surprise on my face.

Bella laughed outright. "Trust me. Alice knows her stuff. You might as well go along for the ride."

I shook my head dazedly, then let her steer me up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Life Changes

This time, the color scheme was black, lemon green and tangerine orange. The three-tiered wedding cake was topped with ribbons and roses. A half dozen square side cakes were wrapped with coordinating ribbons.

Alice was truly an expert at putting together weddings – and this one was put together in _four _days.

Washington had a minimum waiting period of three days. We could've eloped to Vegas instead, but Alice wouldn't hear of it. Besides, she already had all the clothes picked out and packed away in white clothing bags. Since she'd already sized everyone for Sue's wedding, it wasn't too hard to get everyone dressed. It was like we were all life-sized barbies. She was enjoying every minute.

Billy was the officiator, naturally. He'd taken to his new job with good humor. I wondered if he was going to be the officiator at Quil's wedding. I wasn't sure if he'd live that long. He had several years to go before Quil's imprinted mate would be anywhere near old enough. She was almost four.

Since Jacob was destined to be the next Quileute chief, I wondered briefly if he would ever be citing marriage vows. I shuddered at the thought. It was impossible to think of any of us as having that kind of authority. It seemed like such an ancient rite…didn't you have to be _old_ to do that kind of thing? Would any of us ever age again?

I had no desire to phase back into my wolf form. I didn't want the rest of the pack feeling the waves of desire that overpowered me when Nahuel was near. I had never enjoyed sharing my male pack mate's desires. It felt wrong, and I was sure – absolutely positive – they didn't want to share my very feminine thoughts just then. I didn't think I'd ever want to phase again. Thinking about it made me shudder in embarrassment.

Really, there wasn't a current threat. Surely Alice would see any plans Aro made. He'd been strangely silent. We were all hoping he'd gotten over his desire to have Alice and Edward as part of his entourage.

We had almost the same group for my wedding that we'd had for my mom's. Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Nessie were flying out on Sunday. We planned the wedding for Saturday. I invited Sam and Emily. I just wanted them to know I'd moved on. I thought that was the least I could do for them. I was sure it was a relief not worrying about me any more. I'd been a thorn in their side for far too long. I also invited all the shape shifters from Sam's pack. They'd been part of my pack before I'd joined Jacob's, and it seemed like a fitting farewell to them. I knew I wouldn't be in La Push for much longer. Nahuel didn't belong there.

Since Alice was in charge of both weddings, she made sure the refreshments and decorations were distinctly different. It was only thanks to her superhuman vampire abilities that she threw it all together in four days. I hadn't anticipated such a lovely wedding. I'd always thought I'd do things simply if I ever married at all, but it was nice to wear a designer gown and to have Alice work on making me beautiful for the wedding.

Jasper and Alice's wedding gift for us had been wardrobes for both of us. I had to smile. I was certainly in need of a wardrobe change. My refusal to accept clothing in the past hadn't been because I didn't need them. It had been bitter stubbornness on my part. That time, I was grateful for the gift. I had more clothes than any one sane person would need in a lifetime. Her choices were more feminine than I was accustomed to, but I discovered that I actually liked dressing up for Nahuel. Pleasing him was my number one priority. That was certainly alien to me. I decided that it was appropriate to be Leah Cullen and not Leah Clearwater. I wasn't exactly who I'd been.

Esme and Carlisle's gift to us was a note waiving the debt Nahuel owed on his schooling. Such generosity astounded me.

Rosalie and Emmett gave us a blank check on car repairs. I hadn't realize that Rosalie was a mechanic. If Jacob wasn't planning to live in New Hampshire, I would've been happier using him. I sighed. The Cullens wouldn't _let_ me not fit in.

Edward and Bella gave us his Volvo. I was touched. Even if they had a ton of cars, this one must have particular sentimental value for them.

After the wedding, Nahuel and I headed south in the Volvo. Huilen drove the Tacoma home.

We were planning a short honeymoon trip driving down the coast to northern California. I hadn't ever seen the redwoods, and the drive down the coast would be a first for me.

We would be returning by Tuesday night so Nahuel could be back in Seattle in time for the new semester at the University. I was going to look for some kind of job so I could attend in the summer. I might as well work on an education. I had all the time in the world, but why waste it? Besides, attending classes with Nahuel would be an adventure. And he wanted me there. Maybe it was the imprinting thing…I'd never tried to please anyone the way I wanted to please him. The sparkle in his eye when I made him happy was everything to me.

We were planning on living in the same apartment Nahuel and Huilen were sharing. Huilen worked nights, anyway, so we'd have all the privacy we wanted. It didn't make sense to move when they were comfortable there.

The next three years were happy for us. I'd never imagined my life could be so content. I didn't even consider phasing. My human life was too wonderful. Nahuel and I both graduated in history in June. We had already been admitted into law school. We were looking forward to our next adventure.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Graduation

**Bella**

Edward and I had enjoyed our three and a half years in Dartmouth. Edward had finished his residency. He had arranged a fellowship with Carlisle at the Forks hospital.

I had been worried about how I'd do in an Ivy League school, but my perfect recall as a vampire made everything ridiculously easy. I took extra classes and was able to receive my Masters in Comparative Literature.

Rosalie and Emmett had received their pilots' licenses. They flew out regularly in the Challenger. That time, they would be carrying Charlie and Sue in addition to the regular Cullen group. Edward and I would be flying back with them so we could attend the graduation of Nahuel and Leah at the University of Washington in Seattle.

Since the Challenger only fit nine passengers, either Jacob or Nessie wouldn't be able to fly with us. We understood how difficult it would be for Jacob to be away from Nessie, so we were trusting Jacob to drive Nessie home in the black Cadillac Escalade we'd bought for him after the wedding of Nahuel and Leah. He'd really enjoyed the Escalade Alice had bought to fit us all, so we bought him one just like it to use in New Hampshire. We were nervous about having Nessie apart from us, but we knew Jacob would take good care of her.

We had already packed up the few items we wanted to take back to Forks from the house we'd called home for the last few years. I would miss the house, but no house would ever feel as much like home to me as our cottage in Forks.

Renée and Phil were arriving in Lebanon a few hours before the Cullens. They were arriving at 4:30. The Cullens were planning a later arrival. Due to a promise of several million from Edward and the excuse that I had a rare skin disorder that wouldn't allow me in the sun, the school of English and Humanities ceremony started at twilight; I wouldn't have been able to attend the normal outdoor morning ceremony. The cap and gown just wouldn't have gone with a cape.

Jacob drove his Escalade to the airport in Lebanon. Phil and Renée were just stepping out of the doors when he arrived. He jumped out and ran to the side to let them in. "Hi." He smiled; amiable, as always.

Renée looked puzzled. "Where's Bella?"

Jacob quickly replied, "Bella, Edward and Nessie are already at the Turnbill Inn. They're meeting us there for dinner. I volunteered to pick you up." He knew very well that he couldn't tell them our reasons for not picking them up had a lot to do with the afternoon sunshine.

That seemed to satisfy her. She and Phil climbed in.

We were planning on having a private dinner at the Turnbill Inn with them before picking up the Cullens. Phil and Renée were spending the night there. Their flight back to Florida wasn't until the following afternoon.

As they pulled into the drive, a valet walked out to get the Escalade, but backed away quickly when Jacob glared at him. Jacob wasn't going to let anyone near it. Phil and Renée stepped out and Jacob drove off to park in the underground parking. They hesitated a moment, then walked through the door. "Cullen party?" Phil asked. The clerk behind the front desk stepped out and directed them to the restaurant, where the maitre d' led them to the correct table.

Phil's expression registered controlled attraction. He obviously hadn't gotten over my astoundingly attractive features, but he'd come expecting it. They really were a happy couple; he wouldn't want to hurt Renée. She moved quickly to me and gave me a hug and a kiss, then moved to Nessie, bestowing her with a similar greeting. "You've grown so much since we last saw you." She gave me a meaningful look. We had discussed the growth hormone issues, so this wasn't anything that would give Nessie's true nature away. Luckily, Nessie's growth spurt had slowed down. She could pass for a 15 year old, but the changes from the eight year old Renée had met a little over two years ago weren't as astonishing as the changes had been that Charlie had witnessed. He had watched her grow from a months' old infant to a six year old in less than a year.

Renée settled herself into the chair next to Phil.

After parking the Escalade, Jacob didn't wait to be led. He walked straight into the restaurant and sat in the chair next to Nessie. He had been away from her too long. It was plain to see the relief on his features.

"So," Renée was clearly curious, "what are your plans for the future?"

"Edward is planning on joining Carlisle at the hospital in Forks. We aren't quite sure how long we're going to stay there."

"There's no chance of your looking for a place in Florida, is there?" she looked pained.

"We really like it in Forks. I'm afraid not, Mom." I smiled apologetically then stifled a sigh. I also resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Phil was looking dazzled and Edward was glaring. Phil just didn't share Renée's impossible denial. I was glad that she hadn't pressed us too hard for a visit during our time in Dartmouth.

Maybe her denial was just a thin veneer, after all. I certainly hadn't expected her to be so content with the status quo, which meant no visits from either direction but regular, daily emails and weekly phone calls, of course. She had insisted on adding Nessie to her ritual, and both of them had grown close through their emails and phone conversations.

Phil, Renée, Jacob, and Nessie seemed to be enjoying their meals. The Turnbill Inn had an outstanding reputation. Times like that, I really missed my ability to enjoy human food. Edward and I didn't order anything. It seemed like a waste, and I'd explained our 'vegetarian diet' to my parents during our phone conversations. It seemed like an easy out so Renée and Charlie could quit worrying about whether or not we were eating with them. I had explained that we didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable with our lifestyle, so it was just easier for us to eat on our own. I couldn't explain that a 'vegetarian' vampire actually dined on animals.

Our conversation revolved around Phil's baseball coaching and Renée's Kindergarten class. She'd gone back to teaching last year. Phil seemed settled and she wanted something to keep her busy. She was just teaching the morning class, so she still had plenty of free time. Her current interest was studying the UFO phenomena. That topic always amused me, but she seemed serious about it.

"Did you hear about the sighting in Stephenville, Texas?"

Once again, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "No, I hadn't heard."

"Several reliable witnesses came forward about it. There was even a sheriff's deputy. He said it was about 5,000 feet across. Can you imagine something that big _flying_?"

"No, Mom, I can't." I stifled a giggle. This was getting ridiculous.

Then she lowered her voice, as if afraid someone was listening, "There was a 76 page report posted on the internet. The FAA radar tracking records matched the eyewitness accounts. Did you know it was heading for the president's ranch?"

This time, I couldn't stifle the snicker. "So do you think the President has been replaced by an alien?"

She looked disgruntled. "I'm not saying anything like that, it's just _interesting_, you know."

Edward interrupted, "Have you had a chance to check in?"

Phil jumped in then, apparently as eager as Edward to change the subject. "We didn't have a chance. I'll go take care of that."

"Our treat on dinner." Edward casually signaled the waitress. While Phil pushed away from the table, Jacob joined him. He would need to lead Phil to the Escalade, and he seemed uncomfortable with the topic, as well. All of us were well aware of the mythical nature of our existence. I didn't want to imagine more supernatural things out there than vampires, shapeshifters, and werewolves. That was enough to fill my mind. I didn't like thinking about UFOs.

Renée was quick to switch topics. "So how is school, Nessie?"

I answered quickly, before Nessie had a chance to say anything. "We're home schooling."

Renée's brow furrowed. "How can you do that while you're attending Dartmouth?"

"We've hired tutors." I lied glibly. Nessie actually didn't need to attend school. She learned so fast from the beginning that she could've aced a college-level course. I continued. "The growth hormone therapy has really helped, so I think she'd fit in high school. We were planning on enrolling her in high school in the fall. We'd like her to get her diploma."

"High school?" Renée sounded faint.

"Nessie is brilliant, and her growth is consistent with that age group." I couldn't explain that Jacob couldn't be apart from Nessie for an entire day. We thought it was best to enroll Nessie in high school so Jacob could get his diploma, as well.

Renée put her hand on her heart. "A teen? I'm a grandma of a teen?" Her voice rose in a wail.

"Uhh, Mom? Are you okay?"

She was looking gray. I hoped she wasn't having a heart attack. She shook her head, dazed.

I tried to console her. "It's ok, Mom. The therapies really are working now. She should age normally from now on…"

I tried again, "She _is_ adopted, you know. That shouldn't be too hard to explain."

She took a deep breath. "You're right, of course. I just needed a moment. I feel like I've missed out on my only grandchild's childhood…"

"I'm sorry, Mom. We didn't plan this, you know."

"I know. It's just a lot to take in." She paused a moment, then gave me a searching look. "You and Edward haven't changed your minds about another one, have you?"

A look of shocked horror would've crossed my human face. My stone face revealed nothing. "No, Mom. Nessie is it." My firm voice must've convinced her.

She sighed. "Oh, all right. I'll quit bugging you about it." She pushed back, then walked over and gave me another hug.

Edward stood up and pulled my chair out for me then turned and did the same for Nessie. Phil and Jacob were just returning from checking in.

Phil turned to Renée. "Did you want to come see our room?"

"Of course." She gave him an adoring smile. I was glad she had Phil to take care of her. She turned to us. "Did you want to come up?"

"I'd love to see your room. We have about twenty minutes before we need to leave to pick up the Cullens."

Jacob picked up one bag. Edward picked up the other. The weight of the luggage meant nothing to them. It wouldn't mean anything to me, either, but Edward preferred to carry the luggage. He was forever the gentleman. I smiled to myself. I was always amazed that my perfect Edward had actually chosen _me_.

We walked up the two flights of stairs.

The room was restfully decorated in blues and greens. The furniture and fabrics were luxurious. I knew that this was Phil and Renée's anniversary trip in conjunction with our graduation. They didn't always go this spendy. I was glad they were treating themselves.

Nessie moved over to the window. "Oh, Grandma!" she exclaimed in her musical voice, "what a pretty view." The window looked over a forest of trees that seemed to go on forever. We had hunted in those woods, so we knew how full of wildlife they were. Nessie's bronze curls bounced with her excitement. Her beauty was dazzling.

Renée moved over and put her arm around Nessie's shoulders. "It's beautiful." She agreed. Then she kissed Nessie's head. "Just like you." Nessie smiled up at her. They might not have spent a lot of time together, but the affection between the two was obvious. I was grateful to Charlie for forcing a relationship with Renée. I would've been sad to have Renée miss out on Nessie's too-short childhood.

Edward reminded us, "It's time to go to the airport. Jacob and I will both take cars. We'll meet you at Dartmouth. The Vanquish is parked below in the parking garage." Edward handed the keys to Phil.

"Are you kidding?" he looked at Edward as if he was.

He shook his head. "No. I'm serious."

He took the keys almost reverently then looked at Edward again. "You're serious?"

Edward smiled, seeming to understand Phil's attitude. He smoothly pulled out a campus map he'd had in his pocket. "I've marked the closest parking lot to the event. If you park toward the back of the lot, we'll be able to find you."

I looked at Jacob. "Did you want to take Nessie with you?" I knew the answer, but I wanted Renée to think there was an option. Nessie was my daughter, but Jacob's claim to her was getting stronger as she aged. Her need for Jacob was almost as intense as his need for her. Just then, it was like a strong sibling attachment. Neither Edward nor I were looking forward to the moment when the relationship changed.

I walked down the stairs with Edward, Jacob and Nessie. I needed to get dressed in my cap and gown, which was in the trunk of the Vanquish. I hadn't driven it very much. It was flashy, even for Dartmouth. I could almost see Jacob's mouth water every time he looked at it. He'd driven it more than I had. He liked to take Nessie out on late-night drives.

I watched Jacob buckle Nessie into the Escalade then turned to Edward. I sighed. "This will all be over soon. I'm looking forward to settling in Forks again."

I stepped to the Vanquish and unlocked the tiny trunk. I hadn't relinquished my key to Phil. The Masters' robes looked odd, but I was excited to wear them. I knew Charlie and Renée were having the proudest moment of their lives. They'd never dreamed of my getting a Masters'. Neither had I, for that matter. I carried the robes and the cap up the stairs. Renée would want to help me dress. It was a mom thing. I'd let her have a moment. She'd had so few of them lately, and I didn't really see how we'd be able to change that in the future.

It wasn't long before I was dressed and we walked back down the stairs together. Edward was waiting patiently next to the Lexus. It was parked next to the Vanquish. Phil's eyes popped. He'd never seen it. I smiled.

Edward opened my door for me, and I stepped into the Lexus. We drove quickly to the airport where Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were waiting for us. The rest had climbed into the Escalade.

The trip to Dartmouth was less than ten minutes. It didn't take long to find the Vanquish. Phil was still sitting in the driver's seat, a look of pure pleasure on his face. It was almost a religious experience to drive. At least, that's what Jacob told me. I wasn't a car person, so it didn't affect me like that.

Jacob's Escalade pulled up beside us. The Vanquish wasn't hard to spot – even in a parking lot full of outstanding cars. I hadn't personally ever seen another one.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice were getting out of the Escalade as Edward and I moved, hand in hand, to get Nessie. Charlie and Sue climbed out after them. It was dark enough for us to be out safely. We all moved toward the building, matching our pace to the humans.

We found a spot for the large group then Edward and I moved to the student line. The Masters' line wasn't as long as that for the Bachelors', so I found my spot easily. Edward reached around to give my waist a squeeze then he bent to kiss me. "Congratulations, Mrs. Cullen." He loved that name. So did I.

I smiled at him then whispered, "I'll be back in a few moments." My line was starting to move, and Edward stepped away to join the rest of the Cullens. I was sure Alice would be armed with her camera.

The commencement exercises didn't take long. The Governor had come to deliver the address. I didn't pay much attention to his speech. I was preoccupied by my thoughts of the future. It was my turn to pick up my diploma cover before I knew it. I could hear my family's cheers. Charlie's and Renée's voices joined in a beautiful harmony. My throat constricted. My love for my parents kept me grounded. I was grateful I had been able to keep them as part of my vampire family.

The commencement went quickly, and I was surrounded by the Cullens and my parents in an unbelievably short time. "Picture time," Alice called. We obediently lined up for pictures. I had pictures with the Cullens, then with Edward, Nessie, and Jacob, and then with my parents – together and then with the separate couples.

Edward reminded Alice, "We need to get heading to Lebanon. We have a flight back to Seattle."

"I'm almost done," she assured him. "I just want a picture of Bella by herself."

I sighed. "One more, then." I smiled brilliantly for the camera and heard Phil's breath catch. I wished he wouldn't do that. Dazzling Phil was _not_ on my to do list.

After the picture, we all headed back to the cars. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Charlie and Sue were loading into the Escalade with Jacob and Nessie, but the rest of the Cullens stopped, as if they were waiting for some cue.

Edward turned to Phil. "We were wondering if you wanted the Lexus?"

Phil looked at Edward, a stunned expression on his face. Renée's jaw dropped. "What did you say?"

"Well, we were planning on selling it. We have plenty of cars in Forks. This was just to use while Bella was attending Dartmouth." He paused. "I haven't had any luck selling it and wanted to know if you wanted it…kind of an anniversary gift." I knew very well he hadn't made an effort to sell the car.

Phil darted a look at Renée.

Edward must've heard the numbers for the insurance and the taxes going through Phil's head. They were comfortable but not wealthy. "The insurance and taxes are a gift, of course."

Renée had read my emails about how generous the Cullens were. She knew this was a genuine offer. She moved to hug me, then Edward. "Thanks so much. We will love the car." While Edward was handing over the keys to Phil, she walked to the Escalade and leaned in to give Nessie a good-bye kiss. "I love you. I'll be looking for your emails, and I'll be talking to you on Sunday." That was the regular weekly phone call.

Edward addressed Phil, "Would you mind dropping Carlisle, Esme and Jasper at the airport?"

"Not at all," Phil responded in a dazed voice.

"The title to the car is in the glove box. I've already signed it over."

"Uhhh. Thanks." Phil still looked stunned.

I followed and bent in to give Nessie a kiss. "I love you, honey." I whispered. "Be safe. I'll see you in a couple of days, and I'll be calling when we land." Jacob wouldn't take many breaks, and I knew he'd be driving fast. We'd see Nessie soon enough, but I couldn't help worrying, and my throat tightened with unsheddable tears.

I moved over to the driver's side and hugged Jacob. "Take care of my baby." My voice was fervent.

His tone matched mine. "You know I will. My life depends on it." I knew it did. That's why I entrusted her with him.

I stepped back, and Edward put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "We are counting on you. We'll plan on seeing you in a couple of days." Jacob nodded. He knew that was hard on us, but we all knew it would be impossible for him to handle a separation.

I turned to Renée and hugged her, then kissed her cheek. "I love you, Mom. Be safe. I'll hear from you on Sunday." It seemed natural to feel protective of my mother. I'd spent most of my human life mothering her. I knew it would take a few days for them to drive down to Florida. She wouldn't let Phil go much over the speed limit.

Edward and I stood together, his arm around my waist, while we watched the Lexus and Escalade head to Lebanon. When they were out of sight, I removed my cap and robes. Edward unlocked the trunk, and I stuffed them into the pint-sized space. It was a relief to have the ceremony behind me. Edward closed the trunk then opened the passenger door for me. He carefully shut the door, and moved to the driver's side.

We were delivering the car to the moving company that had already packed up our belongings. It was being towed behind the truck to Forks.

When we drove up, an older man met us. Edward filled out some paperwork and handed over the keys. A shadow passed over his face. If we hadn't been in such a rush to get back to Seattle to see Leah and Nahuel graduate, we would've driven the Vanquish. I knew it was hard for him to leave his car behind, but he'd had it delivered to New Hampshire the same way. It wasn't like he hadn't been through that before.

He reached for my hand. We walked sedately down the street, angling toward Lebanon. When we reached the shadow of the trees, we started to run. I never got over the exhilaration I felt as I ran. We sped through the forest, and were at the edge of the Lebanon airport quickly. It had taken less time than if we had driven. We slowed to a human speed as we approached the building. It would take us more time to get to the jet than it took us to drop off the car. We'd have to move slowly through the airport.

I smiled at the security guard. He forgot to have me remove my shoes. I didn't mind. It was a pain taking off my shoes, anyway. Edward snickered as I joined him outside the security area. "What's so funny?" I thought I knew the answer, but I asked anyway.

"He couldn't even remember his own name. You're positively dangerous."

I snorted. "Emmett says I'm the tamest vampire he's ever met."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

I just smiled and took his hand. We headed to the private jet area. That was going to be my first flight in the Challenger. It was a convenience for the family to get to New Hampshire, but I'd never needed to fly home with them to Forks.

Emmett met us at the door then led us to the jet. It was sleekly beautiful, and it looked powerful – for a private jet. I would've felt nervous having Nessie load, but she was with Jacob.

I walked up the stairs in front of Edward and stepped inside a poshly ornate cabin. The seats were white leather, and the thick white carpet smelled like wool.

Charlie and Sue were sitting on the far side with a table between them. It looked like they were just finishing a meal. We hadn't been gone long, but it wouldn't have taken them long to eat a meal that had previously been prepared. Esme and Carlisle were also on the far side, sitting next to each other on the bench seats. Edward and I moved over to the closer side. I sat on one side of the table, Edward the other. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the bench seat across from Carlisle and Esme.

Emmet carefully handled stowing the steps and securing the cabin, then turned to us with a smile. "Seatbelts, please." I was sure that was for the benefit of Charlie and Sue, who wouldn't have survived a plane crash. The rest of us would've been fine.

He headed to the cockpit where Rosalie was already busy looking over the myriad indicators. The quick glimpse I had just confused me. I was heartily grateful that Edward hadn't decided pilot training should be on my agenda. I really wasn't interested.

We were racing down the runway a few moments later. I'd never been in a private jet. As a human, I would've been terrified. But I was a vampire, and the feeling of speed was thrilling. I watched out the window as we flew into the sky, then I turned to Edward. I reached for his hand, needing the comfort. "I miss Nessie already."

"I know you do," he whispered back. "Jacob will look after her. She'll be fine."

"She will be," I agreed, "but I miss her anyway. Do you realize this is the first time we've been apart since…" I stopped and looked at Charlie. I really couldn't say what I wanted to say. I hadn't been apart from her since I'd been created as a vampire. We'd been apart for a few hours while I was attending class or running errands, of course, but this was a different sense with her being in a completely different state.

"I know." Edward patted my hand then smiled at me. "You can look at this as an early anniversary get away. It's about time we've taken a holiday."

I wrinkled my nose at him. As if we needed a holiday when we had such full nights…Then my eyes grew thoughtful, and I breathed softly, "I really would like to go back to Esme's Island some time."

Edward pulled my hand to his lips and gently kissed my fingertips. "I'll keep that in mind, Mrs. Cullen."

"You promise?" I was sure Charlie and Sue couldn't hear us, but their eyes were on us, anyway. They must've been curious about our quiet conversation.

"It's a date." Edward smiled. I smiled back. He always kept his promises.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Papers

We arrived at the Seattle airport in just a few hours. The flight had gone smoothly. Charlie and Sue had slept most of the way. The rest of us had hushed conversations. I was excited about living in Forks again.

When we landed, Charlie and Sue were still groggy from sleep. I was grateful that Alice and Jasper had driven them from Forks. I wasn't sure Charlie could've driven home safely.

Carlisle and Esme picked up their Mercedes from overnight parking. Rosalie hopped in with them. Emmett, Edward, and I ran to Forks. It was a relief to stretch our legs, not that we ever got stiff – just that we enjoyed running. We arrived at the Cullen mansion before Alice and Jasper. I looked at Edward. "I'll bet Alice is keeping safely within the speed limit considering Charlie is the Police Chief."

Edward chuckled. "I'm sure you're right, and I'm also sure Alice is having a hard time keeping her foot off the gas." I laughed with him, convinced that he was right.

Carlisle pulled up in his Mercedes a few minutes after us. He parked in the garage and everyone walked into the house.

I turned to Carlisle. "When do we need to be at the University of Washington tomorrow?"

"Leah said we should be there by 9:00. The ceremony is at 10:00. It will be in the main conference center. Their ceremony is with the bulk of the students, so we need to be early to find a parking spot and a place to sit." Esme stood quietly by his side, his arm securely around her shoulders.

I nodded then looked at Edward. "I'd really like to see the cottage before we need to leave." It was almost 2 in the morning.

He took my hand, and we said quiet farewells. "Please tell Alice thanks for taking Charlie and Sue home. Let her know we'll see her in the morning."

"Of course, dear." Esme's beautiful voice was soothing.

We walked hand in hand out the back door of the Cullen home. We quickly jumped the river then walked to our cottage. It was as welcoming as always. It was my fairy tale house where I lived with my fairy tale husband. Sometimes I wondered if my bubble would ever burst – like a snow white with no prince to kiss her awake. I suppressed a shudder. I had lived that nightmare once before when Edward had decided it just wasn't safe for the very human me to be so close to his vampire life. I couldn't live without my prince, and he couldn't live without me. A sense of foreboding came over me, and I quickly shoved the feeling away. I didn't want to spoil my alone time with Edward.

As he reached down to press me to him, I muttered against his eager lips, "You know, we won't be able to keep going on like this much longer."

Edward pulled away, a shocked looked on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Well," I nuzzled his neck as I talked, "Nessie is getting older."

His lips were running along my jaw, and I had a hard time keeping my thoughts in order. They wanted to fall into chaos. He managed to mumble distractedly, "What does that have to do with us?"

"I'm sure her awareness is going to increase. We won't be able to keep up this level of…" I had a hard time concentrating when he was exploring so many places at once, and I gasped in pleasure before I continued, "enthusiasm as she grows."

Edward pulled away slightly, a look of concern crossing his perfect features.

I pulled him back and moved my lips with his, molding myself to his perfect form. "Enjoy the moment," I managed to gasp out. "We might be getting fewer of these…"

Edward groaned, and my ability to speak coherently was effectively cut off.

We were once again fairly coherent by 8 am. We quickly dressed for the graduation ceremony and then headed to the Cullens. We'd be driving to Seattle since it was a less conspicuous way to travel. Running at night was one thing. During the day was something else. We didn't want to risk being seen.

We let ourselves into the house. It seemed silly to knock when we were so much a part of the family. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on one couch. Alice and Jasper were on the other. I sat down next to Alice. Edward stood beside me.

"Have we decided which cars to take and how we're splitting?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded absently. "Esme and I are going in the Mercedes. You are welcome to come with us."

"I'm taking my Porsche." Alice smiled dreamily. Of course she would be.

"And I'm taking the M3." Rosalie was descending the stairs as she spoke. This was a chance to show off without disturbing the locals. No surprise there.

"Well I don't feel like taking my car." I didn't like being conspicuous, and the red Ferrari screamed at anyone who saw it. I only liked driving it at night…or at least where one part of the trip was at night. The Christmas we'd come to Forks, I'd driven the Ferrari, but it was so early when we started out, I hadn't thought about how conspicuous we would be driving back home. I looked up at Edward. "Do you mind if we go with Carlisle and Esme?"

He smiled down at me. "Of course not."

I enjoyed Leah's and Nahuel's graduation more than my own. I had hated the attention, and I'd been preoccupied by my mother. This ceremony went smoothly and I'd let my worry over my mom settle to the back of my mind where it tickled but didn't disturb. She had been so upset by the thought of Nessie being a high schooler. I was wondering if her denial cocoon was beginning to crack.

After the ceremony was over, we hugged and laughed and shared some fun university stories. Alice took pictures then we all left to go to our separate homes.

I turned to Edward when we were in the car. "Leah just glows."

Esme looked over the seat at me. "Nahuel has been very good for her. She is happy, and so is he. His happiness means the world to Huilen. They are all doing very well."

"What are their plans for the future?" I asked her, surprised by the intensity of my curiosity.

"They've both been accepted into Creighton Law School. I think it's in Nebraska somewhere."

"Nebraska!" I was shocked. "That's a long way from La Push." I paused, looking thoughtful. "I guess they don't have to worry about hunting opportunities or keeping out of the sun like we do…How is Sue taking this?"

Esme laughed softly. "Sue is so happy with Leah's joy that Leah could live on another planet and she'd be satisfied."

She looked thoughtful, and I hesitated to break the silence. Finally, I said, "I guess only a parent could understand that feeling…your own happiness becomes secondary to the happiness of your child."

Esme nodded. She truly loved her adopted children. She knew just what I was saying. When Edward had fallen in love with me as a human, she was so thrilled by his happiness that all the obstacles we faced seemed like nothing in her eyes.

Of course, there had been some very painful moments….I was sure they pained her almost as much as they'd pained Edward.

I'd managed to make it through the next couple of days with regular cell phone updates from Jacob and Nessie. It was easier having Nessie gone when she was just a call away.

The morning that we expected them back, Edward and I were just walking into the Cullen home when he asked the assembled vampires, "Is anyone up for a game of croquet?"

Emmet perked up. "Sure."

Jasper was looking interested as well, "You bet."

"Carlisle?" Edward looked at him.

He seemed preoccupied. "No, you go ahead. I have some studying to do."

I briefly wondered what could be occupying so much of Carlisle's attention. He had seemed a little distant. Esme looked at him, a worried line marring her perfect brow.

"Bella?"

"No, thanks." I smiled. "I think your game is a little too ferocious for a tame vampire like me. I'll just stay here and play dress up with Alice." She smiled at me. It wasn't often that I let her work on my wardrobe, but I was planning on getting Nessie's birth certificate done and I wanted some advice on how to dress before I approached Mr. J. Jenks again.

Edward looked at Rosalie. "Don't even ask." She growled. "I don't want to ruin this dress." It was a glowing soft rose silk that wouldn't have withstood a walk in the park, let alone a brutal game of extreme croquet.

As soon as the guys were out of sight, Alice and I jumped over the river and raced to my cottage. We walked into the unusually sunny clearing surrounding my house. A beam of sunlight touched it, and my throat tightened. I felt like my house was a bit of heaven. How appropriate to see the beam of light appearing…

I had stopped, and Alice turned back to look at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

I opened my door and walked into my fairy tale house. We walked through the front room and down the hall into Edward's and my room. I paused a moment, then headed for the door that led to the nightmare closet. A small smile flitted across my face. This was the only part of my house that I dreaded. Wasn't that a little like life? The nightmares in the closet could dampen joy – even in the most glorious life.

I squared my shoulders then opened the door. Row upon row of white garment bags hung, undisturbed in the vast closet. I had become very familiar with the small set of drawers next to Edward's relatively small rack. My jeans were in there, and there were a few long-sleeved stretch cotton shirts in the collection. Those were the clothes I wore. I actually washed and re-wore them. I just couldn't get over the waste of throwing out clothes after one wearing.

"Ok, Alice… help me pick out something for Mr. J. Jenks."

"You know," Alice said casually as she sniffed through the racks – she was picking something out by smell, "Jasper usually handles that."

I gave her a sheepish grin, then giggled, "I know…I was just hoping to postpone his heart attack…He's going to have one during one of Jasper's visits, you know."

Alice laughed. "I guess Jasper had his turn when he was getting Nahuel and Huilen's papers. He likes to keep J on his toes." She pulled out five bags and carried them to my bed. "Here. Let's see how these look on you."

It was like going shopping in the comfort of my own home. Alice helped me put on the dresses and we discussed the merits of each. I felt more comfortable in pants, but Alice insisted that I'd be more effective in a dress. I suspected Alice was just enjoying an excuse to see me dress up. After a few minutes, we chose a short sleeved emerald green shift that extended just below the knee. She quickly found a matching long sleeve short summer jacket. She found the matching shoes and clutch purse as well.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was stunningly beautiful. "Thanks, Alice." I hugged her. "You're the best."

She smiled back at me. "Of course I am."

"Well since I'm dressed and ready to go, let me call J and see if he can see me today. Can you get some pictures printed up? I think you took some of Jacob and Nessie alone during your trip out, didn't you?"

"No problem. They'll be done when you get back to the house." Alice flitted away, and I opened up the phone to call J.

I dialed on the secret number I'd seen his employee use when I'd been on Alice's errand. J picked it up on the second ring. He was cautious as he picked up the phone. I was sure he didn't recognize my number. "Hello?"

I was brisk, business-like, but my musical voice sounded seductive, even to my ears, "Hi, J, this is Bella. Bella Cullen. I needed to see you – today, if possible."

"Uh, sure, Bella. I'll re-arrange my day. Can you meet me in my office at 4:00?"

"That will be fine. Thanks, J." I could hear him hyperventilating. Maybe my presence wouldn't prevent a heart attack, after all. I shut the phone with a sigh. Disappearing as a human Bella would've been nice. I hated to attract attention. Even my voice made it impossible to hide. I sighed again. I wouldn't trade my vampire life with Edward for anything, but I sure wished I wasn't so insanely attractive to human males.

I walked out of my house and ran quickly, lightly to the river. I jumped the river without getting my stiletto heels dirty. Alice's choice of shoes was ridiculous. It was a good thing I wouldn't be walking much.

She was just printing some pictures as I entered through the back door. Two were of Jacob, one was of Nessie. "Perfect." I enthused. "Do you mind if I take your Escalade? My Ferrari is a little conspicuous."

Alice giggled. She opened the drawer where the keys were kept and tossed them to me.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. "I shouldn't be long. The appointment is at 4:00." I looked at the clock on the desk. It was already after 2:00. "If Edward gets back before I do, could you let him know where I went?"

"No problem." Alice was turning on her computer.

I glided out to the Escalade and climbed in. I grimaced. Alice's choice in clothes certainly restricted my movements. Tight dresses seemed to be her preference. I had to move carefully to avoid tearing any seams – not that the dress didn't fit, just that I couldn't exactly _move_.

On the drive to Seattle, I thought about my mother's horrified look when I told her that we were planning to enroll Nessie in high school. I certainly understood her feelings. Nessie's babyhood had practically been non-existant. Her young life was flying away. She'd be an adult in three short years. It seemed prudent to enroll her as a sophomore. She looked a little young yet, but by December, she would probably look more like a junior.

I found J's office in the suburbs with ease. My last trip here had been full of fear. This trip was a happier one. I strolled into his office. The same secretary I'd met before recognized me and rushed me into his office.

I smiled at the middle-aged man behind the desk. His heart rate escalated alarmingly, and I strained to keep from rolling my eyes. "Hi, J." I tried to keep my voice low and even.

"Hi, Bella. It's a pleasure to see you again." His eyes moved up and down the length of my body. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Thanks. Neither have you." His ample girth was still shouting heart attack. Just like my last visit, he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his brow nervously. His balding head glistened with sweat.

"What can I do for you?" He sounded nervous.

I slid the pictures of Jacob and Nessie across his desk. "I need a birth certificate for the girl. Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I handed him a paper with her name and information on Jacob. "Make it September 10 fifteen years ago. Jacob will need a birth certificate as well. He'll be her bodyguard at school, and we need him to attend with her. I don't think we can put them in the same grade, though, so put his birth date a year earlier. I've included a copy of his birth certificate for you. It's on the other side." I watched as he flipped over the paper I'd handed him. "We just need the date change on his birth year, and I'll need passports for both as well as shot records, of course. I included a copy of his, but Renesmee hasn't had any shots." I paused, not sure if he could even handle my next request. "I'll need school papers as well. Something that the high school will accept as a transfer. Can you do that?"

J laughed. "No problem. Did you have some school in mind?"

I'd seen some of the schools around Hanover. "We just moved here from Hanover, New Hampshire. Would Academy Park Elementary and West Middle School do for Nessie? Jacob's records are at La Push. Can you handle getting the dates changed on those?" My voice rose in a question. I had no idea how to handle faking a background.

"No problem." I wondered if he had some ability to hack into school systems. He certainly wasn't acting like this was an unusual request. J nodded absently, then his eyes widened. The two pictures looked like the same people I'd had him do paperwork for almost four years ago, only Nessie was obviously much older. Jacob, of course, hadn't changed a bit.

I wondered if I should've left this in Jasper's hands. I certainly didn't want J getting any ideas. "She's our adopted daughter…Edward's brother's daughter." I hoped that was enough of a red herring to throw him off our trail. The age difference was astronomical. Surely he'd believe that the pictures weren't of the same child.

He visibly relaxed. "Of course. Same terms as always. Half down. The rest on delivery. When do you want them?"

I waved my hand nonchalantly. "Whenever. I just need to have them in time to register them in the local high school. A few weeks, maybe."

"I've got some things going on right now. Would the end of the month be alright?"

I nodded and pulled out several bundles of money. We both knew the routine. He didn't even bother to count. "Can you call me when they're ready?"

"Is it the same phone you called me on?"

"Yes."

"That will be fine." He stood up and walked around his desk to shake my hand. "Pleasure doing business with you again, Bella." He flinched a little at the touch of my cold flesh. He moved to open the door and I walked out quickly, glad to be out of the stuffy room.

I was back in Forks by 6:00. It had been a quick trip. I parked Alice's Escalade then let myself into their house. I didn't want to spend the afternoon in our cottage. As small as it was, it still felt lonely when Edward was gone.

Alice was still at the computer and Rosalie was watching a mechanic's special on TV. Her mechanical expertise was an odd combination with her glorious beauty. I could never quite get my images of her to mesh properly. And I certainly would've never guessed her maternal side.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward came in through the back door. Their eyes were a soft golden yellow indicating they'd hunted during their game. I had never really asked what their rules were. I didn't really want to know, but they seemed to enjoy it still – and that was something for a group of vampires.

Jacob and Nessie drove up in the Escalade shortly after the guys arrived.

I rushed to greet Nessie as she stepped out. I hugged her fiercely. "Ow. Momma, carefully," she winced. Her skin was hard, but not quite as hard as mine. I had to remember not to be too enthusiastic when I hugged her.

"Oops. Sorry. I've missed you." I kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled the beautiful smile that caught at my dead heart.

"How was your trip?" I successfully kept my voice from trembling. Being apart had been difficult.

Nessie smiled at Jacob, who had hurried to her side. "Jacob kept it fun. We didn't stop often, and he drove fast."

I laughed. "I figured he would." I turned to Jacob, "Do you want to see Billy?"

"You know it." He smiled. "I'll be driving. I don't want to mess up my clothes."

I grinned at him. I was sure his desire to drive had more to do with his Escalade than protecting his clothes.

He turned to Nessie and asked, "Did you want to come with me?"

She smiled at him. "Absolutely." Then she turned to me. "Is it ok, Momma?"

I stifled a sigh. She'd just arrived. Ugh. "Yes. You can go." I looked at Jacob. "Could you stop and say 'hi' to Charlie and Sue for me? I'm sure Dad would like you to stop by with Nessie."

"Sure. Sure." He was buckling in Nessie as we spoke.

I suppressed a smile. His first concern would always be Nessie. What a comfort that was. Isn't that what every parent wanted for their daughter? The ability to hand her off to someone who loved and cherished her as much as they did…

I was hoping Edward wouldn't break down and kill Jacob when he started having romantic thoughts for our daughter. So far, that hadn't been a problem.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Just Say No

Edward and I suddenly drew apart. I gasped. A timid knock was sounding on our bedroom door. "Momma? Daddy?" Nessie's musical voice was piercing. I looked at the clock. It was only 6:30 in the morning. Nessie usually slept 'til 8:00. We threw on our clothes and Edward opened the door to let her in.

"What did you need, sweetheart?" Edward's voice was unruffled.

"Jacob wanted to know if I could go cliff diving today."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd want to go back to doing the fun things he and I used to do….but cliff diving…with my baby? Who did he think he was?

Edward's face turned dark. "I'd rather you not, Nessie. I don't think it's the safest sport…"

"Please, oh, please." She looked up at Edward with the most heart breaking expression. "I'll be careful. I promise. We won't go off the cliff top…lower down is safer, and Jacob will be right there to help me swim back."

Edward sighed and Nessie smiled her brilliant smile. She knew she'd won. "Ok. You can go, but please be careful." Was there anything he wouldn't give to his daughter? I glared at him, but I wouldn't argue in front of Nessie. We'd have our discussion later.

She ran back to her room to collect her swimming gear. I turned to Edward and hissed, "How can you let my baby jump off a cliff?"

"Bella. How can you talk like that? Didn't you like to do things like that as a human?"

I angrily crossed my arms across my chest. "That was different."

"Really? Why do you think that?"

"She's my baby." I wailed.

"Yes, and you were my precious and very fragile Bella. How, exactly, is this different?"

He could see my anger melting away, but I still kept my arms folded. "Hmmmpff. You just let her run you." I growled.

He smiled and kissed my anger away. I couldn't think straight when he was kissing me, and he knew it. I sighed. "I guess I am a little over-protective, aren't I?"

He pulled away and kissed the top of my head. "It's ok, Bella." He smiled. "I had my turn…only you were infinitely more breakable, and I didn't trust Jacob with you the way I trust him with Nessie. If something happened to her, it would kill him."

I knew he was telling the truth, but I still didn't want to think about my baby jumping off a cliff.

I knew she was tougher than I had been. Her skin was almost as hard as my own, but she was still mortal. She might look like a 15 year old and she might be as intelligent as an adult, but she was less than four years old, and she didn't have the life experience to avoid things that might be harmful.

I sighed. I knew Nessie would be my only child. I just couldn't bear the thought of her being injured in any way. I adored her with every fiber of my being.

I saw myself standing in Charlie's shoes. I shuddered. I could relate now to all the anxiety I had caused him when I was riding motorcycles and cliff diving. Of course, I had only tried cliff diving once, but still…I could empathize with my dad in ways I never thought possible. I sighed. It was going to be a long day.

I was dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. Alice never liked my choice of clothes, but I didn't think we were planning any family pictures. "How would you like to go hunting while Nessie is cliff diving?"

Edward smiled down at me. He was relieved I'd given up on the Nessie battle. "I'd be delighted."

We stepped out of our room, hand in hand, just as Nessie was coming out of hers. She had a bag slung over her shoulder. Her beautiful bronze ringlets went to her waist. Her face was glowing, and her brown eyes were shining with excitement.

We walked toward the Cullen home and jumped the river. Nessie could navigate the jump as well as we could. As we walked around to the front of the house, we saw Jacob's Escalade.

He was leaning against it, his bare chest brown and warm in the early morning light. It was going to be a sunny day, a rare event in Forks. When he saw us, he pushed off and met us in a couple of long strides. Wordlessly, he took Nessie's bag and tossed it onto the grey leather seat behind his own. He opened Nessie's door and made sure she was safely buckled in before turning to us. "We were planning on having a picnic at the beach. Did you have any particular time you wanted us back?"

Edward responded quickly, "We're just going hunting. Sometime this evening is fine, but you might want to see if Esme is planning a meal."

Jacob ran across the porch and into the house to check with Esme. I turned to Nessie. "Make sure you stick with Jacob."

"I know, Momma."

"I love you." I leaned in to give her a hug, then shut the door. "Be safe."

Nessie rolled her eyes. "I can't be anything else with Jacob around."

I smiled. "You're in good hands. Have fun."

Edward reached for my hand and we headed back toward the river. We had already jumped the river and were loping toward our hunting grounds when we heard the Escalade pull out. "Edward?"

He glanced over at me, a brow raised in question. "Yes?"

"Do you think our having Nessie and Jacob in different grades is a good idea?"

Edward chuckled. "I think you worry way too much. What could happen to Nessie in Forks High?"

I sighed. "You're right, of course. I just can't help but worry. I don't know how you stayed sane worrying about me."

He laughed out loud. "I did have my moments of insanity, believe me."

We both caught the scent of elk and crouched, our hunting instincts taking over.

It was later that afternoon when we had settled into a relaxing routine at the Cullen home when the newspaper article caught my eye.

It was the title that drew me in…the word "blood" sent an involuntary rush of saliva into my mouth. I'd just hunted, though, so it wasn't really much of a response. I read the article, the feeling that this was important information pressing heavily. What did it mean?

**Blood of 1918 flu survivors still protects against long-gone killer.** Antibodies vaccine keeps all mice alive in study.

By Seth Borenstein, Associated Press, Deseret News, Aug. 18, 2008, p. A2.

WASHINGTON – Nearly a century after history's most lethal flu faded away, survivors' bloodstreams still carry super-potent protection against the 1918 virus, demonstrating the remarkable durability of the human immune system.

Scientists tested the blood of 32 people ages 92 to 102 who were exposed to the 1918 pandemic flu…

I paused in reading the article, remembering that this flu had been the reason for Edward's creation. He had almost died in this flu, and his mother had begged Carlisle to save him in the way only he could – as if she _knew_ the kind of saving Carlisle could provide. Life without Edward was an unbearable thought, and I sighed a silent _Thank You_ once more. I'd been thinking a lot about Edward's mother lately, as if she could hear me.…

I continued reading.

and found antibodies that still roam the body looking to strangle the old flu strain. Researchers manipulated those antibodies into a vaccine and found that it kept alive all the mice they had injected with the killer flu, according to a study published online Sunday in the journal Nature.

There's no pressing need for a 1918 flu vaccine because the virus has long since mutated out of its deadly form and is extremely unlikely to be a threat anymore, experts said. What's more important in this research, they said, is that it confirms theories that our immune system has a steel-trap memory.

"It's incredible. The Lord has blessed us with antibodies our whole lifetime," said study co-author Dr. Eric Altschuler at the University of Medicine and Dentistry in New Jersey. "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger."

I snorted at that line. _I_ was a living testament to that! Vampires were the strongest beings I knew, and they all survived the worst pain anyone could possibly imagine to get there.

This is the longest that specific disease-fighting cells have lasted in people, said study lead author Dr. James Crowe, a professor of microbiology and immunology at Vanderbilt University Medical Center in Nashville, Tenn.

But these antibodies don't just survive; they have mutated tremendously and now bind tighter to disease cells than other antibodies. That makes them more potent, he said.

I paused a moment, reflecting on that statement…a feeling of vast importance was attached to it, but I couldn't puzzle out what it meant for me.

Crowe said he hopes to use similar techniques to boost potencies of vaccines that would be more useful now against newer bird flu strains that could become epidemics.

I stretched absentmindedly, a human action that I didn't need. My ability to appear human had increased with age.

My mind puzzled over the article. I couldn't see what it would mean for me. Blood had caught my eye, of course, and the flu epidemic that had created my Edward, but I had a strong impression that this article was meant for _me._

I had read THE GREAT INFLUENZA: The Epic of the Deadliest Plague in History by John M. Barry, so I understood a little of what the flu had done to the world, but I had a distinct feeling that the words I just read had more to do with me as a vampire than me as a human. I puzzled for a moment, then Nessie and Jacob ran through the door. Nessie fairly sparkled with excitement.

"Oh, Momma, that was so much fun!" She moved over to give me a hug and kiss my cheek, then moved to Edward to give him a similar greeting.

Jacob and Nessie dropped into the couch. Jacob was grinning from ear to ear.

"So…tell me about your day." I encouraged. Edward had turned to face them from the piano bench, his eyes narrowing as he read their thoughts. He sat tense and quiet. I could tell I wouldn't be getting any information from him.

Instantly, Nessie was very interested in an invisible pattern on her faded jeans. My eyes narrowed. I was suspicious things hadn't happened quite the way they'd promised they would, but I, too, remained silent, waiting for Nessie to open up.

"Well, Seth came with us and Quil and Claire."

I interrupted then, my voice rising in disbelief. "Quil let _Claire_ dive off the cliff?"

Nessie looked up in alarm. "Of course not, Momma. They just played on the beach."

I relaxed. That made sense.

Nessie looked down again, tracing the invisible pattern around her knee. "We walked up to the lower cliff and dived a few times." She looked up, her eyes sparkling. It was hard to remember that I thought she was hiding something. "I loved it."

"I'll bet." I smiled back. Even though I had been a human then, I remembered well the thrill I had while I was in the air. The scary part was when I hit the water. Nessie was strong and an excellent swimmer, so I was sure the waves didn't pull at her the same way they'd pulled at me.

She chewed the inside of her cheek a moment, a tremulous look crossing her face. "I know I promised we'd stay on the lower cliff, but…"

I hissed a low, angry growl, but I held my tongue. No wonder Jacob was looking like the cat that just ate the canary.

Nessie hurried through the rest of her sentence, as if I hadn't made a sound, "I really wanted to try it from the top cliff." She jumped up and hugged me, pleading, "Please don't be mad, Momma. I was just fine, and Jacob watched out for me just like he promised he would."

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't stay mad at her, either. I glanced at Edward, sending him a sheepish grin. He grinned back, our anger at the cliff stunt already forgotten. I couldn't even be mad at Jacob. He'd always give Nessie what she wanted. He wasn't physically capable of doing anything else.

Suddenly, I remembered two very usable motorcycles still sitting in Billy's garage. I looked at Jacob through narrowed eyes. My voice was firm, "We need to talk." I stood up and walked into the front yard with Jacob trailing behind me. From the tone of my voice, Nessie knew better than to follow us.

Jacob almost looked embarrassed – almost. "Umm, yeah?"

I glared at him. "Jacob, I know we used to have all kinds of fun…"

He smiled his old, familiar smile. "Yeah, we did."

"As a mom, I am _begging_ you to keep the motorcycles out of the conversation."

His look of feigned innocence worried me.

"Jacob. I am telling you. I don't want my daughter on those bikes."

"Sure. Sure." I expected that, somehow.

"We both know you won't be able to say 'no' to her. The only way to keep her off them is to keep them out of your conversation and out of view."

Jacob kicked absently at a clump of grass, not meeting my gaze.

I sighed, and I softened my voice, pleading with him, "Please, Jacob. I won't be able to sleep at night..." Suddenly, we were both laughing. The idea of a vampire sleeping. How absurd. Surely that same phrase had passed through my mom's lips…I was turning into my parents without even trying.

"OK, Bells. I'll work on the out of sight thing." He sighed. "But you know, if she comes up with the idea on her own…"

I rolled my eyes. "Can't you just say 'no' even once?"

He grinned at me then shook his long mane. He had let his hair grow out. Nessie liked it that way as much as I had.

"Fine. Just keep them out of sight, then." I stomped back into the house, feeling like I'd lost the fight before the battle began.

I looked at Edward, who had started to softly play my lullaby. I knew he was trying to calm me. I was feeling my daughter's childhood slip away, and I was depressed. It was such an odd sensation. I certainly didn't expect it.

I sat quietly on the couch and listened to my lullaby while Jacob and Nessie sat on the floor and started a game of UNO. My feelings were so intense that I couldn't move. When Edward finished my lullaby and played a bridge into Nessie's, I finally stirred.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I realized that I hadn't checked my phone messages for a couple of days – not that I ever had many. The only one that called regularly was Renée, and I wasn't expecting her call until Sunday. To my surprise, "Message Received" was scrolling across my screen. I pressed the "listen to voice messages" key and waited for the phone to dial. J. Jenks sounded clearly. His voice carried to everyone in the room. If I'd been in a room full of humans, it wouldn't have even registered. "Your items are ready. Please call for an appointment." I shut the phone, and raised my eyes to three inquisitive pairs.

I grimaced. "I'm guessing you're wanting an explanation." I paused and looked at Nessie. "The papers to get you enrolled in school are done."

Nessie's eyes took on a worried look. She wailed, "Do I really have to go?"

Edward answered her, "Yes. We don't want you missing too many normal experiences. Your growth has slowed enough to let you fit in with the humans."

I smiled and tried to be reassuring, "You'll enjoy it, honey, and it will be easy for you."

She frowned, "What will be easy?"

I stumbled on the words, not quite knowing how to explain, or even sure now if it _was_ going to be easy. I'd been alive a lot longer than four years when I entered high school. "Well, your education will be easy. You already know everything, and you can remember anything you don't already know…"

Jacob took over, "and you get along with everyone, so that will be easy, too."

Edward and I exchanged a worried glance. She actually hadn't been around too many humans. Maybe she wouldn't know how to relate. My parents and the Quileutes hardly counted.

Taking a deep breath, I dialed the number for J. Jenks. He answered on the first ring. "Hi. Bella." He must've programmed in my number.

"Hi, J. I was wondering when I could pick up my papers?" at his quick intake of breath, I wondered if I'd committed some sort of faux pas. Maybe I should've let Jasper handle this, after all.

"If it would work for you, I'm free at 11:30 tomorrow morning."

"That will be fine."

He named a hotel near The Needle I was familiar with. It would be an easy drive. "Thanks, J. I'll be there."

Edward looked intense. "I haven't ever met J. How would you like a companion tomorrow?"

I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully. I couldn't think why it could be a problem, and I hadn't gone on a drive with Edward for a while. I relaxed. "I'd like that."

Edward smiled. He looked like he'd been a little uncertain of my answer. Perhaps our little tiff over Nessie that morning had bothered him more than he'd let on. I moved over to sit next to him on the piano bench, and he took up playing Nessie's lullaby where he'd left off. I usually enjoyed watching Edward play. That night I was still preoccupied with my worry over Nessie.

Esme had been working on dinner while we were having our discussion over the day. She peeked out of the kitchen at us and invited Jacob and Nessie to dinner.

We were all trying to encourage Nessie to eat human food. It would make her life a lot easier if she could blend in with everyone else. My experience in high school with the Cullens was that people couldn't help noticing the daily habit of throwing out trays full of uneaten food. It would be much better if Nessie could eat with the other students.

She had been doing well, but Esme's cooking and the school cafeteria were two different things.

She hadn't hunted since early in July. I hoped she would remain on her human food diet. Maybe the cafeteria food wouldn't seem so bad if she wasn't comparing it to blood. I stifled a sigh.

Jacob left shortly after the late dinner. He'd promised Billy he'd watch a game with him, and he was spending almost every night there.

I was sure Billy was overjoyed at having his son back. I wondered idly if Jacob had bothered to tell Billy that he was going back to high school. He'd be attending Forks and not La Push. We all knew he wouldn't really want to be away from Nessie, and they wouldn't have let him back in the high school at La Push. He was officially too old, and everyone there knew it. He wasn't known in Forks.

With the vampires in the area, most of the Quileute boys had turned into werewolves. They looked very similar. It wouldn't be hard to convince the school officials that Jacob was ready for his junior year. We just had to get his paperwork fudged a little – hence the reason for J's help.

Nessie slept until her normal 8 am. Jacob must not have had another outing planned…unless he planned to do something while we were in Seattle.

Edward and I left just before 10:00. Edward couldn't stand driving slowly – even during the day – so he cut our time close. Since we didn't have the Volvo any more, it was either my Ferrari or Edward's Vanquish. We only drove the Guardian when Nessie was with us. The Vanquish was dreamy, and my red Ferrari was way too flashy for daytime driving. I liked taking it at night, but bright red during the day. Ugh. I was glad Edward chose the Vanquish.

We reached the restaurant before the 11:30 appointment. The maitre d' showed us to a private room. It looked more like a small banquet hall than the private suite I'd been shown to the last time I did business with J, but we were the sole occupants, and the size didn't really bother me. I wondered at his choice. Maybe Jasper had said something during his last visit with J that steered him away from a more intimate room. At any rate, I was grateful. A smaller room would've been a little awkward with both of us there.

As we were waiting, I remembered the time I'd picked up the papers from J just before our battle with the Volturi. I'd been holding my hand close to the flames of the flickering fire to warm it up before J came in. I thought it might make my hand a little warmer for him. At the time, I'd suddenly had the morbid thought of sticking my hand in the fire. I wondered again if my hand caught on fire would my whole body follow? I looked at Edward and blurted out, "How flammable are vampires?"

He looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know that vampires have to be burned up to be killed. Cutting them into pieces isn't enough. The pieces can reattach as if nothing ever happened. Does it work the other way? Does the vampire have to be in pieces to be killed by fire?"

Edward's brow furrowed in thought. "The killing of Irina was very fast. I don't think they did more than detach her head before she was set on fire. Our skin isn't flammable. It's like rock, but every vampire I've ever seen die has burned very quickly. I imagine that our insides must be like tinder, but I'm not sure." He looked at me like he was trying to will my shield away. "Why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious, that's all." I lied glibly. I was wondering about fighting the Volturi, and I was trying to think of any weakness they might have. My shield had been a defense. Nothing more. How could we mount a good offense against them?

J's entrance distracted me from my disturbing thoughts. He stopped short at the sight of Edward. He hadn't been expecting another visitor.

His pale face grew even paler and he swallowed convulsively. Edward politely reached out his hand and J shook it weakly, dropping his hand quickly, as if Edward's cold touch burned him. Edward introduced himself. "I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's husband." He paused, listening to J's thoughts. "I just wanted to thank you for all the outstanding work you've done for us over the years."

I was afraid J would faint. I'd never seen him quite this sickly shade. I smiled at him, hoping his heart rate would slow down. I really didn't want the poor man expiring on the ornately decorated carpet.

"D-don't mention it." J stuttered, then recovered himself. He sat heavily at one of the tables and took out his handkerchief to wipe the sweat dripping down his face. His balding head glistened in the light, and I could see a vessel pumping wildly at his temple.

He pulled out a large manila envelope and opened it for me. He knew I'd been a little reluctant to look over the papers last time. This was a subtle reminder for me to look everything over. I pulled out the papers and glanced at them. I didn't really know what to look for, so I handed them to Edward. He quickly scanned the paperwork, nodding in approval. "Quality work, as usual."

I pulled out the money, clipped in $5,000 increments so I could count it out quickly. I knew J wouldn't count the money – at least not in front of me. He never did, so I counted out for him. Edward didn't seem bothered by the enormous sum. Faking papers was a normal way of life for the Cullens. It was still new to me.

J didn't even bother inviting us to dine with him. It would've been a wasted effort. We all knew it. We left quickly, and J seemed relieved to be showing us out the door. His color was almost back to normal as we said our good-bye's.

"I'm looking forward to serving your needs in the future." J was courteous, as always.

Edward nodded then opened the door for me. I was happy to be out of the room. It had seemed stuffy. J's discomfort had filled the room with his warm, human scent. Scared humans seemed to exude waves of wet delicious scent. He'd been more fearful with Edward in the room. It had been uncomfortable for all of us. Maybe I'd just come alone next time. He didn't seem as scared of me.

I let out a long sigh as I settled into the Vanquish. "I'm glad that's over."

Edward was just starting the Vanquish. It purred. "Me, too. He does quality work, though, and we've never had any problems with the papers he's produced. Hopefully Charlie will never need to look at Jacob's new driver's license. It says he's quite a bit younger."

I laughed. "Somehow, I don't think the Police Chief of Forks would take kindly to Jacob driving around with a faked license. I have a feeling he's never seen one faked up younger…I would imagine most faked licenses are designed to make the owner seem _older_."

Edward patted my hand idly. "Unless Jacob starts speeding in Forks, I don't think there will be a need for Charlie to look at his license. If he ever pulled over Jacob, he'd probably let him go." Edward smirked. I laughed. Since Charlie had seen Jacob phase into a horse-sized wolf, I was sure he was right.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Denali

The morning sun couldn't work its way through the heavy dark clouds that had settled over Forks. Just as Alice had predicted, this was going to be a perfect day to register Nessie and Jacob.

"How do I look?" Nessie twirled in front of me, casually dressed in faded jeans and a t-shirt. She didn't have to wear long sleeved shirts like I did. Her skin had a lovely, slightly luminescent glow in the sunlight. Nothing that would keep her indoors.

"Perfect." I approved, but I sounded preoccupied, and Nessie's brow furrowed.

"You aren't just saying that, are you?"

This time she had my full attention. "You look great. You don't need to worry. Everything is going to be fine."

Although I was working hard to reassure her, my own stomach felt like it should have butterflies. I wasn't really ready to register my daughter in high school. The school administration would all remember me. I had graduated just four years before. How could I be registering my own daughter for high school?

Even though the Cullens had a reputation as a family that adopted, Edward and I parenting a teen would surely raise a lot of eyebrows. As far as they knew, we were barely more than teens ourselves. That was true for me, but not for Edward.

On the other hand, having a teen registered in the local high school would give us all an excuse to stay put for three more years. As soon as Nessie and Jacob graduated, it would be time for us all to move on. We weren't aging, and it couldn't escape the attention of the local population much longer.

I double-checked the papers I had tucked in a manila envelope then looked at Jacob, who was standing expectantly by the door. "Ready?"

"You know it." He grinned at me. We all headed out to his Escalade.

Edward and Carlisle were gone for the week on some obscure fact-finding trip. It involved meeting someone in Iraq, and I didn't particularly want to be in the middle of a war zone. Esme and I had opted to stay home.

Carlisle was obsessed with finding the history of vampires. Although I didn't share his drive, I couldn't help but be moved by his curiosity.

Jacob made sure Nessie was securely buckled, then moved to the driver's side.

"You never used to be so careful with me," I smirked at him.

He chuckled.

Nessie looked a little upset. "I wish you'd quit treating me like a baby. I'm heading to high school now."

Jacob reached over and ruffled her bronze curls. "I just want to make sure you're safe."

She smiled, unable to stay angry with her favorite person.

He drove at a safe speed to Forks High and parked in the student parking lot. A few other cars were parked there. We wouldn't be the only ones registering. The registration had started the previous week, but the sun had been out and that was the first day I could safely handle the registration.

When we entered the front office, I was relieved to see that we were the only ones present. Mrs. Cope, the artificially red-headed secretary, looked up. The small brown eyes behind the thick lenses were full of stunned surprise. I knew my appearance was vastly different from the last time I'd seen her. "Hi, Bella." Her face lit up in a smile. "How have you been?"

Wow. Nice recovery. I could tell why she worked in the front office. Very diplomatic. Not one word about my strange new appearance, so like my husband's family. I suddenly wished Edward was here so he could tell me what she was thinking. "I'm doing great." I had worked really hard to keep my voice low, but my musical voice was impossible to hide. "I graduated from Dartmouth in June."

"I heard." Of course she had. Charlie would've been quick to spread the news. "Congratulations." She looked over at Nessie and Jacob. "Did you need anything?"

"Actually," I paused, trying to decide the least suspicious way to phrase this, "I'm here to register my adopted daughter and her friend."

Mrs. Cope's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. She clamped her mouth shut and her professional demeanor returned. "I'll need their birth certificates, shot records, and school information."

Silently, I handed over the manila envelope. I was grateful for my stone face. I wasn't accustomed to all this deception, and it bothered me somehow. J had promised that the necessary papers would be at the schools in question, so copies of any pertinent information could be forwarded to Forks. I was amazed at his attention to detail, but he was certainly well paid for his services.

Mrs. Cope looked over the information and handed over the paperwork for Nessie and Jacob. "There are tables in the cafeteria so you can fill out your papers there. Bring them back to me when you're finished." She turned back to her pile of papers, and we walked out of the office into the gray day.

I hadn't walked on the campus since I had been transformed into a vampire, and I was surprised by the strong feelings that awoke in me. As I walked the familiar grounds, my unclear human memories came flooding back. I savored the scent of the grounds, the buildings, in a way my human senses never could experience. Walking these familiar places but absorbing them with my vampire senses cemented my human memories even deeper.

We reached the cafeteria quickly, and I sat at the table Edward and I had shared during so many lunches. I handed the packets to Nessie and Jacob to fill out, and answered any questions they had about the forms. My eyes roamed the room. There were five other teens and their parents filling out forms. They had eyed us suspiciously as we entered, but turned back to their own paperwork when we sat down. Jacob's size was intimidating, and the other parents looked uncomfortable.

"Momma, I have two electives this year. What do you think I should take?"

I glanced through the list of classes. "What do you think, Nessie? There's home economics, pottery, drawing, mechanics, and debate."

Jacob picked up his elective sheet. "I can take beginning mechanics with you." He grinned. "That's an easy one."

"Home economics probably involves cooking and budgeting. Those might be good skills to have, and you'd enjoy pottery or drawing. Debate might be fun, but it involves a lot of public speaking and some traveling, if I remember right." I'd had some classmates in Phoenix on the debate team, but I hadn't really paid much attention to where they went. They missed school occasionally for a tournament, so I knew there was some travel.

Jacob shuddered. "Debate is out. I don't think they'd let me join, anyway."

Of course, he'd nix anything that had to do with traveling without him. I rolled my eyes. So much for choices.

Nessie pondered a moment. "I think I'll sign up for mechanics," she grinned at Jacob, "and home economics. I'll put drawing as an alternate choice."

"I don't have many elective choices. I can take mechanics with you, but I've got a lot of required classes to graduate next year. I'm signing up as a Junior. La Push had different graduation requirements than Forks does." He frowned down at his registration papers. "The only class we can take together is the mechanics class."

Nessie covered his hand with hers, seeming to understand his agitation. "It'll be ok. We can spend lunch together, anyway." He seemed to gain some comfort from that.

Nessie and Jacob quickly filled out their paperwork and we headed to the office, ignoring the wary looks of the students and their parents. They'd have to get used to Jacob's presence sooner or later.

Jacob and Nessie were so obviously a pair, I didn't even worry about anyone showing an interest in her. She was a stunning beauty, but her bodyguard was enough to scare away even the most determined suitor.

We handed over the paperwork. Mrs. Cope quickly looked it over, then stuck them on the pile on her desk. The precarious stack looked ready to topple. "I'll have the students' list with the class schedule posted on the internet by Friday afternoon. The first day of school is Wednesday. It's a half day."

I nodded, and we quickly escaped the stuffy office.

"I'm going to have a hard time adjusting to being a student again," Jacob looked gloomy.

I patted his arm, trying to cheer him up. "It's only a couple of years. Then you get to work on studying at the university." If anything, he looked even gloomier at the prospect of attending college. "You can't expect Nessie to attend without you, can you?"

He looked a little better. "I guess I get a year off while Nessie finishes high school. Maybe I can work on some cars that year." The idea of actually putting his mechanical ability to some use seemed to resurrect his normally sunny disposition.

Nessie was unusually quiet as we loaded into Jacob's Escalade. "What's on your mind, honey?" I asked.

"Nothing." She didn't sound inclined to elaborate, and I didn't want to pry.

It was a quiet ride back to the Cullen home.

When we walked in the door, Rosalie was watching the news with Emmett. Alice was sitting at the computer. Esme walked out of the kitchen smiling tenderly at us. "I fixed some lunch, if you two are hungry."

Jacob and Nessie hurried into the kitchen, anxious to sample the food whose scent was wafting in the air. It made my nose wrinkle. Ugh.

I turned to Rosalie. "How would you like to make a quick trip to Denali?"

She eyed me quizzically. "We can do that, but why there?"

"I've never visited our family up there. I was thinking it might be a nice break for Jacob and Nessie before school starts."

"Let me make arrangements with the Anchorage Airport. It's just a short run for us to Denali from there. It's not a very long flight. When did you want to leave?"

"I wanted to go this afternoon, if you can do that. Would that work out for you?"

Rosalie turned to Emmett. "Do you have anything you're doing the next few days?"

"Nah. A trip to Denali sounds fun. I might find a few grumpy grizzlies there. I'm getting a little hungry." His eyes _were _looking dark.

It was about time for us to hunt, but I didn't want to undo everything we'd been working on with Nessie. I walked to the kitchen and addressed Esme, "Do you have food you can pack for us to take for Jacob and Nessie?"

"I'm sure I can find something. The kitchen is well stocked." She stepped out of the kitchen. "Emmett, could you grab the backpacks out of the garage? I'll fill those with whatever we need."

The Denali tribe kept their props just like we did, but it wouldn't be wise to assume they had food on hand that Nessie and Jacob would want to eat.

"No problem." Emmett jumped up and headed out the door. Rosalie was already on the phone and, from the sound of things, well on her way to smoothing out our travel arrangements.

Nessie and Jacob were still eating. "Nessie, do you mind if I pack some clothes for you?"

She shook her head. She loved her dress up moments with Rosalie and Alice, but she preferred simple clothes as much as I did.

I flew out the back door and grabbed a couple of backpacks out of the garage. I paused a moment.

I had something more in mind for my visit to the Denali family than a vacation and socializing, but I didn't want to vocalize my plans to the family. I'd work it out with Kate and wouldn't worry the rest of the family. I did enough worrying for the entire family.

I would need some way to deaden my senses if my plan was going to work. Quickly, I sifted through the outdoor equipment the Cullens had stashed in the garage. It only took a few moments to find what I needed.

They looked like bright orange ear muffs. They were designed for humans to use during shooting practice. I tried them on, bothered by the instant muffling of my hearing. They would do. I pulled them off, shook out my hair where the ear muffs had left a slight impression, and pushed them into the bottom of my pack.

I glanced briefly around the garage. Something for my sense of smell…nose plugs? I shook my head. They could come loose. That wouldn't work. My brow furrowed in thought.

Maybe some kind of ointment. Reneé used to rub Vicks VapoRub ointment on my chest when I had a cold as a child. That had made my eyes burn. Something like that would do the trick. I wondered briefly where it might be kept. The medicine cabinet in the bathroom, maybe? I'd have to check the bathroom at the main house before we left.

I headed on to the cottage. It only took a few minutes to pack my clothes and a few more to pack for Nessie.

By the time I arrived back at the Cullen home, Alice and Jasper were in the family room with their backpacks in tow. "You didn't think you were going without us, did you?" Alice asked in mock surprise.

I grinned at her. "Of course not. We've all needed a little vacation. I just thought it was about time for a social visit. I've never been there." I couldn't bring myself to talk about the time the Volturi had killed Irina. It was the most painful occurrence of the Volturi visit. We had certainly given them enough time to heal. It had been several years.

Garrett had become a permanent part of the Denali clan. Although the vegetarian lifestyle had been almost as difficult for him as it had been for Jasper, he had made the sacrifice and was happily and securely attached to Kate.

I hurried down the hall to the bathroom on the main floor. I hunted through the cabinets. The top shelf of the medicine cabinet had a small blue jar of the VapoRub. I smiled and wondered how long it had been sitting there. The bottle looked old. I opened it. The scent was overpowering. It would work. I shoved the small jar into the bottom of the pack where it rested next to the ear protectors. I wondered what Alice would make of all these strange preparations. Since I wasn't planning to involve Nessie or Jacob, she was probably seeing clearly what I had in mind.

I moved quickly down the hall to join the other vampires. Alice looked at me, her eyes full of unasked questions. I was grateful she kept them to herself.

We were all packed and ready by the time Nessie and Jacob had finished their lunch. They loaded and started the dishwasher, then walked into the front room to join us.

We climbed into Jacob's Escalade, our backpacks stuffed in the back. The Cullens usually drove to Denali, but the Challenger made the trip so much faster, it didn't make sense to drive.

Jacob drove with Nessie sitting shotgun. Esme, Alice and Jasper sat on the middle bench. Emmet, Rosalie and I filled the back. The Escalade hummed with our quiet conversations and the drive to Seattle didn't take long.

We carried our backpacks through security. Rosalie and Alice managed to keep the security guards preoccupied long enough for us to get the backpacks through. It was amazing what a few wads of cash coupled with the dazzling beauty of two experienced vampires could do to the security crew.

It didn't take long after getting through security to load into the Challenger. I didn't know what Rosalie had done to clear us so quickly for the Anchorage Airport, but I was glad we would be able to make the trip before Edward got back with Carlisle. I didn't think he'd approve what I had in mind.

The trip to Anchorage was uneventful. I was grateful for that. It was hard for me to have Nessie in the little jet even though I'd already flown once in the Challenger and trusted Rosalie and Emmett. I worried about Nessie in such a small aircraft.

As we taxied down the runway, I admired the view of Anchorage. I'd never been to Alaska, and I appreciated the beauty I could see from the small window.

We unloaded quickly and shouldered our backpacks. They had been heavily packed, but they felt feather light to our vampire bodies. Even Nessie didn't notice the weight. We all headed north for Denali. When we reached the forest edge, we picked up the pace. It was a two hour drive in a car, but we made it in a little over half an hour. Nessie could run as fast as the rest of us. It was a pleasant run.

Carmen and Eleazer greeted us at the door. Their dark hair and olive tint under the vampire white reminded me of their Italian ancestry. Alice had called to announce our pending visit, so they weren't surprised when we showed up. Kate, breathlessly beautiful with her cornsilk straight blond hair and her tall mate Garrett, his long sandy hair tied back with a leather thong, walked in just as we were filing into the house. I walked over to hug Kate. "How have you been?" I asked as I released her.

A cloud passed over her perfect features. "I have my good days and bad days."

"I'm sure." I wasn't experienced with vampire mourning. I didn't know quite what to say, but I tried to empathize with her pain. Losing a sister on top of losing her mother must've been excruciatingly painful, no matter the amount of time between the losses.

"Won't you sit down?" Carmen invited us. The dark leather couches looked comfortably worn. They could've been a century old. Nessie and Jacob had already chosen a corner of one couch. We all found places to sit. Carmen turned to Esme. "Where is Carlisle?"

Esme looked slightly uncomfortable. She'd never been to visit the Denali clan without him. "He's working on some research this week. He and Edward will be back on Sunday."

Eleazer raised a brow in question. "What is he researching?"

"He's trying to discover how the first vampire was created."

"Hmmmm." Eleazer looked thoughtful. "I'd never thought about it."

"Carlisle is thinking if he can find the way we were created, he can find a way to…"

Esme was interrupted by Garret, a look of sudden understanding crossing his features. "undo it?"

"Well, that would certainly be an interesting research project." Eleazer mused.

"Wow." Carmen looked shocked. "Such a thought never occurred to me."

"Me neither." Kate was stunned.

Tanya hissed, her amazement showing clearly on her face. She shook her strawberry-blond hair.

I'd already had my stunned moment when Carlisle had explained his purpose to us, and I certainly understood how they were feeling. It kind of took my breath away, even though I couldn't breathe, and it made me look at my life with different eyes.

I figured this time was as good as any. "Kate," I caught her eye. "Could I get you to do me a favor?"

Her eyes narrowed, suspicious of what I might be asking her. "That depends."

"Well, it's been a long time since I've practiced my shield. I was wondering if we could go somewhere and do some practicing?"

My family turned to me with shocked eyes. I immediately wished I'd waited until we were alone to make my request.

Emmett was the only one who looked eager. "Are you going to need practice with your fighting moves?"

I hated to disappoint him, but I really didn't want what I was planning to get back to Edward. "Actually, I wanted to work with Garrett and Tanya, if that's okay?" I looked at Garrett, a question in my eyes.

He grinned at me. We hadn't worked together for almost four years. I liked him then, and I liked him better now. At least he wasn't treating me like a nut case.

Tanya looked at me with wide eyes, but she didn't protest.

Emmett looked disappointed until I suggested, "Jacob and Nessie haven't ever been to Alaska. I thought you could take them out for a run?"

I knew Emmett wanted to do some grizzly hunting. Jacob and Nessie had just eaten. Hopefully watching Emmett feed on grizzly wouldn't break Nessie's human-food diet.

"No problem. You guys ready to go?"

"Chomping at the bit." Jacob agreed.

"Of course." Nessie's musical voice seemed to fill the room.

"I'll go, too." Rosalie rarely went on Emmett's grizzly hunts. I looked at her, a brow raised in question. She looked back at me without giving anything away. She loved Nessie almost as much as I did, so I was sure she had her reasons. I didn't ask.

Jasper was quick to make their plans clear. "Alice and I were planning to hunt alone." Alice's glance flickered to his, a small smile lighting her features. I'm sure she was looking forward to some alone time.

Esme's eyes had a golden hue. It hadn't been long since her last hunt. "I was planning on visiting with Carmen, if you don't mind."

"No problem." Emmett nodded. "Let's go."

I watched my family file out and wondered if my plan would actually work.

"Ready?" I turned to Kate.

She eyed me curiously. "Where did you want to practice?"

"I was thinking a clearing of some sort. Do you have anything nearby?"

Garrett laughed. "This is Alaska. We have _whatever_ you need."

I laughed with him, and we all headed out the door.

Tanya, Kate and Garrett flew through the trees. I was right behind them. In a few minutes, we'd reached a clearing near a lake. The Alaska scenery was breathtaking. I exclaimed. "How beautiful!"

"It is, isn't it?" Kate turned to survey the scene, as if seeing it with new eyes. "I sometimes forget what it looks like to a stranger." She inhaled deeply, savoring the scents that surrounded us. "I do love it here."

"I can see why," I breathed.

We stood for a moment admiring the beauty of the landscape, the size of the trees, the reflections of the mountains on the still lake. Then I turned to Kate.

"I want to try something. I don't even know if it will work. I read an article about antibodies recently that got me thinking about my abilities. I've never really worked with my shield. It hasn't seemed important or necessary, but I want to see if my idea will work."

"What do you need me to do?" Kate asked curiously.

"Can you project your electrical current at will, just while you're standing there?"

Kate looked puzzled. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Do you need to have someone you're zapping, or can you just have your current flow without someone there?"

"I don't need to have anyone near, but it's easier to tell if I'm projecting or not if I have someone I'm working over." Kate grinned mischievously at Garrett.

He laughed out loud. "I'm not sure I'm willing to be any kind of guinea pig. I've had my fill of your abilities."

"What I'm wanting to know is if I can shield your abilities while doing hand to hand combat."

"Wow. That would be a trick. I don't think I'd know unless I had someone I was trying to incapacitate."

I looked at Tanya. Her eyes widened in alarm. "I'm not a masochist. Don't look at me."

Garrett looked resigned, then sighed. "I'll be the guinea pig, if you need me." He looked meaningfully at Kate. "You'll owe me after this. I expect a big payment."

Kate giggled. "I'll be looking forward to that."

She grabbed his hand then they turned to me. "Where would you like us?"

"Just wait right there." I walked with Tanya to the other side of the clearing. It was about 100 feet away.

I paused and closed my eyes, remembering how the shield felt as it left me. I hadn't worked much on my shield other than lifting it occasionally for Edward to read my thoughts. That seemed to be exercise enough, because I felt the shield curve away from me like a giant umbrella over the clearing, but that wasn't what I wanted from my shield.

I concentrated on the speck of light that was Kate. My shield reacted willingly. I thought of the words in the newspaper article. About how the antibodies bound tightly to the virus like an impenetrable shield. My body knew Kate. I'd already withstood her violent attack as we practiced with Edward and again when I'd shielded Garrett. It was as if my shield knew her and wanted to protect me just like an antibody would. I wrapped my shield tightly around Kate. It was no longer an umbrella but a shield masking only Kate. This was easy – almost too easy. I opened my eyes.

"Okay. Garrett, grab Kate."

Looking wary, Garrett wrapped his muscular arms tightly around Kate. Her eyes widened in surprise when he didn't move a muscle. Her face grew tense with concentration. I could sense a thin layer of light around her where my shield held strong and immovable.

"Are you trying, Kate?" I asked after a brief moment.

"With every ounce of my strength."

Garrett looked worried at that pronouncement but relaxed when he didn't feel anything. He knew what a potent force she could be.

I turned to Tanya. "Ready for some hand to hand?"

"I'm not especially good at it…" she seemed reluctant.

I laughed. "Neither am I."

She lunged and I counter attacked. We wove back and forth for a few moments. Garrett seemed worried about my ability to keep Kate blocked. Kate was concentrating with all her might. I could feel her warmth from the shield I was keeping wrapped around her body. My shield seemed willing to cooperate. It was almost working on its own, just like the antibodies I'd read about. Huh. I didn't think my shield would be so easy to work with.

After a few more moves with Tanya, I was flat on my back. I laughed. "Okay. I'm done."

I stood up and looked over at Garrett. "You all right?"

"Yeah." He sounded relieved.

Kate looked frustrated. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm shielding you." I laughed. "How does it feel?"

"Frustrating." She admitted.

"Thanks, Kate. I think we've done enough for today. Want to do some hunting?"

"Sounds fun. Can you unshield me now?"

Garrett jumped away at her request. I released my shield. Kate was too quick for him. He was flat on his back before he knew what hit him.

"Hey, what was that for?"

Kate laughed. "I just wanted to make sure Bella didn't break something."

Garrett quickly stood up and brushed himself off. "I'd say everything is working just fine. You owe me now."

Kate laughed again, then reached for his hand. "I was counting on that."

Garrett put his hand behind his back, suspicious of her.

"I promise. I'm not going to hurt you again – at least, not tonight." Kate reached out her hand again. This time Garrett grabbed hers and they headed out for the hunt.

Tanya and I followed closely. It wasn't long before we ran into a family of grizzlies. I didn't usually hunt grizzlies, but they were abundant here. It was certainly a different experience from hunting my preferred food of cougars. We were well fed by the time we got back to the Denali clan's home.

We arrived back about the same time as Emmett's group. Rosalie looked smug.

"How did things go?" I directed my question to Nessie.

She looked disgruntled. "Aunt Rose wouldn't let me taste the grizzly." I looked at Rose and hoped the thanks could radiate through my eyes, then I looked back at Nessie.

"It's for the best, you know. It'll be much easier to fit in with the humans if you eat their food."

Nessie dropped onto the couch in frustration. "I know. It's just that it smelled so _good_. I just wanted a little taste."

Jacob sat on the floor next to her and rested his head on her knee. "It was a nice run, anyway. Awesome scenery."

Nessie's expression softened. "It was pretty. The air smells different here, somehow."

Garrett laughed. "Not so many stinking humans."

Everyone joined in. It was a relief to hunt without the tempting aroma of human blood around.

"Dinner's ready." Esme announced quietly. The Denali clan looked surprised by her announcement until Jacob and Nessie got up, then understanding dawned. There were two people in the room who ate human food. It wasn't something they were accustomed to.

I wondered briefly if the kitchen here had previously been used for its intended purpose. The Denali family didn't encourage human visitors, I was sure.

When Jacob and Nessie finished their dinner and rejoined us, Garrett asked, "Would you like to see the Northern Lights? There's an incredible display this time of year just a few miles north of here. It's an easy hike."

"Sounds great." Emmett enthused.

We were all dressed in hiking clothes from our trip up from Anchorage, so even Rosalie was willing to join us. This time, Esme came as well.

Even though it was dark, everyone in the group had excellent night vision and could see clearly. We ran quietly through the forest and past the lake I'd visited earlier. We worked our way up the face of the mountain until we were above the tree line.

"Wow."

"Unbelievable."

"Gorgeous."

The superlatives rang simultaneously in the still air. No words could do justice to the celestial display. The stars were brilliant in the dark sky, and the Northern Lights fluctuated near the horizon. I thought I would never feel the same after seeing the stars that night in Forks, but the Alaska display was even more dramatic. The Milky Way stretched out overhead, and I wondered if some other being on some other planet was looking from the other side of our universe with the same feeling of stunned awe. Wonderously beautiful, the stars glimmered brightly.

Esme's quiet voice broke into my thoughts, "Carlisle told me during our last visit that thinking the order of the universe could possibly be accidental would be like…like looking at Edward's Vanquish on a beach and assuming the waves and sand had somehow spontaneously formed and left it there. Not even something as simple as a child's bracelet could appear on the beach without someone realizing an intelligent hand had created it." She paused, letting her words sink in, then continued, "How can we not look at the vast pool of stars, all moving in harmony, without realizing some intelligence had a hand in its glorious creation? The motor of the Vanquish runs apparently by itself when a key is turned, why couldn't the universe, the suns, the planets, run when its creator turned the key? Just because we can't see the hand that turned the key doesn't mean it isn't there."

Seeing the beauty of the galaxy as it wheeled above us and hearing Esme's quiet words cemented a belief I'd never really thought I had. I had felt some stirrings when I saw the stars in Forks. Surely there was a master hand who had placed all of these planets and suns in precise order. Somehow there must be an order to the universe, an order to this planet, and an order in my own life. But how did vampires fit into this orderly creation? I would have to trust in Carlisle to find that answer.

The trip back to the Denali clan's home was quiet, all of us wrapped securely in our own thoughts.

Nessie and Jacob were shown to a couple of rooms made up for them. I appreciated the effort at welcome they were making. I was sure it wasn't easy for the Denali clan since they had both played a part in the death of Irina. And then there was Jacob's obnoxious werewolf smell. We had grown accustomed to his scent, much like a cat lady can stand the scent of her cat's soiled litter box. His scent hardly even registered with us any more. I was sure it was bothering them. It was thanks to their strong ties to us that allowed them to tolerate his presence – and letting him have a bed. Well, that was beyond generous.

The rest of us spent a quiet night reading, working on the computer or chatting. Esme's topic wasn't brought up again. It was a difficult subject for us to grasp, but it wasn't one that would let go easily, either.

As the sun was rising, I slipped away to change. I might never be able to sleep, but it just didn't seem civilized to stay in the same clothes day and night. Besides, I had packed enough clothes for several days. I might as well use them.

After I changed, I moved quickly back to the front room where the rest of the vampires were gathering.

I quietly asked, "Kate, Tanya, and Garret, would you mind spending a little more time working with me?"

"Not at all."

"No."

"Of course not."

Simultaneous voices showed their eagerness. I was glad things had gone so well yesterday. I was sure Garrett wouldn't have been as eager if Kate had been able to get through my shield.

I was anxious for a workout. I missed Edward and wanted some physical exercise to keep my mind off my loneliness. Carlisle had wanted him along for his mind reading abilities. They came in handy when Carlisle wanted certain information the locals were unwilling to share. If he asked the correct questions, Edward could get the information even if they refused to say anything.

It was going to be a sunny day. I'd never thought of Alaska as sunny. The clear air mixed with sunshine enhanced the colors of the landscape. The mountains looked almost close enough to touch.

Our run back to the lake was invigorating. I carried my backpack with me.

"Kate, I want to try something different today. Yesterday, I asked you to stay still. Today, I want to see if I can keep shielding you if you're running."

"Bella, I don't know how effective I am when I'm moving."

I laughed. "I can see your point." I chewed my lip for a moment. "I need to see if my shield will move with you."

I looked at Tanya. "I know this is a sacrifice, and I know you don't really want to feel pain, but I think there will be a time when we'll need to fight the Volturi again. If I can shield individual vampires, we will have a much better chance at winning. This is important."

Tanya hissed. "How I would love to get my hands on Caius." He had been the Volturi that had killed Irina. She would want her revenge. Her hands moved into claws, the rage filling her eyes. She nodded, "I will do whatever you need me to."

"Thanks." I breathed. "I know this is hard for you." I pointed to the far end of the clearing. "Stand over there. Garrett, please stand next to Kate. I am going to shield Kate. When I say OK, Garret, touch Kate and make sure my shield is in place. I will keep my eyes closed, and I brought some ear shields meant for protecting human ears from the sound of close-range gun fire. They should muffle my hearing so I can't hear when you move, Kate. I also brought some ointment to help overpower my sense of smell. If I can't hear, see, or smell you, I shouldn't know when or where you're going." I glanced at each of them. "In a battle, I need to keep my shield in place without having to follow where it is." They all nodded their understanding. "Kate, you will move to Tanya some time after I've said OK. Please come and touch me after you've touched her. I want to see if this is going to work."

I had never had all my senses overridden as a vampire. My palms would've been sweaty had I been human. I was scared. The preservation instinct was incredibly strong, but I needed to do this.

I unscrewed the ointment. The scent was overwhelming. I wiped it under my nose. It overpowered every other scent. My greatest instinct was to wipe it off, but I managed to leave it there. When I put on the ear shields, I almost broke down. I had become accustomed to my super-sensitive hearing. I'd held my breath before, particularly when a human was near, so I'd been deprived of my sense of smell. My sense of hearing was something else. This wasn't like trying them on in the safety of the garage. Dark waves of panic rolled over me. I took a deep breath and the scent of the ointment filled my lungs. I could taste it. Kate was watching me with some concern. I nodded, then closed my eyes tightly. I concentrated on my shield. I'd never tried my shield without the use of my senses. Would it still work?

Distracted by my lack of sensory input, I struggled. The desire to have my senses back almost overcame me. Finally, I was able to clear my mind and concentrate. Where was Kate? I started to panic, then my shield seemed to find her of its own accord. I could feel her warmth securely wrapped inside it. Hopeful that my shield was actually doing something, I whispered, "OK."

Time seemed to drag, and I found myself in a protective crouch. I felt exposed and helpless. I turned and snarled when I felt a soft touch on my arm, then opened my eyes and smile ruefully at Kate. "Sorry about that." I quickly pulled off the ear shields and wiped off the ointment. The lingering scent was annoying, but I could at least take in a few scents around me. I shook out my long hair and asked, "How did it go?"

Garrett and Tanya were smiling broadly, so I thought I knew the answer.

Kate grumbled good-naturedly, "Your shield held solidly."

It was Garrett who asked the question that was bothering me, "Do you think you can shield more than one person at a time?"

A worried pucker furrowed my brow. "I don't know. I certainly hope so. I wouldn't know who to pick if I can only shield one. Who is more dangerous? Alec or Jane?"

"Alec." They answered in unison.

Kate continued, "Jane can only attack one person at a time. She's incapacitating, sure, but she can be attacked while she is concentrating on someone else. Alec would make it so none of us could fight."

I nodded glumly. "You're right, of course. I just wish I could practice on more than one at a time."

Kate gave me a measuring stare. "You could practice on two, if you didn't mind shielding Edward."

I started to shake my head. I didn't want Edward thinking I was preparing to fight the Volturi. He would come unglued.

Garrett moved forward and put a gentle hand on my arm. "It only makes sense. Your ability to shield would make all the difference in a battle. If you could shield Alec, Jane, and Chelsea, we would be sure to win. If you can only shield Alec, our odds wouldn't be that great."

"We? Who are you counting as we?"

Tanya glared at me. "You don't think we'd let you do this alone, do you? I can't speak for Carmen and Eleazer, of course, but I'm with you. I won't let the death of Irina go unpaid."

"If it's coming to a battle, you know you can't leave us out of it." Garrett and Kate were a team. They would come together. I knew that.

I shook off his arm and walked to the edge of the lake, staring at the granite cliff that towered above it. I sighed, and turned back to face them. "I know you're right, but Edward is not going to be so understanding."

Tanya's face was alight. "You have given me hope for the first time in years. My sister will be avenged. I can taste it."

My eyes narrowed, but I smoothed my expression. I knew this fight would be about avenging her sister to her, but for me it was about protecting those that still lived. Nessie, Alice, Edward and I were all at great risk until the Volturi threat was handled. The risk to us wasn't death but eternal servitude to a cause none of us believed in. The Volturi would enslave them with the assistance of Chelsea, and I would have to cooperate if they threatened any of them, especially Edward. I couldn't live much longer with the threat of the Volturi hanging over me.

"Edward will be back in Forks on Sunday. How would you like to come down for a visit?"

Tanya was fairly dancing in excitement. "We'd love to come."

"I need a workout. Whose game?" with everything on my mind, I was surprised my voice sounded so calm.

"How about two on two?" Garrett asked and dove at me. I darted sideways to avoid him and laughed.

"Sounds good." I agreed. I didn't even have to think about it. Kate was shielded when Tanya grabbed for her.

"No fair."

Tanya giggled. "Wrong there, Sis. It's an even battle, now."

We spent the next few hours battling. My shield didn't slip. Not once. What a relief. Maybe we could do this.

I had been battling Kate. She was good. "I think I've had enough." I grinned up at her from the ground. I stood up and brushed myself off. "Obviously, I need more practice." I'd been knocked down hundreds of times. I was getting a little better, though. I'd done my fair share of pinning my opponents.

Tanya looked exultant. Even Kate looked happy. Having her abilities thwarted was uncomfortable, but she wanted to get back at the Volturi as much as Tanya did. Garrett was grinning. He'd wanted the battle back when Nessie was just a few months old. He could taste victory.

I wasn't so sure. Would I be able to keep two vampires shielded at the same time? What if my shield could only be in one piece and not divided? The only glimmer of hope I had was that Edward hadn't been able to read my thoughts when he was under my shield. Wasn't that proof enough that I could divide my shield without diminishing its effectiveness?

I sighed. Edward was not going to be happy, but the Volturi battle could not be avoided. If my plan worked, we would win. I was sure of it.

Our trip back to the Denali clan home was almost as swift as our trip out that morning. We'd spent several hours fighting, but we weren't physically tired. Tanya, Kate, and Garrett laughed and joked on the way back. I was quiet. There was so much depending on me and my shield. I couldn't laugh with them. They didn't seem to notice.

Jacob and Nessie were just returning from their hike with Emmett and Rosalie when we got back to the Denali clan's home. They moved quickly to their accustomed spots. I stood by the door, too anxious about the future to sit.

Sunlight streamed in through the windows. The white walls sparkled as brilliantly as the skin of the vampires sitting on the leather sofas. I wondered what was in the plaster. Esme was standing against the far wall. Her glittering skin blended into the wall behind her. If it weren't for her eyes, her hair and her clothes, even my vampire eyes would have been blind to her presence.

"You have a beautiful home," I smiled at Carmen.

"Thank you. We really like it here." She smiled back at me. "We especially like that we haven't had to move. The staff at the park and the hotels turns over frequently enough that we don't need to worry about them figuring out that we're not aging, and the local population tends to steer clear of us. It's been nice to feel settled for once."

"I'll bet." I walked over to the window and stared out at the magnificent view.

Esme sighed. "We'll have to be leaving Forks as soon as Nessie and Jacob graduate. The locals will start to be difficult soon…"

I turned fiercely. "We wouldn't have to move if it weren't for the Volturi."

"But the local population…" Esme whispered, shocked at my violent reaction.

"Have been wondering about you for years." I interrupted. "Why is it that they can't suspect what you are? What are you afraid of? What is it that makes you feel like you must move before the locals become too suspicious?" I glared fiercely at Esme, knowing my anger was unjustly focusing on her, but feeling helpless about where to direct it. "It's the Volturi," I hissed.

Garrett nodded, agreeing with my assessment, but the rest of the vampires were shaking their heads.

"No," Jasper glanced briefly at Alice, "the secret is bigger than the Volturi. The humans must not know what lives among them."

"But we are no danger to them." I didn't want to hear Jasper's argument.

"They don't know that."

I could feel the room fill with the peace that could only be created by Jasper. I didn't want to feel peaceful. I didn't want to move, and I knew this was more about the Volturi than about us. The people in Forks appreciated what Carlisle had done for them. Why would they want us to move?

Esme flitted over and put her arm around me. "Bella, I understand your frustration. Moving is not something any of us enjoys. Think about how the Quileutes have felt about us."

Jacob had been toying with one of Nessie's curls and looked up, startled to be pulled into this conversation. Esme continued, "They have known who we are for years, and yet they still don't want us on their reservation. We are vampires. Whether we feed on humans or not, we're still _vampires_. Keeping out of the population's awareness is a protection to us."

Esme shuddered. "You don't know what it's like to be hunted down like an animal. We can be killed. You know that. We have killed our own kind. I don't want to die. Not as a vampire, anyway."

My anger melted away. I couldn't stay angry at Esme, and Jasper's influence couldn't be fought. I sighed and turned to face the window again, then I asked Esme, "How long do we have to stay away from Forks?"

She stood next to me and looked at the same scenery I was blindly staring at. "We have to wait for the current generation to die off." She paused and waited for that information to sink in. "When no one in Forks can remember us," she smiled at Jacob, "except for the Quileutes, of course, we can move back."

I sighed. "I'll miss my cottage."

"I always miss my house, but we will be back. You can count on that."

Jacob broke the uncomfortable silence. "Who's up for a game of Liar?" He was leaning against Nessie's leg while he shuffled his worn deck of cards.

I sat cross legged next to him. "I'll play."

Nessie slid off the couch to sit on his other side. "I'm in."

Rosalie sat down next to her. "Me, too."

"I'm gonna go find another grizzly." Emmett grinned. "They're fighters here."

Jasper moved to follow him. "I'm in the mood for a bear. I think I'll join you." He grinned at Emmett.

Alice sat down next to Rosalie. "I think I'd rather play Liar than hunt another bear." She shuddered. "I don't like having my clothes die a sad death."

Jasper chuckled. "_I_ like seeing them die."

Alice stuck her small tongue at him. "Have fun."

Jacob quickly dealt the cards. A lively game of Liar was a quick way to get our minds off unpleasant thoughts.

Garrett, Kate, and Tanya followed Emmett. They didn't say anything, but I was sure that Jacob's scent wasn't pleasant for them. Carmen and Eleazer stayed. They were discussing world events with Esme, and their interest in her views was more potent than their desire to escape Jacob's odor.

The next two days passed quickly. Esme kept Nessie and Jacob fed. The Denali clan was polite about all the obnoxious odors we'd introduced into their home. The occasional wrinkled nose reminded me that they weren't accustomed to the potent smell of human food when the scent would waft into the front room from the kitchen, and I noticed that they were careful to position themselves well away from Jacob.

We flew out Saturday morning with the knowledge that they were going to make the trip down to see us on Sunday. It was going to be a short separation.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Life Happens

The conversations flowed around me in the Challenger. I was trying to figure out how to tell Edward about my preparations for a Volturi battle. I knew he would be distraught. Every approach I could think up resulted in one thing: Edward's anger. My stress immobilized me. Jasper looked up, sensing my agitation. I couldn't control the peace that enveloped me. I smiled tremulously at Jasper. I didn't want to feel apprehensive about Edward's return.

I stared out the window as we approached Seattle. The Needle towered above the city. I thought again about Esme's words as we were admiring the Northern Lights. The city spread out before me, but it was so much smaller than the vast universe. Surely the hand that created the incredible beauty in the universe was a loving one.

I had never prayed in my life, but I found myself praying for the success of my venture. I couldn't help but think a loving hand had helped us during our first battle with the Volturi. Surely my shield had fit into the order of the universe somehow. Perhaps my reading the article on antibodies was not an accident.

I silently reviewed all the moments in my life that must've had some divine intervention. From before my birth, even. Edward's creation enabled him to live until I arrived on this planet. My deciding to live with Charlie, a totally unlikely event, had put me where we could meet. My dad being best friends with Billy, Jacob's father. Jacob imprinting on Nessie. The list went on and on.

Was my life any less ordered than the planets that revolved around the sun? Who was I that whatever being created the universe would care about me? But the evidence was so clear – like Esme had said. Anyone seeing the Vanquish could see intelligent engineering at work.

Here I was looking at my own life, and I could see intelligent engineering at work. I was just the frame of a car, though. I had no idea what my ending would be. I would need to wait for the engineer to decide where all the parts would fit and just hope that I was making the decisions in my life that would help the engineer and not hinder him.

I shook my head, dazed. These thoughts were so much bigger than I was.

The landing gear touched down. I smiled at the heavy cloud cover. "You were right, as usual."

Alice smiled smugly. The smile quickly turned to a frown. "I just wish I could see Jacob and Nessie." She sighed. "The holes in my vision are annoying. I'm having a hard time seeing much of any future right now."

I didn't have time to think about that. The Challenger had pulled to a stop and we were getting ready to unload.

I was glad we didn't have to deal with security on the way out.

Jacob's Escalade was easy to find. We piled in quickly and were headed to Forks before 1:00 in the afternoon. I would have plenty of time to miss Edward before he arrived Sunday morning.

As we were driving up the long Cullen drive, I addressed Jacob, "How would you and Nessie like to visit Sue and Charlie?"

Jacob replied, "Sounds fun, but why today?"

"I haven't seen Dad in a while. It will give me something to do while Edward is gone."

He nodded, his understanding a comfort.

I peeked at Esme. I was sure she was missing Carlisle. She was staring out the car window. She sensed my gaze and turned to look at me. "I'll plan on having dinner ready at 7 this evening. That should give you enough time with your dad."

"Thanks, Esme." The Escalade had stopped. I waited for the Cullens to climb out, then moved up to the seat behind Nessie.

I was quiet until we were heading into Forks. "School starts next Wednesday. How are you feeling about it, Nessie?" I already knew how Jacob felt. He hadn't changed from his earlier days when we'd been hanging out. I smiled. Nessie would have to keep him in tow on this one.

Nessie looked at me apprehensively. "I'm worried, Momma."

My smile faded. "How come?"

"I've never been around any human teens other than members of Sam's or Jacob's pack. Somehow, I don't think that quite counts. They aren't really human, are they?"

"Hey, I resent that remark!" Jacob protested.

I laughed. "How can a nearly seven foot tall shape shifter resent being called 'not human'? I wouldn't say you really qualify, would you?"

He gripped the steering wheel and stared ahead in stony silence.

Nessie reached out and touched his hand. "I'm sorry, Jacob…it's just that I don't really know how to act like a _normal_ teen."

His anger melted away as he looked down at her. "It's ok, Nessie. You'll do just fine." Then his face took on a fierce intenseness. "If anyone gives you any trouble, I'll take care of them for you."

Nessie laughed lightly. "I'm sure that will make everyone believe I'm a normal teen, all right." She pulled his hand from the steering wheel and stroked it gently. "I wish there was some crash course I could take in acting human…"

We were all quiet for a moment. Finally, I said, "I was human once, but I never felt quite comfortable in the human world. It was like I was born to be a vampire. I didn't ever fit in."

I quietly continued, "We've been trying to prepare you. Eating food is a big part of acting human. The other is one that you've learned with Grandpa and Sue. Never share your special communication ability with a human. They wouldn't understand. The rest is just watching and doing what they do. If you sit quietly, I think you'll be able to figure everything out. You're super intelligent, honey. I'm sure you'll do fine."

Nessie sighed. "I'm just worried, that's all. I'm sure you're right. At least Jacob will be with me."

"Holy crow!" I moaned. "I forgot your schedule was supposed to be posted on Friday. I'm sorry. I'm not the same with your dad gone. Do you two mind waiting to get your schedule until after our visit with Charlie?"

Nessie shook her head emphatically. She wasn't interested in pursuing anything that had to do with school until she had to.

Jacob looked a little disappointed. He was probably wondering if he'd been able to get that beginning mechanics class with Nessie. His instinct was to keep Nessie happy, though, and his "Nah. It'll be fine," sounded sincere.

Jacob parked his Escalade next to the curb. I was surprised to see Nahuel and Leah's Volvo there. I thought they'd already gone to Creighton Law School. Maybe the semester hadn't started yet.

Charlie was quick to answer the door. He enveloped Nessie in a huge hug. Her warm body was easier to embrace than mine. He settled for a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek for me. "Come in, come in." His smile was genuine, and I was glad we'd decided to stop by for a visit.

I was surprised to see Huilen in the room, standing quietly by Charlie's TV.

Nahuel, divinely gorgeous, was sitting on the couch next to Leah. One arm was draped protectively across her shoulders. His other hand held hers tenderly. My jaw dropped. Leah's abdomen was swollen in a strangely familiar shape.

Jacob had told me that Leah was upset when she changed into a werewolf. Her cycling had stopped. She wasn't supposed to be able to conceive. This couldn't be happening. I shook my head dazedly, as if the vision in front of me would disappear.

Sue was standing in the kitchen, her face wet with streaming tears. Tears of joy or sorrow, I couldn't tell.

I slammed my mouth shut. It was Jacob who broke the silence. "Ummm, Leah, uhhh congratulations, I guess?" There was a question in his voice.

Surprisingly, Leah looked relaxed. Didn't she know that vampire venom was deadly to shapeshifters? She wouldn't be able to live through this pregnancy, I was sure of it.

She patted her bulging tummy. "Yeah," she grinned at Jacob, "we're happy."

I snuck a look at Nahuel. He looked pained at her announcement. I wasn't sure if he was as happy as she seemed to think he was.

"Have you seen a doctor?" I knew the answer, but I had to ask.

"No. We're waiting for Carlisle. Charlie said he would be back tomorrow."

I nodded glumly. "He and Edward should be back in the morning."

Leah was glowing. I'd been deathly ill at this point in my pregnancy. Suspicious about her diet, I asked, "Any unusual cravings?"

She laughed. "Actually, I have been craving eggs and blood. Nahuel's been doing a lot of hunting for me." She looked a little pensive. "I've been craving grizzly, but I'm not in much of a position to hunt myself." She grimaced and patted her huge stomach. "He's had to drag his kills to me." They exchanged a glance and Leah giggled.

Jacob and I let out a unanimous sigh of relief. I couldn't see Jacob approving a human blood diet for Leah, even if it was donor blood.

I smiled at her. "There are tons of grizzlies near Denali. We just returned from there."

Leah shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not sure how much traveling I should be doing right now. I've been growing fast, and I'm not sure of the due date."

Nahuel's arm tightened around her. I could see the strain around his eyes. Maybe he was doing a better job of hiding his stress from Leah.

"Wow, Leah. How are you doing this? I mean, the baby was breaking my bones at this point…" I looked at my dad then, and saw the horrified look on his face. Ugh. I hadn't meant to give him this much information. Apparently Leah and Nahuel hadn't been aware of the need to protect him. Sue was on the Quileute council, so she already knew everything about vampires and werewolves. Leah must've forgotten that my dad wasn't supposed to know. I didn't want him on the Volturi hit list. I ground my teeth. The Volturi had to go. My dad shouldn't be at risk.

Charlie dropped into his armchair. His face had taken on a strange green tinge. I could hear him whispering "Need to know. Need to know." I seemed to be the only one paying attention.

Leah laughed and patted her huge stomach. I could almost see it grow as we stood there. "I heal fast." Just then we heard a distinct snap. It came from the vicinity of her ribs. "Ouch. That one hurt." She rubbed her rib tenderly, but it didn't seem to bother her much.

Jacob was nodding his head. "I remember wishing Bella could just be like me when she was carrying Nessie." He reached for Nessie's hand. "I guess we can see that it really would've made a difference." He paused a moment, staring intensely at Leah. "You're not hurting?"

"Just when the baby kicks, but like I said, I heal fast." She patted Nahuel's hand. It was shaking slightly. "See, it's already healing. No pain."

Sue was worriedly wringing her hands, but she was standing in the kitchen where Leah couldn't see.

I knew that Nahuel was venomous. How was the baby going to be delivered without injecting venom into Leah?

Perhaps Carlisle would have an answer. I sighed. I hoped Carlisle would arrive before the baby did.

Edward had delivered Nessie without Carlisle's expert help. I didn't think any of us in the room would be as qualified as Edward. He had two medical degrees under his belt when he was working on me. That counted for something, I was sure.

I glanced furtively around the room. The only one somewhat qualified to deliver would be my dad, and I was sure he would be absolutely clueless on how to deliver a vampire baby. Ugh. That left me and Jacob. At least Jacob had attended Nessie's delivery. I'd been pretty much out of it. I suppressed a shudder. I so wasn't ready for this!

Sue quickly dried the tears from her face, then walked in with a plate of scrambled eggs and a tall glass of ice water. Leah ate hungrily and sipped on the water. She turned to Nahuel. "I'm sorry, honey, but I really need another bear."

Nahuel jumped up. Jacob quickly offered, "Let's take my Escalade. I don't think your Volvo will be big enough." He grinned at Nahuel, "And I don't think Leah's going to fit in it much longer, anyway." Leah started to rise. Huilen, Sue and I all jumped to her side.

"Just stay put," I urged. I couldn't forget my broken spine. I wasn't sure if Leah would be able to heal from _that_. "Jacob can fit a bear in his Escalade. Don't worry about it."

Charlie looked ready to protest. Grizzlies weren't off the protected list.

Sue put a gentle restraining hand on his arm. He glanced at her intense face and settled back down in his armchair. He wasn't going to win this battle, and he knew it. No use even starting it. He turned on the TV and started hunting for a game. This was one of those moments he'd be better off not asking too many questions.

He glanced furtively at me and Nessie, his gaze shifting back and forth several times before he focused back on the TV. I closed my eyes and sighed. I knew he'd suspected the truth, but hearing me talk about my own pregnancy in front of him cemented his half-formed suspicions. And then there was Leah's cravings. Ugh. Volturi bate, for sure. They had to go. I wouldn't let them get Charlie.

"Do you mind if I step out for a sec? I need some air."

Charlie was absorbed in his game, or else absorbed in his thoughts, I couldn't tell which.

Nessie was playing a quiet game of UNO with Huilen. Jacob had decided there wouldn't be room in the Escalade for any passengers with the bear. I thought he was secretly protecting Nessie from a sneaky bear snack, but I couldn't be sure. He knew she'd be better off on a blood-free diet.

Leah was snoring quietly on the couch. I'd always thought Edward was joking when he said I snored while I was pregnant. I was beginning to suspect he hadn't been joking.

Sue answered, "No. Go right ahead."

I slid out the door and walked to the side of the house where I wouldn't be heard. I flipped open my cell phone and dialed. "Esme?"

"Yes." Her gentle voice made me want to cringe. I didn't have good news for her.

"We will be missing dinner."

"Oh."

"Jacob has gone hunting with Nahuel…"

"Nahuel? I thought he and Leah were heading to law school?"

"I thought so, too." I paused, not quite sure how to tell Esme the news. "But Leah and Nahuel are visiting Sue. Leah was hoping to see Carlisle as soon as he gets in."

Esme's voice sounded puzzled. "Why would Leah need to see Carlisle?"

"Ummm. She's kind of…expecting."

"Expecting?" Esme's voice went up an octave. "How far along is she?"

"I'm not sure, but she looks as big as I did when Nessie arrived."

Silence. I could hear it. Esme was too shocked to move.

"Esme? Esme?" I could hear Alice's alarmed voice as she responded to Esme's shocked silence. I was sure Jasper wasn't far away.

Momentarily, Esme could speak again. Bless Jasper. "Is she doing alright?"

"Much better than I did, actually. The baby's kicks hurt but she heals so fast that she's doing ok. She's craving grizzly and eggs."

Esme breathed out a sigh. I was sure she was relieved to hear that Leah wasn't craving human blood. I don't know what it would've done for Leah's psyche.

"Can you move her to our home?"

"I'm not sure. She might feel more comfortable here at her mom's. Do you think Carlisle could set up a hospital room in my old bedroom?"

"I don't know, Bella. All that equipment takes a lot of electricity."

"Maybe we can buy a couple of generators." I mused. All that hospital equipment in my old room would overload a circuit. Might even blow out the whole board.

Esme sighed. "They'd have to be powerful. I'll check into it."

"Thanks, Esme. I really appreciate this. Have you heard from Carlisle at all?"

"The flight refuels in Germany. They should be home early in the morning. It's an all night flight."

So much for wishing them home early. I shuddered. Hopefully Leah's baby would wait.

"Do you still have the hospital bed you used for me?"

"I think we have it around somewhere. I'll check. Give me an hour. I should have the information you need by then."

"Esme, you're the best." I shut my phone and headed back for the house. I had an hour. It seemed like a lifetime.

I remembered back to our landing in Seattle. Alice had said she couldn't see the future very clearly. This was probably one of those events she hadn't been able to see. Her blind spot could be scary.

When I walked in, Leah was still snoring on the couch. It had seemed like an age since I'd left, but it had only been a couple of minutes.

I walked into the kitchen. "Need some help?"

Sue was washing dishes. She nodded. I suspected she wanted to talk more than she wanted the help. I grabbed a dishtowel and started to dry.

She kept her voice low, not wanting to wake Leah. "What are the chances of her surviving this?"

I wasn't surprised at the question, but I stopped drying the dish and looked at her intensely. "I don't know." I had to be honest. "Vampire venom is poisonous to her. The only way I survived was by becoming one, but I was human. She's not. She won't survive the same way I did." I kept my voice equally low. I didn't want Charlie hearing all this.

I saw Sue's eyes fill with tears. I wished I could reassure her. I would try. "Leah is doing much better than I did. I was frail. My body just couldn't carry what she is carrying with ease. She looks wonderfully healthy. This might just be like a normal pregnancy and delivery for her. I just don't know."

Sue nodded and dried her tears. "Seth doesn't know yet. I haven't wanted to alarm him." She paused. "And I don't want Sam's pack to find out."

I shuddered. Sam seemed to have accepted the presence of Nessie, grudgingly, but I didn't know what he'd do about Leah having a child with a vampire. I could certainly see the wisdom in Sue's decision. Would he be able to accept the reality of a shape-shifting vampire in his world? And if he couldn't, what would that mean for Jacob and Nessie? I suppressed another shudder. I didn't even want to think about it. "You're absolutely correct, of course. We'll need to keep this quiet – at least until after Leah has delivered. She doesn't need any stress right now."

We finished the dishes in silence, lost in our own thoughts.

I joined Nessie and Huilen in another game of UNO. Sue sat quietly next to her daughter, watching the rise and fall of her chest. My throat constricted for her. Having a daughter of my own gave me insight to her agony.

I heard the Escalade pull up and hurried out to greet the hunters. I could smell the bear before I left the house. Somehow, they'd managed to bring it home alive. Its pumping heart brought a rush of venom to my mouth. Fortunately, I'd been well fed in Danali. I couldn't imagine how they'd been able to get a living bear home in the Escalade. What had it done to the leather upholstery?

I walked gingerly to door as they were opening it. Nahuel was dragging the huge bear out by his hind leg. It was a good thing Charlie's home was so isolated. I was sure the neighbors would've protested vehemently at having a poached bear at the police chief's house.

I was impressed. Nahuel had apparently learned exactly where to hit a bear to keep it alive but incapacitated. Its skull was crushed but the heart was still beating. I smiled approvingly. Nice job. His years in the jungle must've endowed him with knowledge the city slicker vampires didn't have – not that we ever had a need to drag our kill home. I snickered at the thought.

Leah had woken at the smell of the bear. She walked groggily through the door. I was curious to see how she would drink its blood. Her human teeth couldn't cut through skin and sinew like mine could. I couldn't turn away. I noticed Jacob was watching just as intensely as I was.

When Leah was close enough to touch the bear, Nahuel bent down and bit through the bear's hide through to the vein pulsing warm and wet with blood. It started to spurt and Leah bent down, clamping her own mouth on the vein. She sucked greedily and soon the bear was spent. She stood up awkwardly, her huge belly making her wobbly. She reached over and softly patted Nahuel on his cheek. "Thanks, honey. That should keep me for a few hours, at least." He smiled at her, his love shining in his warm brown eyes.

"How often do you hunt for her?" I blurted out.

"It's gone up to twice a day. I usually take Leah with me and drag the bear to the car, but she's having a harder time traveling now."

"I can see that."

Sue was helping Leah back to the couch as we talked. Nahuel's eyes followed her with concern. "I don't like to leave her now."

Jacob jumped in. "I can hunt for you. I think I can remember the technique. Leah seems to need to feed more often." He sent me a worried glance. We both remembered how much my appetite had gone up just before Nessie was born.

Nahuel nodded. "Yes. Her hunger has grown." He turned to Jacob. "I really appreciate your help. She will need another bear soon."

"Emmett could help with the hunting. Do you want me to call him?" I couldn't stand the thought of Jacob running off to hunt a grizzly by himself. I didn't think this hunt could be done with him as a wolf. Could he bite it in the right spot to crush it's skull but leave it alive? Jacob as a human wasn't as skilled at hunting bear as Jacob as a wolf. I hid a shudder. Emmett just _had_ to go. Jacob might not be entirely human, but he was one hundred per cent mortal. Raking bear claws would do damage to his skin like it wouldn't on a vampire's.

Jacob grinned. "He'd kill me if you didn't. A chance to hunt grizzlies and leave Emmett out of it? I don't think so."

"It'll give me a chance to ask Esme about the bed and generators."

Nahuel and Jacob stared at me.

Quickly, I explained my plan for keeping Leah at Sue's house. Nahuel nodded his agreement. "Leah will be happier here. I know it." His warm voice was a comfort.

Jacob threw the drained bear back in the Escalade. I assumed he'd drop it off in some remote location. We couldn't leave dead bears strewn around Charlie's yard. I stifled a giggle. We'd get thrown out of town in a hurry.

Nahuel and Jacob headed for the door, anxious to get back to their mates.

I quickly opened my cell phone. It was answered on the first ring. "Esme? Has Jasper been able to locate the necessary generators?"

"He'll be picking them up from the hospital in a few minutes. They have several generators on hand and said they could spare a couple for a week or so if Carlisle needed them. They're loaning us a switch to go with them. It automatically moves the power to the next generator if one runs out of fuel. They didn't ask too many questions. I'm glad they like him so much." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Did you find my old bed?"

"Yes. It was stored in the garage. I'll let Sue wash the bedding. It'll smell better to Leah if Sue's handled it instead of me."

Esme was so thoughtful. I couldn't have a better mother-in-law.

"Could you have Emmett bring the bed and bedding over? Jacob needs to hunt down another grizzly for Leah. Nahuel doesn't want to leave her right now."

"I'll ask Emmett. I'm sure it will be fine. You know Emmett and grizzlies."

"Esme, I know Seth hangs out at your house a lot. Sue is wanting to keep Leah's condition a secret. She doesn't want Sam to get wind of it. Please use discretion when he's around." I trusted Seth with my life, but it wasn't my life we were talking about here, and he couldn't hide any secrets from his pack mates. I wasn't so sure that Quil and Embry would keep the secret like Seth and Jacob would.

"Of course." Esme's voice was understanding.

"May I talk to Rose really quick?"

"No problem." I could hear Esme call Rosalie.

She must've been close. She picked up the phone immediately. "Hi, Bella. What do you need?"

"I was kind of out of it when Nessie was born. I'm guessing you've heard that Leah is expecting. I have no idea how to handle a newborn half vampire. What do I need to do?"

"One of the first things you'll need to get is a metal cup of some kind that the baby can't easily bite through. You'll probably need some human blood on hand to feed it."

I interrupted then. "Leah is only eating grizzly and eggs. Do you think the baby might be ok with an animal diet?"

Rose was silent for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe we should ask Carlisle. I have no idea how to get blood from a bear. I mean, it's not like you can hook it to a gurney and stick a needle in its arm."

I laughed. "I can see your point. I think Nahuel might be able to figure it out, though. He seems to be quite good at feeding Leah. She can't phase right now. It might harm the baby. She's been feeding off bear in her human form. It was something to see."

"I'll bet." Rose snickered. "Carlisle will be here in the morning. Hopefully Leah can hang on until then. Just keep her from making any sudden moves."

"No kidding." I didn't want to deal with a ruptured placenta. Leah might heal, but what would it do to the baby? If it was a male, he couldn't be allowed to fight his way out. He would poison Leah.

"How soon can Emmett come over?"

"He's loading the hospital bed in Alice's Escalade right now. It won't be long." I had a brainstorm. "Do you think Alice would mind if Emmett loaded a bear into her Escalade?"

Rose laughed again. "Whether she minds or not, I think he can do it."

"If Jacob and Emmett can both bring back a bear, we might be able to start getting the blood supply for the baby."

"Good point. I'll let Emmett know."

"Ummm. We'll need some way to preserve the blood if we can actually drain the bear."

"I'll check. The hospital should have something."

"Thanks, Rose."

"Anytime." She paused, and I almost shut the phone, but then she quickly blurted out, "Bella, if Leah can stand me around, I'd love to help with the baby."

"I'll ask."

"Thanks." I didn't have to hang up my phone. It was already dead. I stared at the phone for a moment. Leah had always hated vampires. I didn't dare ask her if Rose could help, but I owed Rose. If it hadn't been for her, Carlisle and Edward would've aborted my Nessie.

I owed her big time.

I would ask.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella's Room

I walked slowly into Charlie's house, wondering how I would approach Leah. She was sitting up again, sipping from her ice water. Nahuel was sitting next to her, his arm securely around her shoulders.

Sue hadn't come out to watch when Leah was feasting on the bear. I wondered briefly if she'd ever seen her daughter feed. Maybe that was something she wasn't interested in seeing.

Jacob and Nessie were on the floor. "How 'bout a game of Liar?" Jacob asked. He sensed Nessie was getting bored with UNO. I shook my head, and he started to deal out the three hands. Huilen was stretching herself with all these card games. I'd never seen her play before.

Charlie was trying hard to ignore the activities around him. If he didn't know about the bear kill, he wouldn't be required to report it. I suppressed a giggle. The fluctuating color of his face gave his feelings away.

"Dad," I paused while he turned to look at me, "Billy was telling Jacob the fish are biting. I'm sure he'd love to go fishing with you tomorrow." I could see relief wash over his face.

He turned to Sue, "Do you mind if I take Billy out tomorrow?"

Sue looked almost as relieved as he did. "Of course not. I'll pack a lunch for both of you in the morning. What time would you like to leave?"

I could hear the wheels spinning in his head. I was sure he wanted to say "as early as possible."

"Let me call Billy and I'll let you know."

Sue nodded and Charlie stood up to walk into the kitchen. Everyone but Sue could hear the conversation. It didn't take long for Charlie to persuade Billy that the next morning was a very good day for a fishing trip. Billy had been shocked by the invitation.

Since Charlie's wedding, they hadn't spent much time together. He wasn't going to let this marriage end in the kind of disaster his first marriage had. I was touched by his love for Sue, and she had blossomed under it. Harry had loved her, but Charlie was devoted.

Charlie sauntered back into the front room. "We'll be leaving at 5:30 in the morning." I coughed to hide my laugh. Dad desperately wanted to be out of the house.

Sue stood up. "I'll fix your lunches right now. I'm not sure I'll be up to making anything that early. I'll stick something in for breakfast as well."

Charlie kissed her tenderly. "Thanks, dear." He planted himself back in his armchair and Sue headed for the kitchen.

I turned to Charlie, "Dad, do you mind if we put up a hospital bed in my old bedroom?"

Charlie's eyes grew wide. Having a baby born in his house wasn't something he anticipated, but he wasn't going to say anything. It was Sue's daughter, after all.

"Dad," my voice was a little impatient, and I tried to moderate it, "Leah really can't have the baby in the hospital. Jacob can explain the reasons behind it." Charlie started to shake his head. He wanted to keep Jacob out of our conversation. "Carlisle will be here in the morning. You won't need to do a thing."

I smiled then. He looked a little more relaxed. "You're not going to be the one delivering. Don't worry. You know Carlisle. He's a competent physician." Charlie nodded. He'd seen Carlisle perform miracles on some of the accident victims he'd had brought in.

"It's your room, Bells. Do whatever you want."

"Thanks, Dad." I hugged him. "I really appreciate this."

Sue's voice came from the kitchen, "_We_ really appreciate this."

Charlie smiled at her voice then settled down harder in the armchair, like he wished it would swallow him whole. I could tell that all this strangeness was getting to him.

I could hear a vehicle pulling up on the street. Since Charlie's house was isolated, I assumed it was Emmett. I stood up and walked to the door, opening it as I heard Emmett's feet moving on the sidewalk. His approach would've been soundless to a human.

"Did you want some help with the bed?"

"Nah. I can get it." He turned around to wrestle the bed out of the Escalade. It had been a tight fit. I hoped he hadn't done any damage to the paint or upholstery. Alice wouldn't be happy. He carried it like it weighed no more than a croquet mallet. I led the way up the stairs to my old bedroom.

I helped Emmett disassemble my old bed. We stacked all the parts against the far wall and set up the hospital bed in moments.

"Did you get the generators?" I asked.

"Jasper is bringing them straight from the hospital. He's also bringing a heart-monitoring machine, an IV stand, and some anticoagulation solution."

"What's the solution for?"

"Esme said it was for preserving the grizzly blood."

"Did she mention the volume ratio?"

"The dosage amounts are probably listed on the package." Emmett sounded impatient.

"Probably." I grimaced then continued, "Esme said she was sending some bedding…"

"Yeah. I put it in the back. I'll grab it for you." Emmett headed down the stairs.

I followed slowly, still mulling over the best way to approach Leah about Rose.

Emmett was back with the bedding by the time I was down the stairs. I took the bundle from him then went into the kitchen. "Here's the bedding. It will smell better to Leah if you've washed and handled it for her." Sue nodded and took the pile from me. She immediately headed to the laundry room. I could hear the washer filling when she reappeared. She moved to the table to finish Charlie's lunch.

I left her alone in the kitchen. I didn't think she'd want my help with the cooking.

Charlie was still absorbed in his thoughts. He was staring blankly at the TV. His game had ended and he hadn't made an effort to find another one.

"Can you both drive your Escalades? That way, you can bring back two bears." I glanced at Emmett, then Jacob while I spoke.

Jacob looked at Leah. She seemed to be getting bigger by the minute, but maybe my imagination was taking over. "Good idea."

He turned to Emmett. "I think we'll need to go east. There wasn't much up north, and I don't think Canada would let us cross the border with bears in our SUVs."

Emmett chuckled. "East it is, then." He headed out the door. Jacob jumped up to join him.

Nessie's eyes followed Jacob. Her face looked wistful. Jacob turned to look at her, and my eyes narrowed. If Nessie went alone with Jacob, I knew he'd let her have some grizzly. School started on Wednesday.

Leah took a sip from her water and the ice clinked against the glass. The sound distracted Nessie. She glanced at Leah and sighed. She turned to me. "Mom, it's getting late. Can we go home?"

I nodded. "It has been a long day." I looked at Jacob. "Do you mind dropping us off at the Cullens on your way out of town?"

"No problem."

I moved over to Leah. She looked exhausted but happy, and she had put Nahuel's hand on her tummy so he could feel the baby move. I could see the roll of movement through her clothes. The baby was active tonight. A crack echoed in the room. She flinched, but her face relaxed quickly. I wish I'd been able to heal through all the broken bones.

"Leah, I really don't have much experience with newborns." She looked up at me, a look of apprehension flitting its way across her features. "Jacob and Rose handled Nessie for the first few days. I was wondering if you'd like Rose to help out."

Leah glanced at Nahuel then sighed. "I'll think about it. I'll let you know later."

She nodded at Sue, who had just entered the room, "Mom might want to take over in that department." Her glance slid to Huilen. "And Huilen is an expert at caring for…babies." I breathed a sigh of relief. At least she hadn't said the word 'vampire' in front of Charlie. Hopefully, he assumed all our problems had to do with werewolves.

My glance switched to Nahuel. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Leah gripped Nahuel's hand, then reluctantly released him as he rose to join me. We stepped outside. He turned to me. "What's this all about?"

"You know as well as I do that a male child will be venomous," I hissed at him.

He dropped his head in his hands. "I know. I know."

"The baby will need a vampire caretaker. Sue, Charlie, and Jacob can't hold him unless he's asleep. It took Nessie months before she quit biting Jacob."

Nahuel looked startled. "Are you telling me that Leah won't be able to hold her own son?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. Nessie only bit when she was hungry. Leah can probably safely hold him after he's been fed. Our understanding is that vampire venom is toxic to werewolves, and possibly half breeds. We aren't sure, but it's best to be on the safe side. If it's a boy, Sue simply won't be able to hold him – unless Leah wants her mom changed into a vampire. As far as Leah and you, you'll probably want to consult with Carlisle."

Nahuel shuddered. He knew how Leah would feel about her mother being transformed into a vampire. There was no need to ask. "I would rather not cause Leah any stress. Can we discuss this after the baby is born?"

I shrugged. "It's up to you, of course, but maybe you'd better pull Sue aside and talk to her about the dangers of holding a grandson. Nessie bit me the first time I held her, so preventing a bite will be difficult. At least a daughter won't be venomous….it's too bad we can't know ahead of time what gender the baby is."

I gently put my hand on his arm. "Can you at least talk to Leah about the benefits of having Rose here? She is an expert with babies, and a bite from one isn't going to be a problem. She and Huilen can share the responsibilities, at least until the baby is past his biting phase." Nahuel nodded glumly.

Jacob and Nessie stepped out of the house. "Mom, I'd really like to head home."

"I know. Sorry, Nessie." I dropped my hand and moved to Jacob's Escalade. Emmett started up Alice's. I looked back at Nahuel as we loaded into the SUV. He was heading into the house, his shoulders slumped. I'd never seen him look so dejected.

"I hope Carlisle's flight isn't delayed," I whispered to Jacob.

"No kidding!" Jacob shut Nessie's door and walked around the SUV.

Emmett drove off. He'd be calling Jacob when he found something. I hoped there were some grizzlies within a reasonable distance. They really didn't have time to run to Yellowstone and back tonight. Leah was going to be hungry soon.

Jacob dropped us off at the Cullen home. We watched as the Escalade disappeared from our view and waited on the porch until we could no longer hear the tires on the pavement. Nessie was the first one through the door. "I'm starving," she announced to Esme.

Esme jumped right up. "I had dinner planned for seven, but it will only take a few minutes to prepare. Everything's ready. I just need to heat it up."

Sheesh. I felt like a horrible mother. How could I forget that my daughter needed fed? "I'm so sorry, Nessie," I apologized. "I forgot about everything when I saw Leah."

Nessie smiled at me. "No worries, Momma." She walked into the kitchen. "I like Esme's cooking." I followed and sat at the table. I usually let Jacob and Nessie eat by themselves, and I didn't want her to have to eat alone. Nessie was pulling out dishes for herself.

I looked at the clock. It was just after ten. "What time is the flight due in?"

Esme looked up from the stove. "Carlisle said we should expect them home around 6 tomorrow morning. It was an early arrival."

Eight hours. Ugh. I sat, still as a statue. Worry for Leah left me frozen. Hopefully Nahuel and Sue could keep her immobile until Carlisle arrived. My own pregnancy would've had a different ending if I hadn't reached back to grab my spilling cup.

Nessie had finished her meal and was loading the dishwasher.

I stirred and asked, "Did you want to sleep in the cottage tonight, or in Daddy's old room?"

Nessie looked at me with wide eyes. I'd never given her the choice of staying in this house before. "Why, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Grandpa's house. Leah might need me."

She nodded her understanding. "I'd rather stay here in Dad's old room, then."

We were probably the strangest vampire family of all time. None of us liked to be alone.

Esme looked as surprised as Nessie. "I'll just go make the bed up for you." She rushed up the stairs.

We walked into the front room. Rosalie was sitting on the couch, her eyes asking the question I didn't have the answer for.

Alice was sitting on the couch next to her. Jasper was gone. He was probably delivering the generators.

"I guess we know why you couldn't see the future." I smirked at Alice.

She sighed. "These holes in my vision are so…frustrating. I don't have any answers for you except that Carlisle and Edward's plane will arrive on time. What that means for any of us, I have no clue."

I nodded then looked at Rose. "Leah didn't want to commit, but maybe you can join me tonight. Even if Leah doesn't want your help with the baby, I need some support. I feel so," I thrust my palms forward in frustration, "helpless." My hands were at my side then, balled into fists.

Rose stood up and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I know how you feel. I'll help where I can." A glimmer of something was brightening her eye. Hope? I couldn't be sure.

"My car or yours?"

Rose pondered for a moment, "Mine, I think. I'm a little less frazzled than you are." She smiled at me. "Let's go."

Esme was already back. She walked to Nessie's side.

I kissed Nessie and touched her face. "Sleep well, sweetheart. Grandma Esme is here if you need anything, and I'll have my cell phone with me."

"I'll be fine, Momma." A worried pucker furrowed her brow. "I just hope everything will go ok with Leah." She touched her hand to my face and a crystal-clear view of me at her birth ran through my mind.

I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes. "Hopefully things won't be like that. I just want Carlisle and Edward back!"

"We can only hope." Alice murmured.

"No." I corrected her. "We can pray." I turned to follow Rose out the door, three shocked pairs of eyes staring after me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Wait

We made the trip to Charlie's place in minutes. Emmett's jeep was sitting in front of his house. Jasper must've transported the generators in it.

Rose and I hopped out of her M3 and rushed to the door.

Jasper had the door open before we knocked. "Is she ok?" I breathed.

"She seems to be doing fine, but she's hungry. I hope Jacob and Emmett don't have to go far."

"Me too." I brushed past him, not waiting for him to move out of the way.

Leah and Nahuel looked up at me in surprise. Their hands were on her tummy, and I could see the baby roll. I didn't remember Nessie being this active. Of course, Edward had been able to communicate with her and had been able to share with her what hurt me. I wouldn't have been able to live through the kind of acrobatics this child was exhibiting. I smiled tremulously at Leah. "Are you doing ok?"

"Yeah. It just hurts when the baby stretches. The rolling doesn't seem to be a problem."

I sat on the floor where I could keep an unobtrusive eye on things. Rose moved over and sat in Charlie's armchair. He had gone to bed in anticipation of his early morning fishing trip. I could hear his gentle snoring. I was glad he'd been able to fall asleep after all the excitement.

Jasper walked over and handed me a package. "This is the solution you asked for."

I smiled my thanks and he moved to the far wall.

I turned to Nahuel and Leah. "Carlisle should be in Forks around six in the morning. Esme has left a message on his cell phone. If he gets it, she's asked him to come straight here instead of going home."

I glanced at Nahuel. "Have you heard from Emmett or Jacob?"

His brow creased in concern. "I thought they'd be calling you. I don't think I gave them my cell number."

"You're probably right. Let me give them a buzz."

I called Jacob but there was no answer. "They must be out of range." I was worrying about Jacob again. He wasn't immortal. I hated to think of him hunting as a human. He always did it as a wolf. Maybe he phased with Emmett helping out. I hoped he had.

Rose had been dialing Emmett's number. "No luck with Emmett, either. They're probably chasing the bear down right now." She didn't look concerned. But _Emmett _wasn't mortal. Knowing Rose, she was probably hoping the bear would get a good swipe at Jacob.

I stood up and walked up the stairs to my old room. Orange extension cords ran to a surge protector near the window. I could hear the comforting hum of the generator rising from the yard below. The cords plugged into the heart monitor, the oxygen monitor and the blood pressure monitor. They weren't particularly big machines, but they needed more power than the lonely outlet in my room could provide. I didn't know how often they needed refueled. I was sure the hospital staff had told Jasper everything he needed to know. I knew I could trust him to keep the generators working.

I stood at the window remembering all the nights Edward had climbed through it. Jacob had entered my room through it, as well. I smiled at the memory. I might as well have had a door leading from the yard to my bedroom. The lack of stairs had never bothered my supernatural visitors.

I turned and made my way back down the stairs. Huilen had taken up her spot next to the TV. She could've been a marble statue. Rosalie was rock still as well. Her eyes were concentrating on the small movements from Leah's huge belly. Sue was the only human in the room and all of us had quit trying to behave like humans. We were too stressed.

We all jumped a little when Leah groaned. "I don't know if I can make it up those stairs again." The only bathroom in the house was the one up the flight of stairs.

"Maybe it's time to move to my old room," I suggested.

"Ugh. Those hospital beds are so uncomfortable," Leah griped. I had to agree with that.

"The Cullen house has a bathroom on the main floor." I reminded her.

A look of distaste flitted across Leah's face. She didn't bother to respond. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Leah stood up awkwardly. Huilen rushed to her side. Nahuel held her hand, and the procession worked its way up the flight of stairs. Nahuel was in front to guide her and Huilen walked behind to catch her if she fell.

Rose whispered as they disappeared up the stairs, "I have to say, Bella, Leah looks tons better than you ever did."

I smiled ruefully at her. "Maybe she'll make it through this, after all."

I paused a moment, then spoke a little louder so Sue could overhear. She had remained sitting on the couch and was looking as helpless as I felt. "I'm just hoping the baby isn't male."

Rose, not understanding my purpose, matched my tone, curiosity raging in her eyes, "Why is that?"

"Unless Nahuel is an anomaly, the male half breeds are venomous." I could see Sue tense as she absorbed the news. As I suspected, Nahuel hadn't shared this vital information.

"Ouch. I forgot about that part. What is that going to do for Leah?" Rose asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, Nahuel and Leah won't be able to hold him unless he's been fed. Remember how often Nessie used to bite Jacob?"

Rose nodded, a smile forming as she remembered it. We both turned as Sue stood up, anger flushing her cheeks. "Does Leah know about this?" she growled at us.

I shrugged, and answered her quickly, "I don't know. If she doesn't, we didn't want to stress her out."

She took a couple of steadying breaths, concern for her daughter calming her anger. Fear entered her eyes, "What can we do?"

I looked at her warily. I hoped she'd be able to keep her head. "Carlisle will hopefully be here for the delivery. A vampire needs to be the one to first hold the baby. With my delivery, it was Edward. When he handed Nessie over, she bit me."

Rose looked at me in astonishment and interrupted, "I thought you couldn't remember anything about the delivery."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at her grimly, "I remember a lot more than I've ever said… _a lot more_… and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't let Edward know."

Understanding dawned in her golden eyes. The only thing I wouldn't want Edward to know about was the excruciating pain from being transformed into a vampire. I had pretended for years that I couldn't remember a moment from when I passed out after my placenta separated until I woke as a vampire. I shuddered. I could never forget the searing pain, but I didn't want Edward to know how much I'd suffered.

I continued as if Rose hadn't interrupted, "If the baby is a male, we can't risk anyone except a vampire holding the baby. His bite will be poisonous."

Sue dropped back onto the couch, a look of defeat on her face. This confirmed all her worst fears. The creation of a deadly grandchild. She groaned and put her face in her hands. I didn't know what to say.

Leah's procession was moving back down the stairs. When Leah was safely planted back on the couch, she grimaced. "I'm so _hungry_."

Sue jumped up and ran back to the kitchen. I could hear her crack the eggs. Another plate of scrambled eggs, I was sure.

Leah looked at Nahuel. "I hope they hurry with the bear."

I flipped open my phone to call Jacob. He answered on the third ring. "How's it going?" I asked.

He sounded a little out of breath. "Great. We sacked two of the monsters. They were fighters. I'm glad Emmett was around. I was having a tough time 'til I phased."

I gasped. "Did any of your pack mates hear you?"

Jacob chuckled. "Nah. Everyone's asleep. Besides, my pack isn't on any kind of watch. Sam keeps his pack on guard, but I just don't see the danger."

"Sue doesn't want Sam finding out about this, you know."

Jacob turned serious. "I can see why." He was quiet for a moment. "I'll be careful about when I phase. I wasn't thinking…"

"When will you be back?"

"If we can keep the SUVs floored, we should be there in about an hour." I glanced at Leah. She stared back at me. It was obvious she'd heard Jacob. An hour. That's the best they could do. "Thanks, Jacob. I'll see you then." I shut the phone.

Sue hurried in with the eggs and some ice water. They'd have to do for now.

"Have you tried elk or deer?" I asked.

Leah nodded. "They aren't very appetizing right now."

I knew well from my own pregnancy that I had to eat what the baby needed. I couldn't keep anything else down.

Nahuel squeezed her hand gently. A look of terror flitted across his face, then he smoothed his features. I knew what his greatest fear was. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his beloved Leah from birthing his child. There wasn't much any of us could do at this point, though, and I was sure neither of them had anticipated this. Leah had been a non-cycling female for years.

Silence hung heavy in the room except for an occasional crack from Leah's direction. I wondered if we should be setting up an X-ray machine, but she didn't seem to be feeling the kind of pain I'd been in.

The wait was unbearable.

"When did you find out about your… ummm…condition?" I finally asked.

Leah giggled. "Well, we were on our way to Nebraska when we stopped to gas up the Volvo. I'd been eating an awful lot of eggs and the thought of grizzlies was starting to make my mouth water. We were driving through Wyoming and Yellowstone wasn't too far away…"

Nahuel laughed. "Leah actually asked me to bag her a bear. I couldn't believe it." He squeezed her shoulder gently where he'd been resting it. "Leah wanting raw bear? That was weird, but whatever makes her happy, I thought."

Leah laughed with him. "I didn't feel like running for some reason. I was so tired. I asked him to bring it to me."

He interrupted her, "and when I brought her the bear, I noticed a very decided protrusion from her belly when she stooped to drink." His eyes darkened at the memory. "It took me a while to come to my senses."

Leah smiled. "He must've stood there for an hour. I couldn't get him to move."

I laughed. "I remember when Edward found out I was expecting Nessie. I was scared he'd gone into shock."

I glanced at Rosalie. Her face was frozen, and I could see the pain in her eyes. Bearing a child was her greatest desire, and she would forever be denied that experience. My throat constricted with unsheddable tears.

Jasper had slipped out to check on the generators. I hoped he'd come back soon. I missed his soothing presence.

I was still curious about the timing. "So how long have you been here?"

"Ummmm. We got here about three days ago. When we drove to the Cullen place, no one was there, so we came here. Charlie said that you were in Alaska and that Carlisle had gone to Iraq and that you'd be back this weekend." Leah was running out of breath. The baby was pushing on her lungs.

Nessie had been delivered before she got this big. I wondered how many pounds the baby was. We had six more hours. Would Leah make it? She looked about ready to explode. I had no delusions that this would be anything but a caesarian delivery. There was no way something that big would fit out of any living human.

I was glad I kept dad so well informed on our travels. I was sure Leah would've panicked if she hadn't known we'd be back in a few days.

Jasper walked back in the house, and I could immediately feel his soothing presence. It was impossible not to feel stressed at this point. I was glad Jasper had decided to stay. We needed his talent here.

"Do you have enough fuel for the generators?" I asked. The silence was heavy in the room. Anything to break it.

"I have enough to last the night. I'll refill them in the morning." Jasper moved closer to the couch where Leah had stretched out. Nahuel sat on the floor by her head and Sue had her feet resting on her lap. She was rubbing Leah's feet in gentle circles. Jasper must've wanted to make sure his soothing presence was felt. I was sure Nahuel had been distraught, but he had hid it well.

We lapsed into an uneasy quiet.

After a few minutes, we all heard the sound of tires on the road outside. Nahuel didn't move. He didn't want to disturb Leah. She'd just fallen asleep.

Rose and I jumped up and went outside. Jacob's SUV was the first to park. It was covered in mud. I guessed that he'd used his four wheel drive feature on this trip. The air was heavy with the scent of the bear.

Emmett was right behind, and Alice's Escalade looked even worse. It would need washing before he took it back. Alice would come unglued. I hoped the upholstery was in better shape. At least it was leather. Leather was much easier to clean than cloth.

Jacob had pulled his bear out onto the lawn. The thing was huge. The heartbeat was faint. It must've been a trick keeping it alive for so long. I could hear Leah's steps behind me. The scent must've woken her.

Rose and I watched as Nahuel bent down to bite the bear. This time, he held the bear up so Leah wouldn't have to bend over. She had him sucked dry in a few moments. I hovered close, afraid any movement would cause Leah to topple over. Her condition was a severe handicap.

Five and a half more hours. Ugh. This was going to be a long night.

Nahuel tenderly helped Leah walk back into the house.

Jacob, Emmett, Rose and I exchanged worried looks. I had been big, but Leah was enormous. We were all anxious for Carlisle's return.

Jacob tossed the drained bear into the SUV.

Emmett had the other bear out on the lawn. I sighed. "How the heck are we going to bleed this bear?"

Rose shifted uneasily. "We'll need a container of some sort."

"Let me check with Sue. Could you hold this for me?" I handed her the package of anticoagulant solution then swiftly moved to the house. I didn't bother to keep a human pace.

I entered quietly, not wanting to disturb Leah if she was already sleeping. I remembered how I could fall asleep in mid-conversation. Carrying a half vampire was tiring.

Leah was stretched out on the couch. This time her feet were in Nahuel's lap. He was lightly stroking her lower leg. A pillow had been stuffed under Leah's head. Sue was sitting in Charlie's chair.

"Sue," I whispered, "do you have something to store liquids?"

"Let me look." She got up and moved to the kitchen. Her steps were sluggish. I was sure she was tired. She opened her cupboards and found a couple of gallon Tupperware pitchers. "Do you need more than this?"

"Yes. These are perfect, but I'm hoping we need more."

She looked at me a moment. "What, exactly, are you needing these for?"

"We're trying to bleed that bear. Leah and the baby might need more blood, and he isn't going to live much longer. It'll be easier to store it than to try to keep him alive."

Sue laughed. I jumped, not expecting that response. "It's a good thing I've always been married to fishermen. Keeping blood in the fridge isn't much worse than finding a container of worms escaping in a cooler. Remind me to tell Charlie not to drink from the Tupperware."

I grinned at her. "OK."

She dug around in her cupboards and found several more lidded containers that could hold blood.

I headed out the door, my arms full. I hoped we needed all of them.

"Jacob, I'll need some help. Can you wash up, please?" He was a mess. He ran into the house without arguing and was back momentarily, looking much cleaner.

Emmett had tied a rope around the bear's leg and had it suspended upside down from a tree at the edge of the forest. Rose was standing next to him. They were talking quietly.

I walked over with my collection of containers. "Jacob, can you hold the lids for me?" He grabbed all the lids, and I put the containers side by side under the bear. I was trying to keep this as clean as possible. It was difficult doing it outside, but there was nowhere high enough in the house to hang this huge bear. "Rose? I'll need some help closing the containers. You'll have to add the solution just before you put the lids on." She nodded her understanding.

Emmett slashed the artery at the neck and blood poured from the bear. He held the head out of the way so the blood could run straight into the containers. I switched containers and Rose made sure the correct dosage of solution was added and the lid secured. By the time the bear quit bleeding, we'd used all but one of Sue's containers. Almost four gallons. I was impressed.

"How long do you think all this will last?" I asked Rose.

She snickered. "Leah's been draining two bears a day. I'd guess this is one meal for her. I'm not sure about the baby. Nessie didn't eat that much, but she was living on human blood. That might be more…potent."

"What are we going to do?" my voice rose in panic.

Emmett and Jacob exchanged glances. Jacob stated the obvious, "_We_ are going to hunt."

They both jumped in their Escalades and drove off. I hadn't had time to protest. With Leah so big, I didn't really want to be left alone with her. Panic was starting to set in. Five more hours.

I needed Jasper.

I looked down at all the containers. "I don't think these will all fit in Sue's fridge."

"Esme has room in hers. I'll take some home. I'll be back in a jiffy." We carried several of the containers to the M3. They fit on the passenger floor. I hoped none of them spilled, but Rose didn't seem to care.

I picked up the two one gallon pitchers we'd left outside. I carried them into Sue's house while Rose was driving away. I was sure I could find room in her fridge.

I wondered if we'd need to heat the blood for the baby. I'd never paid attention with Nessie. Everyone else fed her. I'd been a newborn vampire and hadn't wanted to be so close to human blood. There were so many things I was clueless about.

I walked straight to the kitchen and carefully washed the outside of the containers where a little blood had splashed. It didn't take long to move things in the fridge and fit in the pitchers.

I moved to the front room. Jasper's peace was permeating the atmosphere. Leah was already asleep again. Her tummy was a small mountain on the couch. Ugh.

Nahuel had taken her feet again. He looked like he was about ready to doze off.

Sue had apparently joined Charlie. She wasn't in the room. Her human body needed some sleep.

I sat on the floor where I could watch Leah. Huilen was standing next to the TV. Jasper was standing close to the couch. I would've been at the panic stage without Jasper's comforting presence. I was sure Nahuel's emotions were in even worse shape. I hoped Jasper wasn't going anywhere.

Rose was back in just a few minutes. I was grateful for her presence. She knew a lot more about taking care of infants than I did. She settled into Charlie's chair.

The silence was once again broken only occasionally by a crack from Leah. I hoped all the breaks were healing properly. None of us knew how to tape ribs.

As long as her pelvis and spine weren't involved, I figured that all the breaks should heal properly.

Her light snores filled the silence and Nahuel finally dropped off, his head slumped on the cushions. He didn't look comfortable, but I was sure he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

The hours dragged slowly.

4:45. Car tires broke the silence of the house. Rose and I looked at each other anxiously, then silently stood up and walked to the door. We were outside before the SUVs had reached the curb. Jasper remained in the house. His talents were desperately needed inside.

Two more bears. "We'll have to bleed them out," I whispered to Rose. "I don't want to wake Leah. I'm not sure it's safe for her to walk across the room."

She nodded her agreement. "I brought several more of Esme's containers."

"Nice planning." I smiled at her then turned to address Jacob. "You know the routine."

"Right." He disappeared into the house to clean up. Emmett was already hoisting the bear into the tree.

We bled out both bears in a matter of minutes.

"This should keep us for the day. Jacob, you need some rest. Can you stay at the Cullens this morning? We don't want Billy knowing about Leah just yet." He yawned sleepily and nodded. He jumped into his SUV and drove off.

I was on the phone warning Esme about Jacob's pending visit when the lights came on in Charlie's room. Charlie was getting ready for his fishing trip.

When Charlie came out of the house with his fishing gear and lunch in tow, he looked startled to see Rose and me standing outside in the front yard. "Wow, Bells, don't you ever sleep?"

I laughed. It was easier than lying. I turned serious. "Dad, we don't want Billy knowing about Leah's condition."

He looked puzzled. Billy was his best friend. He'd never kept anything from him. "Why?"

"Trust me on this one. It's vitally important. You can tell him after the baby has been delivered. He just needs to stay uninformed at the moment."

He shrugged. "Whatever you say." Charlie wasn't usually verbose, so keeping the conversation centered on the fish shouldn't be too hard.

"And, Dad?"

He was loading into his cruiser but stopped to look at me.

"Jacob spent the night at the Cullens. You might want to let Billy know."

He nodded, then climbed into his cruiser and slammed the door harder than was necessary. I was glad he wouldn't be there that day.

As he was pulling out of the driveway, the phone rang. It was Edward. "Bella?"

"Edward!" Joy was too soft a word. Hearing his voice…

"We just picked up the message for Carlisle. How are things going?"

"We need you here _now_. Leah is much further along than I was when Nessie was delivered. She doesn't have any time. How soon can you get here?"

"We're on our way. We should be there in less than 15 minutes."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Leah should be able to make it that long. "I love you. I've missed you."

"And I you. We'll be there just as quick as we can." Edward's phone clicked off.

Rose and I exchanged a glance. "Fifteen minutes. I think we can do this," her voice purred.

Emmett looked down at himself. His clothes looked like he'd been dragged up and down the street. "I'm gunna run the SUV through the car wash then go home and clean up."

Rose snickered. "You'd better get that Escalade sparkling for Alice or you'll pay the price." Emmett nodded glumly. Alice had her own way of getting revenge. It wasn't pretty.

Rose and I headed into the house, hopeful at last.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Many Happy Returns

When we walked back into the house, Leah was stirring again. "I think I need help up the stairs," she addressed Nahuel. Wordlessly, he picked her up and moved lithely up the stairs.

I looked at Rose and shook my head. "I can't believe anyone can be so _big_!"

Jasper was still leaning against the wall, his eyes half closed. I knew he was carefully assessing the emotions of the room. I wondered what he was thinking. He rarely shared his thoughts. Edward forced him to be more open.

Huilen was statue still even though Jasper was keeping us calm. She had never learned to practice acting human. Her birth as a vampire was unaccompanied by a mature vampire. She'd had to learn everything by trial and error. Appearing human took some coaching.

They were back downstairs in a few minutes. Leah patted her huge stomach tenderly. She looked up apologetically. "I'm starving...again."

"Do you want your blood warm or cold?"

Leah looked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"We bled out the bear while you were sleeping. Did you want it warm or cold?"

"Wow. I didn't know you could do that…cold should be fine."

I walked into the familiar kitchen and started going through cupboards. Sue had switched the dishes around. It took me a while to find a glass for Leah, but only a moment to fill it and head to the living room.

I had just handed over the glass when the door burst open. Carlisle had his black bag in hand. Four vampires visibly relaxed. Everything would be fine now.

"Don't drink that!" Carlisle ordered.

Leah paused abruptly, a little of the blood sloshing on her shirt. "Why not?" she asked.

"You can't have anything in your stomach during surgery."

Carlisle looked at Jasper. "What have you set up here?"

"There's a hospital bed in Bella's old room and some monitors and an IV stand." Carlisle nodded his approval.

"Time to move you upstairs." Carlisle ordered.

Nahuel picked up Leah and carried her back upstairs.

Edward and I had embraced when he appeared at the door. I stroked his velvet face and looked into his eyes. We hadn't been apart this long since before I was a vampire. It had been painful for both of us. He bent down to kiss me, then straightened and watched Carlisle expectantly.

"Edward, I need some assistance with the caesarian. Can you join me?"

Edward nodded and headed into the kitchen to wash, a product of his medical training.

"Rose, we'll need someone with the baby once it's delivered." Carlisle wasn't going to give anyone a choice. He knew Rose could handle a newborn. He'd seen her in action.

"Bella, I'll need some nursing assistance." I wondered how so many of us would fit in my small room.

I washed then quickly followed Edward up the stairs. Sue was still asleep. She must've been exhausted to be sleeping through all this noise. Vampires were quiet, though, so maybe we weren't being as loud as I thought we were.

Leah was laying flat on the hospital bed. Carlisle had already cleaned her abdomen and placed the sheeting to protect the incision from contamination. The monitors were all hooked up as was the IV. Edward was pulling a needle out of Leah. I was sure he had administered the morphine. She would need something before the operation started.

Nahuel was visibly shaking. Carlisle had masks and hats for everyone in the room. We obediently put them on.

"Jasper," his voice was quiet, "we need you up here." Jasper's feet were a whisper as he launched himself up the stairs. He stood on the landing in front of my room next to Huilen. I could feel his calming presence, and Nahuel stopped shaking.

Rose was standing next to the bathroom. She didn't want to be in the room when the slicing began. She wasn't hungry and Leah had an obnoxious werewolf scent, but she didn't want to be humiliated at this birth by needing to be thrown out of the room.

The baby stretched and we all heard some cracking. "Has the morphine kicked in yet?" Carlisle was very much in control.

Leah nodded. "I can't feel my toes."

"Ready?" Carlisle looked much older with the mask hiding his mouth. He moved the scalpel into a bikini cut. The cut was longer than a normal caesarian cut. The placenta and baby were rock hard and he didn't want her skin to tear. Edward kept the blood sponged and I handed him clean sponges as he needed them. We worked silently, the only sound coming from the scalpel. At last the placenta was exposed. Carlisle turned to Nahuel. "I believe this is your job. You need to cut through the placenta but be careful not to bite the child."

Nahuel shook his head, fear shining in his eyes. "I can't do this," he whispered.

Edward looked at him intensely and encouraged, "It's easier than it looks. The placenta isn't very thick. You can do it."

Jasper's influence was critical. Nahuel's features calmed. He bent over and a strange screeching filled the room, the tearing of the placenta. Carlisle reached in and pulled out the baby. He held the screaming infant up. "It's a boy!" he announced happily. Rosalie flitted to his side and took the baby. She was headed downstairs before Leah had a chance to ask for him.

Carlisle pulled out the rock hard placenta then looked down, a look of stunned surprise filling his eyes. "Nahuel…I'm afraid your job isn't over."

"What do you mean?" shock registered in his voice.

"You have another one."

Nahuel looked like he was going to pass out. Jasper stepped a little further in the room. Leah's blood had enough of the repulsive werewolf odor that he could control his blood lust. Nahuel was once again calm.

He moved over to Leah and again filled the room with the strange tearing screech. Carlisle reached in to pull out the infant. He laughed. "It's a girl." He handed the beautiful baby to Nahuel. Nahuel looked at her adoringly. Leah was almost too groggy to raise her head, but she could sense the emptiness inside her. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Nahuel handed over the beautiful baby girl. Her intelligent eyes were warm brown. Her tuft of black hair gave her of look of surprise, and her skin was a perfect match to Nahuel's.

As she was placed on Leah's arm, she turned and bit her mother. "No, no, baby." Nahuel touched her lips. "Don't bite your momma."

Carlisle had pulled out the second placenta and was busy stitching up the uterus. The incision was already closing up. He worked as quickly as possible and put her uterus back in place. It had already shrunk to half its size. Carlisle taped up the bikini cut he made and shook his head as he watched the cut heal. "I wish it was this easy treating humans."

He unhooked Leah's monitors and the IV then pulled off his mask and cap. The rest of us followed his example. I'd felt awkward with the mask on.

The morphine was burning out of Leah's system, and she sat up with her daughter. She'd been raised in a tribe of nursing mothers, and it seemed natural for her to put the baby to her breast. The baby's initial bite had already healed, and Leah didn't seem to notice any pain as the baby hungrily suckled.

Carlisle blinked. He obviously hadn't thought of _this_ possibility of feeding a half immortal child.

Edward and I exchanged shocked glances.

"Have you decided on any names?" I directed my question at Leah, who was holding her daughter's tiny hand. She had a look of adoration on her beautiful features. Nahuel was exuding waves of happiness.

"Names?" she looked up, startled.

"Boy and girl?" I pressed.

She shook her head, confused. Realization dawned on me. She'd been too far under with the morphine to realize the boy had been born. Nahuel glared at me.

"Uhhhh… I mean girl names?" I suddenly realized that maybe Nahuel didn't want Leah to know about the boy just yet. I wondered what he was waiting for.

Leah smiled back down at her daughter. "We hadn't really thought about it. Something beautiful…Have you ever seen anything so divinely gorgeous?"

I smiled. I had. My own daughter. But I wasn't going to ruin the moment for her. "She _is_ beautiful, Leah."

Sue ran in the door, her hair sticking out in all directions. She must've just woken up. "How is Leah?"

"I'm fine, Mom." Leah smiled at her. "Come look at your beautiful granddaughter."

Sue moved over. Her eyes widened then she cooed at the beautiful baby. "Can I hold her?"

"Just a minute." Leah carefully unattached the suckling baby and handed her over to Sue. She must've watched her share of nursing mothers. She was a natural at it.

Sue tenderly put the baby over her shoulder and burped her. The baby's intelligent eyes looked at me. I wondered if she'd have some kind of special ability like Nessie.

Edward was smiling broadly. "The baby is thrilled to be here. She loves her momma very much, and she really likes the name Rachel."

Leah frowned a little. "She must've heard us talk about Paul and Rachel, Jacob's sister. I want something a little different. How does Raquel sound to her?"

Nahuel moved over to their daughter. "Raquel? How do you like that?"

"She likes Raquel just fine." Edward was smiling again. He enjoyed being able to communicate with the infant. He looked meaningfully at Nahuel. "I think there's someone else we need to meet."

Nahuel snuck a look at Leah then nodded quickly. "I'll be right back." Leah was too engrossed in watching her beautiful daughter to pay much attention.

I followed Nahuel and Edward down the stairs. I wanted to see the boy, too.

Rose was just passing him to the waiting arms of Huilen when we walked into the kitchen. "Oh. He's beautiful." I enthused as I smiled down at him. "May I hold him?"

"Of course." Huilen handed the small bundle to me. He was wrapped in blankets. He smiled up at me and turned to bite. Nahuel touched his lips gently and said, "No biting." The baby stopped and looked at his father, an intenseness in his gaze.

Nahuel looked at Edward. "Does he have a name preference?"

"Michael."

"Michael? I don't know any Michaels."

Edward stared at the baby a moment. "Michael is the name of…the archangel."

"Archangel?"

"Biblically speaking, the leader of the forces of good against evil. Michael is also another name for… Adam."

Shivers went up my spine. What could this mean?

Nahuel looked as shocked as I felt. He stared at his son. "Michael?" he whispered. The infant smiled and waved his arms. Nahuel took him from me and held him close. "Michael." He said again, this time more firmly. He smiled down at the beautiful child. "I think it's time to meet your mother." He carried the wrapped baby up the stairs.

I didn't want to intrude on the moment. I stayed in the kitchen with Edward. I whispered, too stunned to speak in louder tones, "What was the baby thinking?"

Edward frowned a little. "He wasn't really thinking much. Just that he was to be named after Michael the Archangel. I have no idea what it means."

"Oh." I breathed. There was too much going on here. I needed a moment.

Suddenly, I remembered Edward's trip to Iraq. "Did you get the information you needed?"

Edward's face was brilliant in his happiness. He reminded me of Carlisle. "Actually, I think we did. We were investigating the story of Gilgamesh. According to ancient tradition, Gilgamesh had traveled to the only immortal being he knew to discover his secret of immortality. It involved eating a plant found on the bottom of the sea. Oddly, most of the traditions of immortal beings involve the eating of some kind of plant. Have you ever heard of the Tree of Life?" I shook my head.

"It's linked frequently with immortality. Carlisle thinks that Marcus or Aro might have more information for us." Edward's excitement faded. His face reflected his worry. "We'll need to visit the Volturi to get more information, I'm afraid."

I looked up as I heard footsteps on the stairs. Leah and Nahuel were descending them. They were holding their infants. Leah was walking normally, as if she hadn't just been sliced open. I'd been watching her heal as Carlisle was sewing her up, so I wasn't surprised, but I had to admit I was a little envious. I never regretted becoming a vampire, but for one small moment I envied Leah her ability to carry her half immortal children with such ease. I'd probably have another infant in my arms if only….and then I stopped that impossible thought. I had been supremely happy in my life, and it wouldn't do any good to start wishing for things that I could never have.

"I'm absolutely famished," Leah declared.

"Did you want a glass of that grizzly?" I asked.

Sue was heading for the fridge.

"Yes, and some eggs, please. They sound good at the moment. Maybe some bread, too."

Wow. Leah was turning normal fast. I shook my head dazedly. We might not need all twelve gallons of grizzly blood, after all.

Rose and Huilen were still in the kitchen. Rose approached Leah timidly. I'd never seen Rose be so…humble. "How were you planning to feed Michael?"

Nahuel looked down at the sleeping infant in his arms. "We hadn't really thought about it."

"You know, the males are venomous."

Nahuel and Leah nodded simultaneously. I was glad Nahuel had finally clued Leah in. But then, maybe she'd known all along…

Rose continued to quietly press her point, "I'd be happy to help care for Michael until he gets past his biting stage."

Leah stared at Rose a moment, considering. "I'm planning on pumping for him. Would you be comfortable feeding him my milk?"

Rose looked momentarily stunned then recovered. "Of course I would. I'm just here to help however I can."

Leah nodded. I was sure she was more appreciative of the help with a venomous son and having a set of twins. They'd keep everyone on their toes for their first year at least. Huilen and Rose would have plenty to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cherubim and a Flaming Sword

I was feeling – not tired exactly – like I'd had enough. I reached for Edward's hand. His absence had been too long. "How'd you like to go for a run?"

He lifted my hand to his lips. "I'd like that."

Jasper was loading the generators into Emmett's jeep. Their presence was no longer needed in Charlie's home and neither was his.

Carlisle was loading into his Mercedes. It wouldn't take him long to get back to his beloved Esme.

I guessed that Rose would be a semi-permanent part of Leah's family for a while. Emmett would be suffering with the competition from the baby, but he'd survive.

The forest's edge met Charlie's lawn. We walked to the forest and then started to run. As we ran, I decided to try my new shielding ability on Edward. There weren't any other minds close for him to read, but I wondered if I could tell if my shield was wrapping around him instead of just protecting me. I concentrated a moment. My physical movement didn't affect my concentration. I could feel his warm spark inside my shield and smiled.

We ran into a small herd of elk and I watched Edward hunt, his sinuous grace a fascination to me. My golden eyes told the story of my recent meal, so he didn't ask why I wasn't joining him. When he finished, I laughingly challenged, "Beat ya home."

He laughed. "I don't think so."

We raced through the trees, the forest flying beneath our feet. I stopped short at our cottage. He was a millimeter behind me. "I won." I laughed exultantly.

He swept me off my feet and carried me into our cottage. We had some lost time that needed replacing. As he set me down in our bedroom, I decided I'd better let him know about our expected visitors. We didn't really have all day. "The Denali clan is coming for a visit today."

He looked puzzled. "Why are they coming?"

I didn't want to tell him about the experiment I was planning with Kate. "Eleazer wanted to talk to Carlisle about his research."

"Hmmm. I didn't think Eleazer cared that much."

I was tracing Edward's face with my fingertips. "He's a little more interested since Esme explained what it could possibly mean."

"I see." Then he bent to move his lips against mine. That effectively ended my efforts to converse.

It was some time later while Edward was tracing little circles on my stomach with his fingertips that he confronted me. "Bella?"

"Mmmhmm?" I was feeling quite distracted.

"I was just wondering…" he stopped his fingers and I looked up. "What _exactly_ are you doing to me?"

All innocence, I asked, "What are you talking about?" I suspected he was referring to my shield, but I couldn't be sure.

He sat up from where he'd been lying next to me. "It's been a most pleasant morning, I'll admit, but I'm really not accustomed to this…silence."

I giggled. "I just thought you'd like to try something different, that's all." I reached over to pull his lips to mine then paused, his mouth a hair's breadth from mine. "Besides, I wanted you all to myself. No distractions."

He pulled away slightly. "How did you figure out how to do this?"

I smiled. "I read the paper…"

"Hmmmm. You'll have to read more often." His lips met mine and we were submerged for a few more minutes in exquisite pleasure.

"Mom? Dad?" Nessie's voice preceded her by seconds. Ugh. I loved my daughter, but these interruptions were getting old. It's a good thing vampires were fast. We were dressed before she reached our door. She was knocking timidly. "Are you in there?"

I looked at Edward. He appeared to be very disgruntled. I'd never seen him quite this rattled. He hissed, "Would you _please_ remove your shield?"

I toyed with the idea of leaving him shielded, but his cloudy expression convinced me to release it. I'd have to remember this…I had enjoyed having him all to myself. No distractions from intruding thoughts. I smiled smugly then released the shield.

I replied to Nessie's question, "Yes, we're here, honey. What did you need?"

Edward hadn't quite recovered himself, although he was flawlessly dressed in my favorite khakis.

"May I come in?"

I surveyed the room. Edward was flying through the room and putting everything in order as we spoke.

"Sure, honey."

Nessie poked her head in. "Carlisle told us about Leah. That's so cool. Jacob's jazzed about the twins, and so is Seth. He'd been at some campout with the other La Push guys since this is the last week before school starts. He was so surprised to see Leah at Sue's place and with twins, too. Oh, and the Danali clan arrived a few minutes ago. They were asking about you…"

"Oh. Ummmm. Could you let them know I'll be right there?"

Nessie nodded and quickly disappeared.

I snuck a look at Edward. Maybe this hadn't been the best time to try out my shield on him. My eyes narrowed. On the other hand, maybe this was a very good time. I didn't want him knowing exactly what I had in mind. My conversations with Kate and Tanya had been clear. Alice had seen what I was doing, too. And wasn't this the whole purpose of their visit? To see if I could shield two vampires at the same time?

He grabbed my hand, his mood recovered. We ran together to the river. I released his hand as I was jumping and promptly re-shielded him.

"Bella!" he hissed.

I laughed.

I thought his anger at being shielded would be less intense than his anger at my planning to fight the Volturi. As he came up beside me, his stormy expression almost convinced me otherwise. If I didn't know he absolutely adored me, I would be very afraid of him at that moment. I'd never seen him so angry with me.

"Unshield me _now_."

"Edward, be reasonable. There isn't anyone here that you don't know. None of them know you're shielded. Relax and enjoy the moment."

He glared at me and stormed in the back door of the Cullen home. I followed close behind.

Several pairs of vampire eyes turned to look at us. I smiled widely at the group and moved to Edward's piano bench. He sat next to me but didn't hold my hand.

"How was your trip down?" I directed my innocent question to Kate. I wrapped my shield securely around her. Two shields. No problem. Could I do three? I might not know until the actual battle.

I caught Kate's eye and nodded slightly. She grinned, understanding that my shield was in place. I could feel her light glowing strongly. She was testing me.

"The usual. Nothing interesting."

Alice was staring intently at Edward. She looked frustrated.

Carlisle was looking questioningly at him as well. I guessed that both had thought something they'd assumed would get a reply.

I suppressed a smile. Edward was getting a taste of how the rest of us lived.

Eleazer ignored the tension in the room. "Tell me about _your_ trip, Carlisle."

Carlisle reluctantly moved his gaze from Edward's and directed his attention to Eleazer. "We traveled through several small villages in Iraq seeking some information on a legend there. I wanted to get versions of the story of Gilgamesh. He had sought information from an immortal being dwelling on the earth. All the stories are very similar in their detail. Immortality had something to do with a plant found on the bottom of the sea."

Eleazer nodded. "I'm familiar with the story, but why go to such great lengths to hear different versions of a myth?"

Carlisle glanced at the vampires in the room. His eyes rested on Nessie. "It seems that many myths are based on some small seed of truth." He looked again at Eleazer. "The seed of truth is often the part of the story that remains over time and distance. I have followed myths all over the world to the closest source I can find. Most of the stories point to the eating of some kind of plant to achieve immortality."

Carlisle's expression was animated, and Edward seemed to share some of his excitement. He must've been getting over his anger at me because he reached for my hand. I was glad to take it. It seemed unnatural to be sitting next to Edward and not touching him.

"One of the oldest written accounts of a plant that grants the eater immortality is actually in the Book of Genesis in the Bible. The Hebrew version seems to verify the English translation. When Adam and Eve were thrown out of the garden for partaking of the fruit of the tree of knowledge of good and evil, a cherubim and a flaming sword were sent to protect the Tree of Life so that they wouldn't eat of it and live forever in their sins." Carlisle scanned the room, as if making sure he had our attention. "If we can find this plant that gives immortality, maybe we can decipher its secrets and become human again."

Eleazer blinked. We had told him about changing back to humans when we had visited him in Denali, but hearing it from Carlisle himself seemed to help him taste the reality of the idea.

A crease formed between his eyes. "How would you go about finding this…this plant?"

"That is where the research comes in."

I looked at Edward. He was glaring at me again. Clearly, he wanted to know what thoughts were being thrown around the room. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I guessed he couldn't be much madder about my planning an attack on the Volturi than he was with me over the shielding. I hadn't anticipated that listening in on other people's thoughts was so important to him. I released my shield, and he immediately lightly squeezed my fingers in silent thanks.

His eyes widened and he whispered, "We'll talk about your Volturi plans later."

Ouch. It hadn't taken long for him to ferret that thought out. I looked around the room. From the grimly determined look on her face, I guessed that Tanya was the culprit – thinking about avenging Irina.

I carefully kept Kate's shield in place. I didn't want Garrett taking the hit for any carelessness on my part. He was sitting in front of her on the floor and was leaning against her leg. If I released my shield, he'd take a bad jolt, I was sure. I could sense her light glowing brightly against my shield. She was doing her best to test my abilities.

All of this side activity had only taken a moment. My attention was once again riveted on Carlisle. Carmen asked the question I desperately wanted to ask, "What is the cherubim and a flaming sword?"

Carlisle's face fell a little. "I'm not really sure. The written record isn't very clear. All the versions I've read say something about the cherubim being an angel with the sword a weapon, but what that means I don't know."

Garrett jumped in then, as interested as the rest of us, "How would one go about getting around these…protections?"

Carlisle's brow furrowed. "I don't know that answer, either. However, the more recent legends don't mention cherubim and a flaming sword. They mention an unprotected plant. I have my own theories, but I don't know how accurate they are. Theories are just ideas until they're tested."

We waited for his theories, all eyes directed toward him. "Every civilization on every continent had some story about a great flood. These stories pre-date all instances of mentions of immortal beings. My guess is that the cherubim and a flaming sword were either washed away or no longer necessary after that point in time." We sat back, exchanging looks of wonder.

Carlisle had our undivided attention. "All civilizations before the birth of Christ also had another thing in common: the practice of animal sacrifice. Even the Greeks and Romans practiced it. Sometimes, sadly, the practice was twisted into something it was never meant to be – the sacrifice of humans, but the initial reason for the sacrifice is found in ancient writings. The only time the Holy Bible mentions human sacrifice as valid was when Abraham was asked to sacrifice Isaac, his only son. When Abraham showed his willingness to pay the ultimate price – the life of his son – a sacrificial ram was provided for the sacrifice instead." The group exchanged confused glances. It was obvious most of us weren't familiar with the story.

He continued, "If you remember, Cain slew Abel because God accepted Abel's sacrificial lamb but not Cain's offer of fruit and vegetables. The reason for the sacrificial lamb is also found in ancient writing. The sacrifices were a reminder that God would sacrifice his only son to pay the price of sin. All through the ages until the time of Christ, the only acceptable form of worship involved animal sacrifice. It shouldn't be a surprise, then, that all civilizations before the time of Christ practiced it."

Carlisle paused and looked at the expectant group. "I'm thinking that…after the Atonement of Christ, where he paid the price for all sin, whether or not immortal beings were created no longer mattered. The cherubim and a flaming sword were no longer necessary because no being – immortal or otherwise – would live forever in their sins. All sins were covered in the blood of Christ."

A collective breath hissed in. Eleazer shook his head and Carmen sat up in surprise. We all knew that Carlisle was a religious man, but I could see that this stretched his credibility for them.

I knew Edward was leaning toward the same kind of belief as Carlisle. I wasn't sure where I stood, but my feelings in the plane as we landed in Seattle wouldn't let me reject Carlisle's theory. I watched Garrett. His eyes had taken on a thoughtful look, and I knew he, too, wasn't just tossing out Carlisle's theories.

Jacob jumped up off the floor from where he'd been sitting next to Nessie. "Who'd like to play a game of croquet?"

"Croquet?" Garrett asked in surprise. "What kind of vampire game is that?"

Emmett grinned. "You'll like playing this game. We've added a vampire twist…Count me in."

"I'll try anything once." Garrett looked a little doubtful, then he looked at me. "Were you coming, Bella?"

I grinned at him. "I think I've had my share of being pinned this week. I'll pass."

He looked confused. "What does that have to do with croquet?"

I laughed. "It depends on whose rules you're playing by."

Kate looked interested, "What do you mean by that?"

Jacob jumped in, "In this game, you get to make up your own rules, as long as everyone understands them before the game starts."

Tanya laughed. "That would keep the game interesting, all right."

"Are you playing, Edward?" Jacob asked.

"I don't think I'll play, but I'll set up the course, if you want."

Nessie's voice, clear and musical, rose above the others, "I want to play this time. You always leave me out."

Emmett grumbled good naturedly. "I guess the hunting rules are out today, then." He paused and smiled at Nessie to take away their sting. "I'm full, anyway, and believe it or not I'm _tired_ of grizzlies."

We all laughed.

Edward accepted the wickets from Jacob. "Bella, would you like to help me set up the course?"

I looked at him, startled. I was hoping for a little time before we had our Volturi chat. I wasn't going to get any. "Sure." I joined him and we headed out the door.

We jumped the river in silence and headed for the forest behind our cottage. We ran several minutes before Edward said softly, "When, exactly, were you planning to tell me that you are planning to fight the Volturi?"

We ran a similar length of time before I replied. "I didn't want to say anything until I knew I could manipulate my shield properly. I didn't want to fight unless we can win. The Volturi won't walk away from a fight on their own turf."

Edward stopped. "What makes you think we'll be fighting them there?"

"I think they're too scared to come back. The wolf packs are a deterrent." I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Don't you remember what you said after our last meeting with them?"

Edward shook his head. "I said a lot of things, Bella. What are you talking about?"

I choked on tears that wouldn't come. "You said…the Volturi would pick us off one at a time."

He engulfed me in his arms, understanding melting his anger. "Oh, Bella. I had no idea my thoughtless comment would give you so much stress. I really don't believe that…"

"But they _will. _I feel it…If we don't get them, they will get us. There's no compromise here, Edward. There's not."

He could see the intensity of my feelings. He changed the subject. "Let's get this course set up. We'll discuss this later."

I sighed. There might not be much time left for us to have a 'later.' I was feeling the pressing fear of the Volturi like a cloud heavy with rain. Alice hadn't seen anything, but she was having a lot of holes in her vision lately. My feeling of impending doom hadn't ever been off. I was beginning to trust my feelings more than Alice's visions, and _that_ was a scary place to be.

It didn't take us long to set up the course. I didn't do anything but follow Edward as he placed the wickets. If the vampires didn't have such a superb sense of smell, I doubted if they could have found them. I almost wished I could play. The course was certainly challenging.

On our way back, I posed him a question that had been bothering me, "How come being shielded upsets you so much?"

"When Carlisle was talking about the plant, I really wanted to hear what Eleazer was thinking. He lived with the Volturi for a long time. He might've had the answer we needed about the plant."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Edward. I had no idea."

He shrugged. "It's water under the bridge now. Although I can probably ask him another question about it before they leave…I guess the biggest reason is that I'm so accustomed to hearing everyone's thoughts that I felt defenseless with your shield up."

"If it bothers you so much, I won't do it any more."

He smiled at me. "It didn't bother me this morning, but I'd rather you planned it out and let me know. A sneak attack is hardly fair."

I snickered, then reached for his hand and we rushed back to the house.

When we arrived back at the Cullen place, Alice was at the computer. I walked up behind her and asked, "Do you mind looking up Jacob and Nessie's school schedules? They were posted on Friday."

"Not at all."

Nessie's schedule opened up and Alice opened Jacob's in another window so we could compare them. Jacob moved over, his interest in the croquet game momentarily forgotten. "Woo hoo!! We got the mechanics class together. It's first period." Nessie came up beside him.

She groaned. "I got the home economics class."

I looked at her in surprise. "I thought you wanted that one."

"So did I, but I changed my mind after I wrote it down. I was hoping it would fill up and I'd get the drawing class. Esme would probably be a better teacher."

I silently agreed with her, but said comfortingly, "Maybe you can get drawing next semester."

She frowned. "Maybe. Oh well. Let's go play some croquet." She grabbed Jacob's hand and the group headed out the door, croquet mallets and balls ready for action.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

School Starts

I'd never seen Nessie so flustered. She must've changed her clothes four times. "Honey, you really need to get ready now. Esme has breakfast waiting, and you don't want to be late your first day of school."

"I know. I know. Just give me a minute." This time she'd decided on her standard t-shirt and faded jeans.

I nodded my approval. "I'll think you'll be more comfortable wearing your favorite clothes. You and Jacob walked over the campus yesterday. Do you think you can remember where your classes are?"

Nessie rolled her eyes. "That isn't what's worrying me, Momma. I've never been around so many humans. What if I do something wrong?" Her voice was rising in panic. I needed to get her to Jasper.

"Come on, honey. You'll feel better after you eat some breakfast."

She snorted. "Yeah, right." She narrowed her eyes. "It's not like Jasper can follow me to school, you know." I resisted the urge to roll _my_ eyes. She'd seen right through my ruse. It wasn't easy trying to raise a daughter as intelligent as Nessie. She really did know it all.

I smiled encouragingly. Edward slid into the room and kissed her on the forehead. He had been careful to keep his distance until he was sure she'd decided on an outfit. Nessie was developing and liked her privacy. I was hoping we wouldn't have a fiercely raging hormone problem soon. I didn't think I was ready to deal with an emotional teen and I didn't think Edward was, either.

We rushed over to the Cullen home and Nessie raced to the kitchen. Jacob had already finished his breakfast and was leaning against the kitchen counter. "Hurry up, slow poke. School starts in twenty minutes."

Nessie sighed. "I couldn't find anything to wear."

Jasper sensed Nessie's agitation and ambled into the kitchen. Nessie visibly relaxed, but she was right, he wouldn't be following her to school.

"What – you have enough clothes for ten kids and you couldn't find anything to wear?" Jacob had seen her closet. He wasn't exaggerating.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he ruffled her curls. She grabbed a huge lemon poppyseed muffin with lemon sauce dribbling hot down the sides and headed out the door.

She stopped to kiss Esme. "Thanks, Grandma."

Esme looked wistfully after her. "Have a nice day, dear. Good luck in school."

Nessie nodded and headed out the door. We followed her out and she kissed Edward and me good-bye. I suddenly felt like I was joining in the routine of so many other families across America and I understood why so many Kindergarten mothers were in tears as they dropped their kids off. Only this wasn't Kindergarten and my daughter was racing through her childhood in record time. My throat constricted with unshed tears.

I couldn't say anything. My voicebox wasn't working. Edward and I watched as Jacob's Escalade disappeared down the Cullen's winding drive. I turned and buried my face in Edward's shirt. Tears wouldn't come to my vampire eyes, but he wrapped his arms around me in the only comfort he could give. My baby was growing up. Even though I knew her future involved Jacob and I knew they wouldn't ever be very far away, she'd never really be mine in the same way, and I was surprised by how much sorrow accompanied that thought.

**Nessie**

I hurriedly downed Grandma Esme's poppyseed muffin. There wasn't much she cooked that I didn't like, but I was worried about the school cafeteria food. I wasn't sure I could eat something even humans turned their noses at. I'd heard horror stories from the Quileute teens. But then, maybe they'd just been trying to scare me.

I snuck a quick look at Jacob. He seemed relaxed as he drove to Forks High. He'd promised he'd make my school experience a good one, but sometimes I felt a little…smothered. I cringed at the thought. Jacob was everything to me. It's just that, every once in a while, I wanted to try my wings a little. Between Jacob and Mom and Dad and every one of the Cullens, I never got to try anything they might consider…unsafe. And sometimes that meant I missed out on some fun.

I snickered as I thought about the cliff diving day. Mom and Dad had been horrified. I stared out the window. To be fair, Jacob had gone right along with me the minute I'd suggested it, but he'd refused to take me grizzly hunting on Friday. I knew as well as Mom did that it was because he wouldn't have been able to refuse had I asked for a bite of bear.

Jacob glanced at me. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about Mom and Dad's reaction when we decided to go cliff diving."

"Yeah. I kind of got the feeling they weren't too thrilled. That was fun, though, huh?"

I grabbed his hand. He could steer with one. "It was. Thanks, Jacob. You're the best."

He smiled contentedly and started to whistle my lullaby. Dad had composed it, and it was his favorite melody.

It didn't take long to reach the parking lot. It was almost full. We really were running late. I'd have to go through my clothing search before I went to bed. I'd cut the time too close this morning.

I stared wide-eyed at the students streaming across campus. I'd never seen so many kids. I'd been in bigger crowds, of course. Mom's graduation ceremony in June held an immense amount of people, but I hadn't been required to interact with them. This was different. The graduation ceremony was just a bunch of people watching someone else. Here, I had to fit in.

"Come on, Nessie. The first bell just rang."

I took a deep breath. "OK. Let's go."

Jacob carried both our backpacks. They were almost empty except for a few mechanical pencils and a notebook or two. The teachers would be issuing books in class.

I was glad this was going to be a short day.

We slid into a couple of empty seats at the back of the class. The students turned to stare at the late arrivals, and I was uncomfortably aware of the fear emanating from all of them. Their eyes were on Jacob. I always forgot how scary he looked to normal humans. He was almost seven feet tall and he was built like a body builder. He looked closer to a 25-year old than the 16-year old his license claimed him to be.

I smiled tremulously at the staring eyes. Jacob glared at them and they quickly faced forward. I had to stifle a laugh. Jacob was keeping his word.

The teacher cleared his throat. "I was just making introductions to the class. This is Beginning Mechanics." He looked hopeful for a moment. "If your schedule doesn't say Beginning Mechanics, you'll need to head to a different class." He paused a moment and looked expectantly at Jacob. It was obvious that he thought Jacob had entered the classroom by mistake.

Jacob didn't even bother to pretend to look at his schedule. Nothing was going to remove him from the only class we shared.

The silence was getting awkward. Finally, the teacher re-started his introduction. "I'm Mr. White. I'm the instructor for the Beginning Mechanics class. I want each of you to introduce yourselves to the class. We'll start here at this first desk and go around the room. Tell the class your name and any experience you've had with mechanics."

I listened with interest as the students introduced themselves. There was only one other girl in the class. Her name was Tammy Sorenson. Nice name, I thought. She shared my bronze hair coloring, but her face was covered with freckles unlike the warm cream tone of my own skin. Her shoulder length hair hung straight. Most of the students admitted they didn't have any previous experience. Tammy said she'd changed the oil on her dad's car. The guys turned to look at her in admiration. Finally, it was my turn. "I'm Nessie Cullen and I haven't ever even opened the hood of a car." I didn't mention that I'd watched Rose and Jacob plenty of times while they worked on engines. The guys snickered a little, but Tammy didn't react. I might just like her.

Jacob was last. "I'm Jacob Black and I've put a VW rabbit together from scratch."

Mr. White glared at him. Obviously, Jacob was in the wrong class. Jacob glared back. He knew he didn't have any previous classes in mechanics. They couldn't throw him out of the class just because he knew more than the teacher did. Mr. White's gaze shifted first. It was hard to stare down a seven foot tall muscle builder even if you _were_ the kid's teacher.

Mr. White handed out the syllabus and the books. He explained his grading procedures and class requirements. The bell rang in the middle of his explanation. I quickly stuffed his papers and book into my backpack.

I could hear the whispers of the students as we left the class. "He's huge." "Did you see him stare down Mr. White?" "I'll bet he's on steroids." "He looks too old for high school."

Jacob could hear them as well as I could. He ignored them.

I wanted to bite them. I was surprised at the powerful emotion. I'd never wanted to hurt anyone before.

Jacob walked me to my next class. English. This should be fun. Not. I'd read most of the books Mom had been assigned for her college courses. I doubted the sophomore reading list held anything interesting.

I slid into one of the seats at the back while Jacob walked off to his own class. I'd be on my own until lunch. The next two classes were in the same building. Jacob didn't have an excuse to escort me two doors down.

The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Mason, then handed out paper and asked us to write an essay on our summer vacation. Three paragraphs. I rolled my eyes. I quickly pulled out my mechanical pencil. I was finished with the paragraphs in less than three minutes. I carefully looked over the page and made sure I hadn't included anything that would give away our secret. I had written about my day at the beach and cliff diving. I frowned slightly. Did normal humans jump off cliffs? The Quileute boys did it all the time. Then I remembered they were werewolves. I crumpled up the page and started over.

This assignment was going to be harder than I'd anticipated. I thought back over the summer and realized that an awful lot of my experiences couldn't be shared without revealing some supernatural ability.

I started over and wrote about my mom's graduation. I couldn't think of anything vampire-like in that story. I smiled.

"Papers, please." Mr. Mason was gathering them up. He paused when he looked at my paper. I couldn't see anything wrong. I tried to look through the paper and see what was attracting his attention. When I saw another student's paper, I thought I understood. My elegant script didn't look anything like it. He looked past the paper to me. "What's your name?" He hadn't gone through class introductions yet.

I closed my eyes a moment. I wished I had my dad's abilities to read thoughts. It would've been nice to hear what he was thinking. "Nessie. Nessie Cullen."

"Figures." He muttered under his breath then went on to the next student and finished gathering the essays.

He droned on about the course syllabus and grading requirements and the papers that would be due during the semester. I couldn't hear his monotonous voice. I was thinking about Jacob and what he was doing and whether or not his class was as dreadfully dull as mine.

"Nessie?" I started at the sound of my name and focused on Mr. Mason.

"Yes?"

"Do you need me to repeat the question?"

I nodded, a strange feeling of embarrassment creeping over me.

"What was your favorite book this summer?"

"_All the Places to Love_ by Patricia MacLachlan." I answered promptly.

He looked puzzled. "I'm not familiar with that book."

"It has the most beautiful paintings by Mike Wimmer."

"Are you talking about a _picture book?_"

I nodded, not understanding the titters that were coming from the class. "It made me cry." A couple of students laughed outright. I didn't understand what was so amusing.

He cleared his throat. "I was thinking about a book that was a little more…challenging."

I stared at him. "Isn't the power in a book found in the emotion it creates?"

He looked startled. "I…suppose it…is."

"Well, then," I crossed my arms across my chest. "that _was_ my favorite book."

Mr. Mason stared at me a moment and then apparently decided it wasn't worth arguing. He went on to the next student, whose favorite book was the Iliad. I'd read that over a year ago, and it hadn't touched me the way Patricia MachLachlan's book had. I resisted the urge to snort. I didn't think Mr. Mason would've appreciated it.

The final student was reciting their favorite summer book when the bell rang. I was relieved to escape the class.

The next class was Algebra II-Trigonometry. It was a college-prep class so I couldn't skip it. I knew the basics, but math wasn't my favorite subject. I'd never picked up Mom's college-level math texts. They just didn't interest me.

I might actually have to do some homework in this class. Tammy, the student from my mechanics class, was sitting in the back row. I sat in the chair next to her and smiled timidly. She smiled back. "I haven't seen you around before. Have you lived here long?"

I snuck a look at the teacher. The bell hadn't rung yet, so I didn't think it would matter if we chatted. "We just moved back from New Hampshire. My grandparents live here."

Her brow furrowed. "I don't think I know them…"

"My Grandpa is Carlisle Cullen, he works at the hospital."

"Your grandpa is Dr. _Cullen_?" her voice rose in disbelief.

I nodded. "I was adopted by his son."

She shook her head in confusion. "I didn't know Dr. Cullen had a son old enough to adopt…"

My brows drew together in concern. Had I said something wrong? I thought the adoption story was good enough to fool any concerned human, but Tammy didn't look like she was being fooled. I hadn't been around a lot of humans, but I did understand that most humans grew slowly over a long period of time. I hadn't ever thought about the fact that my grandparents and parents looked young even for an adoptive family. Ugh. Fitting in was going to be every bit as hard as I'd imagined.

"Dad is working with Grandpa at the hospital now. Maybe you'll meet him sometime." I smiled hesitantly at Tammy, then faced forward as the bell rang and listened as the teacher introduced himself. Mr. Varner. I wondered what kind of teacher he would be.

He had a similar routine as the other teachers. He handed out books and a syllabus then discussed the point system and the percentage of the grade that came from homework. He had the class introduce themselves. I was glad it was the name only, but it was a little awkward because, unlike the other classes, he'd asked us to stand as we did it.

It was my turn. I stood up and said in my clear, musical voice. "I'm Nessie Cullen."

The students turned to look at me. The boys' eyes widened, and I couldn't think what I'd done wrong. I couldn't remember ever feeling quite like this. The girls' eyes widened, too, but their look was more hostile, as if they viewed me as some kind of threat. I felt an unfamiliar blush swell up over my cheeks and sat down quickly.

I wished the floor would just open up and swallow me. I tried to think exactly why I was being forced into this awkward humiliation. I'd rather be home, but then I remembered Dad's solemn words as he was explaining the need for us to fit in. I sighed. This was a sacrifice for the family. I could do this for them.

Tammy was next. She looked almost as embarrassed as I felt. I sent her a small smile as she sat back down. She smiled back. I had a feeling we were going to get along just fine. I'd never had a human friend before.

Mr. Varner passed out a sheet of paper. I looked down. There were some complicated algebraic equations to solve. I'd done a little math, but I hadn't done a whole lot of algebra. I hoped I'd be able to figure out how to do these.

"This test will help me assess the needs of the class. Please do your best work. You have the remainder of the period to complete it."

I glanced at the clock. We had ten minutes. I looked back at my paper. I was going to need a few more than that, I was sure. I bent over my paper and tried to enter the strange world of math. It was a struggle, but I managed to finish the paper just as the bell rang. I heard several pencils hit the desks. I glanced at the other students. They looked as intent as I felt. I wondered if anyone else had been able to finish the problems. This was going to be a challenging class. I didn't think I'd be able to get away with any daydreaming.

Tammy sighed. "I think I forgot _everything_ over the summer," she quietly complained.

I nodded my head. "I know how you feel." I didn't exactly. My vampire heritage gave me photographic memory, but it seemed like the right thing to say. "What class do you have next?"

She made a little face, puckering up her freckled nose. "PE. Ugh."

I made a similar face. It seemed to be expected. "Me too. I guess I'll see you after lunch?"

"I was just heading to the cafeteria, too." We gathered our books and papers and stuffed them into our backpacks then headed out the door. It seemed like a natural progression of the morning to be walking toward the cafeteria next to Tammy.

Jacob rushed to my side as I stepped out of the building. "Hey, Nessie. How were your last two classes?"

I rolled my eyes. "English was booooring. Math is going to be hard. How were yours?"

"I had computers. That was fun. My other class was Spanish with Mrs. Goff. It wasn't too bad, but there weren't any language requirements in La Push. I only know a couple of words – hola and sí." He grinned at me.

I laughed then looked at Tammy. "Jacob, you probably remember Tammy from our mechanics class." Jacob nodded pleasantly at her.

"Tammy, this is my best friend, Jacob. He's like my big brother."

She smiled at him, and we all walked to the cafeteria. It was early for lunch because of the short day, but we were getting the full lunch hour, anyway. The smell emanating from the open doors wasn't appetizing. I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

Tammy nodded sagely. "I know. It smells awful, doesn't it? It usually tastes better than it smells, though."

I hoped it would. Jacob led us through the line. I carried my own tray. Nothing looked appetizing. I finally decided on an apple, lemonade, and a slice of pizza. After a moment's hesitation, I added the accompanying small salad. Ugh. "Good girl." Jacob whispered. He'd been trying to get me to eat more raw fruits and vegetables. He thought it was the furthest thing from human blood available. I was working on it, but it still tasted nasty.

As I turned away from the lunch line, I noticed all the students in the cafeteria were staring at us.

Jacob turned his fierce glare on. They turned back to their plates, almost in unison. He wasn't someone to mess with.

Tammy was just turning to join us. I didn't think she'd seen anything.

We moved to a table at the back of the room. The occupants slid over to leave a wide space around us. Tammy didn't seem to notice. Maybe she was accustomed to this kind of behavior. I'd never been treated like this. It bothered me.

I looked down at my tray, trying to decide which unappetizing item to start on. I chose the apple and quickly devoured it, leaving the core a neat hourglass. Jacob whispered, "Slow it down a little, Nessie." He was quiet enough that Tammy didn't hear. I wasn't accustomed to eating with humans. I slowed my eating down, remembering to chew slowly. It was awkward.

Jacob seemed to be relishing his food.

My salad tasted like sawdust. I had a hard time controlling a grimace.

Tammy was eating quietly. I couldn't quite read her human expression, but it seemed a little sad.

I remembered how she'd started our conversation in math. "Ummm. Have you lived here long?"

She looked up and swallowed the bite of pizza she'd just bitten off. "No. We moved here last year. Dad's a nurse at the hospital."

"Oh." I wondered who he was. I hadn't been out to visit the hospital. It wasn't a place my parents encouraged me to hang out. Maybe they thought the smell of fresh human blood would be too much of a temptation. I'd fed on donor blood exclusively my first week of life other than some futile attempts at getting me to try formula. I could clearly remember my whole life…from before my birth, even, and I could most certainly remember the taste of human blood.

I took a bite of the unappetizing pizza and washed it down with some lemonade. Probably remembering the taste of human blood while I was trying to devour my pizza hadn't been a good idea. It tasted even more like dirt. I'd be hard pressed to finish it.

Jacob had already finished eating and was watching me intently. I smiled at him and was glad he couldn't read my mind. He would've been horrified.

"What's your Dad's name?" I asked.

"Gerald."

"Gerald Sorenson?"

She nodded, and I tried to remember if Dad or Grandpa had mentioned him. I couldn't place him, so I pried for another clue. "Which department is he working in?"

"He works in labor and delivery."

My eyes widened at that. I hadn't realized male humans worked as nurses with the new mothers. No wonder I hadn't heard of him. Grandpa and Dad didn't work over there. They worked in emergency surgery and general practice. They weren't sure if the new mothers would be more sensitive to the natural human fear of vampires. I blurted out, "Isn't that hard for him?"

She stared back. "Why should it be? Lots of men work as OBs."

"That's true." I tried to act like this wasn't new information. Obviously, I had a lot to learn about humans. Trying to change the subject, I asked, "Does your mom work?"

Her eyes filled with pain, and she said quietly, "She died about a year before we came here."

Curiosity raged. I wanted to ask about her dead mother, but instead I said, "I'm sorry. That must be hard for you."

She nodded then turned back to her tray. I noticed she had stopped eating and was merely pushing her food around with her fork.

I didn't know what to say. I felt awkward. This human world was so different from my vampire world. I forced the rest of my lunch down.

"Good girl." Jacob approved quietly.

"Thanks," I whispered back, "it was harder than it looked."

Jacob chuckled. "Some days are worse than others."

He paused a moment, then whispered a reminder, "Don't forget to act human in PE."

I nodded then stood up to add my tray to the stack near the trash cans. I was happy I'd be able to report that I'd finished my food. Esme would be proud. She'd worked all summer to prepare me for that.

Tammy followed me, as did Jacob. We walked quietly to the gym. I wasn't sure what to say to Tammy. The loss of her mother must've been hard. I tried to imagine my mother dead, and tears started a slow trickle down my face. I had so nearly lost her. I had recently dredged up the memory when I was worried about Leah, so the subject was fresh in my mind.

"Nessie, are you alright?" Jacob's voice was all concern.

I nodded, not knowing how to tell him my pain was for my friend and for something that hadn't even happened.

He stared after me as I entered the gym, his furrowed brow displaying his worry. I wasn't sure he'd ever seen me cry.

Tammy flashed a worried frown. "Are you ok, Nessie?"

"Yeah." I didn't really want to explain my tears were for her. I didn't know if that was a normal human reaction or just a weird Nessie one. It had been drummed into me from birth that I was the only one of my kind. Nahuel hardly counted. He was a guy and had been raised in the jungle. I'd never even met his three sisters, so they didn't count, either. I blinked my eyes to dry the tears, brushed the wetness off my face, and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

I'd expected a teacher a little less…round. He looked like he could lose more than a few pounds. I stifled a giggle. I felt strange. I'd never had such mercurial emotions.

He seemed to sense my perusal and stared at me while he was introducing the class. "I'm Coach Clapp." He was handing out the class syllabus and grading scale. "Participation is the largest part of the grade in this class. I expect everyone to participate, even if you don't feel comfortable with the sport we'll be introducing during the unit." He seemed to be directing his speech in my direction. Once again, I felt a strange desire to sink into the floor. "The girls' changing room is at the south entrance, the boys' is on the north. I expect you to change into your gym uniform promptly. You'll have five minutes at the beginning of class. After class is over, you have eight minutes to shower and change back into your street clothes."

My eyes grew wide. I hadn't changed in front of anyone except Mom since my body had started to change into its adult form. My aunts respected my space. I didn't really want to change in front of a group of humans. I shuddered.

As had happened in every other class, Coach Clapp asked the students to introduce themselves. All the students seemed to know each other already. It had taken me several classes to figure it out. I was suddenly acutely aware that all these introductions seemed to have been for my benefit. These people had all grown up together. My eyes narrowed. Tammy had probably gravitated to me because she still felt like an outsider. She'd been here over a year. That must mean it wasn't easy to be accepted. It seemed as though these human relationships could be difficult.

I looked uneasily at Tammy. She was staring at the floor. I wondered if she was thinking about her mother. I was afraid to ask.

"Your locker numbers are included with your gym uniforms. After I hand them out, you can find your locker and leave your uniform there. Please be sure to take your uniforms home on Friday for cleaning." Some of the students snickered. I wondered who the reminder was directed at.

Tammy looked up when Coach Clapp approached. He was handing out the uniforms. The registration papers had included sizes for the gym uniforms. They were sealed in plastic and marked with each student's name. Coach Clapp didn't hesitate as he handed them out. He seemed familiar with everyone. The only time he hesitated was when he approached us. Our hair was the same shade of red. I wondered if he was having a hard time remembering which one of us was Tammy. A strange feeling of irritation rose up inside me, and I found myself angry at the humans for being so slow in accepting this girl. I glared at Coach Clapp as he finally decided which one of us was Tammy and which was Nessie. He didn't seem to notice. Once again, I wished for my father's ability to read minds.

We didn't look at all alike. My curls hung down to my waist. Tammy's straight hair ended at her shoulders. Freckles liberally dotted her face. I didn't have one. Her eyes were a pale blue. Mine were chocolate brown. How could he get us confused? Humans were odd.

We headed over to the lockers. I hadn't ever worked a combination lock. I stared at it in frustration. Tammy had already stuffed her uniform into hers. She noticed me staring at the lock. "Would you like some help?" she asked.

I nodded then watched as she worked the lock. She explained the process. "These locks are kinda tricky. You have to clear them out first." She spun it around a couple of times. Quietly, she continued, "Catch the first number then go around once to the left and catch the other number then spin the dial right once and then catch the number on the second spin around." The lock opened. "You want to try now?"

I reached over and tried to repeat the process. The lock wouldn't budge. I was sure I'd watched every move. She was patient and did it again. I watched carefully. When she did the left number, she missed it by a hair. I'd been too perfect when I'd done mine. "Try again?" she asked. Her voice didn't show a trace of irritation. I wondered again about her mother. What had she been like?

I reached over and was able to open the lock. "Thanks." I smiled at her. "I had digital locks at my last school." I lied. I hoped there _was_ such a thing. She didn't argue. Maybe she thought New Hampshire was miles ahead of Washington in technology.

"What's your next class?" Tammy asked me, looking hopeful.

"Physical Science."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

"What's yours?"

"English. Mr. Mason."

I nodded. "I had him this morning. I could hardly keep my eyes open. I've never heard such a monotone." I grinned at her.

She grinned back. "I need a nap, anyway."

"Well, it might be hard to sleep. Between his monologues he actually had a writing assignment and then a request to name your favorite summer book."

Tammy groaned. "Great. Thanks for the warning."

I smiled. "Any time."

We headed out of the gym and walked in opposite directions. Jacob ran up and took my backpack for me. "How'd PE go?"

"Did you know we have to change in front of everyone?"

Jacob snorted. "It's just the girls, Nessie."

"I know, but still…"

He laughed. "Don't worry about it. You'll hardly notice after the first week."

I had a hard time envisioning that.

"Science next?" he asked.

I nodded. "Physical Science…and you have math?"

Jacob looked disgruntled. "Pre-calculus. I'm gonna need a lot of help with that one."

We'd reached the science building. Jacob handed me my backpack and walked off to his math class. I made my way to my class. The classroom had tables instead of chairs. A table at the back of the room sat empty. I sat there.

"I'm Mr. Banner," the teacher introduced himself. "Welcome to Physical Science. Each student please stand to introduce yourself. To make things interesting, I'd like each of you to share your most memorable experience of the summer."

I racked my brains for an answer. I decided our trip to Denali could qualify.

I listened to the students. Several had been in previous classes. There were only a couple I hadn't met yet. It came with having such a small student body. We all had the same required classes. It would be hard not to run into the same people frequently.

There were a variety of answers. None of them talked about cliff diving. I was glad I hadn't turned my English essay into Mr. Mason. Mostly the answers were about traveling to a variety of places. My Denali trip should sound like more of the same.

When I stood to introduce myself, I could hear the whispers. This had been the first class where the students were sharing tables, so they were more inclined to talk. "Wow. She's HOT." "She must be wearing extensions. No one's hair looks that good." "I like the way her hair curls." "Do you think she's wearing contacts? I've never seen that color brown." "You'd think she'd wear something a little dressier for the first day of school." Good and bad, I could hear the quietly whispered conversations. I knew it was a product of my vampire heritage.

"I'm Nessie Cullen." I paused and hoped the whispers would stop. It seemed to work. Everyone was staring wide-eyed at me. I was wishing for that hole in the floor again. I continued, "My most memorable experience was when we flew to Alaska and saw the Northern Lights." I sat down, and the whispering started up again. I wished I couldn't hear them. How annoying.

Mr. Banner handed out the books and discussed his grading system. The routine was very predictable. I was glad when the bell rang.

My last class was Home Economics. I trudged across campus. Jacob caught up with me. "How was science?"

"Fine."

He looked at me. "The first day is always hard. It'll get better." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

I tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. "At least we only have one more class."

"Any homework?"

"Not yet. The teachers have just been discussing class rules and grading systems. Not very interesting. I had some in-class assignments in math and English, but nothing I need to take home."

Jacob nodded. "Cool. I guess I'll see ya after school." He patted my shoulder and headed off to his class.

I stopped and watched him disappear then moved toward the building that housed my home economics class.

The teacher stood up to introduce herself. "Good afternoon, students. My name is Mrs. MacMillan. This is the Home Economics class…" Her voice droned on and I thought about Jacob in his PE class. I wondered if the students were being rude and how Coach Clapp was going to react to having a nearly seven foot tall student who looked like he could heft a car.

I jumped when she dropped my textbook on the desk. I'd been so engrossed in thinking about Jacob that even my vampire hearing didn't help me. She was talking as she was passing out the books. "The syllabus contains assignments for the semester. Much of your grade is on participation. We will be doing a large variety of in-class projects this semester."

"Please introduce yourselves and share what you plan to get out of this class."

Well, that was a different twist. What was I planning to get out of the class? I wasn't even sure what kinds of things this class was going to cover. I looked down at the syllabus and quickly scanned it. It looked like we'd be covering budgeting, balancing a checkbook, healthy lifestyles, cooking, creating menus, sewing, simple cleaning techniques and home repairs. Wow. That was a lot to cover in one class. We wouldn't be spending much time on any one topic.

This class held a different group than had been attending the college prep classes. I didn't recognize half the students. They were mostly girls, but there were a few guys. When it was my turn, I stood up and announced myself, "I'm Nessie Cullen." The other students had pretty much taken every answer available. I thought it was stupid to be saying what I wanted out of the class, so I sat down.

Mrs. MacMillan raised an eyebrow. "Nessie, didn't you want to say what you're going to get out of the class?"

"Why should I? You have it written on the syllabus."

The classroom filled with snickers. Mrs. MacMillan's lips thinned into a straight line. "Isn't there anything in particular you wanted to learn?"

"Not really." I stared at her, stone faced. I was tired of playing these stupid games. I just wanted to go home.

Mrs. MacMillan stared at me a moment longer, then turned to the class. "I'd like you to read through Chapter 1 in your textbook and come prepared for a quiz tomorrow." Everyone groaned. I had a sneaking suspicion that this was an unplanned assignment. She was punishing the whole class for my impudence, and everyone knew it. I could see it from the glares the other students were shooting at me. I was glad when the bell rang. I thrust my book and syllabus in the backpack and rushed out the door, almost forgetting to slow my pace to a human run.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sacrifice

Jacob met me as I was racing to the parking lot. If vampires could steam, there would've been a cloud over my head.

"Hey, Nessie," Jacob tousled my hair. "What's the hurry?"

"I just want to get out of this place!" I hissed vehemently. "Let's go home."

I climbed in through the door Jacob had just opened and slammed the door before he could move to buckle my seatbelt. I angrily snapped it into place. Jacob's eyes were wide with astonishment.

He quickly walked around to the driver's side and climbed into the SUV. He eyed me cautiously. He'd never seen me this angry. He faced forward and started the engine. We were out of the parking lot before most of the students had reached their cars.

The drive back to the Cullen home was quiet. Jacob could tell I didn't want to talk.

I marched up the porch and through the door. I landed heavily on the couch.

Grandma Esme looked at me in astonishment. The needle in her hand was poised above a complicated cross stitch that involved a vase full of flowers in front of an open window. Ordinarily, I would've sat next to her so I could watch the picture emerge while she worked.

Mom looked up from the magazine she was reading. Jacob sat down next to me and started to toy with one of my bronze curls. His movement relaxed me. It was almost as good as having Jasper enter the room. I snorted. My bad mood was sure to act as a magnet. I briefly wondered where he was. And Rose? Where was Aunt Rose? She was always here. Then I remembered the twins. She was taking care of Michael. She wouldn't be home much for the next while.

Mom was the first to break the heavy silence. "How was your day, honey?"

"Awful."

Her eyebrow rose in a question. "I _hate_ school. _Nothing_ is worth this sacrifice." I flounced angrily. Jacob took my hand and gently rubbed the back of it. He was trying to calm me. I didn't want to be calm. I jerked my hand away.

Esme and Mom looked at me in astonishment. They'd never seen me act like this.

Mom's voice was pleading, "Honey, it was your first day. Just give it a couple of days, please. It can't be that bad."

Tears started to stream down my face. Mom and Esme exchanged a worried glance. I jumped up and ran through the back door, headed for the cottage. Jacob sat still for a moment then ran after me.

He caught up with me just as I was opening the cottage door. He quietly followed me into the living room and then sat on the heavily cushioned sofa that dominated the room. He opened his arms, and I crawled on his lap and sobbed. He held me for several minutes. After I'd cried myself out and sat up, he gently dried my tears with a handkerchief he'd thought to grab on his way out of the Cullen house. A few tendrils of hair were wet with tears. He carefully pulled them off my face.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

I looked at him a moment, then nodded. My voice broke occasionally from the tear storm that had just abated, "I'd always im-imagined interacting with the humans would be…difficult. I'd just n-never even thought about how many emotions would be in-involved." My brow wrinkled. "I was mad and sad and bored and indignant…and then just _furious_ because the teacher punished the whole class because I thought her request was stupid so I wouldn't tell her what I wanted to learn in her class." I ended my speech so fast and low that a human wouldn't have been able to hear me. Jacob heard every word.

He nodded his understanding. "It can be tough, sometimes." He paused a moment. "So…I take it your last class didn't go so well?"

The tears had helped clear out my emotional storm. I could think. I could see that the world wasn't really coming to an end, after all. I shook my head then gave him a small smile. "I have a chapter to read in my home economics book then we have a test on it tomorrow."

Jacob looked relieved to see my normally sane self back. "I'll go get your backpack."

I stood up with him, looking a little sheepish. "I'll come with you. Grandma Esme's dining room table is a great place to spread out homework. Besides, she will have a snack for us." I smiled. "And I'm sure Seth is on his way for his share."

Jacob's face took on a look of hopeful anticipation.

When we reached the house, Mom and Esme looked warily at me. I could tell they were worried I'd spew out another thunderstorm. I smiled at them, no trace of my former tears in evidence, and brightly asked, "Grandma? Did you have something to snack on? I'm starving."

"Of course, dear." She put her cross stitch down and rushed to the kitchen.

She quickly loaded two plates and put them on her maple table. Jacob and I sat down to enjoy her food. I chewed thoughtfully. "Grandma?"

She was just picking up her stitching. "Yes, dear?"

"Would it be too much to ask if I could have a bagged lunch to take to school?" I'd noticed a few of the students had brought their own food. I'd thought it was a good idea.

Esme's face was puzzled. "I hadn't considered that possibility. If it would make school easier for you, I can do that."

I looked relieved. Maybe if I didn't have to swallow down the human-made stuff, the rest of my day might go better. "Thanks, Grandma," I smiled at her.

Jacob had finished his snack and was just opening my backpack and pulling out my home economics book when Seth burst in. He had a worried expression. "There's a strange vampire in the forest, and he's asking for Carlisle."

We stared at him in stunned silence. Mom answered, "Carlisle and Edward are at the hospital…Did he look dangerous to you?"

"Ummm. I'm not sure. His eyes were topaz, almost your color. Doesn't that mean he doesn't dine on humans?"

Esme nodded curtly. "That doesn't mean he's not dangerous, though. Did he say what he wanted?"

Seth shook his head. "No. Did you want me to bring him here?"

Alice and Jasper were descending the staircase.

Esme turned to Alice. "Did you see this vampire coming?"

Alice shook her head, her expression one of dazed shock. She'd never not been able to see a vampire approach. She grabbed for Jasper's hand. He sensed she needed more than his hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. His presence relaxed her, and they finished descending the staircase and moved to one of the couches.

I looked at Seth. He was still waiting for a reply. Esme finally answered. "Bring him here. If his eyes are topaz, he shouldn't be a danger, but please be careful."

Jacob jumped up to join him. "I'll go with you."

My heart constricted. I didn't want to see Jacob mixing with an unfamiliar vampire. "Where is Emmett?" my voice was tremulous.

Jacob looked at me. He could sense my fear for him. He paused a moment, waiting for an answer.

Alice answered, "He's cleaning out my SUV. I found some bear blood flecked on the seats and told him he'd better not bring my Escalade back unless it was sparkling. He should be back soon."

I let out a sigh of relief as I heard the sound of tires on the drive. Hopefully, that would be Emmett.

Esme was already on the phone with Carlisle. I could hear his voice clearly from the cell phone. "My shift ends in an hour. Edward can leave immediately. I'll let the hospital staff know he has an emergency."

Dad had just started at the hospital, so he had an easier time slipping away. I knew he'd be home soon. I didn't need Jasper's calming influence to help me feel better. Just knowing Dad was on his way home did it.

Emmett burst through the door, "Alice, I got your…" He stopped short, seeing the anxious expression on all our faces. "Ummm. Did I miss something?"

Alice's musical voice was the first to break the silence. "There's a vampire in the forest and I didn't _see_ him." Even though Jasper was standing right next to her, I could see her tenseness. She must be distraught. I couldn't imagine how strung out she would've been without him with her. I was sure Jasper wouldn't want to leave her in this condition.

Seth was shifting from foot to foot, clearly wanting to get back to the vampire in question. Jacob was at his side. Emmett joined them, and they headed out the door.

We all sat in tense silence, the only sound in the room my loudly beating heart and steady breathing. Even with Jasper in the room, they were too tense to breath. I snuck a look at Jasper. Maybe the problem was that he was as stressed as the rest of us. We'd all come to rely on Alice's visions to protect us. The ability of this vampire to arrive without her being able to see him stunned us all.

I looked down at the book in front of me. I decided it would be better to work on my homework just then while I was waiting for the strange visitor. I wasn't sure I'd be able to concentrate once he arrived. I opened the book and started to read.

My small movement distracted the vampires, and they visibly relaxed.

I finished the chapter in five minutes. I closed the book. My perfect recall meant I wouldn't need to look at this material again. It was pretty basic stuff, juvenile almost. I smirked. This class was going to be a breeze, even if the teacher was going to be a pain in the rear.

Maybe I could sacrifice this year for my family. Maybe I could sacrifice three. Would that be so much? My gaze flickered over the vampires in the room. Esme, Alice, Jasper and Mom. I thought about the ones that weren't in the room. Dad, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rose. My heart swelled with love for my family. Yes. I could sacrifice for them, and I would learn to bite my tongue when I thought the teacher was being stupid. I could do that. For them.

A few moments after I shut my book, Emmett burst in the room followed by a strange vampire. He looked about thirty with dark hair. His topaz eyes looked wild, and he was carrying…a human female. A very pregnant human female. I took a deep breath. Jacob and Seth followed closely, their eyes anxious.

"For the love of all that is holy…" Jasper whispered.

"Get her on the couch." Esme ordered. I'd never heard her voice so authoritative. "Jasper, get the bed out of the garage." The vampire carefully, gently moved the female human to the couch Esme had indicated. He looked at the human with such loving adoration that I had to turn away. It made my heart hurt. The human didn't look like she was going to live another five minutes.

Jasper nodded and took off running. He'd just put Mom's old hospital bed back in storage on Sunday. It seemed ages instead of days ago.

I was reliving the nightmare of my mom's pregnancy, and this time it wasn't in my mind.

Mom whispered to Esme, "What are we going to do? We don't have any blood on hand like you had for me." She sounded panicked.

Esme was grim. "We are going to make due…We are going to use…grizzly."

I remembered Grandma had ten gallons of grizzly in her fridge. Leah was already eating human food. I wasn't sure if she was even going to drink the two gallons Mom told me were in Sue's fridge, let alone the ten that were here.

Esme spun around and went for the kitchen so fast a human wouldn't have been able to see her move. She was back with a lidded Styrofoam cup in moments. I could smell the grizzly, and so could the human. Even in her half-dead state, she perked up at the scent. Esme moved over and held the cup steady. I'd heard the story, so I knew that she remembered clearly what had happened when Mom's cup of blood had toppled over.

The human drained the cup quickly. I could see the difference in her face. Esme went back into the kitchen to get a refill. Eight cups later and the human was actually sitting up – carefully. I didn't know how many ribs were broken, but I could see the pain on her face.

Dad burst through the door. He stopped in stunned surprise when he saw the human on the couch.

His medical training took over. Time was of the essence. The female looked big enough to deliver. Getting the baby out quickly was essential.

Dad's brow furrowed. I could tell he was trying to read minds, to see what we'd done so he wouldn't make any unnecessary requests. After a moment, he looked at Esme. "Call Carlisle and tell him about the…human. We'll need the machines we just borrowed from the hospital and an x-ray machine as well." He glanced anxiously at the assembled vampires. "There's no way the staff won't be wondering what's going on here. We'll need to think about moving."

Everyone exchanged worried glances.

My breath caught. I had just decided that my family was worth the sacrifice of attending school. It seemed impossible that after having just decided I loved my family enough to devote three years of my life to their happiness, I might not need to do it, after all.

Edward walked over to the woman and knelt down, touching her bulging abdomen. He seemed to be listening then he turned to the vampire towering above him. "Is this your child?"

The vampire nodded, fear showing in his topaz eyes. "Please explain to the infant the importance of staying as still as possible. Sarah's life is in grave danger." Dad could hear her name in the vampire's thoughts.

The vampire knelt next to Dad, his hands replacing Edward's on the human's stomach. He looked at my dad with apprehension, and whispered, "I don't know what to say."

Dad looked back. "Just tell the baby not to move."

The vampire cleared his throat. "Baby. Your momma is very sick. You need to stay still. Moving hurts her."

Dad listened a moment, an intense look on his face. He smiled. "Your child understands."

The vampire looked relieved.

Dad stood up. "I need to make sure the operating room is set up. I'll be back down in a moment." He headed up the stairs to Carlisle's library where Jasper had set up Mom's hospital bed.

Alice looked relieved. "No wonder I couldn't see this vampire. He was too wrapped up in his child." The rest of us exchanged looks of similar relief. It was good to know that Alice's gift wasn't broken. This event couldn't have been foreseen by her. I wondered briefly if Alice's inability to see would hide more surprises. I snuck a look at Mom. Surely she'd be wondering the same thing.

Jasper headed out the door. I guessed he was going to drive in Emmett's jeep to pick up the hospital equipment.

Mom quietly reminded Esme, "Carlisle will need to pick up some more anticoagulant, as well."

Esme nodded and picked up the cell phone. I could hear Carlisle's shocked voice on the phone.

Sarah was sitting up and the vampire sat close to her. He picked up her hand and she shivered convulsively. "Are you cold?" Seth asked.

She nodded, a shiver rocking her body. Esme flitted upstairs. I was sure she was going to grab a blanket.

Seth looked at me. "Nessie. Your temperature is about right. Can you come and sit next to Sarah?"

I stood up hesitantly. I wasn't sure if this human would want me touching her, but my temperature ran a toasty 108.9 just like Seth's and Jacob's. She would probably feel more comfortable with me sitting next to her than one of the nearly seven foot tall Quileutes.

The vampire stood up and I took his place. I put my arm over her shoulders and tried to relax. I hadn't ever been this close to a strange human. It wasn't like I'd been hugging the other students today. We'd just been sitting in the same room.

The Quileutes didn't smell the same and I just couldn't think of Grandpa Charlie and Sue or Grandma Renée and Phil as food.

Sarah smelled like the most delicious food. Better than Grandma's cooking. Better than grizzly. Better than the donated human blood I'd eaten as an infant. Saliva rose unbidden in my mouth. I clamped my teeth together and tried to think of other scents that were more enticing. I couldn't think of any. I swallowed convulsively and stared at Jacob, grateful again that he couldn't read my thoughts. He could sense my discomfort, though, and he saw the struggle on my face. "Uhhh, Seth," he called, "I think you'd better come take Nessie's place."

Seth had been digging into the snack Esme had left in the fridge for him. He carried the plate into the living room. I gratefully left my spot and let him settle into the couch next to Sarah.

I'd never considered myself a risk to humans. I was ashamed to discover that my vampire self wasn't as buried as I thought it was.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Raining Vampires

The vampire smiled hesitantly at Mom. "I've been a little distracted. I should introduce myself. My name is Austin."

Mom tried to smile, but I saw the worry in her face. Jasper was at the hospital collecting monitoring machines. "I'm glad you got here before…" She left the sentence unfinished. What was there to say?

Austin shuddered.

Sarah was sitting up, but her shivering body didn't look like there was much life left. She coughed lightly and then moaned, clutching her side. I wondered again how many ribs were broken.

I hoped Jasper would hurry with the equipment.

Dad came down the stairs. "Carlisle's library has been rearranged. As soon as Jasper gets here with the x-ray machine and monitors we can proceed."

Esme followed quickly with a comforter in her arms. She gently lowered it around Sarah. I could smell the down. It was light but warm.

Sarah's short blond bob was slick with sweat, and her gray eyes were full of pain. Esme carried another cup of grizzly to her. She greedily sucked on the straw. That seemed to be the only move she could make with any strength. She rested her head weakly against the back of the couch.

Emmett walked out the door when he heard the approach of his jeep. He and Jasper carried in the x-ray machine and monitors. Carlisle had followed in the Mercedes. He followed them upstairs. He must've been making sure everything was in order.

Within moments, Carlisle had rushed back down the stairs. He approached Austin and quietly said. "I don't know that's it's possible for a human to give birth to a vampire child without becoming a vampire herself. I'll do the best I can, but we need to collect some of your venom, just in case."

Austin trembled. "I don't know how."

"Edward will show you." Dad led Austin up the stairs. I assumed he'd be collecting the venom.

I shuddered and looked at Sarah. Would she live long enough for the venom to cure her?

"Time to move you, I think." Carlisle moved over and very gently, carefully picked up the fragile human and carried her up the stairs.

**Bella**

I felt like time was standing still. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. If a vampire could be in shock, that would be me. Somehow seeing another woman living through what I had barely managed to survive made it all seem more real.

I could hear Carlisle's voice from upstairs. "Bella, could you come assist, please?"

I quickly moved upstairs. Edward and Carlisle were wheeling the bed to the X-ray machine. The whir of the machine was the only sound in the room other than Sarah's shallow breathing and the un-rhythmic thumping of her heart.

They didn't have much time. Her heart couldn't fail or she wouldn't even survive this as a vampire. Austin was standing next to the wall, still as a statue. His panic was evident in his eyes. Jasper didn't trust himself to be near the operation of a human. He had left the house. We would have to struggle through without his calming influence.

Esme had brought up another cup of grizzly. Carlisle caught her eye and shook his head slightly. "She can't have any more until after the operation. I can't risk asphyxiation." She nodded and headed back downstairs. I could hear the liquid sloshing as she moved.

Edward had moved to Sarah's side and was administering a shot of morphine. I didn't dare tell him that the morphine wasn't going to have an effect on her pain if she had to transform into a vampire. Sometime, I would have to tell Carlisle that morphine doesn't work on the pain of vampire venom. That day wasn't going to be it.

Sarah was moaning quietly, and we all heard a loud crack. We looked at each other in alarm. Another bone. Which one?

The X-ray was ready for viewing. Carlisle and Edward looked at the ribs. They exchanged a worried glance, and Carlisle pointed at a couple of the ribs. "Jacob, we need you up here."

I could hear Jacob running up the stairs. "What do you need?"

Carlisle gave him a measuring look. "I wanted to show you these X-rays. This one is in danger of puncturing the right lung." He looked at Edward, who nodded. He stared at the X-rays again. "Do you see the sliver that's come loose over here? Any movement could cut into this artery." We could see where he was pointing. It was the aorta. She could die before she would become a vampire. It was a miracle she wasn't dead already.

"Jacob, I know you don't like doing it, but, as Ephraim's heir, you're the only one that can approve the creation of a vampire without breaking our treaty."

Jacob ground his teeth. I could see that he didn't like the creation of a new vampire on his shoulders. He didn't know Sarah. Austin might be an animal eater, but that was no guarantee Sarah would be one. He looked torn. He sighed. We could all see clearly from the X-rays that the only options were death or the creation of a vampire. He glanced at me. I was still a living being. He shuddered. I knew Jacob. He didn't want the death of someone on his conscience, but if he approved this, how many humans would be at risk?

Another crack sounded in the room. "Jacob." Carlisle's look was intense. "We don't have any time."

Finally, Jacob whispered, "I give you permission, as Ephraim's heir, to transform Sarah into a vampire. This action will not affect the treaty." He turned on his heel and raced down the stairs and out the door. He needed some alone time.

Carlisle didn't need to talk to Edward, but he knew Austin would want to know what they were doing. "The venom will need to be inserted carefully. This piece of bone must be missed." Edward nodded grimly. This was going to be dicey. They looked at the x-rays again, memorizing the placement of the ribs, the fractured bone, and the splinters that could be fatal.

I could hear the stifled, dry sob from Austin. Choking tears that a vampire couldn't shed.

I closed my eyes and prayed. I didn't want to see this human die.

Edward looked at Carlisle. "Should the venom be administered now or after the baby is born?"

Carlisle spoke, again, for Austin's benefit. Edward didn't need Carlisle's voice. "It would be best if we do them at the same time."

They looked at the x-rays. Death seemed written all over them. "Has the morphine taken affect?" Carlisle asked.

I reached out and touched Sarah's foot. It didn't move. "I think it has." I could smell the sickly sweet morphine in her blood.

Carlisle handed out our masks and hats. Austin accepted his wordlessly.

Sarah was sheeted and in position quickly. Carlisle looked at Austin. "How long have you been eating animals?"

"Two years."

Edward and Carlisle exchanged glances. "Edward has your collected venom. I think it would be best if you waited in the hallway."

Austin nodded and quickly left the room. Carlisle was speaking for me. "We will have to work quickly. Edward, you have experience with the placenta. You work on the caesarian. I will inject the venom." Edward nodded his understanding.

He didn't have time for a bikini cut. We all knew it wouldn't matter, anyway. If she survived, the vampire venom would heal any cuts we made. He sliced her abdomen starting at the top of her stomach. Blood flowed from the neat cut. I worked as quickly as I could to sponge up the blood. I was holding my breath. I wasn't as good at this as Carlisle and Edward were.

The placenta was exposed and Carlisle was administering the venom. I heard the change in the heartbeat. It was slower like it was working to pump thicker blood.

Edward was ripping through the placenta and had pulled the squirming baby out. "Esme please take the girl." She rushed up the stairs to get the baby.

"Austin, we need you in here." Edward said quietly. Austin moved into the room. We looked warily at him to see if the flowing blood was going to be a problem. He seemed in control. "You need to bite Sarah in as many places as you can and seal the bites with your tongue." Carefully, slowly Austin moved over her legs and arms. The tearing flesh sounded eerily in the quiet room. I noticed he paused every once in a while, as if he was regaining control of his desire to suck the blood. Any more blood loss wouldn't be good for her.

We all knew that Edward could have performed this function better than Austin. He was giving Austin the opportunity to be Sarah's creator. He had remembered how much it meant to me, as a human, to have my husband's venom flowing in my veins and not someone else's. This was Edward's gift to Sarah.

The last bite was on Sarah's shoulder. Austin stood up, looking strained, and whispered, "Will she survive?"

Carlisle put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We've done all we can. Her heart sounds strong. I think she'll be fine."

Edward was quietly taping the incision while they talked. The venom was going to heal it, but Sarah looked better without an open wound down her middle.

We took off our masks. I took in a deep breath. The blood would need to be cleaned up.

I ran downstairs to get the bleach.

Austin followed me to take a look at his daughter. I stopped to admire the infant in Esme's arms. She was beautiful. She had the strange gray eyes of her mother and her father's dark hair. Esme was feeding her from the same metal cup she'd used for Nessie. I could smell the grizzly blood.

Nessie and Seth were sitting on the floor. It looked like they were playing a game of UNO. Emmett was watching a game on the big screen TV. "Emmett?" He turned to look at me. "You might think about bagging another grizzly."

"Awww man." Emmett groaned. "I just cleaned up Alice's SUV."

I never thought I'd hear Emmett complain about being asked to hunt. I stifled a giggle. "How far will you need to go?"

Emmett shrugged. "We made it past the Idaho border last time. I don't know if I can keep a bear alive much further than that. I'd probably have better luck in Canada. If I was just hunting, that's where I'd go, but I need to bring the bear back. Canada doesn't take kindly to having its grizzlies poached." He smirked. "They don't generally check cars when you're driving around the U.S. The blood is just for the baby, how much will she need?"

Esme answered. "If it was human blood, we have enough on hand. I don't know if the grizzly blood will fill her up the same."

Emmett nodded. We were in unknown territory here, and we all knew it.

Leah's babies weren't even eating blood. We certainly couldn't compare this infant to hers.

"Well, an extra bear should do for a few days, anyway." Emmett looked unconcerned.

Emmett walked out the door and headed for Alice's SUV. It wasn't going to be a short trip. Rose was busy at Leah's so there wasn't a rush.

Edward and Carlisle were talking quietly in the corner. Or rather, Edward was talking and Carlisle was thinking. These half conversations always left me feeling left out.

Esme was cooing over the baby, who had finished a couple of cups of grizzly blood already. Nessie was sitting close to her and held a tiny infant hand in her long fingers, so like Edward's.

I walked upstairs with the bleach and found Austin stroking Sarah's short hair. It was saturated in sweat, a product of her pain.

She looked like she was resting, but I knew from personal experience that the morphine was only keeping her immobile. She was feeling every searing moment of pain the venom could administer.

"I think Esme wanted your help with the baby," I lied. I needed to have Sarah to myself.

Austin started, as if he hadn't even noticed I'd entered the room. "Oh. OK." He whisked out of the room. If he was anything like Edward, he wouldn't be gone long.

I bent so my mouth was close to her ear. "Sarah." I began and then paused, not quite knowing what needed to be said. I wasn't even sure she could hear me. All I could remember at first was the unendurable pain and wanting my life to end. I hadn't heard the movements of those around me until the morphine had worn off, but I had some small hope that she might be able to hear me somewhere in her subconscious mind.

"Sarah, I know the pain you're experiencing right now is beyond anything imaginable. I was there not so long ago myself. The morphine is holding you still right now. Austin won't want to see you in pain. Screaming doesn't help. The pain will recede, I promise. And then you can see your beautiful daughter. She has Austin's hair and your eyes." I stood up straight again and hoped my small speech would help. I would come back again before the morphine wore off. I would try to do what I could to help this fellow sufferer make it through the next couple of days.

Austin arrived then, looking a little disgruntled. "Esme didn't need anything."

"My mistake. I must've misunderstood."

He looked at me suspiciously then moved back to stroke Sarah's hair. I didn't think he'd be moving much until her transformation was complete.

I quickly cleaned up the blood. The smell of bleach hung heavy in the air along with the sickly sweet scent of morphine in Sarah's blood. I wrinkled my nose and headed back down the stairs. I put the bleach away and washed the bleach smell off my hands.

I headed into the living room and wondered if Esme would let me hold the baby.

I was surprised to see the infant in Nessie's arms. She was looking at the sleeping baby with a half smile on her lips. My human heart would've turned over. I wondered suddenly if she would ever hold Jacob's child in her arms. I quickly shoved the thought away and moved to sit down beside her.

Nessie looked up at me. "Oh, Momma," she breathed. "Isn't she beautiful?" She stroked the downy hair with a finger then moved her arm back in cradling position. She was a natural.

I smiled. "She is."

I briefly wondered if the baby had a name preference like Leah's children had. Austin wasn't in any condition to be thinking about names, and her momma wasn't going to be coherent for a couple of days. We'd have to wait for them. It wouldn't be right for us to name her even if she did have a preference.

I glanced at Esme. "How much is she eating?"

"She's not eating any more grizzly blood than Nessie ate of the human. We might not need Emmett's bear."

I nodded then looked back at the sleeping baby. "We'll bleed the bear, anyway. The blood should store for a couple of weeks. We won't need to send Emmett out for a while."

Edward and Carlisle were sitting on the other couch.

I looked at Carlisle and asked, "How are we going to keep a new vampire under control here?"

Carlisle shifted uncomfortably. "Edward mentioned it was about time for us to move."

I pressed the point. "But where can a coven this size go with a new vampire in tow?" I paused, but no one seemed to have an answer, so I continued, "Do you think Carmen and Eleazer would mind taking the new vampire in?" The Denali clan had returned to Alaska the day before.

"I'm not sure they'll understand why we even did this. We could've let Sarah die, but it didn't feel right." Carlisle was pensive. "I will ask."

He picked up his cell phone and called. We all waited, anxious to hear what Eleazer would say.

Just then, Alice and Jasper walked in. He knew his abilities were essential and that the surgery that required his departure was probably finished. There were too many stressful events occurring for him to stay away. I was grateful for his return.

Alice still looked rattled. Two big events had happened this week without her being able to see them.

Jacob returned from his solitary walk right behind them.

"Yes, Carlisle?" We could all hear Eleazer's soft voice.

"We've had a…situation here."

"Oh?"

"A strange vegetarian vampire showed up with his human mate in tow."

"Hmmmm."

"She was expecting and the infant broke several ribs. One of the bone fragments was dangerously near her aorta."

"Yes?" I could hear Eleazer's brain working, trying to figure out why Carlisle was telling him this.

"We had to inject her mate's venom to keep her alive."

"I see."

"Do you think you can keep the new family with you until she adjusts to being a vampire?"

Silence.

Finally, Eleazer answered, "I don't know, Carlisle. I will have to consult with my family. I'll call you back." The phone went dead.

We looked at each other in apprehension.

"Great." The word was an explosion from Edward's mouth. We jumped at the sound. He glanced around the room at us. "Sam is coming with his bodyguard, Paul and Jared."

We heard the quiet footsteps cross the porch, then a loud knocking at the door. Carlisle moved to answer it, "Good evening, Sam. What can I do for you?"

Sam brushed by, hardly acknowledging Carlisle's presence. I'd never seen him be so rude to Carlisle. Sam's eyes were narrow slits. "Where is she? Where is Leah?"

"She's resting comfortably." Carlisle's quiet voice answered from behind him.

I couldn't imagine why Sam had decided Leah was here in the Cullen house. Then I remembered that Leah and Nahuel had tried to come straight here and then moved on to Charlie's place. One of Sam's pack must've seen them come. I shuddered. Sue had been right to keep the birth a secret.

Sam's eyes found the baby nestled in Nessie's arms. His eyes were angry slits. I could almost see the hair at the back of his neck rise up as he growled menacingly. His human growl wasn't far off from his wolf one. Jasper jumped in front of the child and crouched protectively.

Jasper's peace permeated the room and Sam relaxed, but his eyes showed that he was fighting the feeling.

Carlisle moved to stand with Jasper and Edward moved to Jasper's other side. "She's just an infant, Sam. She's not a danger to the humans." Carlisle's voice was meant to be soothing.

"A shapeshifting vampire is a danger to every human on this planet." Sam said.

Jacob jumped forward, almost snarling, his eyes narrow slits. Even Jasper's power wasn't enough to calm Jacob's rage. "Are you saying any shapeshifter with a vampire mate is a danger to the community?"

Sam's eyes grew wide and he backed away with his hands in front of him, a defensive posture. Jacob towered over him. Jacob was the rightful heir to the Alpha title, and it was clear at that moment which of the two wolves would win. Sam's cower reminded me of a dog with his tail tucked between his legs.

"Easy, Jacob. I wasn't talking about you…"

Jacob was calmer. Jasper's influence was being felt. "You were talking about a member of my pack, Sam. You will not touch any infant born to a vampire in this territory."

I suppressed a smile. Jacob was covering a huge geographical area. It included Forks.

Jacob looked around the room, as if he was searching for something. Maybe he was trying to organize his thoughts. Finally, his face took on a look of determination. "We have a situation here, Sam." Jacob looked at him. "A human came here today heavy with a vampire's child." He glanced at the grouping of vampires in front of the baby. Sam's eyes followed his, and Sam swallowed nervously.

Sam could be impulsive. Maybe he was finally realizing that he was in a house full of vampires with two enormous shapeshifters standing firm with them. This hadn't been Sam's most brilliant move. Obviously, the fear of a shapeshifting vampire had muddied his thinking.

"She had a bone fragment half a millimeter from her aorta. Any CPR would've thrust the bone fragment into it. Carlisle's medical opinion was that she was facing death. I couldn't let her die, Sam." He paused and let his words sink in. "She will be a newborn vampire in a couple of days."

Sam straightened up, taking on his cloak of authority. "My pack will be on alert, Jacob. If she hunts past the treaty line, she is ours." He turned around and angrily marched out, joining the two huge werewolves that had remained outside.

I shuddered. I wouldn't have wanted Jacob to fight his brother-in-law. Paul and Rachel had been married in late June. The Cullens hadn't been invited, but Jacob and Nessie were allowed to attend.

Sam's pack had an uneasy truce with us. Sam's truce didn't include the easy friendship of Jacob's pack.

A collective sigh sounded as Sam and his pack retreated. We knew they would remain on their side of the treaty line.

Jacob sat carefully next to Nessie. He didn't want to wake the sleeping infant. He put his arm protectively around Nessie. His expression was thoughtful.

Edward broke the uncomfortable silence. "Jacob, you probably aught to call Sue and let her know what happened. She needs to call a council meeting to set clear boundaries for Sam. He can't be threatening Leah's children." Jacob nodded and opened his cell phone. We listened as he explained the situation.

Sue's voice was clear. "I'll call a council for tonight." Hopefully, Sue and Billy would be able to convince Sam that Leah's children weren't a threat. I was sure that the fact that she was breastfeeding the infants would speak volumes to the tribe. These children weren't going to be raised as bloodsuckers. They had Quileute blood running through their veins and Quileute milk filling their bellies.

Sue had introduced Billy to her grandchildren on Sunday. She had called Charlie while they were fishing to give him the good news, so Charlie had stopped by with Billy before taking him home.

The half-vampire children had enormous appeal to both the vampire and the human world. It was this same appeal that had decimated whole covens when they'd fought to defend the immortal children, but the half-immortal children grew and understood so quickly that they weren't the threat to the secret that the immortal children had been.

Billy had left Sue's house entranced with the children but troubled. He hadn't known how he would broach the subject with Sam.

The infant in Nessie's arms stirred and opened her intelligent eyes. Esme had been watching and quickly approached with another cup of grizzly blood. She took the girl from Nessie and started to feed her.

I walked back upstairs to check on Sarah. I could still smell the scent of the morphine, but it was getting fainter. I needed to have Sarah to myself again. I whispered, "Your daughter won't know you. Esme is feeding her. I can keep watch for a minute, if you want." Austin looked torn between his desire to remain with his mate and his desire to be with his daughter. He looked longingly at Sarah then walked out the door.

Once again, I bent to Sarah's ear and repeated my message about the pain. About how screaming wouldn't help. This time, I added some more information. "When you wake, the searing pain from the venom will feel like it landed in your throat. You will need to drink, and that drink will be blood. In order for you to be with your beautiful daughter, you must drink only animal blood. Otherwise, you will be a danger to her. And you will be strong. Stronger that the strongest vampire. You need to be careful. You could even hurt Austin." I could only hope that my visits would help.

I stood and waited for Austin to return. It wasn't long before his steps whispered up the stairs. He couldn't stay away from her long. This time, he carried his daughter. He was talking quietly to her. "Grace, this is your mother. She loves you very much. She'll be awake in a couple of days and she can hold you then." He continued to talk to his daughter and I quietly left the room, hoping that his words would be true. As far as I knew, I was the only vampire who'd woken up and been able to hang out with humans the day after my creation. I hoped my little visits with Sarah would prepare her for the same kind of birth. One that didn't involve consuming human blood and, hopefully, would include the ability to care for her daughter.

As I walked down the stairs, I heard Carlisle's phone ring. I rushed down the last few steps so I could hear what Eleazer had decided. Carlisle looked puzzled. "It's for you, Bella." A furrow formed between my brows. I couldn't imagine why Eleazer would want to talk to me.

I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bella" It was a female voice. "This is Kate. Can you _please_ undo your shield? I'd really like to feel like a whole person again."

"OK?" My voice rose in a question. I'd completely forgotten about shielding Kate. I stared at the phone for a minute, as if it could answer my unasked question. How could my shield be working still? She was in Alaska, for crying out loud. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. I hadn't even noticed the little light that glared into my conscious as I thought about the shield. Kate's light disappeared.

"Are you unshielded now?" I heard Garrett yelp and then curse. I giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Bella," Kate breathed, "How are you _doing_ this?"

"I…I don't know. I didn't even know you were shielded. I completely forgot about it."

"Wow."

That's how I felt. Wow. I couldn't believe that she'd been shielded since Sunday. When she left to play croquet, I forgot about the shield. She must've, too. Kate didn't normally go around zapping people.

"Ummm, Kate?"

"Yes," her voice still sounded wobbly with shock.

"Do you know what Eleazer has decided about the newborn?"

"Actually, that's why I called. They are welcome to stay with us a while. Grizzly are plentiful here, as you know. That should keep her newborn appetite in check. I was making sure my power still worked and it was like I was turned off." She paused a moment, as if still not quite believing the shield could work over such vast distances. "I've never heard of anything like this, Bella. You're…amazing."

She hung up the phone then and I lifted my eyes to eight pares of stunned eyes. Edward whispered, "You kept her shielded all the way to _Denali_?" He shook his head in disbelief. "How are you doing this?"

"I don't know, Edward. Remember that newspaper article I was telling you about?"

He nodded.

"It made me wonder about my shield and if my shield could act like…like an antibody. Antibodies work without any conscious control at all. They just run around inside the body and attack anything they've already met and know is dangerous. I thought that, maybe, my shield could act the same way. It appears that it does, in a way. I have to concentrate to put my shield where I want it, but it looks like it won't be removed unless I decide to remove it myself."

"Wow, Mom." Nessie was impressed. Jacob looked as shocked as I felt.

"Denali. Awesome." Seth was as amazed as everyone else.

Jasper looked thoughtful. He was the warrior in this family. I wondered if he was suddenly re-thinking our odds in a Volturi battle.

Edward was clenching his jaw, so I was suspicious I had guessed right. He didn't like to think about my battling the Volturi.

A cautious knock was sounding on the door. Carlisle threw it open. To our utter astonishment, a strange male vampire, his sandy hair cut into a crewcut, his eyes the same topaz as our own and a short strawberry blond female standing next to him, was standing with his hand raised to administer another knock. She was obviously pregnant, but wasn't as far along as Sarah had been. She was still standing. That was our biggest clue.

We all stared at each other, alarm showing clearly in our eyes. What could this mean? Vampires just didn't _do_ this.

I looked at Edward. He had his head in his hands. I _knew_ he didn't want to perform another delivery. Labor and delivery wasn't something either he or Carlisle had specialized in, and creating new vampires was dangerous in more ways than one.

Jasper was crouching protectively in front of Alice, as if this visitor was a threat beyond everything we'd seen this week.

Esme's face was distraught.

Jacob's look of stunned disbelief would've been comical if I hadn't been sharing the same look. Seth's mouth had fallen open. I hoped he'd remember to shut it sometime that night.

Nessie was shaking her head, as if the apparition at the door could disappear if she just willed hard enough.

"Ummmm. Hi. I'm Jaron and this is Lily. Is this the home of Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

Carlisle nodded his head numbly. This was beyond anything he was prepared for. One was an anomaly. Two was an oddity. Three? In one week? What was happening here? This was a population explosion like never before seen. He could hardly get his voice to work. "I'm Carlisle. How can I help you?"

I shook my head dazedly. What were we going to do with Sarah?

From the looks of things, Lily had a few days to go. Maybe Carlisle could safely deliver a pre-term half-immortal child without damage to the baby or the mother.

Edward moved over to Lily. Jaron hissed threateningly and moved into a protective crouch. I'd seen Edward in this same position defending me.

Edward held his hands up a moment, as if to show he wasn't dangerous, then said quietly, "I'm a medical doctor. I'll be assisting Carlisle. I just need to check things out."

Hesitantly, Jaron straightened and stepped aside so Edward could get by. Edward listened quietly for a moment and then stood up. "I think we can safely deliver."

Jaron looked suspicious. "How can you tell? She can't be more than a few weeks…"

"These things happen fast." Edward looked at me. "Trust me. I know."

He waved his arm in my direction. "This is my wife, Bella. My daughter, Nessie, is over there on the couch next to that hulking beast." His smile at Jacob took the sting away.

Carlisle continued the introductions. "My wife, Esme," he nodded at her, "my daughter, Alice, and her husband, Jasper. Seth is sitting on the floor and Jacob is the one sitting next to Nessie."

Lily's human voice sounded assured, as if she was as comfortable here as she would be in a house full of humans. "Nice to meet you."

I hid a shudder. She might not be so happy that we met if things didn't go well.

Jasper was rising out of his crouch. He and Alice moved so Lily could sit down.

Carlisle was curious, "Where do you come from?"

"I'm from Ohio. Lily is from Kansas."

"That's quite a distance…Where did you meet?"

"I was traveling through Kansas. They have a big deer problem right now, so the deer are plentiful…I met Lily while I was hunting."

There was a collective gasp in the room. How could Lily be alive if he met her while he was hunting? It seemed an…impossibility. What vampire could ever resist the draw of human blood in the middle of a hunt? And yet, I had done it…as a newborn.

Maybe this power of mine wasn't a power at all. Maybe a lot of vampires could resist the draw of blood. Tanya and Kate had learned on their own. So had Carlisle. Even Jasper had grown tired of dining on human blood.

A vivid image of Peter and Charlotte, Peter telling Charlotte to run as Jasper was preparing to kill her, filled my mind. I wondered briefly if Peter had created Charlotte himself.

Maybe this strange behavior we were seeing, maybe the love Edward and I had, wasn't so unusual in this strange vampire world.

When James had decided that her blood was to his liking, Alice had been created by a vampire who had loved her enough in her human form that he had created her so her blood would no longer be a draw and then had willingly died for her. James himself had told me about Alice the day he was preparing to kill me.

I was seeing more patterns here than I'd ever thought possible. I snuck a look at Jaron. He was looking down at his beloved Lily with all the love and devotion I'd ever seen from Edward's eyes. I'd experienced love as both a human and as a vampire, and I knew without a doubt that my love as a vampire was stronger than any human could imagine.

Perhaps the ability of Edward and me to conceive had given the vampire world a different approach to their vampire/human relationships. They were given a hope that their physical need for their human lovers could be met without killing them and without the need to turn their mates into vampires. Surely this rash of pregnancies had some catalyst, and I had to think that the catalyst had been us. The fifty vampire witnesses at the Cullen/Volturi incident wouldn't have kept quiet. Whispers of what had happened would have made their way around the globe.

Without an explanation, I ran upstairs to once again have a one-sided chat with Sarah. All these pregnancies would mean nothing if Sarah woke into a raving mad newborn and went on a killing spree. This time, I didn't even care that Austin was in the room quietly standing next to her with Grace sleeping in his arms. I didn't have any time, and we would need to be moving Sarah soon.

The morphine scent was very faint now. I knew she'd be able to start moving her muscles. Her ability to scream wouldn't be lost in a few moments. Her screams would not help any of us.

"Sarah," my voice was quiet but urgent. "This is important. Please pay attention. I know you're burning. I know the pain is an exquisite torture. When you wake, your throat will burn with this same torture. You will have a thirst beyond anything you could possibly imagine. You will burn for blood, and the sweetest blood that you will ever smell will come from the humans. You must fight this scent. Hold you breath. Run away. If you cannot control your appetite, you will not be able to hold your beloved Grace. She wants to meet you, Sarah. Be strong. Be still. You will get through this, I promise." Austin stared at me in astonishment. There was no _time_. I whisked back downstairs.

I had only been gone a few moments. Lily looked unbelievably healthy for a human carrying a vampire. She looked up as I descended the staircase. "What have you been eating?" I asked.

"Jaron has been hunting for me. Deer mostly."

My brow furrowed. "How did you know what to eat?"

Lily and Jaron exchanged an amused glance. "I took a survivalist course in college last year. During my camp, it had rained like crazy on the first day and my matches wouldn't work. It's amazing what you can eat when you're starving, so I'd eaten raw meat previously. When I started craving it, I just thought it was one of those weird pregnancy things." She smiled at her mate.

"So what, exactly, were you doing when you met Jaron?" I asked.

"I work for wildlife services. I was counting the deer population. The numbers were down for some reason and they needed a count before they issued deer permits." She giggled. "I didn't know we had a resident exterminator." Her eyes grew dreamy. "I never thought watching a deer die would be so fascinating." She looked at Jaron.

He laughed outright, almost preening. "And I never thought I'd hear such frank admiration in the word 'wow.'"

"I saw him down the deer. I was amazed, thrilled, and terrified all at once. Mostly thrilled, though."

"The wind was the wrong way or I would've smelled her. When she said 'wow' in that amazing voice of hers, I turned to look at the most beautiful creature I had ever seen." He reached for her hand and kissed her fingers softly.

"And we've hardly been apart since." Lily smiled up at him.

I remembered well the first time I'd watched Edward hunt. I had the same amazing reaction, but without the terror. I was already a vampire by then.

Nessie's eyes were wide with wonder. She'd never heard a love story like this one. I don't think she'd bothered to look at my life book yet. Someday she might be interested in the love story of her own parents, and someday, she might appreciate her own love story, the one that had started before she was even born…

Carlisle and Edward exchanged glances. I could see the hope on their faces. If there was a human pregnancy that would have a good ending, this would be it. Lily was in glowing health. The baby hadn't started to break any bones yet. The child seemed mature enough to be healthily delivered. This mother would survive.

But there was always a chance that something could go wrong. Edward turned to Jaron. "To be honest, we haven't had a successful human delivery of a half immortal child yet." Jaron looked shocked and stared pointedly at me. Edward continued, "By successful, I mean having the child and mother come out of it unharmed." He paused to let his words sink in. "In every case so far, the mother has had to be transformed into a vampire."

Jaron and Lily exchanged an uneasy glance.

Carlisle jumped in, "It would be in Lily's best interest for you to have some of your venom ready, just in case."

A look of extreme distaste flitted across Jaron's face. He calmed himself, then asked, "How do I collect my venom?"

Edward stood up. "I can show you, and I already have the syringe." Jaron followed him up the stairs.

Carlisle turned to Jacob. "I have every reason to believe that this delivery will turn out fine. The mother and baby are in good condition. We have Leah's delivery as a model to follow. However," Carlisle's voice was grave and a pleading look entered his eyes, "if something goes wrong, I don't want this to break our treaty."

Jacob closed his eyes for a moment. He was feeling the weight of the responsibility. Life or death? The risk of an out-of-control newborn or the risk of forever denying Jaron of his mate? I knew Jacob was carefully thinking through all the possibilities. It had been a little easier with Sarah. We were all staring death in the face.

Lily was a harder choice. Everything looked great. Did he really want to give permission for something when the likelihood was small?

I saw the change on his face and wondered if he was thinking of his Nessie and how he would feel if she was torn from his embrace…forever.

He opened his eyes and nodded. "I, Jacob, as Ephraim's heir, give you permission to save the life of Lily, even if it means creating a vampire to do it." He thrust himself off the couch and rocketed out of the house. Seth followed close behind.

Carlisle turned to Alice. "Do you mind if we use your room for Sarah? She'll need the bed for another day or two."

"Not at all." Alice brightened. "Maybe Austin will let me dress her."

Esme and I smiled. This was such an Alice moment.

I followed Carlisle up the stairs. Edward was overseeing Jaron filling the syringe with the collected venom.

Carlisle whispered our plans to move Sarah to Austin. He handed the sleeping infant to me and picked up his beloved Sarah. He quickly moved her to Jasper and Alice's room and put her on their bed. I looked at her still form and knew that she was suffering an immeasurable agony. I hoped my speeches had helped. If they hadn't, the whole house would be rocking with the power of her tortured screams.

I headed downstairs with the sleeping infant in my arms. I needed some time with Lily.

She was talking quietly with Esme and Jaron when I walked down the stairs. I walked over to Nessie and handed Grace to her, then I caught Lily's eye. "You'd probably like to know where the bathroom is." I thought that would be the easiest route to getting her alone with me.

Her look of relief was instantaneous. "You know it." She stood up to follow me and we were soon down the hall by ourselves. She stared at me in surprise when I stepped into the bathroom with her and quietly shut the door.

I could only hope that my whispers wouldn't be heard by the distracted vampires. "Listen, Lily. This is important. If something goes wrong," I stopped and shuddered. I couldn't help myself. "the morphine won't stop you from feeling the pain. If you get enough morphine, it will hold you still until it burns off. That's only a few hours."

She looked at me, wide eyed. I don't think anyone had told her how painful the transformation would be. "You haven't met Rosalie. She's my husband's vampire sister. She was created by Carlisle just like he was. They were dying and it was the only way to save them." At her startled look, I could tell she thought Carlisle had created a whole army of vampires. I assured her, "Carlisle doesn't create a vampire every time a human he's working on is going to die, though. He's only created four vampires in the few hundred years he's been alive."

I paused and made sure she was listening. "Becoming a vampire is the most painful experience you will ever have. It is beyond anything a mortal could survive. Yet you will survive it to become immortal." My voice was grave. "I know you love Jaron," she nodded vehemently, "and you wouldn't want to hurt him. You must not scream. It would torture him. Rosalie told me before I became a vampire that the screaming doesn't help. Nothing helps. You might as well burn in silence. It will keep Jaron sane while you're going through the transformation."

My eyes narrowed. "The other thing I wanted to talk to you about is what happens after your transformation. The burning of your body will settle in your throat. It is very painful. Indescribable. You will thirst for blood, and the sweetest scent, the most alluring scent you will ever come across, will be the scent of human blood. If you smell something indescribably sweet that feels like it will cool the hot burn in your throat, you will know that is the scent of a human. Hold you breath and run away. If you can't control your bloodlust, you will be a danger to your child, and you will not be allowed near your baby."

I paused a moment, letting this information sink in. "Another thing you need to know is that you will be strong – stronger than any vampire you've ever met. Until you're a year old, you need to be very careful. Even the other vampires can be hurt by you."

Lily's eyes were wide. "How do you know all this?"

"My baby is just four years old."

Lily gasped. "She looks like she's fifteen."

I nodded. "These half immortal children grow fast, even in the womb. That's why you're already so big."

Lily looked alarmed at the thought of her child growing up as fast as mine had. I understood her fears. "The half immortal children reach full maturity around the age of seven. After that, they quit changing. The only other half immortal I know, Nahuel, is over 150 years old and looks like a young adult." Relief washed over her features.

She looked down and gently patted her stomach. It looked as though she had grown while we'd been talking.

I put my cold hand on her shoulder. She flinched at my touch. "My greatest desire is that everything will be ok. You look great. The baby is fine. But, just in case, I wanted to talk to you before you go into delivery."

Lily smiled weakly and I left the room. I felt better after having talked to her.

Carlisle and Edward were waiting in the living room. They looked almost light hearted. They'd delivered three half immortal children in the past few days and Leah's delivery had gone well. There was no reason this one wouldn't go just as well.

It was a happier group that ascended the staircase than the one earlier in the afternoon.

We donned our masks and hats, then Carlisle hooked up all the monitoring equipment and inserted an IV. Lily was prepped quickly for surgery.

Jaron stood in the room, quietly standing a few feet away from the hospital bed. If he could have enough control over himself not to eat her while he was hunting, he certainly wouldn't be a danger in the operating room.

Edward paused a moment. "If something goes wrong, you'll need to insert the venom here." He indicated the spot right above her heart. The syringe was sitting on a small table close to the bed.

Carlisle looked at Edward. "Did you want to perform the incision?"

"You have more experience, Carlisle."

I could see the crinkle of amusement around his eyes. "That's debatable." Carlisle moved into position and he made a neat bikini cut. This was closer to a standard human cut. The half immortal infant was still small. Carlisle hadn't even bothered to x-ray Lily. The child wasn't big enough to break bones.

Edward sponged and I quietly took the soiled pads and replaced them with sterile ones. The operation was going smoothly.

Carlisle exposed the placenta. "Jaron, this is your part."

They'd already coached him, so he moved over and the strange screech that signaled the tearing of the placenta filled the room. Carlisle pulled out the infant. "It's a boy." He smiled and handed him to Jaron.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was going as planned.

Lily had a bleary smile on her face as she looked at Jaron holding their small son. He looked perfect, like a small rusty-haired replica of the infant we'd pulled out of Leah just a few days before.

I looked back at Carlisle. His eyes were full of horror. "She's bleeding out." He whispered to me. "Bella. Get the Oxytocin now. It's in my black bag. I need this uterus to contract. I can't stitch her up." I got a brief view of her uterus as I flew over to the bag. It looked like a pile of bleeding pudding. He couldn't stitch her up like this. "Edward, clamp those blood vessels."

In all the rush, none of us noticed when Jaron gently laid the little boy on his mother's chest. His natural instinct to bite took over.

I looked through the medicines in Carlisle's bag and handed the Oxytocin to Edward, who had a syringe ready. He pulled it out and injected the medication. A few seconds, that's all we needed. The uterus responded and started to contract. A few more seconds. Please. Carlisle's eyes filled with relief. He started to stitch the uterus.

Then we froze and looked at each other in horror. The sound of Lily's heart had changed. It sounded like it was pumping slower, the blood was thicker.

Carlisle closed his eyes for one split second. "No." He whispered in horror.

I whisked the boy off his mother's body and Edward grabbed Jaron's syringe and plunged it into Lily's heart. Her son's venom was already changing her, but the change was quicker the way Edward had done it. One less day of that excruciating pain. He'd already explained exactly what to do to Jaron. Although he didn't understand what had happened, he could see that something had gone terribly wrong. Obediently, he worked from her legs up to her shoulders. Biting, tearing, sealing.

Three vampires stepped back, our bodies jerking with unsheddable tears.

We had been so close. Success was at our fingertips. How had this happened? I carried the small infant downstairs. He was hungry.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The Awakening

"Esme," I asked quietly, "do you have a blanket for the baby?"

Wordlessly, she flitted across the room and brought me the blanket she'd already set out for him. I didn't want to chill the infant with my cold vampire flesh.

She headed back into the kitchen to finish fixing a meal I assumed was for Jacob, Seth, and Nessie.

Nessie was sitting on a couch feeding Grace. I walked into the kitchen and found a cup for the boy. I filled it up then carefully sat next to Nessie. I was feeding him when Emmett walked in the door.

He stopped in astonishment and blinked. Once. Twice. Maybe he thought he was seeing a mirage, but the infants looked decidedly different. The boy's red hair stuck out in a wild spike and Grace's dark curls clung tight to her head. There could be no doubt. Two separate infants were being fed by two separate people.

"What happened here?"

Nessie and I looked warily at him.

Esme walked out of the kitchen and sounded grim as she answered, "It seems as though word has spread around the vampire world that Carlisle is the OB/GYN for humans with vampire mates."

Emmett slapped his leg and let out a roaring laugh.

I suppressed a giggle. Trust Emmett to see the humor in the situation. It seemed ridiculous to think that there would be enough women pregnant by vampires to require a dedicated doctor.

I sobered up. If the current trend continued, Carlisle would have to quit his work at the hospital to deliver babies here in his house. Even the kind people of Forks wouldn't be able to ignore a steady stream of strangers showing up at our door. Arriving as normal humans one day and two days later emerging as white monsters. I shuddered. I hoped Sarah and Lily weren't going to be monsters, but there was no way to know for sure.

If there had been any chance of a good outcome, it would've been Lily's pregnancy. Everything was going smoothly. I had every confidence that Carlisle would've succeeded in sewing up the uterus and getting the bleeding stopped. To our utter horror, we had forgotten to coach Jaron on the dangers of a male infant.

Better coaching, early delivery. Healthy human mom. I could see Carlisle succeeding in keeping the vampires' human mates in tact. If, indeed, there was a vampire explosion coming, Carlisle would be the only one who could handle it.

Emmett walked closer to examine the babies. "I know about the little girl, but I didn't know babies dropped from ceilings. Where'd the other one come from?"

I exchanged a look with Esme. "We had another strange vampire show up after you left. His mate wasn't as far along as Sarah was." I looked down at the tiny baby I was holding. "You can tell. He's quite a bit smaller than Grace." His shape was as perfect as Grace's, just smaller. I'd expected a preemie half immortal to look more like, well, a preemie human. He looked exactly like a full-term half immortal just smaller. It reminded me of some of the pictures that had been painted in the Middle Ages where a newborn infant looked like an adult only with different clothes. He didn't look like an adult, but he certainly didn't look like a human preemie. "The delivery went fine until Lily's uterus wouldn't contract after the delivery. I had to find the Oxytocin to help the uterus contract. Edward was clamping down on the arteries so she wouldn't bleed to death and we forgot to tell Jaron that his son was venomous. He put him on her chest and he bit her. We didn't notice until the venom reached her heart."

"Oh, man. Bad luck with that one."

I nodded. "We all feel bad about it. I didn't say a word to Jaron about what happened. I don't know if Edward and Carlisle have explained it, either. There's no use blaming anyone. It's not like it's something that can be undone." I looked down at the precious infant. I touched his soft hair and marveled at his perfection. His intelligent eyes looked into mine and he smiled a brilliant white smile. His eyes drooped closed and he drifted into sleep, his precious baby lips closing around his venomous teeth.

I wondered if someday he would hate himself as much as Nahuel had hated himself. Would his mother be a monster or would she be someone he could love? I sighed. I suppose we'd find out in another couple of days. I prayed that Lily would remember what I had told her before her surgery. Surely the example of Jaron and the other vegetarian vampires could show these newborn vampires that they could control who they were.

My first days as a newborn hadn't been nearly as difficult as everyone had told me they'd be. Maybe the love a mother has for her child created in her the ability to become a different kind of vampire.

The next couple of days would be hard. I held the wrapped infant closer, hoping that his mother would be someone he could love.

Edward and Carlisle had remained upstairs. I guessed they were having a discussion. I wished Edward would come down. I missed him. I ached for his touch.

Jacob and Seth walked in the door. Esme's dinner was almost done. Jacob looked sober. He'd taken on a lot of responsibility that day, and his face showed it.

"Jacob," I informed him quietly, "Lily's surgery didn't go as planned. She's transforming into a vampire. I'm so sorry." Horror flashed briefly across his face.

"Dinner's ready." Esme announced then walked over to trade places with Nessie so she could eat with Jacob and Seth. They moved over to the dining table and started to eat. Seth tried to keep up a conversation, but neither Nessie nor Jacob would give more than one-syllable answers. They finished their meal in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I'm heading over to Mom's." He grinned at us. "Not like I'm escaping anything…two babies here, two babies there. Raining babies everywhere."

Emmett's loud guffaw didn't even disturb the babies. They were heavy sleepers.

Esme and I were too stressed to react.

Jacob was staring at the wall and acted like he hadn't heard. Maybe he hadn't.

Nessie gave a half-hearted laugh and picked up Jacob's plate and added it to her own. Seth and Nessie loaded the dishwasher and Seth headed out the door to go back to Sue's. We weren't a very sociable bunch that evening.

"Mom, I'm tired. When are we going home?"

"This has been a hard day for you, I know." Nessie did look tired, but I needed her help just a little longer. "Could you help hold Grace while we bleed out the bear?"

Esme handed Grace to Nessie and took the venomous boy from me. I didn't feel comfortable with Nessie holding the boy, even if he was asleep.

We'd already used several of Esme's containers. Fortunately, she had a big kitchen with lots of cupboards full of containers. I found enough for the four gallons of blood we typically got from a grizzly. I scooped up the package of anticoagulant solution and looked at Jacob. He was still staring at the wall. "Jacob, could I get some help with the bear?" He shook his head as if coming out of a daze and stood up to follow me.

I glanced at Jacob occasionally while we were bleeding out the bear. I didn't have words of comfort. What could I say? Jacob looked like he held the worries of the world on his shoulders. I knew he would blame himself if the newborn vampires turned into raging killers.

Sarah hadn't started screaming yet. Maybe she'd listened to me. I paused. Lily hadn't started to scream, either. She hadn't screamed when she was bitten by her son. She must've remembered our talk earlier. She wouldn't want to hurt Jaron.

We worked silently. Emmett was unusually quiet. I wondered if he was missing Rose. He answered my question as he threw the emptied bear into the SUV. "I'm going to find somewhere to dump this thing then I'm heading over to Charlie's place."

Jacob muttered, "I'm going home to Billy's. I'll be back to get Nessie in the morning." I watched him climb into his SUV, his every movement showing dejection.

It hadn't taken long for us to bleed out the bear. I managed to find spots for the containers. The fridge wouldn't hold much more, but the babies' appetites were large. It would only be a few days before we would need a refill.

I walked into the living room. "Nessie, I know you're tired. Dad is upstairs. You might want to ask him when he wants to go home." I opened my arms for the red-headed boy Esme was holding. She handed him over and Nessie gave Grace to Esme. "I'm going to be caring for this infant a little longer. You and Dad can head to the cottage. I know you need your sleep." Edward didn't need to sleep, but Nessie liked her own bed and I knew she didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to take the risk of bringing the baby home. He was irresistible. What if Nessie picked him up and got bit? I shuddered. The boy had to be with me or Esme at all times and not in the cottage.

His mother would be awake in a couple of days. She could take over his care except for feeding. My help wouldn't be as necessary then.

Nessie ran up the stairs and Edward followed her back down in just moments. He turned his wondering eyes on me, and I answered his unspoken question, "I'm going to be caring for the boy until Jaron can take over." He nodded his understanding then headed out the door with Nessie.

My eyes followed him longingly. How I wanted to follow him!

I walked up the stairs with the boy and headed into Carlisle's study where Lily was lying on her pier burning. I knew the pain she was feeling. The sickly sweet smell of morphine rose up from her body. The morphine would wear off in another couple of hours. Jaron was staring down at his mate. He hadn't heard me come in, his entire focus on Lily.

"I thought you'd like to meet your son," I said quietly. He jumped and turned to me. He looked at his red-headed boy. His hair was a darker red than his mother's. Jaron took him from me. Emotions ran across his face. They must've been powerful. Vampire stone faces usually didn't show any. I saw them clearly. Anger, hate, disgust, and then a different look emerged. The power of the immortal infants couldn't be denied. He loved his son. A look of wondering awe replaced the warring emotions. He bent to kiss his son's head.

After a moment, I asked, "Had you decided on a name?"

Jaron nodded. "Lily liked Thomas. We were going to call him Tom."

I looked at the red-headed infant. "Tom. That seems to suit him." I smiled.

From the smell of bleach in the air, someone had cleaned up the library. Since Esme and I had been busy with the infants, I assumed it was either Carlisle or Edward.

We had two days before we knew what these new vampires would turn out to be. They would be a long two days. I sighed. "I'll leave Tom with you. Please let Esme know if he wakes. She can call me and I'll come and feed him." Jaron nodded.

I silently drifted down the stairs. "Esme, please call if you need me." She was staring into the sleeping face of Grace and nodded her acknowledgment.

I headed for the cottage. I needed Edward like a plant needed water.

The next two days actually went quicker than I'd imagined.

Nessie attended school with Jacob and didn't come home in tears either day. She aced her quiz, of course. She was learning to adjust to school life. I was grateful for that. I didn't think I could handle another thunderstorm like she'd dumped on Wednesday.

Jacob was unusually quiet. I could sense his worry over the two newborn vampires. He was dreading their emersion more than anyone else.

Alice had taken time to dress up both vampires. Her choice of clothing was utterly ridiculous. The first thing they'd need to do is hunt and Alice had dressed them in cocktail dresses and stiletto heals. I rolled my eyes.

I would've suggested feeding the newborn vampires the grizzly blood, but I remembered how thirsty I'd been. They'd have the fridge empty in minutes and we'd have to send Emmett for another grizzly. He was burned out on hunting at the moment. Bringing home half dead bears wasn't as much fun as tackling and eating them himself.

We hadn't seen much of him. He was hanging out at Charlie's with Rose and Michael.

Alice had pinpointed the awakening of Sarah for Friday shortly after school let out. I had instructed Jacob to take Nessie to Billy's in La Push after school ended. They could hang out at the beach until we knew how the newborn vampires would behave.

Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Alice and I gathered in Jasper and Alice's room. Esme remained downstairs with Grace. Jaron had left Lily's side to remain out of harm's way with Tom. None of us knew how Sarah would behave. Her transformation was almost complete. She must've heard my whispered words because she hadn't screamed – not once, and I was sure that was a relief to Austin. He was standing next to the bed and we waited for her eyes to open.

As he did at my birth as a vampire, Jasper stood protectively in front of Alice. His experience with newborns in his past life had never been good, but no one had ever bothered to explain the process to them. No one had ever given them a chance to be anything but unthinking animals driven by their thirst.

Sarah opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. I could sense her disorientation. It didn't show on her perfect features or her freaky blood red eyes. She had never been in this room before her surgery. It wasn't familiar. She turned her eyes to Austin, and she launched herself at him and hugged him with her powerful arms. "Ouch." He protested, smiling widely.

"Sorry." She stepped back a moment. She must be remembering that I'd told her how strong she'd be.

Alice peeked out from behind Jasper.

Sarah was acting as tame as I had. Tame newborns. What a concept. I smiled. Jasper looked dumbstruck. He'd been convinced that I was an anomaly.

Alice's musical voice rang out, "Would you like to check out the new you?"

Sarah nodded hesitantly, but her eyes were on Austin, as if she'd never seen him before.

I giggled. I remembered seeing Edward after my birth as a vampire. It _was_ like seeing him for the very first time. Edward reached for my hand and smiled down at me. He must be remembering, too.

Austin bent to kiss his beloved Sarah. Her response was instantaneous and a little embarrassing for the rest of us.

Carlisle cleared his throat, his elation at this outcome clear in his eyes. "I'm sure you'll want to hunt."

She pulled away from Austin, embarrassment showing in her stance. "Hunt?"

Jasper looked at her, a valley forming between his puzzled eyes. "Aren't you _thirsty_?"

She was looking at Austin again. "Thirsty?"

"Isn't there a burning in your throat?" Jasper looked stunned.

"Oh, _that_." She was acting like it wasn't a big deal. A burn in the throat, no big deal. She'd just lived through burning in her entire body. The throat she could handle. "When can I see Grace?" She looked at me then, a small smile of thanks on her lips. I was exultant. She _had_ heard me.

Jasper locked eyes with Alice. I wondered what thoughts they were sharing, but I could guess that it had to do with Jasper's pre-conceived notions of newborns.

Austin answered her question with a smile. "As soon as we hunt. But Alice told me she'd never forgive me if I didn't let you get a look at yourself first."

He led her to the full-length mirror across the room from the bed. She raised her hand to touch her face. Her marble features didn't show the astonishment I knew she was feeling. "Wow. I'm…I'm…"

She couldn't finish the sentence. She turned to Austin, her red eyes wide. I understood. The beauty was something but the freaky eyes had made me see a monster.

"You're beautiful." Austin whispered and touched her face. He smiled brilliantly at her then turned to the window Alice had just opened.

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "I have to jump?"

I smiled. I'd played this whole scene myself. "It's easy. Austin can show you."

He jumped out the window and Sarah followed. She ran after Austin, light on her stiletto heels. She hadn't even noticed they were on.

Jasper jumped out the window and followed the couple. After my experience with almost running into the hunters, I knew he didn't want to leave Austin unprotected against a newborn. I had almost attacked Edward. She could turn on Austin.

Alice turned to me. "That's how you were supposed to do it, Bella. Tearing your dress and tossing your shoes wasn't part of the plan."

I giggled. "The dress didn't survive my encounter with the cougar, anyway."

We filed out of the room. One down, one to go. I hoped Lily's transformation would be as easy as Sarah's.

Lily woke up just a couple of hours later. Her awakening went much like Sarah's. What a relief.

Both mothers were cuddling their infants when I called Jacob. "You'll be happy to know that everything is fine. You can bring Nessie home now."

I could hear the jubilant relief in his voice. "We'll be right there." He hung up the phone, but I was sure he was high fiving Seth. They'd both be headed over for dinner. Sue's cooking just couldn't compete with Esme's.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Letter

It was Monday morning and Jacob was in a good mood. Rose had broken away from Michael long enough to help Emmett fly the two new vampire families to Denali. Sarah and Lily had certainly appeared to be in control, but Jacob liked them safely out of human range. He didn't trust them the same way he'd trusted me.

Things were back to normal in the Cullen home, even if they were still tense at Sue's. Charlie was having a hard time watching the infants grow at their incredible rate. He liked his comfort zone, and that certainly wasn't it.

Jacob whistled as he waited for Nessie. I could hear it from across the river. As much as Nessie thought she'd pre-planned, there was always something that slowed her down in the morning. That morning, she was playing with her hair. She had pulled it back into a ponytail and was looking back and forth at herself in the mirror. I don't think I'd ever seen her try to do her own hair. Rose always helped her with it. I was such not a hair person. Ugh.

"I wish Aunt Rose was here." Nessie complained. She pulled out the hair band for the fifth time. "I just can't get it to look right."

I backed away. "Don't look at me." I wasn't going to deal with her ire when I didn't get it right, either. I was no match for Rose's perfection, especially when it came to doing Nessie's hair.

She stamped her foot and brushed out her long hair. "I give up. Let's go."

I headed out the door. "You need to hurry, Nessie. You're going to be late."

We rushed back to the Cullen home, the river just a blip in the course. Nessie flew through the house to grab her lunch from Esme, gave her a super fast kiss and ran out the door.

Jacob had the Escalade's door open and she landed on the seat and had her seatbelt on before he could react. Since he had lightening fast werewolf reaction, she'd been a blur. He jumped into the driver's side and laughed, "Taking two seconds to cover all that turf isn't going to make up for all the time you took getting ready."

I could hear her protesting as they pulled out of the driveway and onto the road to Forks.

I was over missing Nessie during the day. I knew she'd be fine at school, and being with the humans was a good experience.

"Esme, I'm running over to see Leah and the babies."

She looked up from her cross stitching. "May I come with you?"

"Of course."

Edward and Carlisle were working at the hospital. There wasn't any reason for us to stay at the house. Jasper and Alice had taken the Porsche for a spin. We didn't expect them back until early afternoon. I was sure we'd be back by then.

Huilen and Rose never complained, but I knew they liked caring for the twins. They didn't get as much baby time when they were sharing with Esme and me.

**Jacob**

I looked at Nessie sitting in the seat beside me. She was staring at the passing scenery without seeing it. I could sense something was bothering her. "What's the matter, Nessie?" I patted her knee.

She turned to look at me a moment then stared back out the window. "I was just thinking about Lily's little boy. About how everything was going ok and then her son bit her." She shuddered. "He was so adorable. It was hard to remember not to pick him up." She turned back to look at me. "I'm glad he's in Denali."

I smiled. "Me, too." I couldn't describe my relief when both newborns emerged tame. I had to admit that I was a wreck until Bella had called to say I could take Nessie home. I didn't want to be responsible for the creation of an out-of-control newborn.

I started whistling my favorite tune, Nessie's lullaby. It reminded me of Nessie running in the meadow, the sun reflecting on her bronze curls. I could hear her joyous laughter ring out as she urged me to follow.

I parked my Escalade at the far end of the parking lot. I didn't want to get it scratched. I grabbed Nessie's backpack and we rushed to Mechanics.

Nessie's friend, Tammy, had started to sit at the back of the class with us. I was glad Nessie was making a human friend. It would help her adjust to living a human life.

I couldn't think about the future. Whenever I tried, really hard, to think of us as something other than brother and sister, I couldn't do it. It was a physical impossibility.

My imprinting wouldn't let me be anything other than what she needed. Just then she needed a big brother and a best friend, and that's what I was.

The good thing about the imprinting was that it made me happy to be exactly what she wanted. My needs weren't important. Hers were.

I tried to remember back to a time when my needs meant something to me. It was like looking through a dark glass. My memories of that time were dim, as if the current sun in my life blocked them all.

I shook myself, uncomfortable with my thoughts. The day was too nice to be thinking about my imprinting. The newborns were safely in Denali. My beautiful Nessie was happy. What could bother me?

Class went quickly. We were actually going to do some hands on stuff at the end of the week. I had a sneaking suspicion that Mr. White was making curriculum adjustments just for me, but I wasn't going to complain. I itched to get my hands back inside an engine.

Nessie and Tammy had their heads together discussing their math class. They were whispering, but my werewolf-sharp hearing could pick up their conversation.

Tammy whispered, "I thought Mr. Varner's homework assignment was really lame."

"Me, too," Nessie whispered back, her bronze curls almost touching Tammy's straight locks. "And his explanation was even worse." She smiled and Tammy smiled back.

I was pleased. Nessie was doing better than I'd thought she would. I suppressed a shudder, especially after the waterworks of her first day. I shrugged mentally. It must've been first day nerves.

I caught Mr. White looking at Nessie with an annoyed expression. My answering glare sent him scurrying to the other end of the classroom.

No teacher was going to annoy Nessie while I was around. I shifted in my seat. Having to be away from her during the school day was very difficult. I wished I'd been able to attend Nessie's grade, but then I wouldn't have been able to legally drive. At least we were on the same campus.

This was my favorite class of the day. Any class I shared with Nessie would've been my favorite – even my hated pre-calculus class. I stifled a sigh. Nothing I did should stress my beloved Nessie.

After first period, the day always dragged.

The bell rang and I picked up Nessie's backpack. Tammy was headed to a different building, so she didn't walk with us.

I whistled Nessie's lullaby again. Nessie looked up and smiled. She loved to hear me whistle. The walk to class was too short, but I needed to get to my computer class. Two years were required to graduate here. I didn't want to flunk.

I turned back to look at Nessie once more before I walked into my building. She'd been watching me walk away and waved and smiled when I turned to look at her. I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. I walked into my building, warmth from her smile walking with me.

The computers were humming when I walked into class. I liked this class. Most of the training came from the computers, so everything was self-paced. The instructor just walked around the room and made sure we weren't playing computer games. I still hadn't learned how to place my hands for touch typing, so I was quite a bit slower than the other students. That meant I didn't have time to even think about playing a game. I had actually typed a line from the home row without looking when the bell rang. I grabbed my backpack and headed to Spanish.

Mrs. Goff greeted us. "Hola. ¿Que tal?"

I was glad the other students answered. I understood the hola part but what the heck did kay tall mean?

She let out another stream of words and I stared at her in wonder. How did she expect me to figure all that out?

The other students were grabbing pencils, so I grabbed mine, too. I had no idea what we were supposed to write with them.

I figured maybe it was time for me to ask Edward for help. Other than Carlisle, he knew more languages than any other vampire in the coven. I hated asking Edward for help. It made me feel weak.

I watched as the students wrote on their papers and wondered what I should be writing. I didn't know any Spanish words. I started drawing wolves on my page.

Mrs. Goff headed my way and I glared at her. She changed course and headed for a different student. Being huge and muscular had its advantages. I hid a smile.

My page was full of howling wolves by the time the bell rang. I really would need some help on the Spanish. There was no doubt about it.

I walked to pick up Nessie from her math class. It was time to head for lunch. I was surprised to see Tammy heading to the lunchroom by herself. The faintest stirrings of an alarm started to sound. Where was Nessie? Suddenly worried beyond reason, I rushed to Tammy's side. She looked frightened, so I slowed my stride.

I tried to keep my voice casual, "Hi, Tammy. Where's Nessie?"

"A couple of dark haired women showed up at the door and said they needed Nessie. They said it was a family emergency. They left you a note." Tammy handed me a white envelope.

I took it. The paper smelled old and it had the cold burn of vampire and something else. It smelled a little like…I sniffed again…like Nahuel. How could that be?

"Thanks, Tammy. Did they say who they were?"

Tammy shook her head. "I didn't ask. I assumed she knew them."

I nodded. That made sense. There was so much vampire activity at the Cullens that I didn't know whether to be alarmed or not. My gut said to be alarmed. I always trusted my gut.

I watched Tammy walk into the cafeteria, then opened the envelope.

I had to read the words twice. The first time, my eyes quit working and I had to re-focus.

"Dearest Edward,

I know it has been some time since I've had the pleasure of your company.

Since you seem utterly unwilling to come for a social visit, I thought I'd give you a reason for a visit.

You'll find your daughter anxiously awaiting your arrival in my home. I expect that you will bring Alice with you.

If your beautiful wife would like to come, I will happily dispatch your precious daughter.

Most sincerely yours,

Aro"

The letter fell from my hands. I dropped to my knees, my agony too great to bear. My Nessie. In Aro's castle? What was I going to do? I shook myself and stood up. She wasn't there yet. I picked up the letter and stuffed it in my pants pocket.

I dropped to a crouch and sniffed the ground, ignoring the students that stopped and stared. I could smell her precious scent as it led to the parking lot, fresher than her trail from this morning. I could smell them both. The fresher trail led across the parking lot closer to the trees. Her trail stopped and I circled everywhere around where the trail ended. She must've been put in a car. I looked around wildly. Where would she be? Where could she go? The airport in Seattle was a good bet, but what if they drove somewhere and then swam the Sound to get to Seattle?

I stopped and closed my eyes. Think, Jacob. I re-traced her trail and tried to make out the scent of whoever had taken her. There. I found it.

Two scents. There were two of them. Of course. Tammy had told me that. I couldn't think straight. Both matched the scents on the envelope. Again, they smelled almost like Nahuel. I knew his scent well, and neither trail was his, but they were very similar.

I was shaking. My body wanted to phase, but I couldn't do that, not right now. I couldn't do it in front of all these students.

All my pack mates would be in their human form. Phasing wouldn't help me communicate with them. I'd need to call them, and none of them had cell phones, not even Seth.

Edward did. I dialed his number. No answer. I was shaking again. He must be in surgery. That would be the only thing that would prevent him from answering.

I dialed Carlisle. Same response.

I was shaking so hard I could hardly dial the next number.

"What's up, Jake?" It was Bella.

I tried to talk. My voice wouldn't come out. Finally, I croaked, "Aro's kidnapped Nessie."

"What?" her voice went up two octaves.

"She's gone, Bella. I don't know where she is." I caved then. I broke down and sobbed like a five year old getting pushed down on a playground.

"Jacob. Jacob. I need you to focus. Please, Jacob."

"I..I can't, Bells. I can't." and I sobbed some more.

"Jacob. ..focus."

I took a deep breath. I took another. "OK. Bells, I'll try."

"When did this happen?"

"During math class. Tammy Sorenson saw them. There were two dark haired women."

"Jacob, I'm at Leah's. Please come here right away. I'll try to reach Edward."

"He didn't answer his phone."

"He must be in surgery. I'll keep trying. Just get over here. Now."

I ran into the forest, stripped, and stuffed my pants in the leather leg bracelet I kept for times like this. The shirt and shoes were left behind. Then I phased and ran like the wind to Sue's house. I felt better as a wolf, more powerful at least, and I knew I'd be faster running as a wolf than driving in the SUV. Time was of the essence. We needed to get Nessie before Aro stuck her in his castle.

I phased when I reached the trees near Charlie's house. I quickly pulled on my pants.

Charlie's cruiser was gone, but Leah's Volvo was there and so was the Vanquish. Bella must've driven it over. Carlisle and Edward had gone in the Mercedes to the hospital.

Bella was at the door before I could reach it. Her eyes mirrored the horror in mine.

"What happened, Jacob?"

"I'm not sure. Like I said, two dark haired women walked in and said there was a family emergency. Tammy didn't think anything of it. She handed me this note." I handed over Aro's note and watched as Bella read it. It took her half a second.

"Esme." She closed her eyes a moment. "Jacob and I are going to Seattle. Please tell Edward that Aro has kidnapped Nessie."

Esme was at her side in a flash. She was holding Michael. Her voice broke with emotion, "How…how is this possible? Alice didn't see anything."

Rose joined her, the look in her eyes showing shocked dismay. Emmett was shaking his dark, curly hair. His eyes shared Rose's look.

I was sure I looked grim. "Alice has been missing an awful lot lately."

Esme's voice shook, "I can't reach Carlisle or Edward. If they're in surgery, they won't be reachable until it's over."

Bella touched her arm. "Keep trying, Esme. The Seattle airport has international flights. That is probably where they're heading. I'll go with Jacob in the Vanquish." Bella didn't have to explain. They all knew I couldn't swim like the vampires. They didn't need to breathe. "If they swam the Sound, they'll beat us by a long shot. We need to go. We need to try, at least."

Rose was overcome with emotion. She couldn't talk.

Emmett's voice was gruff, "Rose and I can do a straight run through. We'll swim the Sound and try to head them off."

Rose and Emmett disappeared through the trees. We knew they'd beat us to the airport. It was a good thing the Cullen cell phones were waterproof. We'd need to contact them when they arrived.

Bella handed the wrinkled letter to Esme. She looked desolate, hopeless. Bella gave her a quick hug, a hug meant to comfort, but what comfort was there?

Bella joined me in the Vanquish. I was at the wheel. We flew out of Forks and drove south. I didn't have time to wait for the Ferry.

I took the corners without slowing down. Bella leaned forward, as if wishing I could go faster. I had my foot on the floorboards.

Finally, the Vanquish flew into the airport. The tires screeched as I stopped in the loading zone and jumped out. I didn't care what kind of ticket I got. Nessie came first. Bella raced after me.

We ran into the terminal and stopped to look at the arrivals and departures. There were two flights to Italy. One had a layover in New York. The other had a layover in Atlanta. The New York flight was leaving in seven minutes. The Atlanta flight was leaving in 28 minutes.

I opened my cell phone. Rose picked it up on the first ring. "Which flight are you checking out?" I asked.

"We're in line to buy tickets. Security won't let us through without one. We were planning on checking the Atlanta flight."

I looked at Bella in horror. I wasn't sure we'd have time to buy tickets and get to the flight in time. I wondered briefly if Aro had bought tickets on every flight from Seattle to Italy for the next week. He had the funds. I wouldn't be surprised if he had.

Bella moved as quickly as she could without attracting attention to the shortest line and pulled out her credit card. She bought tickets for both of us. I don't think she even checked which flight she'd purchased. Four minutes. We had three.

We moved as fast as we dared to the security line. We butted clear to the front. When the other people complained, I glared at them. They stopped complaining. After one look at me, the security guards quietly let us through. I didn't even have to take off my shoes. I wasn't wearing any. I ignored the stares of the other passengers. All my muscles were exposed. I wasn't wearing a shirt.

Two minutes. One more.

The international flight was at the other end of the terminal. I looked at Bella. We needed to run. We didn't have time. We moved in and out of the crowd at top speed. We didn't have time to worry about keeping the secret. Besides, Aro had stolen my Nessie. He was going to die. I didn't have to worry about any vampire retribution. Our movement through the crowd could only have been seen on tape. We moved so fast we were no more than a passing breeze to the crowd.

Thirty seconds. We had thirty seconds before the plane took off.

We made it to the gate. I had forgotten that flights load well ahead of departure time. The doors were shut. I wanted to bulldoze over the attendant at the door and burst it open and run to the plane and rip its doors off. Bella put a restraining hand on my arm. "Jacob. We don't even know if she's on this flight." She hissed. "We can't make a scene."

I paused in mid-stride then crouched. Bella joined me in hunting for Nessie's scent. I didn't care if the other passengers were looking at us like we were crazy. We circled around. I stood up, puzzled. "You're right. I can't smell Nessie." But Nessie's pull was strong. It felt like she was here, and close. As close as the airplane with its engines revving. I itched to race through the door.

We circled around the room again. This time I caught the scent that reminded me of Nahuel. Two trails. I caught them now. They were headed straight for the door.

But why didn't I smell Nessie? Her pull was here and strong but no scent. How could that be?

Suddenly, it occurred to me that they could've carried her. I sniffed around the door. The attendant looked at me warily. I was close enough to reach out and touch her.

Finally, I caught a wiff of Nessie's scent. It was up high as if a hair had touched the top of the door jam. I wanted to howl. I shoved past the attendant and ran down the hallway to the airplane. I ignored her shouting.

My Nessie was aboard. I knew it. I could feel it, and her scent was here. Bella raced after me.

The plane was backing and turning as we ran down the hall. I wanted to jump on the plane and tear the door off. Bella could see it in my shaking rage.

She put a restraining hand on my arm. "Jacob, if you damage that plane you could kill all the people on board."

How would my ripping the door off kill anyone? But then I realized if I'd left some unseen damage the fuselage could rip off during a flight. She was right.

I shuddered.

"Nessie." I howled her name in anguish. My life was disappearing. I sank to the floor, my head in my hands. There were no words for this pain as I watched the plane that held my beloved move to the runway.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Preparation

Bella had her face in her hands. "My baby. My baby." She moaned quietly.

She was in better shape than I was. I couldn't even talk. The torture in my body wouldn't let me. I felt like my heart was being ripped out, trampled by elephants and dumped in acid. I couldn't live without my Nessie. I couldn't even try.

There was a buzzing in the air. I couldn't make out what it was. It was annoying and it went on endlessly.

When Bella said, "Hello?" I finally figured out it had been the cell phone. I couldn't function.

"No. We barely missed the flight. It was pulling out as we arrived at the gate." She paused and then a cry of pain emerged, "Oh, Edward, what do we do?"

"Yes. Yes. I understand. Let me check with Rose. If she can't, then we'll come straight back to Forks." I was too incapacitated to hear Edward. My brain couldn't focus. Her side of the conversation didn't make any sense. I shook my head. I couldn't think. My reason for existing was gone.

Bella turned to me. The attendant was approaching. I was too far gone to even try to glare. I was an empty shell. A nothing.

Bella shook me a minute. I didn't resist. My head moved limply. She looked intensely into my eyes. I could barely understand what she was saying. "Jacob. You have to focus. I need you. For Nessie."

Hearing her name snapped me out of it. We needed a plan. Some way to get her back. There had to be a way. Edward would know. My brain woke up. My fighting instincts took over. We would get Nessie back and the bloodsuckers would die. I could taste their vampire blood on my teeth.

Bella watched the rage form in my eyes and cautioned, "Control, Jacob. Control. You can't phase here."

I concentrated on being calm and slowing the shaking rage that was threatening to send me into a wolf.

"I need to talk to Rose. If we can't catch Nessie's flight, we need to head back to Carlisle's for a planning session."

I nodded, then stood up and walked back down the hallway. The attendant looked like she wanted to have me arrested. This time, I did glare. She turned away and shuffled some papers. Sensible.

Bella was calling someone on the cell. "Hi, Rose? We missed Nessie's flight. It's heading into New York. Do you think we can catch it there?"

This time, I could hear. My brain was working again. Rose's voice was clear. "I can't see how I can get a flight plan arranged that fast. The layover in New York is only 45 minutes. By the time I got the flight plan registered and us loaded, we'd be in New York five minutes too late. Security is too tight around the airport. We can't fly in there unless I've registered a flight plan. We'd be shot out of the sky." I knew what that meant. We'd all survive but our mode of transportation would be gone.

Bella and I exchanged anguished glances. "We'll meet you in Forks, then. Edward wants us to get together for some planning."

The Vanquish didn't have any passenger space. Emmett and Rose would be going home the same way they came.

When we got out to the Vanquish, it was being attached to a tow truck. I growled and headed for the driver. "What are you doing with my car?"

"You were in a no parking zone and the car was unattended." He smirked at me. I wanted to beat him up.

Bella walked up to talk to the driver. She put her hand softly on his arm, a feather-light touch so her cold wouldn't sink in past his clothing. She looked up at him with an expression that would've melted the heart of a statue. Her beautiful words flowed out like music, "We had an emergency. I'm sure you'll understand."

I would've been mesmerized if Nessie wasn't my world. I couldn't imagine what this was doing to the poor truck driver.

Wordlessly, he unchained the car and pushed it off the trailer. "Must've been some mistake," he mumbled.

Bella smiled brilliantly and I could hear his heart accelerate. Without even trying, Bells was stunning. When she turned on the charm, it was like watching a hurricane in action. No man alive was safe.

Despite the horror of my day, I couldn't help the twitching of my lips. "Wow, Bells, that was some show."

She smiled in response. We simultaneously jumped into the Vanquish.

I drove almost as fast back to the Cullens as I had when I was heading out to Seattle. The quicker we made plans, the quicker we'd be getting Nessie.

The tires squealed as I stopped the car in the garage.

"Alice's Porsche is here." Bella gasped.

I looked at Bella. "So?"

"She and Jasper are back." I hadn't even known they'd been gone.

We headed into the house. I stopped short. Benjamin and Tia's Egyptian coloring showing under the vampire white contrasted with Esme's white walls. They were sitting on the couch. To my surprise, their eyes held the same topaz coloring the Cullens shared.

"Hi, Bella," Tia's unconcerned tone grated on me.

Bella's eyes registered surprise. "What brought you into the area?"

"We promised you a visit. Benjamin," her eyes slid over to him, "felt like this would be a good time."

Jasper and Alice had taken the other couch. Either Jasper was doing an outstanding job of keeping everyone calm or these people hadn't heard the news.

I couldn't stand it. I burst out, "Nessie's been kidnapped. By Aro."

"What?" The blast came from Jasper.

Alice's eyes were an icy ocean of fear. She whimpered. "I didn't see this coming. I mean, of course, I wouldn't have been able to see Nessie, but to not see _Aro_? I don't understand. I-I can't see." She buried her face in her hands. "I can't see _anything_," she wailed. I knew she was talking about the future and not the stuff happening here, in this room.

Jasper's peace filled the room. This time, I was grateful for it. I needed to think.

Esme and Edward walked through the door. It was time for our planning session.

Esme pulled out the rumpled letter Bella had handed to her. She read aloud the note from Aro, her voice shaking.

Bella's eyes narrowed to furious slits. "He has some nerve, threatening to kill Nessie if I show up."

"May I have the letter, please?" Edward held out his hand to Esme.

She handed it to Edward. He took the letter and ran his nose along the length of it. "Jacob, this would have been easier if you wouldn't have stuffed it into your pants."

I shrugged. "It wasn't like I had a choice."

"I can't smell anything here besides werewolf."

My eyes narrowed. "Can't you smell something a little like…Nahuel?"

Edward ran his nose along the length of the letter again, pausing here and there. He nodded, "Yes, it does have a similar scent."

Bella gasped, "I know why Alice can't see." All eyes turned to her. "Aro is using Nahuel's sisters."

"Of course!" Alice looked relieved. "Aro was going to visit Jahom after he left us. He knows I can't see anything the half immortals are involved in. It all makes sense. Why I haven't been able to see him planning anything."

"How many sisters does he have?" I asked, stunned. I'd forgotten that Nahuel had sisters.

"Three." Edward informed me. "Their names are Naomi, Nedra, and Naphtali. I heard their names when Nahuel was telling us about them. Naomi has an unusual ability to see her siblings. It's much like Alice's gift, but I thought it was limited to her siblings. That's how Jahom located Nahuel. Maybe her ability extends to all half immortals. If that is true, she would have known when Jacob wasn't with Nessie."

We exchanged uneasy glances. His words meant that every half immortal born was at risk. But this wasn't about _any_ half immortal, this was about my Nessie.

Carlisle walked in. His shift at the hospital was over. He stopped and looked at the gathering. "Our first order of business should be to call the Denali Clan."

He opened his cell phone and dialed. "Eleazer, Nessie has been kidnapped by Aro." I heard the hiss that sounded from the cell phone. "I don't expect you and Carmen to come down. The newborns need some supervision still, but I was wondering if you could ask Garrett, Kate and Tanya if they can come down to help us."

I could hear the heavy sorrow in Eleazer's voice, "I am so sorry. Of course I will ask. Since they've been discussing ways to defeat the Volturi, I'm sure they'll be happy to come."

Emmett and Rose walked in. I was surprised they hadn't arrived before us. "I registered a flight plan for our trip to Italy. We'll have to refuel in New York and then make another refueling stop at the Ponta Delgada Joao Paulo II Airport. It's on the largest island of the Azores Portugal. We can leave tomorrow."

Carlisle's eyes looked concerned. "That won't give us enough time to gather Kate, Garrett, and Tanya."

Rose's eyes narrowed. "I'll set up the flight arrangements for a trip to Anchorage. We'll be back late tonight." We didn't need to wait for Eleazer to call back. We knew they'd come. Tanya wanted to kill Caius with her own hands.

Benjamin and Tia had been watching everything with shocked amazement. Benjamin finally burst out, "I can't believe Aro would have the gall to kidnap your daughter." He looked at Tia, sensing agreement from her look, "Tia and I would like to help."

That made thirteen vampires. And two werewolves. I couldn't ask my pack mates to leave their imprinted mates. Seth was the only wolf in my pack who hadn't imprinted. I knew I could count on him, but two wolves against the Volturi guard wasn't much.

Edward's look of anticipation surprised me. Why would he be excited about the death of his whole coven? "Benjamin, I see some possibilities here. Bella," he smiled at her, "has been practicing her shield. I know we won't have any trouble with Jane, Alec, or Chelsea. Emmett can handle Felix," A look of eager anticipation filled his eyes, "and I can handle Demetri. The numbers are a little overwhelming…"

"A little?" Bella interrupted.

Carlisle's voice was grave. "I can't see how this can be done without a bloodbath."

Edward smiled. I looked at him like he was crazy. I wasn't the only one. "With Benjamin's help, I can see how this will work."

We turned to look at Benjamin, and his eyes registered as much surprise as the rest of us. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You have the ability to manipulate the ground, water, fire, and air. The Volturi stronghold is in a castle on top of a hill. If you can shake the earth under it, the innocent humans will flee. If all goes well, the Volturi will follow after like rats running from a sinking ship. Bella can shield Jane, Alec, and Chelsea. Seth and Jacob, if they're coming," I nodded when he looked at me, "can rip up any stray vampires, and the rest of us can concentrate on the vampires we've divvied up."

I looked around the room. Hope was dawning. We just might be able to do this.

"If Siobhan and Liam can meet us in Italy, her ability to will things her way will enable us to win. I'm sure all of you remember the last time we met the Volturi," Heads nodded solemnly throughout the room. He continued, "I was sure we were going to fight. _Everyone_ was sure we were going to fight, including the Volturi. Siobhan willed it otherwise. She has a very powerful gift. If she is with us and wills us to win, we can't lose."

"Benjamin is essential in more ways than one. Other than getting the Volturi to come to us, his ability to manipulate fire will enable him to direct flames at the Volturi. If we can disable a vampire long enough, Benjamin can direct the flames where they need to go."

"I'm thinking the only way we'll be able to get Nessie out is to get the Volturi to leave the castle. Benjamin's earth tremor will do that."

Alice was nodding. "There are a lot of half breeds involved, but I can see bits and pieces of this battle where the half breeds and werewolves aren't blocking my view. I think it will work." She was smiling.

Jasper's face was calculating and…hopeful.

I was feeling hope, too. I could see this work. Benjamin's earthquake, the humans fleeing followed by the vampires. Fires consuming the vampires as we incapacitated them. We didn't have to rip them to pieces. Just tear their heads off so they could catch fire.

Seth and I were experienced wolves. We knew well how to fight a vampire. We'd team up. The vampire we selected wouldn't have a chance. And with Benjamin's fire, we could select a lot of vampires.

Bella's shield would prevent Jane and Alec from attacking Benjamin. I couldn't see how we could lose this one, but I did worry about Nessie. How would we get her from Aro unharmed?

Carlisle looked around the room. "The Challenger will only hold nine passengers. With the Danali vampires, we'll be overloaded. Esme and I will leave tonight. We'll fly to Ireland so we can talk to Siobhan. She promised during the last battle that she would come when we needed her. I believe she will keep her word."

Rose was already dialing the airport to arrange the flight to Alaska.

Edward said, "Bella and I will fly out to Italy tonight. We need to survey the land around the castle and see where it would be best for us to hide. I would imagine," and his gaze encompassed the group, "that Aro will be watching for us. Jacob, your scent would give us away. You need to stay here and fly out with Rose and Emmett tomorrow. I'm assuming Seth will be going with you."

I nodded. I was just as sure as he was. Seth wouldn't miss this for anything. A chance to kill bloodsucking monsters? He'd never forgive me if I left him behind.

Benjamin spoke up, "Edward, Tia and I would like to come out with you. I'd feel more comfortable if I had some time to see where any faults are."

Edward looked relieved. "I didn't want to ask, but I'm glad you're coming."

Alice had walked over to the computer and was bringing flights up on the screen. "The next flight to Great Britain leaves at 6 tonight."

Carlisle nodded. "Go ahead and book it for Esme and me."

She stared at the screen a moment. "One way?"

Esme hissed. "What are you saying, Alice?"

"I'm sorry, Esme, I didn't mean to alarm you. I was just thinking that you'd take the return flight from Rome." Her face went blank for a moment, her face when she was reading the future. She smiled. "Yes, you will be taking the return flight." She paused a moment. "I can't see the flight with the werewolves, but I see you, Carlisle, me and Jasper on the Rome flight, and we look…happy." Her eyes sparkled with excitement, "Edward, your plan is going to work."

Esme let out a relieved sigh. "Of course."

Alice continued, "The flight to Rome leaves at 4:30. It stops in New York."

"That's the one we'll take. Book it for Bella, Benjamin, Tia and me." Edward had walked over to look at the screen.

"When did you want the return flight?"

Edward laughed. "You tell me."

Alice's face took on a blank look. Her face cleared. "Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and I are returning on Thursday. I see Benjamin and Tia heading back to Egypt. Everyone else will fit in the Challenger. I can't see that, of course, since Seth and Jacob must be there, but I'm sure I don't need to book another flight."

Alice's fingers flew over the touch screen. "The flights have all been booked. You'll just need to swipe your credit cards at the gate for your boarding passes."

"Do you mind if we take your Escalade, Alice? We won't fit in the Vanquish." Edward asked.

"Of course not." She tossed him the keys.

Edward's eyes moved over the group. "We need to wear camouflage. We have a lot of hunting supplies in the garage." He smirked. "Keeping up appearances has stocked us up. There should be camouflage for everyone. We have some paint, too. The paint should stick. It's designed for ceramics."

Bella's eyes went wide. "What do we need paint for?"

Edward laughed. "Somehow, I don't think our brilliantly white skin is going to hide us very well."

"Oh." Then Bella looked excited. "I remember when we were in Denali and the sun was shining in Carmen's house that the plaster reflected brilliantly in the light. It looked almost like vampire skin, and I could hardly see Esme."

Edward nodded. "The camouflage should work the same way. We can paint each other when we get there, but it's going to have to go in checked luggage. Spray paint would never make it through security."

He looked at Carlisle. "Could you take the paint with you and send it through checked luggage? As long as it's not a carryon, it should pass inspection."

Carlisle nodded. The vampires hurried to the garage to find their clothing. I followed, curious to see what they would find. Carlisle grabbed a suitcase. He loaded the various colors of paint into the bag then he loaded the camouflage clothing Esme had found for them. "We'll need some for Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie." Esme nodded and went back to hunt for more. Siobhan and Emmett were close to the same size. She found the clothing and stuffed them into the suitcase.

I headed out to the forest to phase. I saw Edward transfer a small bag from the trunk of the Mercedes to the Escalade. I wondered briefly what he had in it, but I didn't ask. My mind was too full of Nessie.

I could hear the various cars leaving. I could distinguish Rose's M3 from the Mercedes. The Escalade was probably carrying Edward, Bella, Tia and Benjamin.

My Escalade was still at school. Maybe my shirt and shoes would still be on the ground where I left them. When I was out of sight of the house, I stripped down and phased. It wouldn't take long for me to reach my SUV then I planned to go back to Sue's and catch Seth before he headed to Esme's. He usually stopped in after school to see his mother before he went to the Cullen home. I felt as hopeful as possible without my Nessie near. I could almost taste success.

**Bella**

Edward's confidence in his plan gave me hope. I could visualize his plan, and I could see that there was a very good chance of success. Everything depended upon Benjamin's talent, of course, but I'd seen him in action and had faith that he could do what was required of him.

I had experience working with my shield. I'd forgotten I'd left Kate shielded and she remained that way for a couple of days when I'd forgotten to release my shield. It had remained even after they traveled to Denali. I knew my shield would work.

When we walked into the airport, the humans stared at us. We were wearing military tan camouflage, but we didn't have the appearance of regular soldiers. I knew we were far too attractive in their eyes. Edward's bronze hair looked stylishly tousled – his locks falling over his forehead, and my long mahogany hair certainly didn't have the proper military length. Tia and Benjamin looked closer to the military ideal, but their alien beauty contrasted with the camouflage.

The hiking boots were more comfortable than I'd anticipated. They beat Alice's stilettos by a long shot.

The flight to New York was uneventful. We talked about the events of the past few days. Benjamin and Tia were as amazed as we were. Everything was changing so fast, it would've taken my human breath away.

They told us about the changes in their own lives. They'd broken away from Amun and Kebi. That wasn't really a surprise. I'd seen the rift forming during the last Volturi battle. Amun wanted to control Benjamin and he had refused to be controlled.

I didn't ask them about their topaz eyes. I assumed they'd tell me why they'd decided to quit preying on humans if they wanted me to know.

As the jet took off for the flight to Rome, I couldn't help but taste the bite of fear. Aro said that he would kill Nessie if I came. How would we keep my arrival a secret?

I reached for Edward's hand. His touch was a comfort. "How can we keep Aro from knowing I've arrived?"

He smiled. "You've been stressed." He stroked my face in an attempt to relax me. "Did you notice the carry on I brought with us?"

I shook my head. Worry for Nessie was affecting my vision.

"I got the idea from Iraq, actually. A lot of the markets we visited had women wearing burkas. When I saw them, I was thinking how easy it would be for a vampire to live there. The burkas would let you roam day or night. I brought back three from Iraq – one for you, one for Esme and one for Nessie. I also bought a sheik robe for me." He grinned mischievously, "Although I didn't have a disguise in mind when I bought mine." I couldn't help the twitch of my lips as I imagined what exactly he planned with sheik robes for him and a burka for me.

He continued, "I haven't had any time to show you because I was assisting with Leah's delivery the minute we got back and things haven't really slowed down since. I thought that Tia, you and I could put on burkas after the flight. Benjamin can wear the sheik robes. With his Egyptian features, our disguise should work. We'll have to hit the closest restroom to change."

I giggled. Edward in a burka I just had to see. Then I thought of something. "The burkas block your vision. Isn't that going to be dangerous?"

Edward nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid they'll block our other senses as well. They'll muffle our hearing and . . . well, you'll see when I pull them out. They're going to affect your sense of smell. My ability to read thoughts won't be affected, though, and that will keep us safe."

He had never met anyone other than me who could block their thoughts from him. I trusted that his ability would, indeed, keep us safe.

Edward talked to Benjamin about his plan and handed over a thick roll of Euros. The Cullens stashed money in their house like Charlie stashed fishing hooks.

He pulled his suitcase out of the overhead compartment and handed the clothing to each of us. I could smell the stench as he pulled them out.

My nose wrinkled. "Ewww. What's that smell?"

He laughed. "I think that's mothballs. It does stink, doesn't it?"

I nodded.

"That's one of the reasons I hadn't given them to you yet. I was going to have them cleaned, but we've had a busy week. Hopefully the stench will mask our smell."

Edward couldn't have picked a better disguise.

As the plane landed and we were rolling down the runway, Edward opened his cell phone and started to look through limousine services in Rome. His internet connection hadn't worked during the flight. He found a number that looked promising and, speaking in fluent Italian, hired a limousine to take us to Volterra, the castle city on top of a steep hill, the city where my precious daughter had been taken.

We walked as quickly as we dared down the hallway and ducked into the first public restrooms we could find. I quickly pulled on my burka. Nessie and Tia were close to the same size, so her burka fit as well as mine. I couldn't imagine that Esme's burka would be long enough for Edward. Maybe he'd lucked out and the burka was a little long for Esme.

Tia and I stepped out of the restroom. Our ability to see was significantly impaired, and the material muffled my vampire hearing. It was a little like when I was a newborn and I had to wear contacts to cover the freaky red in my eyes. I could hear, but the rustle of the material was distracting. And the smell. Ewwww. It wasn't quite as bad as the ointment I'd used during my training in Denali, but almost.

I was surprised the humans around us weren't running for cover, but maybe the smell was more intense for my vampire nose. It burned.

Tia and I moved so our backs were against the wall. I was sure she was feeling as defenseless as I was. Benjamin walked out of the men's room looking regal in his sheik robes and Edward followed behind, attracting a few strange stares from the passing humans. They were obviously wondering what a burka-clad person was doing in the men's room. I suppressed a giggle. Edward just didn't look the same staring at me through the mesh eye patch on the burka. I could see the twinkle in his eye, though, and I knew he was as amused by my appearance as I was over his.

Benjamin and Edward walked over to join us. I whispered so quietly no passing human could've heard. "Your burka is too short."

He tipped his head forward in a slight nod then whispered back, "You and Tia can flank me. Our hiking boots all look the same, so I don't think anyone will notice."

Tia and I moved to separate sides and the three of us followed Benjamin closely. To human eyes, we wouldn't have been anything more than a Middle Eastern sheik with his entourage. We would hopefully look the same to vampire eyes, and the stench of our clothes would certainly hide our vampire scent.

As we walked along, I could tell from Edward's alert stance that he was surveying all the thoughts around us. If there was any threat, Edward would alert us.

We made our way out to the limousine area where a driver was standing with a whiteboard containing Benjamin's name. It reminded me of the limousine that had picked us up in Boston so many years before, and I reflected on all the amazing events that had unfolded in our lives. I couldn't see Edward in his burka, but I wondered if he, too, was reflecting on all that had happened since then.

We climbed into the limousine and the driver closed the door behind us.

"That was close," Edward breathed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A couple of Aro's guard were waiting just down the hall from the restrooms. If we wouldn't have ducked in when we did, they would've seen us." He smirked. "They weren't watching the restrooms. Vampires don't use them."

My voice shook with fear for my daughter, "Do you think they suspect anything?"

Edward let out a low chuckle. "When we emerged from the restrooms, they were just thinking about how odd humans were. And they were hungry, but they couldn't quite get a good take on our scents… It's a good thing I hadn't taken these to the cleaners."

The combined smell of all our disguises was almost overpowering. I lowered the window a little.

I shuddered. I hoped the guard with Aro weren't hungry. Even if Nessie wasn't in danger of being attacked, I couldn't imagine what watching the vampires feed on humans would do to her psyche. We treated humans like people. She'd never seen them eaten.

When we reached the fields surrounding the castle city, Edward asked the driver to pull over next to a small patch of olive trees that were growing by the side of the road. They should be enough to hide our departure from the city towering above us.

The driver opened our door and we stepped out into the Italian countryside. To my surprise, the sky was overcast. I'd always thought of Italy as sunny, but the clouds allowed Benjamin to step out fearlessly. The rest of us didn't have to worry. The burkas were better than capes.

Benjamin turned to the driver and handed over a wad of Euros. The driver smiled and climbed back into his limousine. We watched while he turned the big car and headed back to Rome.

A grouping like ours would've been suspicious to the Volturi even if we did look like humans.

Edward whispered, "Tia and Bella, you'll need to lie low for a bit. Benjamin and I will check things out." Edward pulled off his burka then drew his camouflage cap out of his pocket. It had material that folded down to cover the neck and ears. From the back, it was hard to see him. The August grass had turned almost as brown as the uniform.

Benjamin followed Edward's lead and stripped off his robes. He stuffed the hat on and pulled down the neck and ear flaps.

Tia and I watched as they crouched and moved through the grass. The dry blades waved over their backs. In a few moments, we couldn't see anything but the slight bending of the tall grass as they paused occasionally. I could picture Benjamin touching the ground and feeling the fault lines. He'd done that the night before our Volturi meeting.

In a few moments, Edward and Benjamin had re-joined us. Edward's voice was the sigh of the wind, "The Volturi are so confident in their safety on the hill that the only guard they've set is watching the road. They can't imagine anyone trying to take on the castle. I'm close enough that I can hear Aro. He has every confidence his plan will work."

"How is Nessie?" I asked, my voice eager but equally quiet.

Edward looked away, and I got the sense that he was keeping something from me. "She's fine."

My eyes narrowed. "There's something else, Edward."

He looked pensive, as if he was wondering what to share with me. "She's scared, of course, but they haven't…harmed her."

That pause would've made my human heart constrict. I could sense he was keeping something from me, but I couldn't imagine what it would be. I could tell that Edward was not going to share any more about Nessie. I changed the subject. "Did we guess right about Nahuel's sisters?"

Edward nodded. "Naomi, Nedra, and Naphtali have been involved since Aro went to visit Joham, just as you suspected. Aro knew Alice wouldn't be able to see anything he planned as long as they were involved." He paused. "He's a very cunning person."

Edward opened his cell phone and dialed. I heard Alice. "Hi, Edward."

"Alice," his voice was still quiet, but I knew Alice could hear clearly, "we are waiting in a small group of olive trees a couple of miles from Volterra. You can't miss it. When you hear from Carlisle, please let him know. We'll all get painted up when the group gathers."

"OK. Can you hear Nessie?"

"Yes. She's fine."

I could hear her sigh. "I'm so glad. We'll see you tomorrow."

Edward shut his phone and stared through the trees at the castle. I wondered what he was thinking.

Tomorrow seemed like forever when my daughter was so close and yet still so far. Jasper wasn't here to keep us calm. Our stress could be seen in our stillness. We sat, quiet camouflage rocks under the gently moving trees above us. My eyes locked with Edward's. His eyes revealed nothing.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Volterra

**Marcus**

I stared at the gray castle walls. I wasn't interested in seeing anything else. At least the castle walls showed some small signs of change over the ages of my life. I could tell the passage of time by the grains of rock that broke slowly off the walls. One grain might take a decade, but I watched. The grains were as chalky as my granite skin, and they fell more often now than they had a hundred years ago.

I moved rarely. Feeding time, when the humans arrived. But I wasn't interested enough to do more than lunge and feed. The humans were all the same. Screaming fear-filled animals that needed draining. They held no interest for me. They were bugs, easily squashed, and just as easily discarded. The humans came, drawn here by Heidi or some other member of the guard. I fed. The guard dragged their drained bodies away.

Aro made sure the secret was guarded. I cared little for guarding secrets. Neither did I have interest in Aro's collection of living oddities. My mind was buried in the past.

I could see the shape of Didyme in the falling grains of granite. She had been my companion for 237 years. Years that shone at me from the past. I had no interest in the present. No interest in the future. Didyme no longer lived.

We had brought our wives for one of Aro's acquisition maneuvers. It was before we had acquired Jane and Alec. She had been killed by a vampire defending his immortal child. I hadn't seen him slip by the guard. He had ripped off her head and lit her on fire while I was fighting another vampire. He did not survive. I shifted. I had been too angry. He hadn't suffered enough. This uncomfortable memory was moving me past boredom. I watched a different rock. Another grain was about to drop.

There was some movement in the room behind me. I could detect his familiar steps. Demetri had just returned from tracking down one of the witnesses to the Cullen event. That whole mess had been created by Caius's need for admiration. It would take years to kill all the vampires that had watched the humiliation.

Chelsea was in her standard position. She kept the guard attached to us. Her ability was binding and loosening bonds between vampires.

Two other members of the guard were standing in a corner quietly talking. I didn't care to listen. The rest of the guard referred to them as witches. The small vampire called Jane could torture a vampire with her glance. The equally diminutive Alec had a gift that was subtler but more powerful. He could disable a whole army of vampires by making all their senses numb. They couldn't see, hear, smell. As if they were standing in…nothing. Jane and Alec rarely left. They were well fed here, and Aro felt defenseless without them.

I'd been with him since our creation, so I knew his every mood, could decipher his every thought. I didn't need a gift like his to know what he was thinking. Just then, he was thinking about his unmet desire to have Edward and Alice as members of the guard. I knew that because of his frequency in discussing plans to aquire them with Caius.

The Cullens were never alone. Caius had almost been killed by a werewolf, so he feared the Cullen guard dogs. We would not return to fight the Cullens. They would be drawn here.

Naomi had been told to watch the half immortal child, Nessie. She had watched carefully over the years. The guard dog called Jacob never left the child alone – ever. I knew Aro had been frustrated.

Finally, the moment had come. The guard dog left the child alone with humans. Humans would be no match for Nedra and Naphtali. Aro had sent them to fetch her. He might not have another chance. Aro watched through the eyes of Naomi by holding her hand and whispered the events to Caius as they unfolded. Her visions were real time, unlike Alice's. Aro lusted after Alice's gift, the ability to see the future. I listened with bored disinterest.

"They have stopped at the Cullen mansion. No one is there. They have picked up Nessie's passport. Remember, Naomi had seen Nessie looking at it? It was next to the computer. Ahhhh. They have reached the school. They have entered the building. Nessie has taken the bait. They are walking her to the car." Aro's tone changed. I could hear the excitement. I didn't share it. I was bored, as usual. "They have reached the speedboat. Nessie is climbing aboard. They have an hour before the dog contacts the Cullens. That should be enough of a head start to get them on the plane for Italy. Ah, Caius, since Naomi can't see the future, your plan to purchase tickets for every flight out of Seattle to Rome for the next week was brilliant." The silence was welcome as he waited for the speedboat to reach Seattle. When they reached the shore, his recitation continued, "They are getting a cab. Naphtali is carrying Nessie like an invalid, just like you suggested so no trail will be left." I found myself wondering how they were getting her to cooperate. Threats, probably. But why was I wondering? Nothing mattered. Didyme was dead. "Ahhhh. They are on the plane." I glanced at Aro and saw him smile widely. His plan was working just as he'd planned it.

I turned my attention back to the wall. It would be several hours before Aro would bother to check on his latest project. The grain of rock was not moving. I kept watch.

Aro had not bothered with updates. All was going as planned. I heard the footsteps of Felix followed by three other footsteps. Two were Nedra and Naphtali. I didn't recognize the light placement of the third step. I assumed it was Nessie, but I didn't turn to look. Aro's plot held no interest for me.

Light, quick footsteps headed in my direction. I didn't try to puzzle their meaning. The grain of rock was about to fall.

Suddenly, a touch as warm as the sun was on my face and I was seeing visions of the day, visions I could not block out. Visions of fear, of anguish, of loneliness – feelings that I had long ago forgotten I had.

I blinked and looked down at the person who was touching my face. It was Nessie Cullen. I had only seen her as a small child. Her long bronze ringlets framed her perfect face. She had grown, matured, since I had last seen her. My eyes widened and I felt the granite chalk on my skin start to crumble away. I was shedding my powdered skin as I saw Didyme in her face. Boredom was not a possibility with this vibrant being in the same room. I felt animated, reborn, and I smiled down at her. How long had it been since I had smiled? I thought my face had forgotten how.

I could sense a change in the atmosphere and looked up at the other vampires. They were staring at me like they'd never seen me.

And they hadn't – not like this. I hadn't felt this vibrant since before Didyme had died, and that had been almost 1,300 years.

I could not resist this woman-child. She looked at me with wide brown eyes, so different from Didyme's brilliant red. But she touched me the way Didyme had, and a strange urge to protect her overcame me. "Please." She begged. She had shown me her desire to go home, her fear of living in this castle, and her fear of watching vampires feed. Nessie's gift of showing also involved feelings. Intense feelings, and I could not block them out.

Heidi would be bringing in a group of humans that evening. The guard was hungry. I was hungry, but my strange desire to protect this … half immortal seemed stronger than my desire to eat. I had never had to choose with Didyme. It was a strange feeling, one I did not understand.

I looked at Aro and Caius. My eyes narrowed. I hadn't moved my eyes in ages. It almost hurt as the granite flakes continued to fall off my skin. It had been far too many years since I had tried to move my face.

Astonishment showed in their eyes. They were accustomed to my non-committal boredom. They recognized the change in me and must have wondered.

The words came strangely to my lips, unbidden, "Amore mio, I will keep you safe." Those words had not crossed my lips in thirteen centuries.

I wondered what had led Nessie to run to my side. Was it because I had voted for her at the Cullen event? Was it because she had seen the evil malevolence of both Aro and Caius? I had been too bored to care, but I hadn't seen any danger in the child, and I had been thinking about Didyme. I had sensed the ties of the Cullen family, and it had reminded me of the tie I felt for her. I was not tied to any other sentient being. I hadn't been since she died, and I hadn't been before we met.

I had thought Didyme was a once in a lifetime event, but Nessie had touched me and my feelings had changed. This woman-child had a draw that was irresistible, and her touch was the heat of the morning sun.

I positioned Nessie behind me and then pondered my actions. It had been an age since I'd left this castle room other than occasional forays with Aro to acquire someone for his collection. There were other rooms in the castle, rooms that would be distant from the feed that was going to occur when Heidi returned. Rooms that would be beyond the sound of human screams. The screams had never bothered me, but I felt the power of Nessie's fear when she touched me. I reached for her hand and led her swiftly from the round room. Aro and Caius watched me pass in silent astonishment.

I worked my way through a labyrinth of rooms and found myself in one of the highest rooms in the castle. The cloudy sunshine spilled onto the granite floor. This had been a human room, once, before we'd taken over the castle. Cobwebs hung over the ancient furniture. A horsehair couch sat in the corner. A canopy bed sat in another. "Would you like to rest?" My voice held life. I was surprised at the sound.

Nessie nodded then whispered. "I'm hungry."

I pondered a moment. Hungry for me meant heading downstairs to wait for Heidi. I'd felt the power of Nessie's revulsion and knew that wasn't an option. I hadn't ever hunted animals. I wasn't sure where to go. Then I remembered the new receptionist. It was convenient to have a human greet the humans destined to be our meal. It kept the humans calm until we started to eat. The receptionists didn't last long, though. We'd eaten the last four.

She would know where to get human food. I smiled. "Stay here, amore mio, I will be right back." It seemed natural to be calling her that. She had touched my soul.

I saw her shudder and lightly touched her cheek. "Do not be afraid." I said gently. "I will keep you safe."

I pondered as I walked down the stairs to find the receptionist. Nessie was young, but Didyme had been young also. I had been born long before Shakespeare, and the human lifespan had been very short then. Nessie looked to be about the same age as my Didyme had been. I ached for the same kind of touch Didyme had given me, an ache I thought had died with her.

When I approached the receptionist, she shrunk back in fear. "May I help you?" she finally got out.

"I need some human food for Nessie, the half immortal that arrived with Nedra and Naphtali."

Her eyes looked puzzled. "Who _are_ you?"

"I am Marcus."

She shook her head dazedly, as if trying to readjust her eyes. She stared a moment, then picked up the phone and put in an order for spaghetti, garlic bread, salad, and a bottled water. "They'll be here in 30 minutes."

I waited until the order arrived, then walked with the bag of food back up the stairs to the room that held Nessie. I noticed slight changes in the room. She had cleaned while I left her alone. Cobwebs no longer lined the walls and furniture. The dirt had been swept into a neat pile behind one of the chairs.

I walked over and handed Nessie the bag. She opened it and quietly spread the food containers on the couch and sat on the floor. I watched her eat. I couldn't remember ever watching a human eat. My human memories had faded beyond my ability to recall them.

Nessie sat quietly next to the couch. Her eyes seemed to be shutting of their own accord, and I remembered that our human receptionists needed to sleep. The receptionist's living quarters were closer to the reception area.

I walked over to the bed and saw that the bedding was severely moth eaten. I was sure no one had been in this room for nearly 900 years. I could not possibly expect Nessie to be comfortable in that bed.

Once again, I left on an errand for her. This time, I didn't say good-bye. She was leaning on the couch and her eyes were already closed. I pondered on the tender feelings I was having for this half immortal being. I couldn't understand how her touch had brought me to life. Maybe it was the images so vividly presented, the feelings that had cut deep inside me.

I rushed through the castle back to the reception area. "I need you to have some pillows and bedding delivered."

"What size?" the receptionist asked.

"I don't understand…"

"What size is the bed?" She asked again.

I was frustrated. I thought all beds were the same size…bed size. I had no idea what she was talking about.

She could see my frustration and tried to explain differently, "Is the bed big enough for two people or just one?"

I puzzled a moment. I hadn't thought about how many people the bed would hold. Was it big people or small people? And which direction did she mean? How many would fit up and down or across? I finally decided that too big of bedding could be fit around the bed and small bedding wouldn't. "Get the biggest size you have."

"That would be king."

King. That sounded fitting. Fit for a queen. Nessie would be my queen. I saw it then. I smiled. I had finally discovered the being that would replace my Didyme. Life had meaning again. "When will it be delivered?"

"Let me call." She called a bedding store and talked a few moments. "They only have one set available. They can have it here in 15 minutes."

I waited for the delivery then took the box upstairs when it arrived. The bedding smelled like satin.

I opened the box and puzzled over the contents. I didn't remember making a bed – ever. I glanced at Nessie. She had slumped to the floor. My queen shouldn't be on the floor. I ripped the old moth eaten bedding off the bed. It had been luxurious, once. The feather mattress underneath looked less moth eaten. It would work for the moment.

I pulled the snow white sheets out of the box and studied them. The bottom sheet must be the one with elastic to keep it firm on the mattress. I pulled that on. The excess material hung off the bed. I threw the larger sheet on top and then stuffed the pillows inside their cases and put them at the part of the bed that was closest to the wall. The satin sheets rose in folds over the bed like rolling hills. I carefully picked up Nessie and put her softly on the satin sheets. She was stunningly beautiful, her bronze curls falling around her.

I left her alone and went to satisfy my hunger. Heidi would be back with the humans shortly.

I moved swiftly back to my accustomed place in the round hall. Caius and Aro had curiosity raging in their eyes. Heidi led the humans in. As we leapt to feed on them, I heard their terrified screams with new ears. Something had changed in me, and I watched the activities with new eyes, trying to see this as Nessie did. Knowing her fear and repulsion of having to view this, I shuddered. It was a new, unfamiliar reaction. I quickly drained my human then stepped away, staring at the wall again and listening to the screams that turned into gurgles.

After the drained humans were dragged away, I approached Aro. "I want you to marry Nessie and me."

Aro's eyes grew wide. "This is highly unusual, Marcus. Highly unusual."

I was impatient with his refusal. "It has been done before."

"Not to a half immortal. You do understand that vampire venom is poisonous to Nessie, don't you?"

"Yes, I understand, Aro." I met his look with an intense one of my own. "I want to marry Nessie."

"She is young in human years, Marcus." I shrugged. What did that mean to me? She was immortal and so was I.

"She has not reached full maturity yet."

I shrugged again. "She looks to be the same age as Didyme."

"Times have changed." Aro cautioned.

"What do I care about time? We live outside of time."

"Nevertheless, I do not feel comfortable with this union."

"I am not asking for your opinion, Aro. I will marry Nessie."

The glint in Aro's eye made me suspicious. He was cunning. I knew that. He was planning something, but what did I care? The sun was shining in my life for the first time in 1,300 years. His voice was expansive, "As you wish. When did you want the ceremony to take place?"

"Nessie is asleep right now. I'd like to marry her when she wakes up."

Aro's eyebrows ascended in surprise. "That is…quick."

"I haven't met anyone who moves me like she does for 1,300 years. I'm not waiting any longer than I have to."

Aro sighed. "This could add complications to my plan." Then his smile turned calculating, and I could see that he was going to twist my move to his advantage. But I didn't care. I had more important things to think about…like living life again.

I was waiting in her room when Nessie woke up. She sat up and looked around the room. She was disoriented, like she expected to wake up in a different place.

"Good morning, Nessie." I smiled at her. Moving my face was getting easier. The granite flakes had almost disappeared.

"Hi." She smiled timidly back. "Thanks for keeping me safe. I thought I could trust you."

Her gentle smile warmed me.

"Nessie, I wanted to know if you would be my wife."

I was surprised by the panic in her eyes. Wasn't it a privilege to be the wife of a Volturi? I'd never seen this reaction in a vampire. Maybe half immortals behaved differently.

"Ummmm. I think I should grow up a little, first."

I frowned. "You look grown up enough to me."

She shook her long bronze curls. "Really, Marcus. I don't feel comfortable with this. I'm way too young and you're well…ummmmm way too….ancient. You'd be like my dad. Ugh."

I darted to her side and stroked her soft curls. "I don't age, Nessie. Neither do you. It doesn't matter our age difference, not really." I moved closer to her and smelled her strange half vampire half human odor. Almost like food but not quite. I bent to kiss her, something I hadn't done in 1,300 years. She looked shocked and pulled back. I tried again, and this time she responded. "Ah, Nessie. Will you marry me?"

She nodded her head and buried her face in my chest. How could this be? How could I be feeling like this after so many ages had gone by? I pulled her out of the bed and walked down to the circular hall where Aro was waiting for us.

We stood in front of Aro, and he intoned the ancient marriage rites. "I now pronounce you husband and…wife." He smiled. I wondered what he was scheming about.

Nessie was shaking. "What's wrong?" She just shook her head and we walked back up the stairs to her room. She burst into tears. I didn't know what to do. "What's wrong?" I asked again. She unleashed a thunderstorm of tears, and I felt helpless in their onslaught. Didyme had never cried. I'd never seen tears before. What should I do? I comforted her in the only way I knew how, and she seemed very shocked but her tears stopped eventually.

I realized that I didn't know anything about humans and half humans. Nessie had asked for food again and I had gone down to fetch some more human food. I wanted to keep Nessie safe. I wanted to protect her, and I wasn't sure my actions had been protective.

I puzzled over the problem. Maybe she _was_ too young. I hadn't wanted to listen to Aro. She had seemed so like Didyme. Maybe times _had_ changed. I groaned. I wanted her to be happy and safe. I would have to be more careful and more patient and let her grow some more. I was sure we could be a happily married couple, but she needed some more time. I could wait. I would wait.

I pondered on Nessie's happiness. I wondered if I could start eating animals. I shuddered. The scent was unpalatable. And then I thought of the screaming humans. Being with Nessie meant I had to see the world differently. I would try.

The ground started to shake. We had never had an earthquake in Volterra. This was highly unusual.

I could hear the screams of the humans outside the castle. The earth rumbled beneath the city. I looked out the window. It was night. I could see the humans scrambling out of the city and down the mountain. I looked up. The castle walls were looking like they wanted to tumble down. I dropped Nessie's food and raced through the labyrinth to Nessie. I picked her up and ran with her out of the castle. I jumped to the top of the wall surrounding the city and then dropped from the wall to the base of the mountain. Even with Nessie in my arms, I landed lightly on my feet.

I could smell the fear first. I didn't understand what was happening. I put Nessie behind me and crouched protectively in front of her. I looked wildly around. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't make out what was going on. I could smell werewolf in the air and I could see the purple columns of thick smoke that signaled the death of a vampire, but I couldn't see who was attacking.

Suddenly I saw them – Edward, his face barely recognizable behind mottled camouflage paint, and the huge russet werewolf and Bella, whose face was covered with the same kind of paint. "Marcus." Nessie reached forward to touch my arm. I could feel the warmth of the sun in her touch.

**Bella**

The waiting was almost unbearable. I kept my gaze locked on Edward's eyes and watched for any small change that would signal a problem with Nessie. I saw flashes of anguish, but Edward refused to enlighten me. I watched the play of emotion in his eyes and fear engulfed me. I couldn't speak. I wanted my precious daughter back, safe and sound.

The sun had gone down when the other vampires made their way to our small group of trees. We quietly painted each other's faces. Alice looked appalled at having to mar her beauty with a paint job. Rose didn't seem to mind at all. I was surprised, but maybe it was because Rose didn't care about anything but getting Nessie back, just like me.

We moved quietly in a line around the south side of the castle hill, near where the road descended down the steep, rocky sides. The easiest route to depart would be the only road that gave access to the city. Unless the vampires suspected an ambush, which was an improbability given the method we were using, they would come down the road.

Siobhan had come with her mate, Liam. Maggie, the little red-head whose gift was the ability to discern truth, to know if someone was lying or not, had come along with them. Quickly, Edward whispered our plans to them. Maggie nodded her understanding and Siobhan and Liam agreed with the plan. Liam would be the one re-lighting the lighter as Benjamin used the little flames as darts to light the vampires on fire.

We all looked at each other, eyes wide. Would the plan work? Carlisle stepped forward and said, "Siobhan, I know your gift is powerful." She was shaking her head at that. She didn't believe she had a power. "Please envision with all your might a successful outcome for tonight." He paused and looked over the gathered group. "I would feel better about heading into this battle with some divine help. Please join with me in prayer for a successful outcome." Awkwardly, we moved into a loose circle and Carlisle led us in prayer. We'd never had a group prayer before, but it seemed, right, somehow.

When Carlisle said, "Amen," we turned as one to face the castle that stood menacingly on the hill.

Benjamin knelt down and pressed his hands to the ground, where he'd located a small fault line during his walk around the castle the day before. The ground rumbled beneath the castle hill and I could hear the fearful screams of the humans. As Edward had described, the humans living in the city came pouring down the road. Benjamin continued to rock the castle hill and the castle threatened to tumble. He slowed the movement of the earth slightly. We had not come to destroy the city but to flush out the vermin that lived therein.

The vampires came next, their descent on the road slowed by their natural caution. They wouldn't have been killed by tumbling castle walls, but they didn't want the discomfort, the inconvenience, of having to dig themselves out. They would be strong tonight. They had just fed. We had watched Heidi as she drove a busload of tourists up the twisty road. Jacob had growled furiously, and I had restrained his huge russet body with a touch.

As the first of the guard, Felix, stepped foot on the ground in front of him, Emmett launched himself at him and ripped off his head. Benjamin's fiery dart quickly followed and Felix was a column of purple smoke. Everything happened quickly after that. We launched ourselves at the descending vampires and Benjamin's fire followed quickly. It was hardly a battle. It was a slaughter. In the same efficient manner they had killed, death came to them. There was hardly a whimper. The destruction came with lightning speed, out of nowhere. There were a couple of exceptions.

My shield had acted just as I'd anticipated. Jane, Alec, Chelsea, and Aro were easy to shield. I had them shielded before they even left the castle. My shield knew them. Just like an antibody whose purpose was designed to protect. I didn't even have to work at it. My shield almost found them by itself.

The exception was Renata. My body had never experienced her. I could not find her with my shield. I could have shielded her myself, but my shield could not work the way it had with the others. I couldn't force what my body wasn't designed to do.

So Aro and the two wives who had clung to his robe escaped. No one could touch them. Renata's shield, her ability to divert any approaching sentient being, held strong. Mine couldn't locate her.

I was fighting another vampire when I saw them speed off the field, but my attention was diverted when Marcus landed next to the base of the mountain holding Nessie. My Nessie. The vampire I was fighting lost his head and Benjamin's fiery dart followed immediately.

I watched in astonishment as Marcus pushed Nessie behind him. He lowered himself into a protective crouch, and I wondered at his strange behavior. He didn't look like the vampire I had met. He looked younger. His skin was smooth as if the granite powder that had covered it for so long had been washed off. But now wasn't the time to wonder. I wanted my Nessie back.

Edward and Jacob flanked me, and we moved forward as one to kill the vampire that held Nessie. To my surprise, Jacob and Edward stopped with a jerk, as if some unseen force had landed in front of them. I glanced back and forth at them, wondering what could possibly be wrong. There was my Nessie. There was Marcus. Launch already.

Unnerved by their unnatural stance, I hissed, "Kill him."

Edward and Jacob shared an uneasy glance, vampire to werewolf. Edward hissed back, "We can't."

I stared back at Edward, astonished. "Why not?"

"Nessie loves him. And he loves her. I can't kill someone Nessie loves, especially when he returns that love. I _can't _kill him."

Jacob whimpered his agreement.

My mother-rage took over and I launched myself at the vampire who crouched protectively in front of my daughter. I hardly heard her voice as she touched his arm and said, "Marcus."

His head rolled on the ground and Benjamin's fire followed. Marcus was a purple column of smoke and I gathered my precious baby into my arms.

With Nessie sobbing uncontrollably in my arms, I turned to view the field. It hadn't been a battle field. It had been a slaughter field. The attack had come on so suddenly that the defending vampires didn't even know what was going on. They were a column of smoke before they had a chance to defend themselves.

Jacob stepped away from the group and phased. He pulled on his pants and came walking back to me. He held out his strong, warm brown arms for Nessie and I handed his sobbing mate back to him. Nessie belonged more to him now than she did to me, and we both knew it.

He kissed her tenderly on the forehead, as if he were her big brother comforting her. He used his long dark hair to wipe the glistening tears off her face, and she buried her face in his chest. "Jacob, oh, Jacob," I heard her cry.

I turned to Edward and we marched up the castle road with the other vampires. Benjamin followed closely. It was time to clean out the castle.

As we walked through the city, the few residents that remained stared at us curiously. We looked very much like an oddly assorted military group. Our camouflage gave the impression of soldiers, but our combined beauty even under camouflage paint was like nothing they had ever seen. We took on the appearance of avenging angels, and tonight we were. We were avenging the deaths of thousands of innocent beings and the kidnapping of my daughter.

We made it to the castle and entered through the front. The receptionist was shaking under her table. We ignored her.

We walked through the empty castle, splitting up into twos to cover more territory. The absolute success of our venture outside gave us confidence.

Maggie had accompanied me on my search. Edward seemed curiously reluctant to talk.

In the round room where the vampires had recently fed, we found a human writhing in agony. The red-headed male had been bitten but not killed. We looked at each other in consternation. Maggie lifted the pain-racked man and carried him out to the field. I followed and watched as she knelt by his head. She softly stroked his hair, and whispered soothingly. I had a sense that this was the beginning of a very long relationship.

***

I have to admit that I learned the hard way the power of denial. I was in denial for four weeks, although Jacob and Edward didn't seem to share my solid cocoon.

They were quiet, and Edward often had work at the hospital or studies that kept him from having any deep discussions about what happened at Volterra. I had a sense that something bigger happened with Nessie than he would tell me, but I couldn't get the full story out of him.

Our nights were always full and energetic. I could never get enough of Edward, but his curious silence over Nessie bothered me.

I was amazed at how I could wonder at Edward's silence but not wonder when Nessie all of a sudden took an interest in wearing dresses. Loose dresses that hid her waistline.

I didn't notice her change in diet, either. Somehow the blood that kept disappearing from the fridge I never smelled on her breath. Jacob and Edward would occasionally go out and bring back a bear. And refill the fridge. I suppose the truth was so hard on my mother-brain that I made every excuse. They were refilling the fridge for the babies. The Denali families might bring their babies for a visit. Anything but the truth. I couldn't see that. The truth was beyond my ability to grasp.

I had to emerge from my secure cocoon one afternoon when Nessie gasped in pain and fell to the floor. "Oh, Momma it hurts." She shrieked in agony and Jacob rushed to her side.

Edward had previously set up Carlisle's library as a hospital room, and I had assumed he was preparing for another odd vampire to appear. We didn't have Alice's visions to guide us on unexpected visits like that. She couldn't see a vampire and his pregnant human mate approach. It was beyond her abilities.

And so my brain managed all kinds of excuses not to see the reality of the events going on around me. Events connected to my own precious daughter.

Jacob picked her up and carried her to the hospital bed. He was calling Edward and telling him to hurry there wasn't any _time_. He called Rose next. I wasn't sure if he thought I was capable of anything. I was staring in shock at my daughter, as if I hadn't really seen her over the past few weeks. Indeed, I hadn't. Everyone else had seen the clues. I was shocked beyond reason.

Nessie was curling over her distended abdomen. Her face was beaded up with sweat. Jacob was trying to sooth her. And I was standing still as a statue, unable to move, unable to think. Rose ran up beside me and stood on the other side of Nessie, patting her arm.

We all watched in astonishment as a head crowned. Nessie wasn't going to deliver this baby caesarian. She was the only being capable of birthing a half immortal naturally, and we could all see that this baby wasn't going to wait for the doctor. I jumped forward and gently supported its head. The rest of the baby followed after, the placenta sack still in tact. Rose bent forward and ripped through the placenta. I picked up the infant.

My breath caught as he opened his eyes.

He was the little dark-haired boy I had seen when I'd been carrying Nessie. His green eyes stared back and he smiled at me, as if recognizing me from my dreams.

I looked at Nessie, a tired smile stretching across her face. "I did it Momma. I did it." She looked exhultant, but then frowned a little as she saw the boy squirming in my arms, turning to see the source of the sound he was hearing. He smiled at Nessie and she smiled back. She looked at Rose and whispered, "He isn't mine."

Their eyes locked and I could see tears glistening in Nessie's eyes. "He never was." She paused again, waiting for understanding in her aunt's eyes. Joy flooded Rose's face as she took the boy from me. "He's _your_ baby, Aunt Rose."

Edward was flying up the stairs as she spoke. Nessie asked, curious, "What's his name?"

Rose and Edward spoke as one, "Henry."

Rose smiled down at the precious infant in her arms. He smiled back and waved his chubby baby arms. Rose's body was shaking with unsheddable tears.

Jacob moved over to Nessie and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. He picked her up and sat with her in Carlisle's leather winged back chair. She cried into his chest, and he patted her back tenderly. "It'll be all right," he crooned, "everything will be all right." And he smiled, because he knew it would.

I looked at Edward in astonishment, grabbed his hand and headed out the door. "I-I don't understand," I began.

Edward smiled tenderly down at me. "Nessie isn't ready for anything but a big brother right now. Jacob is perfectly content being what she needs. Marcus had figured that out but it was too late. He had lived in a different time when ages had different meanings…He truly loved her and Nessie loved him back, but she wasn't ready for any kind of relationship like that. Jacob's body knows that. He won't ever be anything she's not needing, and she still needs to grow up."

I smiled tremulously. "And the name? Why Henry?"

"Henry was Vera's son."

That's all the explanation I needed. When Rose was human, Vera had been her very best friend and she had always envied Vera for her beautiful son.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Choices

I glanced around the gathered vampires. I'd never seen such a large group, not even when the Volturi had come to acquire Alice and Edward for Aro's living collection. Every single one of them had the vegetarian vampire topaz eyes. I shook my head in disbelief. How had so many of them chosen to live a life of peace with the humans? What had happened in the vampire world?

Carlisle had called for a gathering. He had found a way, a possibility for us all to live together, a city of sorts. Vampires ranching. It seemed like such a novel idea. It had been Nahuel's, actually. He and Leah had picked Creighton University for a reason. There were a couple of slaughterhouses within a hundred miles of Omaha. He had the brilliant idea that visiting vampires could visit the slaughterhouse and drain the beef carcasses as they hung. Beef didn't taste much different from elk, and there was a lot of blood loss during the slaughtering process.

Carlisle took the vision one step further. He bought the plant. He could see that a slaughterhouse run by vampires made perfect sense. The humans got their beef and the vampires used the blood. He quietly purchased the ranches surrounding the slaughterhouses and had called for a meeting. Every vampire he knew was asked to spread the news. The date was set for twilight on April 6. It was to be held at the largest ranch house on Carlisle's various properties 40 miles north of the slaughterhouse.

As the topaz eyes filtered in, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I were astonished at the number. Carlisle moved the meeting to the little bowl-shaped valley a few miles from his home. A hundred pairs of eyes stared at Carlisle as he moved to the top of the natural indentation where everyone could hear him. There was a hushed expectancy in the crowd. I watched as Carlisle moved and was astonished at how much he looked like an angel at that moment. The setting sun caught his golden hair and it shone as his skin glittered in its last rays. His white clothes turned russet as the sun said goodbye and he turned to address us.

Carlisle paused for a moment and looked over the crowd. "As you know, the world has changed. We, the vampires gathered in this group, have chosen to deny our thirst for human blood. We can live peaceably with our human neighbors." He paused and looked over the gathered vampires. "I have seen a city of peace established in this place. A place where we can walk freely and not be afraid. All this land," and Carlisle waved his arm, "for fifty miles in either direction is mine…and it can be yours, too, if you want. I have seen a possibility where we can co-exist with the humans. The slaughterhouse forty miles south can be our source of food. Beef isn't much different from the elk most of us have dined on." His eyes paused as he looked fondly at Eleazer, Carmen, Garrett, Kate, and Tanya, who was holding hands with her new tall, dark-haired mate, Lemuel. "We can use the blood and then the humans can use the meat. I see a system of cooperation established here, a system of peace." Carlisle stood quietly, waiting for his words to sink in.

Benjamin and Tia were standing in front of me. Tia turned to Benjamin and whispered so softly even I couldn't hear her. Maggie was here with her red-headed mate, the vampire she'd met while we were hunting through the Volturi castle. Siobham and Liam stood quietly. Carlisle had already spoken to them of his plan. Quiet whispers from vampire couples floated up from the small valley. A human ear couldn't have heard the soft sigh.

Austin had come with his beloved Sarah. She had left Grace at the ranch house. Austin posed a question a few of the vampires needed an answer to, "What about schools for our children?"

Jaron and Lily turned to Carlisle. They wanted to hear his answer.

"We have a vast library in the house. Thousands of books, and there's always the internet." Carlisle's teeth flashed in a sudden smile. "I'm sure your children won't lack for information. What I am proposing is a self-contained city with limited interaction with the humans. Nahuel and Leah will handle the daytime work of selling the beef and any interactions with humans. They don't need to hide from the sun like the rest of us do."

A few of the vampires nodded. They could see the possibilities, and most of us longed for a place to call our own. A place where vampires like us could interact and associate without feeling the need to move, to hide. Carlisle's solution certainly made sense.

Suddenly, the group looked upward as one. Descending from above us was an immense round ship of sorts. I couldn't really describe it. It was something outside my experience. It was huge – 5,000 feet across – and a strange series of lights were flashing symbols across the bottom of the ship. A thought came, unbidden, "Holiness to the Lord" flashed in conjunction with the moving letters. I could see clearly now. It was some kind of language I'd never seen. The ship had come so suddenly and quietly that none of us had any warning. It wasn't and then it…was.

The bottom of the ship opened up and a bright light engulfed the valley filled with vampires. A bright stairway appeared in the midst of the light and an urge to ascend it overcame me. The vampire couples ascended the stairs, two by two. Esme flitted to Carlisle's side and they moved, together, as one, to join the procession. Edward and I were on the far side of the valley. We would be the last ones to ascend the staircase. I looked into Edward's eyes and could see my stunned awe reflected in them. What could this mean?

As we ascended the staircase and entered the ship, I was overcome by the beauty of the scene, for scene it was. I could sense that there was something beyond this vision, and I wondered by what power it came. I remembered Zafrina's ability to show us only what she wanted us to see, and I knew the mountain valley I was seeing wasn't really there. But the meadow was glorious in its beauty. I thought suddenly of the circular meadow where Edward had taken me to reveal the beauty of his vampire skin. This meadow held beauty beyond that. The mountain peaks rose up around us, grand and majestic, and this meadow appeared to be a flattened peak, the top of a mountain, surrounded by higher mountain peaks. The stars, the milky way, moved above us in their glorious, ordered journey.

Three beings descended from a neighboring mountain. We, the vampire group, waited, our anticipation for this visit not fearful but…joyous, as if we knew these people that approached. And yet I'd never met them until this moment, I was sure of it.

Their bodies glowed in a white so brilliant a mortal eye could not have beheld it. Their long white robes hung down to their toes and enveloped their glorious bodies. They were beautiful, like the noonday sun.

Hushed silence hung over the group. The beings standing slightly above us on the slope had a distinctly human smell. They didn't smell like food or blood, but they smelled human, somehow. One man, for I knew he was a man, I could sense, smell his masculinity, stepped forward. He spoke, but I could not hear him with my ears. His voice resonated through my body, as if I was a bell and his voice was the clapper. I vibrated and my soul sang, for surely I could feel the soul within me at the sound of this voice.

"Greetings." I could feel the love of this being for me, an all encompassing love that only a parent could feel. A love that lasted through the eternities.

"You have come to a turning point in your existence." His voice stopped, and I suddenly yearned for the vibration of my soul, the sound of his voice. "I am offering you a choice."

There was movement in the group as vampire couples looked at each other in surprise. What could this mean?

"You have each attained the status of immortality. You may stay here and retain that status, living out your existence on this beautiful planet." His glance moved through the group, and I felt his piercing stare as his glance fell on me. I knew that he looked deep within each of us. He didn't take up his speech again until he had glanced in every eye. "I am giving you an opportunity to achieve mortality once again."

A gasp rose through the group. The being smiled. It was a gentle smile, and I could see that his teeth did not share the fearful razor sharpness of the vampire teeth. His smile was a human one.

"There are other places, other planets, that are empty and need replenishing. I am looking for married couples who are willing to leave this planet, become mortal, and bear children so that God's purposes may be fulfilled."

I was astounded by this information. These couples, every single one of them, were _married_. Why would that even matter? I couldn't breath, and what was God's purpose? What could he mean?

As if answering my silent question, the being looked at me. I could tell from the posture of the other vampires that they heard it, too.

"Man is, that he might have joy.¹"

He was silent for a moment, as if letting our bodies that acted like bells to his voice stop resonating long enough for us to understand. Could I understand? This information was bigger than I was. I was given some time to meditate, as if I was a human and needed my stomach to digest a little before I could take another bite.

"Time is different from planet to planet, from solar and star systems. My time is not your time. One thousand years passes on your planet for every one day on mine." He paused again, giving us a moment.

"Carlisle," He smiled down at the golden-haired vampire, who looked stunned at being personally addressed, "was correct in seeing the importance of a plant in creating immortality. It was, indeed, the plant from the Tree of Life that created the fist vampire, and Carlisle was also correct in seeing that the Cherubim and Flaming Sword were no longer necessary after death was established on this planet. Man would die, Jesus the Christ would die for him, and the great and glorious plan of the Father would be fulfilled." He paused again, looking over the group.

"But there is another part of the plan."

We looked at each other, wondering how this could be.

"If you remember the history of this planet, there were two plants placed in the garden. The Fruit of the Tree of Life is very bitter. Its flavor is utterly repulsive. It is not a plant you would willingly eat. Most of you can remember the painful fire at your creation. The bite from this fruit creates the same kind of fire. The transformation after you eat the fruit is almost identical to the one created with a vampire bite." Quiet shudders were scattered throughout the group. One of them was mine. None of us wanted to repeat the hideous pain we felt at transformation.

"The other plant is one that will make your mouth water. It will call to you the way human blood does. It is the most delicious fruit imaginable, but in the day you eat it, in my day – the day that equals one thousand earth years – you will die. The changes to your body will allow you to be fertile, to multiply, to fill the planet with your offspring."

He was quiet another moment, letting the resonation of our bodies in response to his voice stop so that we could hear our own thoughts.

Slowly, couples throughout the field turned to each other. Edward and I stared into each other's eyes. What would we choose? Immortality here, on this planet, to be with our friends and family together, co-existing peacefully with the humans around us, or would we choose to leave this planet and spend an eternity someplace else? An eternity we could decide to end by eating a fruit so unimaginably delicious it made my mouth water just thinking about it. And if we ate the fruit, we would have children – together. We looked deep into each other's eyes. I could see the decision emanating from Edward's soul.

Carlisle and Esme were the first to approach this being that glowed with the fire of the noonday sun. Carlisle looked at him, his skin glittering brightly, reflecting the light emanating from the glorious being. "Esme and I wish to stay." Carlisle and Esme disappeared suddenly. It was like the appearance of this huge ship above us. They were and then…they weren't. I wondered where Carlisle and Esme would find themselves. Would they find themselves in the field below staring back at the ship above? I looked at Edward and wondered if he could hear him. Edward looked down at me and smiled gently, seeming to hear my thoughts. I wondered if the workings of this ship opened my mind to him. He leaned toward me and whispered, "Carlisle is exactly where you envisioned him, in the field looking up at us. He is content, and so is Esme. She loves Carlisle and will be happy wherever he is."

Next were Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie's shoulders were shaking with unshed tears. I was sure she would pick mortality. Her greatest desire had always been to have her own baby, her own little Emmett. She'd had plenty of experience with the half immortal children. She was a wonderful mother. I'd seen her with Nessie, Michael, and Henry. Carlisle could find someone else to help him with the half immortal infants. Somehow, I knew there would be more. This vampire world had changed.

Emmett spoke quietly, but my vampire ears didn't strain to hear them. "We will stay. Rose," he put his arm around her gently and looked adoringly at her face, now distorted in unshed tears, "wishes to remain with Henry." At once, I understood the tears. Her love for Henry wouldn't let her leave. I knew she wanted a child of her own, more than anything in the world, but her love for her adopted son was stronger than that. My throat constricted with the tears I could not shed. Rose's sacrifice for her son was bigger than I could imagine. They disappeared just as suddenly as Carlisle and Esme had. I looked at Edward and wondered if they were below with Carlisle or if they had been whisked somewhere else. His puzzled eyes looked into mine. "I can't hear them." He whispered.

A flash of a vision entered my head and I saw Emmett and Rosalie walking up to the Cullen mansion. Henry had been left behind with Jacob and Nessie. I wondered briefly if I was given the gift Alice had been born with.

I sucked in my breath as the vision unfolded. This was a vision of the present. Henry's six year old body burst out of the door and ran to Rose, jumping into her arms and giving her a fierce hug, "Momma, Momma, you're home!" She smiled brilliantly, her white teeth flashing in the sun settling in the western horizon. She wrapped gentle arms around her precious boy. The three of them entered the house and shut the door. I could hear the happy voices of Nessie and Jacob and felt peace permeate the home. The vision closed and I looked at Edward, stunned. He looked at me with the same surprised expression. Before I could ask if he'd seen what I'd seen, he answered. "I could see your thoughts. I saw what you saw while you were seeing it." His convoluted sentence made sense, somehow.

I reached for his hand and we turned to watch the next couple make their choice. Garrett and Kate. Garrett stepped forward. His voice was a whisper, but I could hear it. "We want to go." They disappeared as well. I looked at Edward, a question in my eye. He bent down and whispered. "I can still hear them. I think they're on this ship." I nodded understanding.

I didn't know the next several vampire couples. They were some of the strangers that had answered Carlisle's call for a gathering. Some chose to stay. Some chose to go.

Benjamin and Tia took their turn. They chose to go.

I was shocked to see the next couple. I hadn't even noticed their arrival with all the vampires in the area. Peter and Charlotte were next in line. They'd fought our lifestyle for so long, I hadn't even realized they'd gone vegetarian. Peter's voice was firm, "We want to go." They disappeared.

Jasper and Alice were right behind them. Alice looked around and found my eyes. She smiled. It was a tender smile that held just a hint of unsheddable tears, and I knew without being told that I wouldn't be seeing her beautiful face again. My throat caught with the same tears. I loved Alice. She was my sister. I would miss her more than I could say.

But then a question came to me. Were there ever really any good-bye's? Or was every farewell just a temporary one, with a permanent, endless association somewhere, sometime in the future? I didn't think I'd get my answer that day.

Jasper's voice was firm and sure. Alice's foresight no longer worked here. There were too many half breeds being produced on this planet. She didn't feel like she belonged any more. "We will go."

The line was getting shorter. Edward and I were last in line. His hand held mine in a firm grip. His tender eyes met mine, and I knew what our answer would be. For the answer wasn't his and it wasn't mine – it was ours, together.

¹2 Nephi 2:25

*******

Phil was whistling as he stepped out of the Lexus. Practice with his team had gone well.

He stopped to pick up the mail on his way to see Renée. He shuffled through the junk and stopped to toss it in the recycling bin as he headed into the house. He stopped as he saw one particular envelope. It was square and blue and looked like some kind of card. It was addressed to Renée and had a return address from Nebraska. His brow puckered. He didn't know anyone from Nebraska. He shook his head, a puzzled expression on his face, then tucked the mail under his arm and headed for the door.

Renée looked up from the computer. Phil smiled. She was on her favorite UFO site. He walked over and kissed her passionately then tossed the mail onto the desk. "You got a note from Nebraska. Do you know anyone there?"

She shook her head then picked up the envelope. She slit open the envelope with the scissors sitting on the desk. A letter dropped out and she picked it up.

*******

Dear Mom:

I always felt like a stranger here.

Do you remember that dinner we had together the day I graduated from Dartmouth? You said something about a 76-page report on the Stephenville, TX sightings. Your interest wasn't misplaced.

By the time you get this letter, I will have boarded a ship very like the one described there. I was allowed a quick minute back to write you. Don't try to look for me. I won't be anywhere you can find me.

When you look at the stars at night, know that one of those very distant stars will contain my eyes looking back at you.

Nessie will marry Jacob someday soon. She'll need you to anchor her here. Her place isn't with me. It's here. I'm sure they'll have kids, and you can enjoy your grandma moments with them.

Leah and Nahuel have two beautiful children. Her son's name is Michael. The Quileutes have a bigger place in the history of this planet than they ever dreamed. I think you'll be amazed at how things unfold.

I just want you to know that this isn't the end – for either of us.

Someday, we will meet again.

An age ago, Job said it better than I can:

For I know that my redeemer liveth, and that he shall stand at the latter day upon the earth.

And though after my skin worms destroy this body, yet in my flesh shall I see God;

When I shall see for myself, and mine eyes shall behold, and not another;

Job 19:25-27, KJV

If you pick up the written records of the past, they all reveal a divine hand from the beginning of time. This life is no accident. Your life is no accident. Read the records of the past. They all point to the future.

I love you. Always remember that.

Bella


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Death, Where Is Thy Sting?

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the absence of my burning thirst. I looked at Edward, wondering what this could mean.

"Edward… Adam I mean…" I stumbled over that new name. We were told our names were no longer Edward and Bella but Adam and Eve. It seemed so strange and yet… so right. Still, it would take me a while to make the transition. I had the feeling I'd have plenty of time to adjust…

"Do you feel what I feel?"

Edward raised an eyebrow, not understanding.

"Are you thirsty?"

A shocked expression flitted over Edward's divine features. A slow smile spread across his face. "Actually… no I'm not."

He reached out for my hand and we turned in unison to face the beautiful garden that had been planted for us. The trees were heavy with fruit and all my body craved was a bite from the nearest one. Still, there was a scent that called from the other side of the garden. It wasn't unlike how I'd felt at that first hunt when I'd scented the humans. The scent was almost painfully beautiful and sweet. The smell called to me, but we had been told,

"…Of every tree of the garden thou mayest freely eat:

"But of the tree of knowledge of good and evil,

thou shalt not eat of it:

for in the day that thou eatest thereof

thou shalt surely die"

(Genesis 2:16, 17)

That tree was off limits.

And here we were. Two beings abandoned on a planet teeming with wildlife. Wildlife as varied as that on the planet earth. Wildlife eerily similar and yet different. There were no carnivores on this planet. The animals ate plants just like we did. It seemed strange at first to watch a cougar tearing off grass the way I had once seen one tearing off a rabbit's leg.

As the ship disappeared, I wondered what our life would be like. Just Edward and me with a vast planet to ourselves. Time had no meaning for us. Adam and Eve. Alone. Naked. Unafraid.

Eons passed…

And then a visitor came. I think he looked like a snake, but he talked like a man. He reminded me about the tree of knowledge of good and evil, a tree we had studiously ignored. Suddenly, my salivary glands ached.

He had already talked to Adam.

Now he approached me. "Why does it always have to be Eve?" I wondered in irritation. I remembered dimly what biting the fruit would mean. It would mean a return to mortality. It would mean a return to my fertile state.

I remembered a long-forgotten joy. The joy of holding my infant in my arms. A vision as clear as the stars in the heavens opened to me. I remembered my beautiful daughter, and my arms ached to hold an infant.

I suddenly understood why Adam couldn't be the one to make this decision. He loved me too much to wish the pain of childbirth on me. I would have to choose that for myself.

I would eat.

I would die.

But in the meantime, Adam and I would have children. Together.

I remembered the promise, "…in the day thou eatest thereof thou shalt surely die." I dimly remembered that a day to the ancients was a thousand years. We would have that day – their day. We would have that long. We would have our children.

We would be mortal once more.

I bit the fruit, the juice running warmly down my chin. It was delicious and I instantly craved more.

The change to mortality was almost instantaneous. I wouldn't be enduring three days of indescribable pain for this change. In just moments, my heart was beating once again. Breathing had become a necessity. My human, dull senses had returned. It would take me a while to locate Adam. I couldn't see or hear him. He was at the other end of the garden.

It didn't take long for him to find me. He had caught my old, familiar human scent. He heard the beat of my heart.

He had run from the far side of the garden.

Adam looked at my flushed face in bemusement. It had been far too long since he'd seen me blush. He gently caressed my cheek with the backs of his fingers, and looked deeply into my eyes. "Beautiful," he whispered, his quiet voice registering awe.

I would die. He knew that. He saw it in my blush. He heard it in the beat of my heart, and he knew that he could never live without me. I didn't have to say a word. I handed him the fruit, and he ate it willingly.

An empty planet needed replenishing. My smoldering eyes connected with Adam's. I knew we were up to the task.

And worlds without number have I created;

And I also created them for mine own purpose;

And by the Son I created them,

Which is mine Only Begotten.

And the first man

of all men

have I called

Adam,

Which is many.

Moses 1:33-34


End file.
